Our Daughter Our Little Angel
by T.RxD
Summary: Dimitri takes Tasha's offer right after the battle at the Academy. Little did he know he was leaving much more than a heartbroken Rose...9 months later Rose gave birth to her little angel. What happens when Dimitri returns four years later?
1. PROLOGUE

_A/N Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice. This chapter is actually a prologue/introduction into the story. The introduction is in third person, but the rest of the story will be in Rose's POV. I would really appreciate if you guys could write a review at the end. I want to know what I'm doing well and what I'm not doing so well, so I can improve my writing as I go along. Ummm... I don't really have much left to say other than I really hope you enjoy this story!!!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Prologue**

A 'BRIEF' SUMMARY BEFORE THE STORY BEGINS

Everything from Vampire Academy and Frostbite has happened. The story changes right after the Strigoi battle in Shadow Kiss. Just like in Shadow Kiss, Dimitri and Rose had sex…_okay, that sounds crude. Let me alter that: _Dimitri and Rose made love…_and continuing with the story_…and straight after there was the Strigoi attack. The rescue mission also took place and Dimitri didn't turn Strigoi. Also, Dimitri never told Rose about his idea on how they could be together. They _didn't _have the talk about Dimitri changing charges so he could be closer to Rose. Instead…Dimitri left. He finally decided to take Tasha's offer leaving Rose immediately after the rescue mission. He never even said goodbye. All that was left was a note addressed '_To Rose_' and finished off with '_Dimitri_'.

Rose was heartbroken. She hardly spoke to anyone. Lissa, Christian and Eddie were confused, but never pushed her to talk. Adrian was the only person that Rose could be honest and open with because he had known about Rose and Dimitri's relationship. Adrian was a great friend to Rose. He comforted her when she was upset and listened to her when she needed to talk. There was nothing romantic about their relationship, although Rose knew that Adrian was in love with her. Adrian, being the great friend that he was, knew that that was what Rose needed at the time. Adrian and Rose grew closer, again just as friends. In fact, Rose now considered Adrian Ivashkov one of her _best_ friends.

And then the bomb was dropped…

One month after the Strigoi attack, or more importantly, the night Dimitri and Rose slept together - _made love _- Rose found out she was pregnant. She was shocked to say the least. She didn't know what to think. She was a dhampir. Dimitri was a dhampir. How could this happen? She voiced all her concerns to Dr Olendski and Adrian, who had accompanied her at the clinic. It was only Adrian who knew who the father was. All Dr Olendski knew was that Rose had only slept with a dhampir, not a moroi. Dr Olendski thought it a miracle. Rose and Adrian knew better. Rose still couldn't believe she was pregnant - not as in she was still _shocked _she was pregnant - but as in: she refused to _believe_ she was pregnant. She was going through denial. However, all the symptoms were there. She'd go through the typical morning sickness, not to mention she hadn't got her period in well over a month. Yes, Rose and Adrian knew better. The miracle pregnancy was a result of her being shadow-kissed. It was the only sound explanation, especially considering not many people knew about spirit and much less about being shadow-kissed. Rose would constantly experience new effects from being shadow-kissed. Such as the fact that Rose could see ghosts/spirits. Or when Strigoi were near Rose seemed to have a built in radar i.e. the nausea. So why couldn't a dhampir impregnate her? Finally, after having a long discussion, which was really an Adrian talking at a stunned Rose, Rose had to suck it in. She was having a baby. She, Rosemary Hathaway, was having Dimitri Belikov's child.

Not only did Rose have to adapt to the idea and stone cold fact that she was pregnant, she worried beyond that. How was she going to tell everyone she was pregnant? Could she tell everyone that she had slept with her mentor? The answer was no. As much as Adrian disapproved with Rose's choice, Rose decided to tell everyone that she had slept with a moroi who wanted nothing to do with her and the baby. She announced that she would be raising this baby alone. Janine, her mother, had also been there. She was pissed off! At first. Slowly everyone got used to the idea that Rose was having a baby, as was Rose. In fact everyone warmed to the idea that she was having a baby. Meanwhile, Rose turned ecstatic at the idea of having a baby. Who knew? As Rose grew larger through the months, she'd stare at her big belly, caress it and talk in whispers to her child. All the while, looking forward to her future and raising her baby. It hurt Rose so much looking her best friend, Lissa, in the eye and having to lie to her and not being able to have a truly honest relationship on her part. But Rose decided this was the best thing to do. No one could know the truth except Adrian.

Wow, she thought to herself. She, Rosemary Hathaway, was having Dimitri Belikov's child.

This story takes place three years after Rose had Dimitri's child. Rose had a beautiful baby girl, who she named Kaitlin Marie Hathaway. Everyone loved her, their little princess. To Rose, she was her little angel sent from heaven. Her daughter was her world. You're all probably wondering, did Rose decide to give up guarding and everything she trained her whole life for to become a parent? And the answer is no. In fact, the answer is a _hell _no. No way was Rose going to stop protecting her best friend, Lissa. Rose promised herself for who knows how long that she would protect Lissa Dragomir with her life, and now her little angel too. She never had a second thought about releasing Lissa as her charge. All Rose knew was that she'd work twice as hard to protect Lissa and be a mother at the same time. She had always been bitter towards her own mother, the infamous Janine Hathaway, although that bitterness was slowly dissolving. She promised herself she'd never do what her mother did to Kaitlin. She detested that Janine never visited her, never called. It was almost as if she hadn't existed in her mother's life. That was until now. After Rose's fifth month of pregnancy Janine took her place as Lissa's guardian. After Kaitlin grew into a one year old beauty, Rose went back as Lissa's guardian and Janine remained, being Lissa's second guardian.

They all lived at the court in posh penthouse type apartments, in their very own wing. Lissa and Christian lived opposite Rose and Kaitlin. Janine Hathaway lived next door to her daughter and granddaughter. Adrian lived on the other side of the building in the Ivashkov wing. Rose fell into a familiar routine. She'd take up her guarding duties in the morning up until the afternoon, while her little angel would go to the court nursery or one of her close friends - who were really her wider family - would baby sit. She'd finish duty bang on time at six in the afternoon and spend time with her daughter. They'd have dinner together at Lissa and Christian's, along with Adrian, and then she'd tuck her beautiful daughter in bed, go to sleep, and let the day begin again at seven in the morning. Little did she know, her oh-so familiar routine of two years was soon to be banished with the arrival of - _dun, dun, duuuunnnnn _- the father of her child, Dimitri Belikov.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N Okay.....WOW.....I don't even know where to begin. I feel the need to break into a speech like I've just won the Grammys.....heck....I'm gonna give it to you anyways!_

_THANK YOU guys soooooo much!!! I honestly didn't know it could feel this good to read reviews, I have a permanent smile on my face =) But seriously, I published the prologue around 13 hours ago and when I woke up in the morning I was bombarded by all these reviews, story alerts and favourites. It means sooooo much to me that so many of you guys took your time to write a review so again: a MASSIVE THANKS to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/(story alerted?) _

_Back to the story. I'm a bit scared that I won't meet up to people's expectations because the chapters are a different writing style to the prologue, which was in third person. I honestly hope you enjoy reading the story, as much as I love to write it. Because so many people reviewed I wanted to give the first chapter to you straight away. Unfortunately it's not quite finished yet, but it's still over 2,000 words long so I thought it was long enough...you guys deserve it and I'm just too excited to wait until the entire chapter is finished._

_Anywho.....READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 1**

"Come on, angel, it's time to wake up," I said, nudging my three year old daughter in a hopeless attempt to wake her.

"No," she grumbled in her sweet little voice, under the duvet.

"Kady, do we have to do this every morning?" I sighed, gently pulling the covers away from her, while she tried tugging it up towards her.

"Nooo," she whined. Weren't three year olds supposed to be lively and bouncing up and down like they were high around this time? Yeah, my Kady was more like me on that front.

"Kady," I said in a stern voice, "it's getting late. You have to get dressed, have breakfast, then I have to take you to the nursery and _then_ I have work. So come on, chop, chop," I clapped my hands. She grumbled again and this time got up in a seating position while rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. She was so adorable, watching her never got old. She had gorgeous curly brown hair that reached below her shoulders. Her hair wasn't as dark a brown as mine. In fact, it was the same dark shade of brown as Dimitri's. As were those beautiful dark brown eyes. Everything else was me. She had the same round face as mine, the same pink lips, the same nose, the same facial expressions. Her personality was very much like mine as well, although every now and then I'd see hints of Dimitri too. In those few precious moments I'd try my best not to let the tears leak out of my eyes and crush her petite body towards mine. However, this wasn't one of those moments. Sigh.

As she finished rubbing her eyes, she just stared ahead of her, trying to get used to keeping her eyes open. I could tell because she kept blinking. I resisted the urge to laugh. I went over to her wardrobe and got out a white long sleeved top and jean dungarees. I don't know why, I just loved her in dungarees. Once I got her dressed, and she did a bit more grumbling, we went over to Lissa's apartment. We never knocked, we'd just walk in. This was virtually our home. At Lissa's everyday we would have breakfast and dinner and hang out. In our apartment we pretty much just slept and showered. Kady even had her own room with a bed and toys in Lissa's apartment. The toys were kind of a waste of space really because Kady preferred to go to the gym with me or have someone read to her. I guess she'd inherited that from her father…well, if you could inherit stuff like that. I always made sure to read her a bedtime story at night from the day she was born. She was so used to this routine that she couldn't fall asleep at night without me reading to her. She was more into action and adventure stories then pansy old Cinderella and Disney crap. Oh, how I loved my daughter!

"Hello, princess," smiled Christian. He loved Kady to bits, who didn't? She was a charmer.

"Hey, Chrissie!" Kady replied at the same time as I said "Hey, Sparky!" Kady and I looked at each other and giggled. Christian let out an exasperated sigh at my immaturity and Kady calling him 'Chrissie'. Ever since she learnt to talk she would call him the oh-so masculine name that was 'Chrissie'. At first it was because she couldn't pronounce his full name, and though she could now it was more of a nickname she had for him. Nevertheless, Christian came over towards us, Kady sitting on my hip, and leaned in to give Kady a kiss on her forehead, then he grabbed her and flung her into the air. She squealed in joy and giggled manically as Christian caught her gracefully.

I walked over to the kitchen area of the room. It was one huge room with the kitchen to the left and a massive dark wooden dinning table past that. On the right was the living area with massive comfy dark brown leather couches, which faced the 60 inch wall mounted plasma. At the moment it was playing 'Sponge Bob Square Pants' - I had noticed Sparky had a weird obsession with that show. He was seated on the couch, legs stretched onto the, again, dark wooden coffee table, Kady perched on his lap. They really had the dark wooden theme going on, no doubt influenced by Sparky. On the far side of the room was a floor to ceiling window/sliding door opening into the balcony. They had a tremendous view of the city lights, which was really the court, which was in itself a miniature vampire town. At the other end of the room to the right was a wide hallway, which led to the separate bedrooms.

I looked at my watch - great, it was 7:50 already and I had to be down at the daily 8:00am (pm in the human world - we ran on a nocturnal schedule) guard meeting. I wasn't going to have time to eat breakfast, drop off Kady and be on time for the meeting. I searched for the doughnuts, food on the go was best right now.

"Yo, Christian, could you _please _take Kady to the nursery for me? I'm gonna be late for the meeting." I asked as I poured coffee into my travel mug.

"Sure thing, Hathaway," he replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"You're gonna have to give Kady her breakfast too before dropping her off," I said talking quickly and twisting the cap on the mug.

"Cool," was the only response. I shook my head, wondering if he'd actually heard me. I rushed over to the couch standing directly in front of him, effectively blocking his view of the TV.

"Mommy," Kady whined, just as Christian grumbled, "Rose," in the same tone, trying to angle his head so he could see past me.

"Christian? Did you even hear a word I've been saying?" I asked crossly, my hands on my hips.

"Yeah. Make Kady breakfast and drop her off at the nursery," he said proudly.

"Yeah. Now! You can make breakfast while you watch your damn show." Both Kady and Christian gasped. Christian gasped at me cursing his show, while Kady gasped because I had said 'damn'. I rarely used bad words in front of her. "Oh, sorry, angel. Mommy's just stressed right now-" "-and mean," Christian muttered, but I ignored and continued, "-I'm gonna be late for work. Be a good girl, okay?"

"Yes, mommy," she replied sweetly, hugging and kissing me on the cheek. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye, angel."

"Bye, mommy."

"Christian. Kitchen. Now."

"Fine," he sighed in surrender, placing Kady on the couch and going over to the kitchen and searching through the cupboards.

"Where's Lissa?"

"She left earlier. Wedding stuff," he said vaguely. Oh, had I not mentioned….yeah so Christian and Lissa are getting married in a month. Lissa wanted a summer wedding, even though she hardly went out in the sun so it didn't really make much sense. Christian seemed like he was hiding something, he was definitely avoiding my eye.

Glancing at my watch again, 7:54; I really didn't have time to worry over his antics. "Whatever, I'll see you later. Drop her off at the nursery by nine."

"Got it."

"Bye, angel," I said one more time and blowing her a kiss, before I left the apartment. I'll admit, being around Kady at times made me soft, but when it came to my job no one messed with me.

Despite taking nearly a year out of guarding and having a baby in my teens (even though I was 18 when I gave birth, everyone still saw me as a teenager back then) I was able to hold a well respected title. Me and my mom, the Hathaway Guardians, were never to be messed with and no one ever held it against me that I had a baby at 18 and still kept up my guardian duties alongside my parent duties. Well, at least the dhampirs didn't. You would still get the odd bitchy comments from the moroi population at court, but having two best friends who were royals, Vasilissa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov - and well Ozera if you wanted to include him - had its advantages. Anyone who said a bad word against me, my best friends would take it as a personal insult towards them and gun that person down. Not literally of course, though that would've been fun, but you get my drift.

I made it just in time for the meeting and took my place at the grand meeting table next to Eddie Castille, who'd been assigned as Christian's guardian. We were both able to greet each other with a quick hey before the meeting officially started. The court was so big that it was split into two departments: the east and the west. We were positioned in the east side of the court, our leader being Guardian Rainer. He was around 34 years old, very well respected. He was strict and guardian-esque, of course, but he was one of those leaders you could joke around with and work alongside with at the same time. The east department had a fun friendly vibe going on. We all took our duty to the moroi population very seriously. However, that didn't mean we were always these stoic figures in the background. When we were all together we'd piss around and have a laugh. Even in these meetings we'd crack jokes and make fun of the boss. It was a very light hearted atmosphere. The east wing also did weekly training sessions in the gym on Fridays. In actuality they were sparring competitions where we would see who could pin down whom the fastest. I was reining champion, much to the chagrin of many of the males in this wing. They were sore losers but we still loved each other. We were one big happy family, I thought cheesily, though I'd never voice that thought out aloud.

After the meeting was over, I moved on to my typical guarding duties. Today I was placed at the border of the court. As I've said, the court was massive and extremely well protected with wards placed every week and hundreds of guardians. I was assigned as Lissa's guardian, but I didn't have to be by her side 24/7.

I grabbed a chicken salad after my shift, ate it quickly and made my way over to the court gyms. If you thought the gym at the academy was big, you had to take a look at this gym. It was ma-hassive. It was heaven. The workout machines were completely up to date and high tech. Tonnes of plasma screen TVs were plastered across the walls playing different TV shows, movies and music videos. The second floor was really a huge balcony that circled around the entire gym looking down onto the first. It held the weights section and several running machines and again plasma screens lined the walls. Every corner of the great gym held magnificent black speakers creating a surround sound effect. In the middle and far right of the gym was the sparring area. On Fridays, all the guardians off duty would assemble at the spar area and we'd watch a pair spar, while cheering and jeering, with music playing full blast on the surround sound speakers. I itched to kick some ass every Friday. The adrenaline rush from the fight and all the guards surrounding you spurring you on felt so good!

So, despite the awesomeness that was the gym I walked straight past the plasma screen TVs and workout machines, crossed through the sparring section until I came to the chunky gothic style double doors at the centre of the wall. It was almost eleven feet high and required a hell of a lot of energy to pull it open. I pulled on the handle of one of the doors with both hands gritting my teeth. It opened a few inches and I was able to squeeze through. I then closed the door, which was minutely easier and walked onto the vast field. I walked a few yards, stopped and then looked behind me. I squinted at the left corner of the gym. Why had I not used the automatic doors?

I fell into a lazy jog on the running tracks out on the field. I personally preferred the outside tracks then the running machines. I had my earphones shoved into my ears, music on full blast. The wind brushing across my face felt so good. It was out on the tracks running when I felt the most relaxed, along with when I held my little angel in my arms. However, the most relaxing thing about running on the tracks was when I closed my eyes I could imagine him running by my side. I could smell his delectable scent, his intoxicating aftershave mingled with his heavenly natural scent. It was here on the tracks that I would reminisce on our short-lived time together. Us sparring. Us in the weights room. Us laughing at a silly joke I would make, looking into each others eyes that spoke more than words itself. Us in the cabin. And everyday when I went on my daily runs on the track _that _memory would bring a sole, lonely tear to slide down my face. Everyday.

* * *

_A/N Okay....I am sooooo sorry....I know you don't get to meet Dimitri in this chapter, but like I said, I had to cut the chapter up so I could give you guys something. I'm working/tweaking the last part of this chapter NOW so I promise it shall be up SOON! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was still kind of an introduction into her daily routine etc _

_Dimitri up next!!!!_

_Please review so I know what you liked about this chapter and if your enjoying it. Plus it motivates me to write so I can share it with you lovelies =)_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N Okay, I am so glad now that I split this chapter up because it is an epic 3,000+ words (epic for me). _

_Thank you again to everyone who's reading my story and writing reviews. You guys are awesome!!!_

_Read, Review and Enjoy! Dimitri's coming...._

**

* * *

****Kady's Story - Chapter 2**

I had been out on the tracks jogging for well over two hours. It had left me drenched in sweat. My pony tail had become loose over that time and stray hairs stuck to my neck. I was breathing heavily. I went into the gym changing rooms and took a quick shower. As much as I wanted to stay under the flowing water forever, I had to pick up my little angel from the nursery. As I knew I was going home, I dressed in casuals: light blue skinny jeans and a white tank top. I dried my hair under the hair dryer, but gave up quickly. My dark curly hair fell well below my shoulders. It would take ages to completely dry it off. I grabbed my gym bag and headed towards the nursery.

"Hey, Amanda," I greeted one of the moroi staff at the nursery. She got along well with Kady, I think she was actually Kady's favourite here.

"Oh, hello, Guardian Hathaway." I knew I liked her, always respectful and polite. "What are you doing here?" she asked smiling warmly, although a little confused.

"Ummm…to pick up my daughter," I replied in a 'duh' tone. What else was I going to do here?

"She already left. Princess Dragomir came to pick her up at lunch," she informed me.

"Oh…okay," I said slowly. "Well I'll see you later." I turned around and headed towards our wing. Why had Lissa picked up Kady? I always picked my daughter up. And why had she picked her up so early? For lunch? Well, I wasn't angry, just…confused. I could've tried reading her thoughts now, but decided not to. Lissa didn't like that I could read her off the bat, it stole away her privacy. Anyway, she probably just wanted to surprise Kady or something by taking her out to lunch. That must have been it. I stopped speculating and instead looked forward to seeing my little angel. Despite being on duty all day and my two hour jog, I always had energy for my beautiful daughter.

As soon as I entered the apartment, my little angel ran up to me shouting, "Mommy!" and jumped into my open arms.

"Mwah," I kissed her soft rosy cheeks, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, mommy," she said sweetly, hugging me.

The love between mother and daughter was nothing to what I had expected or experienced. The love between a mother for her child is a beautiful thing. The pull I had towards my little angel was so big that it physically hurt to be away from her. My heart would ache. The first few times I had spent away from her were heart wrenchingly painful. She was on my mind every single second of every minute, tears would build in my eyes just thinking about her. God, I loved her so much. And when I'd see her again after a long days work it felt like the beginning of a new day, she was my sunshine. Every time I looked at her I would thank whoever there was up above, if it were God, then I thanked Him daily for such a blessing.

"Rose, finally," Lissa interrupted my thoughts in a slightly exasperated tone. However, underneath the surface I could feel her excitement emanating towards me. Huh…she was also blocking her thoughts and emotions. Yeah…I know I said I wouldn't do that, but I was intrigued. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she replied innocently and a bit _too_ quickly. Hmmm…she'd picked up Kady early from nursery - way early - and now she was trying to block me out of her head. "Relax, its nothing," she ensured as I continued to search her face. She wasn't giving anything away.

Kady jumped off of me and ran into the living/kitchen/dining room and plopped onto the couch beside Sparky, who naturally wrapped his arms around her. They were watching 'Shrek' - man I loved donkey, he was awesome!

"Dinners at 8," Lissa announced.

"We usually eat at 7," I stated.

"I know, I've been busy today so dinner's been pushed back."

"Yeah, about that. How comes you picked up Kady so early from the nursery?"

Lissa opened her mouth to answer, but Kady cut in, "Me and Aunty Lissa had lunch, mommy. Yeah, it was this reeeaaally nice food place," she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Restaurant." She shrugged. My three year old hasn't mastered the art of saying 'restaurant' quite yet, bless her. I smiled to myself.

"I haven't been able to spend much time lately with my favourite niece," actually Kady was her _only _niece, "so I thought I'd treat her to something special." I guess it was true. Lissa was very busy with wedding plans, it ruled her life at the current moment. On top of that, she had recently graduated from college and the Queen (Bitch) took the opportunity to throw Liss in the deep end of moroi politics. She was doing great, fighting the right for moroi to learn offensive magic and defensive combat. I was so proud of her. She enthralled her audience and the moroi politicians with her natural charming personality.

"Well, since dinner's later on I might as well give Kady a bath."

"Mommy, I wanna watch Shrek."

"No, Kady, you're having a bath." I switched on my no-nonsense mother voice, gentle yet stern. However, Kady _was_ the daughter of yours truly. She turned around in the couch to face me, crossed her arms around her chest and pouted.

"No. I want to watch Shrek." I sighed.

"I'm sure you can watch that another time, now come on."

"No," her voice full of determination. Please tell me this wasn't going to be one of those 'Kady tantrums', I pleaded.

"Kady," I raised my voice ever so slightly. She simply glared back. I raised my eyebrows, giving off the don't-mess-with-me look. She stood her ground. Times like this I wished she was more like her father, never disobeying authority. Then again, a secret part of me loved that she was so like me.

I walked over to her and picked her up. She thrashed around, yelling, "No!"

"See you guys in a bit," I called to Liss and Christian nonchalantly, as if I wasn't carrying a manic three year old.

"Be there at 8," Lissa said sharply. They were used to 'Kady tantrums', which honestly didn't come too often. But she was a child, and lets face it, kids want what the want. However, I was going to raise my child up right and there was _no _way in hell that I was going to take orders from a _three_ year old, no matter how charming and angelic she could be at times.

I closed their apartment door just as she screamed, "I don't want a bath!"

"Tough," I replied sternly. I knew once she was in the bath she'd be fine. She loved splashing around in the bath tub, even more so in the pool.

And what do you know? As soon as she was in the bath she was back to her normal self, giggling and splashing around. Hearing her laugh was music to my ears. When I finished giving her a bath, I dressed her up in cute black shorts and a white T-shirt which said 'MY MOMMY KICKS BUTT =P'. Adrian had given it as a gift, a gift as much for me as it was for Kady. He loved showering Kady with gifts throughout the year, there didn't need to be a special occasion for him to express his love for his little princess.

"What's for dinner, mommy?"

"I don't know, angel. We're just gonna have to wait and see. Come on…" I said as we made our way to their apartment. I glanced at the clock before shutting the door. It was exactly 8:10. Oops, we were 10 minutes late.

As I opened Lissa's apartment door Kady ran to the living/kitchen/dining room. Sigh. Am I going to have to say that every time I mention that particular room? Let's call it the living room from now on, shall we. Great, I was talking to myself. I shook my head slightly and made my way through the dim lit hallway to the living/kitch- oh yeah, sorry…the living room. I frowned. I could hear more chatter in the living room than usual.

"This is Kady, Rose's-" Lissa was cut off. By me…

"Dimitri," I breathed, my heart accelerating a million miles a minute. All heads turned towards me, however, I only had eyes for one person. That person was the love of my life, the father of my child.

"Roza," he whispered, his voiced laced in that _hot_ Russian accent, which had become more pronounced. He smiled. Almost. His lips turned up at one corner ever so slightly. And let me tell you he looked as _sexy_ as ever.

I gulped. This could not be happening. Why was he here? He left me. He left _me _to be with her? Tears threatened to escape from the brim of my eyes. I blinked and fought them away.

"Wha-" I cleared my throat and tried again. "What are you doing here?" my voice slightly clipped.

He noticed. "It's the Princess' wedding," he replied politely, guardian like, as if this was fricking guardian business! I had half a mind to go over there and slap him. Whereas, the other side of me wanted to go over there and kiss him so passionately he'd be gasping for air. I chastised that part of me that was happy, thrilled even, to have him here. He was taken.

"Lissa's wedding is in a month."

"I wanted to be here. You know, to help Lissa and Christian prepare for their wedding." And that ladies and gentleman was…Tasha fricking Ozera. Ugh. Correction - double ugh. Not only is she with the man I love/father of my child, she was too freaking nice! It was impossible to think badly of her. She was just…too damn _nice_! I sighed internally. I guess at least Dimitri didn't leave me for a grade A skank.

"Oh," I replied oh-so eloquently.

"Is this your sister?" she asked, smiling at Kady who was perched on Adrian's lap. He always came to join us for dinner. Although I think it was more that he joined Kady and I for dinner.

I cleared my throat again before uncomfortably answering her question, her stupid question. Like my mom could have a baby at her age. Okay, maybe she could, but I refused to believe she was even mildly capable of being sexually active. Gross!

"No. This is my daughter." Kady smiled widely at a surprised Tasha. Dimitri's head snapped up to look at my daughter…his daughter. He looked at Kady, then his eyes shifted to Adrian and then finally he met my eyes questioningly. I swear I saw a little bit of hurt in his eyes and shoved that thought away, again reminding myself 'he left _me_'!

"Adrian-" he barely whispered, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"No," I cut him off sharply. Plus, I really didn't want to get into this conversation with my baby sitting right there. I sighed and looked at Lissa, who was confused at our little conversation. 'Why does Dimitri look upset?' she thought to herself. I gritted my teeth trying to get out of her head and away from her ignorant questions. "Lissa, can we just get dinner over and done with? Kady's hungry."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Come on, princess. I made your favourite pasta," Lissa held her hand out to Kady. Kady elegantly jumped off Adrian's lap and grabbed Lissa's hand with her own chubby ones.

"Yay!" she jumped excitedly.

"Dinner's served guys, why don't you come over to the dinning table," Lissa motion towards, well…the dinning table. She plopped Kady on her special high seat so as she could reach the table. I took my usual place beside her, with Adrian sitting beside me. In the middle of the dinning table was a huge authentic Moroccan tagine, the steam rising in the air. I caught a whiff of the food enclosed inside. I moaned internally, Lissa sure did know how to cook. She could _so _moonlight as a chef, I thought to myself. More chairs were pulled back. Great. Tasha sat across from me. Frickedy frick frick. Dimitri sat beside her, across from Kady.

"What's your name?" Kady asked Dimitri.

Dimitri smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling. "My name is Dimitri Belikov. What's your name?"

"My name is Kaitlin Marie Hathaway," she replied proudly, "but you can call me Kady," she smiled brilliantly.

"Kady," he nodded to himself, trying it out on his tongue. His eyes lowered to her T-shirt. "'My mommy kicks butt'," he read out, amused. He looked at me but I quickly dropped my gaze to my food, which Lissa served up - Moroccan style lamb…mmmm.

"You know Dimitri taught your mommy how to fight," Tasha told Kady.

Kady's eyes widened. "Wow, cool. Is that true, mommy?" she asked me sweetly, dazed. I always loved how she'd ask _me _before believing anything. She had so much faith in me, and she was only three!

I couldn't help but smile, as I looked down at her. "Yes, angel."

She looked back to Dimitri, impressed. "Could you teach _me _how to fight, Dimitri?" she asked, bouncing in her high chair excitedly. Dimitri chuckled softly that sent me chills, in a thrilling way.

"Kady, enough talking. Eat your food," I pointed at her pasta, she wasn't allowed the Moroccan food, which would be too spicy for her. That was distraction enough and she tucked in hungrily, and messily mind you.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. At first I was uncomfortable, but slowly I eased into the conversation - Lissa and Christian's summer wedding. Their wedding plans…blah, blah, blah. I kind of couldn't wait until it was all over. Wedding planning honestly wasn't my forte. Dimitri was silent for the most part, making me that much more comfortable i.e. I could ignore him easier; and Kady was silent as well, too engrossed in her food.

"Mommy, I want more," she pleaded.

"No, angel. You've had enough." She'd already had two servings, small three year old helpings. She sulked in her chair.

"No fair."

"Well, okay," I sighed, "you can have some more pasta." Kady immediately brightened up. As I got up to serve her more I continued, "I guess you won't be having the delicious dessert your Aunt Lissa made."

"What? No, no, no," she shook her head quickly. "I want dessert, mommy." I laughed silently.

Dessert was a messy affair on my three year olds part. She had ice cream all around her mouth and hands. She sat there on the chair trying to lick all the ice cream off her hands. I laughed out loud this time. "Come on, angel, let's get you cleaned up." I picked her up and moved over to the kitchen so I could wash her hands and face. I smelt the familiar intoxicating aftershave waft behind me. Dimitri followed us closely behind. As I washed Kady up he waited patiently, leaning against the counter beside me. My heart was thumping in my chest and I could feel the butterflies swirling around my stomach. However, I kept my face composed and pointedly ignored his presence. Once I finished with Kady I set her down on her feet and she ran towards the others, leaving Dimitri and I alone. Of course we weren't _alone _alone, but the others wouldn't be able to hear from here if we talked quietly.

"Rose-"

I cut him off, "So how long are you staying here?" I said sharply, keeping my eyes anywhere but at him.

Dimitri sighed and inched closer towards me. I finally looked up as he looked down at me. God, my memory had not done him justice. His brown hair, which I ached to touch, fell to his shoulders. His face took on that vulnerable look I remembered clearly every time it would be just me and him, alone. God, those lips. Those gorgeous kissable soft lips. And his eyes. I was getting lost into those deep brown eyes, where I could see into the very depths of his soul.

"We need to talk," he said huskily, breaking me out of my reverie. I blinked. "I know your upset and you have every right to be. I need to set everything straight," his eyes bore into mine intensely. He had his very own compulsion over me.

I closed my eyes, cutting off that connection. It was easier for me to stay composed that way. "There is nothing to talk about. You left," 'me' I thought in my head, "so you could be with her. End of story. Nothing to talk about." I opened my eyes to find him staring back at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. "Ugh…stop it!" I hissed.

"Stop what?" he was genuinely surprised by my outburst.

"Stop looking at me like that. I can't…I can't think. I can't think when you _look _at me like that?" I shook my head again, eyes closed, rubbing my forehead trying to think straight. God _damn _it! All I could think, all I could smell, all I could feel was him! Wait…_feel_? I opened my eyes slowly and felt Dimitri's hands gently tug my hand away from my head. He continued to look intently into my eyes.

Someone cleared their throat. I jumped back, only now realising, horrified, how close in contact we had been. I looked to find Adrian standing there…smirking. "Interrupting something?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," I glared back. I pushed him aside and made my way to the couches where the rest sat, seemingly oblivious to mine and Dimitri's…whatever the hell that was. "Come on, Kady. We're leaving," I said slightly more fiercely than I had anticipated.

Kady frowned. "But, mommy, I wanna stay."

"Baby, it's ten o'clock. Its way past your bedtime."

"Go on, princess. We'll see you in the morning." Christian bent down and kissed her on the head.

Kady walked over to me, looking a bit down. I bent down so I could look her in the eye. "How about you come to the gym tomorrow with me? It'll be Friday," I smiled.

"Yay!" she jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. She then went over to the others to hug and kiss them goodbye. I was glad that she simply waved at Tasha. "Bye, Aunt Lissa."

"Kady, aren't you missing something?" Kady looked at me and frowned. Then it clicked. She looked back at Liss and smiled.

"Thank you for dinner, Aunt Lissa. It was really yummy," she nodded her head. She paused for a split second. "Oh! And thank you for taking me out today," and she gave Liss a bug hug and a 'Mwah' on the cheek.

"Your welcome."

Finally, Kady made her way over to Dimitri. He crouched down from his 6ft 6 height so he was a few inches taller than her. "Dimitri, promise to teach me how to fight."

Dimitri looked at me for permission. I paused and then nodded my head slightly. "I promise, angel," he said, looking back, unknowingly, at his daughter.

"Thank you, Dimitri," Kady gushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stiffened for a split second and hugged her back, kissing her on her curly brown hair, which was the exact same shade as his own. I fought the tears again for the second time tonight. Kady let him go and he got up. "Goodnight, Dimitri."

"Goodnight, angel."

Kady grabbed my hand. "Let's go, momma."

* * *

_A/N I'm afraid I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. The only reason I was able to post this chapter so soon was because its the weekend. I have school tomorrow and on top of that I have exams coming up...UK readers - I have A-Levels...aaaahhhh...wish me luck peoples!_

_I really hope you guys enjoyed the Dimitri-Rose reunion *fingers crossed* Please let me know what you think and whether you want Rose and Dimitri to be together sooner OR later. I'm siding towards Rose being hard to get =P_

_I'll try and update as soon as possible within the coming week. x T_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N Okay, so it's 3:24am right now and I've just finished this chapter!!!_

_A quick thanks to Kessafan for spotting my (stupid) error in the previous chapter, that's now been corrected - thank you!_

_A massive thanks to all you guys for reading my story, taking your time to review and being soooo supportive and simply wonderful!!! It's cos of you guys that I sit here wide awake at 3:24am finishing up this chapter =)_

_Soooo....here's Chapter 3....read, review and ENJOY!!!_

**

* * *

****Kady's Story - Chapter 3**

I was five minutes early for the guardian meeting. I know that you're probably thinking 'Rose? Early? Never!' But there you have it. I proved to be professional when it came to my job, therefore requiring me to be on time. I was hardly ever late for anything, guardian related that is. When it came to meeting friends for dinner etc…Well you could count on me to be 'fashionably' late.

I took my place at my usual seat, near the front. I had moved up in ranks quickly, despite a slow start from having my little angel. The east wing was separated into even smaller sections and I was in charge of one of these sections, East wing: Section 8. I had guardians answer to me, and I can assure you that that small amount of power felt grrr-reat. Meanwhile my mother was deputy to Guardian Rainer. Talking of my mother, she caught my eye and came over to me, seeing as the meeting hadn't started as of yet.

"Rose, how are you? How's my granddaughter?" It was only Kady who could break through the tough exterior of Guardian Hathaway. She loved my daughter, her granddaughter, and I think subconsciously she was trying to make up for being a crappy mother over the years by being a loving grandmother. Whatever it was, me and my mother had slowly become closer over the years and opened up to each other slightly more than we would have, say, four years ago. It felt nice.

"I'm good. She's good. Adrian's taking care of her today." I saw her face give the smallest frown of disapprovement. However, I knew her view of Adrian was improving as he proved to be a great friend to me and a great uncle to Kady.

"Well, I haven't been able to spend much time with either of you lately, I've been busy. I was wondering if we could…have dinner tonight. I…ummm…I actually have some news to tell you." Okaaay…my mother never falters, and I could've sworn she looked nervous.

"Yeah, that's fine by me. How about at my apartment? We could order take out?" I suggested. There is no way I would cook. I didn't even know how to work the oven! My idea of cooking was stuffing leftovers in the microwave.

"That's fine. I'll be there at 7." She nodded curtly and headed back to her seat beside Guardian Rainer. He stood up calling attention to all the guardians. Let the meeting commence.

"Settle down," he said in a stern voice. No one messed with Guardian Rainer. He could switch from nice guy to 'shut the fuck up!' with a blink of an eye. He wasn't short tempered or anything, but being in this job you always had to be on your guard - well, obviously - and the situation could change abruptly from pissing around to Strigoi attack; not that the court came across any. He paused until he had everyone's attention. "We have a new guardian on board, I'm sure you all know him anyway so there's no need for an introduction. Guardian Belikov and his charge, Natasha Ozera, have come to visit for a while." I glimpsed over at where he'd been pointing. I was a bit taken aback, I hadn't noticed that Dimitri had been sitting directly across from me. I guess I'd been too busy talking to my mother. "Guardian Hathaway," Rainer looked at me, "stay behind after the meeting so we can discuss some changes with regards to Guardian Belikov." I nodded, keeping my emotions in check.

This was so unlike me, I was feeling all jittery and nervous as I made my way towards Guardian Rainer after the meeting had come to a close. I pulled out the chair beside him, while Dimitri occupied the seat beside my mother. I didn't make eye contact. "There's nothing much to say on the topic other than this, Hathaway," said Guardian Rainer succinctly. "Guardian Belikov will be working within section 8. I'm sure you'll both get along just fine seeing as you were previously student and mentor." I blinked while Guardian Rainer smiled back, as if expecting us to jump with joy at this news.

Oh…fuck. _I _was in charge of _him_. Awkward, I sang in my head. What an ironic change of events? "That's fine," I just about managed to say. I nodded my head and walked out the room, distinctly aware that Dimitri was following close behind.

I reached the outside of the meeting room and abruptly turned around facing him. "The Drozdovs have invited some friends and family. It's a fairly small gathering, but there will still be a couple of extra guardians on hand. I want you supervising the upper west wing of the Drozdovs' building." I quickly decided for this to work I had to be strictly professional. I had to keep any irrational thoughts hidden away, and let me tell you that was fricking _impossible_. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. A few strands shaped around his face, which he'd tuck behind his ear every so often. It was a habit of his I clearly remembered. I tried looking anywhere but at those mesmerizing eyes. My eyes lingered upon those lips. If only I could press my lips to his…just a touch…a soft peck…or more. His lips suddenly twitched at the corner of his mouth. Shit. I cleared my throat and blinked a few times. Dimitri held back a smile. He'd known what I'd been thinking, of course he did. That's what made us so special, we knew each other more than we knew ourselves. We belonged. I internally sighed. Of course Dimitri didn't believe that. He left me, I thought simply.

"We'll need to talk," he finally said quietly. And with that he swiftly turned around, heading towards the upper west wing of the Drozdovs' building.

I got changed into my workout clothes, black sweats and a thin black hoodie. I then walked onto the field - I remembered to use the automatic doors this time - and fell into an even paced run. I ended up running 20 laps. My heart was pumping, my blood coursed through my veins. I was ready for the fight. However, before anything could happen I had to get my little angel. I had told Adrian to meet me outside the gym building at the water fountain. The fountain was a spectacular piece of art. I mean, I wasn't a deep person, but even _I _could appreciate the beauty of this work. In the middle of the fountain was a magnificent angel. Her wings were enclosed around her so all you could see was her head poking out looking up into the heavens. The detail on the wings were incredible.

Suddenly, I felt a masculine arm drape around my shoulders. "Little Dhampir, looking as beautiful as ever." Adrian inclined his head into the crook of my neck and inhaled closing his eyes. He opened them again, looking back at me with those emerald eyes sparkling. "You smell delectable."

"I forgot you enjoy the smell of my BO," I rolled my eyes.

"No. I _love _the smell of your _natural _scent. 90 percent natural with a hint of perfume. And a hundred percent _delicious_," he whispered seductively.

"Pack it in, my daughters here."

And like that Kady yelled, "Mommy, let's go!"

I was glad for the interruption. I knew this was typical Adrian behaviour. However, I wasn't ignorant enough to believe there wasn't a deeper meaning behind his continuous flirtations. He was in love with me. We never really talked about it. After Kady's birth he openly suggested us being together. I refused and he never pushed me. Adrian knew I couldn't reciprocate those feelings. One look at my aura and he'd know all I felt was love towards him…as a friend.

I jogged over towards my little angel. "You ready to kick butt?"

"Yeah!" Kady exclaimed, giving me a high five.

"Look out boys, the Hathaway girls are coming," Adrian muttered behind me.

As soon as I entered the gym all eyes were on me. They knew I was the one to beat. Oh - and the banter begins… "Hathaway! You prepared to fall on your knees for me?" Trey called out from the other end of the gym. I didn't miss his wink.

"Watch it! I've got my kid with me," I glared. No one wanted to get on the wrong side of me; so when I was pissed off, they _knew _I was serious. Some of the guardians had the grace to look away from me and shut up quickly. Others made their way over to say a quick 'hey' to Kady. They all loved her, no matter how macho they acted. The guards were all used to me bringing Kady to the gym every now and then. Some would take the time to teach her a few things. My little angel was a natural, she learned steps straight off the bat. I guess you'd expect that seeing as she was the daughter of Rosemarie Hathaway _and _Dimitri Belikov _and _granddaughter of Janine Hathaway.

I looked at the clock: 5 0'clock. "Let the games begin!" I yelled and everyone cheered as two guardians were pushed into the middle of the spar area. As if it was orchestrated, the music blared with the first hit. The bass of the beats vibrated the room, bringing an added thrill to the fight and atmosphere. This particular fight was Michaels against Gray. Michaels had the upper hand, not only did he have greater strength, he had tonnes of previous training experience. He was one of the best skilled guardians at the court and deadly against Strigoi. Here he was having fun, although the blows were just as brutal. Gray? Gray had graduated two years earlier than me and he was still sloppy, like any other novice. This really was an unfair fight. Ah well, Gray had to learn somehow, right? Michaels threw a dangerous uppercut his way. Gray's head snapped back and he stumbled. Michaels could've pinned him down 4-5 times within the first five minutes, but where was the fun in that? Gray was doing alright, but he had _nothing _against Michaels. After another five minutes Michaels finally decided to end Gray's misery and he pinned him down. Everyone cheered. Michaels got up walking back into the circle, as if he was having a leisurely stroll at the park. Judging from the fight, he kind of was. Poor Gray, he clutched his stomach and limped back into the circle.

The next fight was fairer: Andrew versus Safin. They were both bulky, yet moved and fought with precision. Safin sent a brutal punch to the side of Andrew's head. Shit, that got to hurt! I don't know how Andrew managed to stay on his feet, but he did and quickly recovered by forcing a kick towards Safin's stomach. Safin quickly turned, but not quick enough. The kick connected to the side of his ribs and he flew backwards a couple of yards towards the edge of the guardian circle. The guardians around shoved themselves back whilst cheering for Andrew to finish it off. Andrew drew closer and was about to aim a solid punch to Safin's, already damaged, ribs. Safin rolled to the side in the knick of time, flipped up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He didn't waste any time and sent a roundhouse kick to the side of Andrew's head. "Oooh," went the crowd. Andrew's head must be _pounding_. He slowed down from that hit and after sharing a few more kicks and punches Safin took advantage and pinned Andrew down.

The song changed to Usher's 'Oh my gosh', the bass thumping.

"Belikov! Get in there," one of the guards shouted.

I searched around until my eyes met with those deep brown ones. He looked straight at me, standing at the opposite side, right at the edge of the circle. His stance was challenging.

"Hathaway! Hathaway!" they all started chanting.

I kept my eyes firmly on his and then the bastard - slash, the damn _sexy_ Russian - raised one of his eyebrows. _Damn_, he was too fine!

"Go on, little Dhampir. You know you want to," Adrian whispered right into my ear.

I felt a tug on my arm and looked down. "Yeah, mommy. You know you wanna," she said cheekily. I don't even know how she'd heard. "Kick Dimitri's butt, mommy!" I saw Dimitri look down at Kady and his lips turned up into those rare full on smiles, leaving me completely and utterly breathless. Kady looked back at him, waved, then stuck out her tongue. Dimitri chuckled and it sent goose bumps all over, despite the fact that I couldn't actually hear him.

I crouched down so I was Kady's height and told her, "I can only win if _you _cheer me on," I pointed into her chest.

"Go, mommy!" she cheered, punching her tiny fist into the air like a cheerleader. I laughed.

"Let's kick butt, angel," I held up my palm.

She smacked it, yelling, "Yeah!"

I stood up and took a deep breath, exhaled…and walked into the middle of the circle. The noise level tripled as everyone cheered and whooped. Some of the guardians started making bets. "Rose's got this in the bag, she _never _loses." "Until now! Belikov's _her _mentor. There's no way she's winning this one." Wait to be proved wrong, asshole; I thought to myself.

Dimitri came to stand in front of me. "Rose," he said simply.

"Dimitri," I replied, my guardian mask in place.

We then simultaneously walked back, getting into our fighting stances.

_Baby let me love you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya _

I tuned out the music and excess noise of the crowd. It was just me and him. We circled each other for a bit until he abruptly directed a punch to my ribs. I saw his movements from the second he made his decision, effectively blocking the punch with my arms. I brought my legs up to kick him on the thigh. His hand shot out and he shoved my leg back. Just as I was about to punch him, he pushed that arm back too with his left arm, while at the same time bringing up his right leg to kick me viciously in the chest. Ummm…ow. I nearly fell back but kept my feet rooted on the mats, held my ground and immediately whacked my fist onto the side of his face. His head snapped back, then recovered within the second.

The next few minutes went on like that. Us punching and kicking, some would be deflected; meanwhile others connected. Damn was I gonna have bruises all over in the morning!

This technique of ours clearly wasn't working. We knew each other's moves too well, even with the four year separation. I looked at his face, and I mean _really _looked at him. I forced myself to remember the hurt and pain he'd inflicted on me all those years back. The pain then had been incredibly unbearable, it didn't even compare to the beating I was receiving now. I let all those dark emotions I had felt towards him resurface and consume me. I felt the odd bits of darkness from Lissa creep into my blood stream. And then I looked at him. Again. What did I see? I saw the man that left _me _heartlessly after claiming to have loved me, and then leave within the next few hours.

With that last thought I brought up my fist, which slammed into the side of his head. And he stumbled! I took that small millisecond of a break to make my advance. I kicked and punched one after another. The blows seemed to have doubled in strength. With each hit I ran that same cold thought through my head: he left _me_! Dimitri tried blocking my hits, 'tried' being the operative word. I sent a lethal uppercut to his jaw and his head shot back, spewing brilliant red blood onto the mats. He caught my eye, his widening minutely. I went in for another blow, but this time he grabbed my fist, twisted me around, and jammed my own arm against my neck. He bent his head towards my neck and whispered, "Roza…this isn't you." I thrashed around. He exerted slightly more pressure around my neck forcing me to stop.

I blinked. 'This isn't you' I repeated his voice in my head. I felt my body relax. Dimitri's hold on me lessened. I suddenly caught a glimpse of my little angel. She held onto Adrian's hand, shouting, "Go, mommy, go!" That was all I needed.

I elbowed Dimitri in the stomach. Hard. He groaned and bent over. I twisted around to face him. I stuck out my leg to kick him in the chest, but I had misjudged the distance between the two of us. We were too close. He grabbed my leg and punched me in the ribs. Trying to prevent my fall I gripped him by the shoulders. It failed. I fell on my ass and then my back, pulling Dimitri along with me. My butt cheeks _fricking _hurt, but I'd worry about that later. I tried rolling us over. Dimitri had something else in mind. He grabbed my wrists and locked my legs between his. I couldn't move.

"Sneaky. Now _that _was you," he whispered. Both our breathing had become laboured, of course. He looked intensely into my eyes. We were mere inches apart. Was it me or was he edging closer, ever so slowly? The soft touch of his lips was a breath away. "I win," he breathed out huskily. And like that his body no longer weighted down on mine. I sighed and my head fell back on the mats. _Damn it!_ It was _me_ who'd been edging closer.

It was 6:45 by the time we left the gym. Kady and I were having dinner with my mother. While on our way to our apartment I made a call for Chinese food. Being the guardian of Princess Vasilissa Dragomir had its perks. They ensured delivery by 7, bang on time.

"You were great, mommy," my little angel assured me, as we entered our apartment. "Even if you didn't win you _still_ kicked Dimitri's butt!"

"You think so, angel?"

"Yeah," she replied, like I'd lost it.

"Thanks, angel," I kissed her brilliant red cheeks. She'd been screaming at the top of her lungs and jumping up and down for the past hour, while watching the various fights unfold. I could tell she was exhausted, more exhausted than _me_.

There was a knock at the door and I went to open it. It was my mother. "Hey, I thought you were gonna be the Chinese guy," I said as she walked in.

"What gave it away?" Okaaay…that was an uncharacteristic response.

There was another knock at the door, which happened to be our food - well the Chinese guy _with_ our food.

"Grandma, mommy kicked Dimitri's butt today," Kady informed animatedly.

"Did she, sweety?" my mother asked, not really looking very interested. In fact, it seemed as if something else was on her mind. She'd normally have her full attention towards her granddaughter.

Nevertheless, that was cue enough for Kady to take the reins and she ranted on and on about the fight between Dimitri and I. I still felt a little flustered every time I thought about what had happened at the end of the fight. It felt _so_ wrong to feel that way because he was with Tasha. No matter how hard I tried to push the feelings aside, I just couldn't help it. I loved him. I loved him and I always will love him. However, he was with someone else.

Anyways, I would only have to face him for a couple of weeks. Once Lissa and Christian's wedding was over and done with they'd leave. Kady and I could go back to how we'd always known it: Kady without her father and me without the man I loved. There was no point telling Dimitri about Kady, I thought logically. He was with Tasha! It's not as if he'd miraculously up and leave his girlfriend for me, right? Then again, wasn't the reason he was with Tasha was so that he could have kids and still guard? We could do that together, right? No. No, what was I thinking? He was _with_ Tasha. For the rest of his stay here I just had to keep reminding myself of that one sole fact: Dimitri was _with _Tasha.

"Rose?" my mother spoke exasperatedly.

I blinked. "What?"

"I called out your name a couple of times already."

"Oh, sorry."

"So, I have news," she said abruptly. I narrowed my eyes. She looked at me and realised I wasn't going to say anything until she came out with it. She went on matter-of-factly, "I am getting back with your father."

* * *

_A/N Okay...so honestly what did you guys think of the fight scenes? I really enjoyed writing the fight between Rose and Dimitri!!!_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N Okay, so I believe this is the one week anniversery of **Our Daughter Our Little Angel**! Whoop whoop! I want to say thank you to tinydime for being the 100th reviewer and writing an awesome review-I cannot believe I'm able to actually say that when this story's only been around for a week! I love reading everyone's reviews and I'm really sorry i can't get back to everyone, but I appreciate them nonetheless. THANK YOU!_

_Oh my gosh...so who's excited for 18th May = Spirit Bound, technically I have to wait till 20th May because I'm getting mine ordered. The extra two days is going to be torture, although I should be revising anyways =| I bet hardly anyone's going to be reading fanfiction all next week lol_

_Back to the story...this is chapter 4 guys...read, review and ENJOY!_

**

* * *

****Kady's Story - Chapter 4**

"I am getting back with your father."

I stared. I blinked. I cleared my throat. "I'm…you…what?" I shook my head, trying to clear it and continued more coherently, "I'm sorry, I must have taken a beating too many to the head. I thought I heard you say you're getting back with my father," I laughed uncomfortably.

"You heard correct." My mother remained in that emotionless state.

Meanwhile, _I_…was quite the opposite to emotionless. I was shocked beyond belief! I mean, how on God's Strigoi infested earth did they hook up! Again! Isn't he supposed to be in like Turkey? And I was kind of pissed - it didn't help that my ass hurt like hell from the fight. Not only had I not spent much/any time with my mother throughout my childhood and teen years, and now here she was _frolicking _with my _father_, who was virtually MIA throughout my life. Un-effing-believable! I didn't even know the guy's name. What was it? Ib…ab…something?

"Kady, go to your room, angel."

"Why? I wanna eat, mommy." I couldn't be bothered to make up a lame ass excuse.

"Your Grandma and I need to talk. It's important so _please _could you be a good girl and go and play in your room for a while. I'll call you for dinner in a bit." I used a sickly sweet voice, while trying to keep my anger in check.

"Okay," she huffed, jumping off the couch and walking to her room. She didn't look very happy, but I didn't have time to worry about that.

Once Kady was out of the room I turned to Janine. Oh the lion was ready to come out of its cage!

"Are you being serious?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I am not one to joke." Again with the monotonous tone.

"Let me get this straight," I started pacing back and forth in the living room. "My 'father'," I said angrily, using air quotes, "who's been missing _throughout _my life, suddenly decided on a lovely summers day 'hey, I think I'm gonna call up that chick I boned 20 years ago'!" I didn't give a shit about my vulgarity.

Janine's fists clenched and her teeth gritted. She was losing her control. And I wanted her to. If she lost her self control maybe it'd mean I'd finally get answers about my father.

"Rose-" she hissed.

"No. Help me understand _how_ I'm supposed to take this new and slightly disturbing revelation. Hmmm…should I be jumping for joy, give you a hug, say congratulations," I smiled falsely.

Janine closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them again and looked me straight in the eye. "I didn't expect you to understand," she said quietly. I think I saw hurt flash across her eyes. What-ever.

"Again, help me understand," I insisted, crossing my arms across my chest and giving her my full and undivided attention.

She sighed. "Rose, your father and I aren't just two random people who had a one night stand. It meant more to us than that."

I stared wide eyed. She'd never seemed so vulnerable before. She'd never been so _open _before. "Wh…what are you saying?"

She looked up at me, "What do you think I'm saying?"

I paused. "You were in love," I stated.

Janine remained silent.

I sighed and went to sit on the couch, resting my face in my hands. "I don't know what I'm supposed to think," I mumbled.

"You just need time to absorb this all in."

"No. I don't." I removed my hands from my face. "I will _never _understand why you and that man left me…parentless," I said coldly.

I could see tears form in her eyes. And you know what? I didn't feel _any _remorse.

Janine left the apartment…what she was best at doing - leaving me.

I slept cuddled up against my little angel that night. I needed her comfort to get me through the night. I couldn't help running the conversation between Janine and I over and over again in my head. I heard the words again. I saw her face again. The pain across her face had become so evident all of a sudden.

I could probably get used to the idea of her and my father being together, being in love and shit. However, when it came to _never_ visiting me, _never _calling me, _never_ e-mailing me, throughout my entire life…well, I could never forgive them for that. Ever. It was as simple as that.

We woke up the next morning and went through our typical morning routine. Showered, got dressed etc and then made our way over to Lissa's apartment for breakfast. I pushed the scene from last night from my mind. I wanted to start a new fresh day.

By the time we got to Lissa's it was very early (for us): 7:15am. We walked into the living room. "Good morning," Tasha said cheerily from the couch. I sighed, guess I wasn't going to get my fresh start after all. "Dimitri's made breakfast."

I stopped in my tracks and turned facing the kitchen. Dimitri stood there in the kitchen, leaning against one of the cabinets. And he was staring at _me_. When I caught his eye he smiled ever so slightly. This is where I melt.

He dropped his gaze from me and looked down at my little angel. "Hey, Dimitri."

"Good morning, angel. I made breakfast. There's blueberry pancakes-"

He was interrupted from sharing the rest of the course. "Mmmm, yummy."

"Go take a seat, angel, and I'll bring it over," he smiled lovingly. "Rose?" I looked at him not saying anything, thinking in my head 'he's with Tasha'. "Pancakes?"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not," revealing no emotions.

I followed Kady to the dinning table, which currently seated Christian. He was greedily stuffing his face in with omelette. Huh, Dimitri must be a good cook. Lissa was sitting by Tasha, occupied with wedding plans…zzzz.

"Hey, princess," he ruffled her brown hair.

"Chrissie!" she exclaimed, punching his arm in greeting.

Christian's eyes widened. "Shi-" he bit his lip.

I burst out laughing. Kady giggled. I gave my little angel a high five.

There were no plates or glasses for Kady and I so I decided to go grab some from the kitchen. I blatantly avoided Dimitri's eyes and to talking to him. I grabbed a couple of plates and two glasses. Oh wait, I'd forgotten about syrup. I opened one of the cabinets above the counter. As I was about to reach for the syrup, I suddenly felt his chest lightly press against my back. His hand grabbed onto the syrup easily. He then placed it on the counter and placed his other hand on the other side of the counter. I felt his breath next to my ear.

"This what you wanted?" he whispered, his voice deep. I could feel the reverberations against my back. My breath hitched. I could feel butterflies and my heart was pounding against my chest.

Not trusting myself to speak, "Mhmm."

"Your welcome."

I exhaled and then muttered, "Shut up," elbowed him in the ribs and made my escape. Wow was it hard to walk when your legs felt like jelly.

I got to the table, empty handed, and caught Christian's eye. He raised his eyebrows while smirking. "Shut up," I snapped, hoping he didn't think too deeply into me and his aunt's boyfriend over there. I quickly looked over to the couches, hoping Lissa and Tasha didn't see anything. They were deep in conversation, their backs to the rest of us.

Dimitri came over to the table and placed a plate of stacked blueberry pancakes in front of Kady. "There we go, angel." Kady's eyes sparkled at the sight and dug in. I smiled to myself. Next, Dimitri placed two plates stacked with blueberry pancakes in front of me and the seat next to mine. He pulled out the chair to sit beside me. My heart rate had still not gone down. I didn't move. Instead I watched my little angel munch on her pancakes, whilst trying to relax. Dimitri inclined his head towards me, "I assure you its as good as she makes it look." I cracked a smile, but quickly cleared my throat and started on my own stack.

Oh…my…gosh, were these good pancakes, or were these good pancakes? I tried not to moan out loud. Damn, this was heaven!

"Yummy?" Dimitri asked.

"_So _good," Kady and I replied at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

Dimitri turned to look at me. "Maybe I could make breakfast for you more often," he whispered, his eyes boring into mine. My mouth fell open. I quickly recovered and looked away. Dimitri stood up, "Come on, we have the meeting at 8...boss." Oh, great. I was going to have to walk with him to the guardian meeting.

"Rose, why don't you leave Kady with us. We're going to go shopping at the court mall." Ugh, Tasha and her _brilliant_ ideas - note the sarcasm.

"Actually I was thinking we could get the dresses and tuxes sorted out," Lissa intercepted. "What do you think, Rose? You're not busy are you?"

"Umm…" I wasn't exactly thrilled about dress shopping.

"Rose!" Lissa knew what I was thinking. "Come on, it'll be _fun_. Plus, you and I haven't been able to spend much time together lately."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I sighed, still not exactly enthusiastic. Although, I was looking forward to spending more time with my best friend.

"Great!" Lissa clapped. "So, you and Dimitri can meet us around 9-ish. You'll both be finished with the meeting by then right?"

"Wait. Dimitri?" I asked nervously.

"Well, yeah. _You_ need to get your dress fitted and the _guys _need to get their tuxes done. We'll be meeting up with Adrian too," she informed.

"Oh, right. Wait…what about your wedding dress?"

"It's getting specially made abroad. It'll arrive in a week."

"Oh. Well, yeah we'll be ready by then," I said confidently. This wouldn't be too bad.

Lissa then turned towards Kady. "What do you think, princess? Wanna come dress shopping with your Aunty Lissa?"

"Sure," she replied simply. My little angel wasn't fussed about going shopping. Something I was hugely grateful for.

"Angel, be a good girl, okay? I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes, momma." My little angel smiled. She tended to phase into calling me 'momma' at times when I called up authority and she knew I was being serious. It was so adorable.

I walked past Dimitri, over to my little angel and crouched down in front of her chair. "I love you, angel." I kissed her on both of her soft cheeks and finally on the head.

"I love you too, mommy," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me.

"Bye, angel."

"Bye, mommy."

I let go of Kady and…stilled. Dimitri placed his hand on Kady's chair from around me, effectively keeping me crouched down. "Bye, angel," he whispered and leaned over me to kiss Kady goodbye.

"Bye, Dimitri."

As soon as he let go of the chair I was able to stand up. I caught his eye and he tilted his head to the side, daring me to question him. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. "Later on, guys," I called back as I left the apartment.

"So, shopping today boss," Dimitri said as we waited at the elevators.

"Doesn't that piss you off?" I asked curiously and walked into the elevators.

"Does what piss me off?"

"You know…me being your boss. I mean, I know it's temporary and everything but surely that kinda takes the piss. I _was _your student and now here I am as your _boss_." I was vaguely aware that this was actually the first official conversation I was having with Dimitri after being separated for four years.

"Maybe…" he lowered his voice, "I _like _you taking the lead."

I stared at him, while he looked straight ahead as if he hadn't said anything. I continued to stare and finally he looked at me and chuckled.

"I'm kidding."

"Since when do _you _kid?" I asked incredulously. The elevator reached the ground floor and we walked out.

"Roza," I shivered from him saying my name like _that_ alone, laced in his Russian accent. He chuckled again, "despite what you believe, I do have the capability to joke around."

"Could've fooled me," I muttered.

He ignored me and continued, "And in response to your question if you being my boss pisses me off, then the answer is no," he said firmly. "It makes me _so_ proud to see what you've achieved, you have no idea."

I smiled without hiding it from him this time and he smiled back. Butterflies swirled in my stomach again. "Well, I guess I owe you a thanks. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your help."

He shook his head in disagreement. "Roza, you did this _alone_. And I'm not just talking about your guardian position. You raised a _beautiful _daughter on your own too," he told me sincerely. I gulped and avoided his eyes. I could feel the guilt course through my veins. Luckily we'd reached the meeting and he took his place beside me. I avoided Janine's eye throughout the meeting, not that she went out her way to catch my gaze either. In fact, she ignored me, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Time for doom and gloom, Comrade," I sighed as we made our way towards the bridal shop. Dimitri looked over at me and just…looked. "What?"

He looked at me for a few seconds longer. "Nothing." And he looked away.

We entered a very fancy and very _expensive _looking bridal store. I was actually a bit excited to see what my dress would look like. Come to think of it, I really had no idea what the wedding plans were other than the fact that Christian and Lissa were getting married. Lissa saw Dimitri and I and rushed up to us. "Oh my gosh, I cannot _wait _for you to see your bridesmaid dress," she squealed, literally. She then looked towards Dimitri. "The men's side is that way," she said, pointing it out, "and Christian and Adrian are already there."

"Yes, princess," Dimitri nodded.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. "Seriously?"

He grinned, "What?"

"Just call her 'Lissa' or next time I might kick you in your very sensitive manly area," I said, half serious.

"Well, I wouldn't want to face the wrath of _the _Rosemarie Hathaway," he said with a straight face, while his eyes twinkled. "Rose," he said, bowing his head slightly, "_Lissa_," he said, bowing his head again. With one last look at me he turned around and walked away.

I smiled biting my lip as I watched him. Once he was gone I looked back to Lissa. She had her eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied innocently. Damn, people had to stop answering like that.

We walked into a private room, which was really an entire floor closed off for Lissa and us. It was amazing. The floor had thick luxury cream carpets. The walls held classic paintings and massive mirrors framed in antique gold. I didn't even want to know how much one mirror alone cost. The ceilings were low and held spotlights every so often holding this bright to dim look. On either side of the room were racks and racks of amazing dresses and in the middle to the side were three changing rooms, closed off with heavy cream curtains.

"Where's Kady?" I asked.

"Oh, she was bored so Tasha took her out for a bit," Lissa replied absentmindedly, while browsing through a few dresses. I gritted my teeth. I really didn't like the idea of my little angel with _her_. Ugh. However, I took a deep breath and exhaled. I'd just have to deal with it.

"So, where's the dress?"

"Oooh!" Lissa clapped her hands excitedly. She went over to the middle changing room, pushed the curtain aside and gestured me to come take a look.

"Wow," was my only response. It was gorgeous. The material was soft and light, patterned all over in small delicate flowers. They were a mixture of shades from deep purple flowers to light lilac flowers. The material was see through, but there was a thin dark purple layer underneath. The shoulder straps were thin and dark purple, twisted up like a rope. The neckline was low and cut into a 'v', which would hug my breasts. It was scrunched up around the waist and then flowed elegantly to the floor.

"Lissa, it's beautiful. I love it," I said faintly as I touched it, admiring it.

"It'll look more beautiful once you try it on," she insisted, and closed the curtains so I could.

We all ended up having dinner that night at some fancy court restaurant, where they made a mean stake. My little angel had grown restless from the long day and ended up sleeping on my lap once she finished her dinner. I was kind of jealous that Kady could go to sleep because my eye sight was being tortured from watching Tasha and Dimitri laughing and eating together. We were walking back to the apartment, Dimitri and Tasha lived in our wing in the guest quarters. My little angel had her arms wrapped loosely around my neck, her head placed on my shoulders, sleeping. Looking at her I couldn't believe she was three. She'd grown up so quickly and soon enough she'd be going to school. I tried not to think that far ahead too often. When I did tears would prick my eyes.

"You okay?" Adrian asked as he placed his hand lightly on my lower back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Rose, I can see your aura. Tell me what's wrong?" he said firmly.

I sighed. "My baby's growing up," I answered simply.

Adrian started caressing my back with his thumb comfortingly. "Yeah, she is."

And then I stopped in my tracks. I caught something from my peripheral vision - don't worry people, it was _not_ a filthy Strigoi. It was worse…it was Janine. Janine cuddling up to a man. A man I presumed was my father. My breathing became heavy with just that simple thought. That man there _could_ be my father. Screw that, he _was_ my father. The man who should have been there for me my entire life. But he had been absent. Until now.

I stalked over to them. They were sitting on a bench talking in close whispers. Janine heard me first and looked up. Her eyes widened. The man looked up too. And I stopped. And I stared…into eyes that looked so familiar. I turned around abruptly and shoved Kady into Adrian's arms. "Rose, what are you doing?" he asked, confused, but still grabbed on to Kady. I didn't answer him.

I turned around again to find that Janine and the man had stood up. I walked the few yards up to them. I looked at Janine. "This him?"

She looked wary as she answered, "Yes."

And then I punched him.

* * *

_A/N What was your favourite scene in this chapter? And what do you think is gonna happen with Rose and Abe? Should Rose forgive him?_


	6. Chapter 5

_SPIRIT BOUND - so it turns out amazon delivered on the 18th and I read the book through the entire day and finished at 3am - it's funny how when you read something SO good going to the loo or eating seems like a chore instead of a necessity. Anyways...gosh SPIRIT BOUND was amazing! It wasn't anything like I expected it would be and so many new things were happening. I can not wait for LAST SACRIFICE - I have a feeling it's going to be my favourite in the series..._

_I would LOVE to hear what you guys thought of SPIRIT BOUND... 5 stars/4 stars/3stars? (It definitely doesn't deserve a lower rating)_

_A/N....back to business. This isn't my favourite chapter, but it had to be done. It's also pretty short compared to previous chapters. Sorry...it may seem a little rushed and in truth it kind of was because I wasn't too sure how to write this chapter. HOWEVER, you guys have been amazing with your reviews. So many of your comments on how I should procede with Rose and Abe's relationship has helped a tonne! Even small comments like SKDanielle16 'my fave scene is when adrian and rose talk' inspired me and I actually thought up an idea for a whole new chapter based on this comment alone! So THANK YOU everyone for inspiring me with your awesome ideas and comments and being so supportive._

_Also, a lot of you guys are anxious to know when Dimitri finds out about Kady, lol. I really don't want to give anything away but I will tell you that it won't be anytime soon ;-) sorry for those who are dissappointed by that, but what will cheer you up is that...the next chapter is sure to be good! Trust me ;-)_

_Anywho...here is Chapter 5...read, review and ENJOY! _

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 5**

I walked the few yards up to them. I looked at Janine, my fists clenched. "This him?"

She looked wary as she answered, "Yes."

I pulled back my fist so fast that it was a blur. I forced all my energy right from the balls of my feet, through my legs, up my torso, through my right arm and drove my fist into his face. I heard a satisfied crunch. The man stumbled, nearly falling backwards. Unfortunately he was held up straight by Janine.

"Oh, you've got some nerve," Janine growled.

"Piss off!" I yelled disbelievingly. "_I _have the nerve? _He _has the nerve to show his unwanted face here," I pointed towards the man, who was covering his nose. I could see a glistening of blood leak through the gaps of his fingers. I nearly smiled at the sight, but went back to business. "Seriously, what did you think was gonna happen? I'd welcome him with open arms? I don't even know the guy's name!"

"You didn't have to punch him," she glared.

"Janine, it's fine. She needs to vent her anger out somehow," the man mumbled through his hands.

"Your damn straight it's fine," I said angrily. "And about venting my anger out…you want me to punch you again? I got plenty where it came from," I said with attitude.

"Rose," Janine hissed.

I opened my mouth for a classic Rose-retort, but was stopped…

The asshole laughed. The damn son of a bitch laughed. I stepped forward for another round, my fists already in the air. Suddenly I felt warm hands envelope my own and my hand was brought to my side. "Rose, what's going on?" asked Dimitri. He was in guardian mode.

"Dimitri," I said, covering my voice with fake happiness. "Would you like to meet my father? Although, it won't be much of an introduction…seeing as I don't even know his freaking name!" I screamed. I literally screamed, a hint of a growl escaping my throat.

"For God's sake. It's Ibrahim, okay? Ibrahim Mazur," Janine said exasperatedly.

"Ooh, yippee," I clapped. "Now I know his name, we can be one big happy family," I retorted sarcastically.

"Can you for once stop being immature so we can talk about this as adults," she said dryly.

"Yeah, that's right," I laughed with no humour, "Cause we are _adults _now, aren't we? In fact, _I _have my own kid; and seeing that I'm not the type of parent that _neglects _her child I think I'm gonna head back now," I said and turned around to find my friends with their eyes bugged out. I'd explain later.

"Rose, you don't know the full story."

"Save it for when I give a shit," I replied. I started walking back towards the apartment, brushing past Dimitri. And then I stopped and sighed. Maybe I had been harsh. I raked my hands through my hair. I turned back around, "Umm…dad?" I asked unsurely. The man looked up and into my eyes. I saw a flash of hope and anticipation. I smiled at him and he smiled back slowly under his hands. And then…I gave him the finger and dropped the smile. Yeah, I had been harsh, but not harsh enough. I continued back to the apartment and called out to Janine, my back towards her, "That was for you too, mom."

I was silent throughout our journey home. Everyone knew I wouldn't talk now so they didn't even bother asking. Adrian had been sweet enough to carry my sleeping angel all the way to our apartment. He lay her down in her bed and went back to me in the living room. "You okay?" he asked quietly, lightly placing his hands on my arms.

I looked him in the eye and answered, just as quietly, "No." Immediately I was pulled into the warmth of his embrace. I inhaled his lovely scent, that had become so familiar and comforting. He rarely smoked anymore, claiming that Kady and I kept him sane. I wondered to what extent this was true. "Thank you, Adrian, for always being here," I mumbled into his chest.

"Always," he replied, kissing me on the head.

Adrian had stayed with me for a while, but I didn't talk much that night. His being there alone helped keep my anger at bay. He left soon after and I went to bed. In the next few days I had neither heard nor seen my father - that felt weird to say. I spoke little to Janine, mainly talking about guardian business. A few times she had tried to talk to me about him. I'd either ignore her presence or say simply, "We're not talking about this," and then go on to discuss further guardian business.

There was this one situation when Janine decided to corner me in the middle of the hallway. "Rose, I know you don't want to talk about this," she reasoned. I tried the whole ignoring thing, until she continued on to say, "but you've been preventing me from seeing my own granddaughter, and that's not right."

"What are you talking about?" I asked incredulously.

"I've hardly seen Kady in the past few days and I'm asking you: can you please not let what's going on between _us _effect my relationship with Kady? It is _all_ I ask," she said sadly.

I was taken aback. "Mom, I'm not trying to ruin your relationship with Kady. As much as I dislike you right now," she winced, "I would _never _dream of taking an important person in my daughter's life away from her." Shoot, I just felt a pang of guilt as I thought about what I'd just said. Was I taking away Kady's chance of knowing her father away from her? My thoughts were interrupted.

"Then why have you not let me see her all this time?" she asked accusingly.

I sighed. "Because she's been spending a lot of time with Christian and Lissa lately. They've been taking her to all their wedding errand things."

"Oh."

"How about you take her for today? I'll let Liss know."

"Thank you," Janine replied sincerely.

The rest of the day went ahead uneventfully. That was until I went to pick up my little angel. Dimitri had decided to come with me. It had become routine for us to walk back up to Lissa's apartment together and have dinner at theirs at the end of the night. I was becoming used to Dimitri and Tasha being here and when I was with Dimitri it actually felt like how it used to be between us. Although he'd let his guard down more often, which I think he found easier to do because we were no longer mentor and student.

"You know I was thinking…"

"Oh, this can't be good," Dimitri muttered.

I punched him on the arm as I continued. "Kady's been asking a lot about when she can train with you," I laughed. "And, well I thought if or when you had the spare time, you could fulfil her…wishes," I said slowly, unsure of how he'd respond.

"Roza, I _always _have time for Kady," he said honestly. We had reached Janine's door. He stopped walking and faced me. "How about tomorrow after work, the three of us could go down to the gym?"

My heart immediately raced as he said 'the three of us'. "That's perfect. Thank you."

"You never have to say thank you. It's a pleasure to spend _any _time with either you or Kady," he whispered as he edged closer, bringing his hand to lightly tuck a stray hair behind my ear. His hand lingered there. I was getting lost in those deep dark brown eyes. His fingers absently played with the my dark brown curls. "You are so beautiful, Roza," he said, his voice deep.

And then I heard a high pitched scream. The scream of my little angel. Dimitri and I both looked at the door and then I burst through, to find…

My father grabbing hold of Kady, as she screamed and giggled. He was tickling her. When he heard the door smack open he looked up smiling. He looked ridiculous with a bandage around his nose. His smile faltered as his eyes met mine. "What do you think you're doing?" I glared, forcing myself not to lose it; my little angel was right there.

"Mommy," Kady ran up to me and jumped into my arms. "Mommy, look, it's Grandpa," she pointed towards him. He smiled back lovingly at her.

I was furious. "Grandpa?" I felt Dimitri's hand being placed on the small of my back. Dimitri was trying to calm me down, knowing I would regret losing my anger in front of my little angel. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Angel, where's your Grandma?" I asked Kady sweetly.

"I think she went to the kitchen to make…" she thought hard, "…coffee," her eyes brightened as she remembered.

Just then Janine entered the room. "Rose," she said surprised.

"Mother," I said fiercely. "We're going and _you're _coming with me," I pointed at her.

"Why?"

I didn't bother answering and walked through the door with Dimitri by my side.

"Hey, Dimitri."

"Hey, angel." Dimitri bent his head down so he could kiss her on the forehead.

"Angel, I'm gonna drop you off at Aunty Lissa's, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

"Where you going, mommy?"

"Nowhere, angel. I just need to talk to your Grandma."

Kady sighed and rolled her eyes, "Again?" she asked inquisitively.

"I promise I won't be long. Now go punch Chrissie," I ordered jokingly. She giggled and jumped off of me. I held their apartment door open slightly so she could slip through. Once she said 'bye' and I shut the door I turned around to find that Janine had followed, while Dimitri pointed at the door.

"Ummm, I'm gonna kind of need to get through."

"You're staying," I said seriously. "Come on, let's get inside," and I crossed the hall to my apartment and walked in. As soon as I heard the door close I rounded on Janine. "What the hell do you think you were doing bringing that stranger around _my _daughter?"

Janine's jaw tightened at me calling that man a 'stranger' and as she was about to answer she realised Dimitri standing there. "Guardian Belikov, this is a private conversation so I'd appreciate if you would leave." Dimitri nodded his head in agreement and was about to leave.

"No," I said defiantly. "Dimitri stays." He stopped and looked at me questioningly, most probably thinking 'I _really _don't want to be here'.

"Guardian Belikov has nothing to do with this." I hardly wanted to spill that if we were going to talk about Kady then her father needed to be here.

"Dimitri stays," I repeated, allowing no room for argument. However, Janine was nothing but persistent, as she turned to face Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov," she said nicely, "I'd appreciate it if you left." Dimitri was about to say something and yet again I stopped him from doing anything.

"No. Dimitri is under my jurisdiction. So, Dimitri, as your boss I am ordering you to stay put. Anyway, mother, what the hell were you thinking?" I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Rose, Abe is Kady's grandfather. You said so yourself, you'd never take an important person away from her life."

"He may be biologically related to Kady and I but that does _not _mean he is an important person in either of our lives."

"Rose," she shouted trying, and failing, to make me understand. "He has the right to see her."

I burst out laughing, harshly. "He has the _right _to see her?" I repeated and judging by Janine's face she knew that was the wrong way to go about it. "Did it _ever _occur to you," I started menacingly, "that _I _had the right to see my father? This man can _not _just show up here, claim to be my father and claim to be Kady's grandfather and pretend that he's been there all my life. I know nothing about this guy, so there is no way in _hell _I'm gonna let this stranger spend time with my daughter."

"I know you're angry at both your father and I for not being there through your childhood," Janine said softly. "But we both want to change that now. We want to be here for you and Kady. Abe wants to get to know his daughter and he wants to be a permanent fixture in Kady's life too."

"A _permanent _fixture in our lives? How do I know he's not just gonna up and leave with the blink of an eye?"

Janine took a deep breath. Shit, I knew this couldn't be good. She looked me straight in the eye. "We're getting married."

My eyes widened and I just stared at her. Wasn't she full of surprises lately. Dimitri looked equally shocked, too, and more than a little uncomfortable. "This doesn't make sense," I said, shaking my head as if I were trying to work out an insanely complicated algebraic equation with a dash of trigonometry for good measure - I despise maths.

"Abe and I lo-" she began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" I waved out my hands. "There is no way you're gonna have that man's name, you and the l-word in the same sentence. That's just…_gross_," I swallowed disgustedly. Ah, spoken like a true teen.

"Can you just hear me out?"

"As long as that condition applies."

She ignored me. "I know this must feel…shocking. A few months back we were able to re-establish our relationship and came to terms with our feelings. Surely you can understand that, right?"

I inadvertently glanced towards Dimitri and…our eyes locked for a split second before we both looked away. I felt a warm blush creep my face. Damn, I hardly ever blushed. I looked back at my mother and sighed. I ignored her question, "I'm gonna need a bit of time getting used to…"

"Of course," she rushed, happy that we were making progress with the situation.

"I don't think I'll feel too comfortable with Kady being around him until _I _feel comfortable with him." Her face fell into a small frown. "Like I said, I still know nothing about him."

"We can make arrangements."

"Mhmm," was my only response. "In the meantime I'd appreciate if you didn't bring him around Kady."

"Okay," she conceded. "Well, I'd better get going. Rose, Guardian Belikov," and with that she left.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked, dying to know his intake on all of this.

"Yes I do," he replied firmly. "Since they're getting married you're going to see him more often. The two of you need to sort your issues out and then I'm sure you'll feel comfortable with Kady being around him too." He paused and thought. "He must be a good guy if your mother wants to marry him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I mused. Dimitri must have noticed me being lost in thought because he came closer and rested his hand on my shoulder. I looked up into those stunning eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I just…I feel-"

…and Christian barged through the door. Dimitri and I leaped apart. "Ever heard of knocking, idiot?"

"Dinner's ready," he responded cheerily, as if he hadn't interrupted and I hadn't just shouted at him.

"Yeah, and you can shove it up your a-"

"Rose, let's go," Dimitri cut in, placing his hand on my back and nudging me forward. As I looked at him, he looked back, conversing through his eyes: we'll continue this later.

* * *

_A/N Okay, so what did you guys think? Sorry a lot of it was based on Rose and Janine =( but I still hope and pray you enjoyed it!_

_Also, I would LOVE to hear what you guys thought of SPIRIT BOUND, but please make sure not to include spoilers for other readers/reviewers who haven't read it yet. _

_NEXT CHAPTER...should be....exciting... =D_


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter…

I just wanted to say to readers and reviewers can you NOT write reviews on SPIRIT BOUND…that was poor judgement on my part and I apologise!

I'm afraid some reviewers may/have let slip some spoilers on SB, even though I did ask not to…so I am SO sorry, I shouldn't have asked about it.

If you have not yet read SB….PLEASE DO NOT READ THE REVIEW PAGE! There may be spoilers there and I don't think I can delete reviews :\

Again I am sooooooo unbelievably sorry… I have majorly messed up and I feel like absolute shit!

To reiterate…please DO NOT write reviews on SB!


	8. Chapter 6

_A/N quick question: who here hates - and I mean really despises - Lissa? Because I never ever warmed to her through the entire series and as I wrote this chapter I had this overwhelming urge to kill her off my story…sadly I thought better of it…can you imagine writing Rose's POV if Lissa died…that would be a pain in my ass!_

_Anyways…I wanted to apologise again to anyone who read the spoilers on the comments page…I feel so guilty =( and I know I can't do anything for those who've already read it…but I decided to leave a small treat - if you can call it that - at the end of this chapter. I was going to save it for later, but I couldn't help myself. _

_To reiterate my A/N: **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SPIRIT BOUND PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING THE REVIEW PAGE** - there are **spoilers**! Again I am sooooooo sorry!_

_Back to the story…Ooohhh…I'm so excited for you guys to read it…read, review and ENJOY!_

**

* * *

**

Kady's Story - Chapter 6

"So, angel, your mommy and I thought we could take you to the gym today, teach you a few things. What do you say?" Dimitri and I were about to leave Lissa's apartment for work after having had breakfast. We were saying goodbye to my - our - little angel at the door.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you," my little angel yelped, charging into Dimitri and hugging his leg. Dimitri chuckled and bent down to pick her up.

"Glad you're happy, angel. We'll pick you up from the nursery after work, okay?" Dimitri said as he kissed her forehead. I smiled at the two of them. Kady had grown so close to Dimitri over the past week and Dimitri already treated her with so much love and care that I knew he would do absolutely anything for her and to keep her safe.

"Okay." She gave a great big kiss on Dimitri's cheek and then opened her arms towards me. My smile widened and I went to hold her. As I held her Dimitri stood right behind me. I could just imagine his smile as he looked lovingly at Kady. I was proved right as I peeked a look at him. His smile grew when he saw me looking at him. I focused back on my little angel. "Love you, mommy," she said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"I love you too, angel." I breathed in her amazing baby scent. She was so beautiful. She truly was my little angel sent from heaven. I placed her down on her feet. "Be a good girl, okay? And we'll see you soon."

"Yep," she smiled angelically. I could tell she could hardly contain her excitement. She loved the gym. It was like a her second home.

"You know she doesn't really need to be taught more on how to fight. She's a natural and _that_ is not a compliment," Christian remarked, half serious. "She punched me yesterday," he sulked, "I've got a bruise and everything."

Dimitri, Kady and I burst into laughter. "That's my girl."

"Shut up," Sparky muttered. "I think I might get Lissa to heal me," he mused.

"Oh, stop being such a wuss. Anyway, we have to go. See you at dinner."

"Actually, dinner might be a bit later. Wedding stuff again."

I groaned. "I swear I have half a mind to register as a minister and marry the two of you off already." Christian snorted. "Seriously, if I even hear the word 'wedding' one more time I think I might rip my hair out." My little angel giggled.

"You just said we-"

"Don't even dare say it," I pointed my finger dangerously at Christian. He sighed. "Why don't you just have dinner somewhere else for once? Lord knows I'll be happy," he said under his breath.

"I heard that, Fireboy."

"How about _we_ have dinner?" Dimitri suggested. My head whipped around, as did Christian's. I was shocked he'd asked so openly. "You know; me, you and angel," he corrected quickly as he wrapped his arm around Kady's shoulders. His face looked amused, knowing what I'd been thinking.

"Yeah, mommy. Just the three of us," Kady piped in. Again I heard 'the three of us' and my heart skipped a beat.

"Just the three of us," Dimitri repeated, looking into my eyes intently. He knew what I'd been thinking…again!

"Sure, angel." I focussed on Kady, making it look as if I were only accepting for her benefit. I don't think Dimitri was fooled. I had a feeling that neither was Christian, judging by his smirk. I ignored it. "Come on, we really need to go now."

It was after work and I had met up with Dimitri so we could collect Kady from the nursery. I think I was just as, if not more, excited as my little angel. I anticipated how this little training session between Kady and Dimitri would plan out. Once we collected her from the nursery she skipped ahead of us singing, "We're going to the gyyyymm, so I can fighhhttt." Dimitri and I looked at each other and started cracking up. Bless her.

When we'd gotten to the gym we split ways into the changing rooms. I changed into ¾ length black sweats and a grey tank top. I dressed Kady into the same outfit, though her clothes were a bright pink colour. She looked adora-... wow…I am _completely_ kidding! Pssh, as if I'd ever dress my baby in bright pink. What mother does that? Nope, her outfit was all black and she looked ready for business.

We went out onto the tracks to find Dimitri doing his stretches. I was distinctly aware that he and I wore virtually the same outfit. When he looked up I saw his eyes give me a once over and the corners of his lips twitched. He straightened from his position and made his way over towards us. My knees went weak from just the sight of him. He looked _dangerous_, and therefore _sexy _as hell! Seeing him in his sweats seemed to exaggerate his mean height. His muscles were huge, but not in a disgusting way, but in a sexy as hell way - I think that was going to be my phrase for the day. His grey top strained against his muscled chest and I knew from memory that his abs were sexy as hell too. Stop staring at the Russian, I chastised myself. He's with Tasha, I just had to remind myself. Well…didn't _that _feel like a slap in the face.

"Okay, Kady," he morphed into mentor mode; a tone I hadn't heard in a while. I truly missed our training days. I sighed internally. "I want you to do ten laps for me," he told Kady seriously. I looked at him. Kady looked at him too, but her face was a sign of confusion. She didn't know what he meant. I did and I was a little tad confused as well.

"Excuse me?" I cut in.

"I'm kidding," he broke into a smile - okay, maybe he wasn't in mentor mode after all, "see, who said I couldn't joke around?" he said proudly. Yeah…I had to snort at that.

"Ha ha ha, Dimitri that was hi-larious," I laughed placing my hand on his arms. "So funny," I shoved him a little, still keeping my hand on his - sexy as hell - tanned arms, "I can barely stand up straight." I could tell Dimitri bit his cheeks, trying to refrain from laughing.

"I don't get it," Kady frowned, crossing her arms. With that Dimitri and I _did _laugh.

"Come on, let's run for a bit, angel," he said, motioning towards the tracks.

My little angel was amazing. She ran far longer than I thought a three year old would have the energy for. Dimitri seemed impressed as well. After running laps, which were really baby laps because we had Kady to think about, we went back into the gym. Dimitri demonstrated basic training techniques. Firstly, he taught her how to hold the correct stance, with her left foot forward and her elbows tucked in. He then moved on with basic punching techniques, like the jab. He ensured she didn't punch too hard, in case she injured or strained herself. When it came time for her to practice the new moves Dimitri crouched down onto his knees so he'd be on her level. He held out his palms so she could punch him. She did amazing, of course. Dimitri exaggerated a bit so it would appear she was actually causing damage. He corrected her on her faults, so similar to when he'd taught me at the academy. It was adorable watching my baby all focussed and determined - Kady looked adorable too.

"How's our little princess doing?"

"Oh, hey, Eddie. Yeah, she's brilliant," I smiled proudly.

"Of course she would be. She's Rose Hathaway's daughter," he said theatrically. I tagged on 'and Dimitri Belikov's daughter' in my head.

I noticed Eddie was all sweaty and out of breath. "What've you been doing?"

"Ran laps for the past two hours," he said as he placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"You did? You weren't on the tracks."

"No, I was on the running machines."

"Ah." Just then Kady threw a punch to Dimitri's cheek. His head snapped to the side and he lost his balance and nearly fell on his ass, but controlled himself before he could. "Whoa," I said. Dimitri looked more than a little surprised.

Once he recovered I heard him say, "Excellent. That was perfect, angel." Kady looked over the moon.

"Mommy! Did you see that? Did you hear Dimitri? He said it was _perrr_fect!" she shouted excitedly, running up to me and jumping up and down. I wondered if she was on steroids.

"It _was_ perfect, angel. I'm so proud of you." She gave me a high five, which I must say, stung a little.

"Hey, Uncle Eddie. Did you see me? Did you see me?" she bounced, her eyes wide.

Eddie chuckled. "I sure did, princess. You were _great_!" He emphasised just as excitedly. "You know what? You were _so _great that I think you deserve a little surprise," he nodded.

"_Really_? What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Your just gonna have to come and see." Eddie held out his hand to her which she then grabbed onto. "Be right back," he called towards me as he made his way up the stairs with Kady.

I frowned. What was he surprising her with? I shrugged and turned around to find I was standing directly in front of Dimitri, chest to face. "Whoa," I took a step back so I could see his face better. Dimitri bit his lip to stop his smile from escaping. And you know it - he looked _sexy _as hell!

"Your daughter is _incredible_," he grinned. I would have done anything to hear him say 'our daughter'. I didn't let that stop me from being the proud mother that I was.

"Yeah?" I pushed him to continue.

"Seriously," he said…seriously, "she's got a set of balls on her."

"Hey," I smacked him on his sexy as hell tanned and muscled arms.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I said I was being serious," he smiled. "She gets it from you." I was sure our little angel gained her badass-ness from the both of us. "Damn, that punch though…" he rubbed his cheek. I recognized now that his right cheek was slightly flushed. I automatically raised my hand to gently caress his cheek with my thumb. His face moulded into my palm and he closed his eyes in contentment.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Mhmm," he breathed in and I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"I apologize on ou-…my daughter's behalf." I mentally slapped myself. What the fuck? I so nearly let that slip. Dimitri obviously hadn't noticed my slip up…thankfully. Or was I disappointed he hadn't noticed? Maybe it'd be easier for everyone concerned if he just knew the truth.

We were so absorbed in our own world that we literally jumped when we heard music blare from the surround sound speakers. Not only was this random, we only blasted music during Friday's. Moreover, the extraordinary point to note was that the music was soft. We _never _played _soft _music. We listened to rap music or rock. It would get your blood pumping. _Soft _music was for…well…pussies! - in other words: Christian. It did cross my mind whether Sparky was on the premises. That thought soon dissolved as I heard a distinct voice. That voice was…Mariah Carey! I looked at Dimitri, who was just as confused. We both narrowed our eyes together trying to figure out what the hell was going on! The beat of the music kicked in. We didn't do a good job of figuring out what was going on seeing as we just stood there in the middle of the gym completely and utterly baffled! And then Mariah Carey started singing…

_We were as one babe_

Dimitri and I locked eyes…

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

I shook my head and finally came to my senses. "Who the _fuck _is playing Mariah _fucking _Carey?" I shouted from the top of my lungs to be heard through this shit ass song. I was going to kill that fucker. The song was 'Always be my baby'…_hell _to the _fuck _no!

Some random guardian opened his mouth, "Actually it was-"

"Mommy, don't you just love this song?" Kady ran in with Eddie walking behind her. He tried disguising his laugh by coughing. I wasn't fooled. This was his 'surprise' for Kady. "Eddie let me play it." I gritted my teeth and my fists were clenched. I painfully smiled back at Kady.

Throughout the song Kady sang along with the lyrics, absolutely tunelessly I might add, along with dancing to the beat. She looked adorable, but at the same time I was uncomfortable as fuck. I tried avoiding Dimitri's eyes. I did not prevail. During certain parts of the song my eyes would inadvertently linger towards his…

…_our love will never die_

…queue for Dimitri and I to lock our gaze. I blushed and looked away.

_You'll always be a part of me_

"_I'm a part of you indefennemmmmyyy_," Kady sang. Shoot, I couldn't help it…I burst out laughing looking at my little angel. I could never be angry when around her. By this point Kady had attracted an audience and seeing as all the guardians loved her they laughed and some of them were really out there and - embarrassingly - sang along with her, just as tunelessly.

_You'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

…I saw Dimitri from the corner of my eye. He was staring straight at me with his arms crossed against his chest, a sly smile on his face. I turned to face him too…

_You'll always be my baby_

…he winked and bit his lip. My lips twitched, but I bit the inside of my cheeks from smiling flat out. We were a few yards apart with Kady singing and dancing in the middle. The guardians started clapping their hands to the beat and whooping. I averted my gaze, although I knew Dimitri continued to stare at me. Kady grabbed my hands and started singing to me, "_You and I will always be_," she tried dragging me so I would dance along with her. I love my daughter, I do…but not to the extent that I'd actually dance like a retard to Mariah freaking Carey in a room packed with my peers. Yep…the love stopped there. I shook my hand away gradually so as not to hurt her feelings. She didn't seem to mind.

The song - thank the Lord - was over and I rushed Kady away before she decided she wanted to listen to Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on'. Damn, Lissa was a bad influence on my kid. I was going to have to have a talk with her soon.

Dimitri, Kady and I were walking to mine and Kady's apartment. "So what are we gonna have for dinner?" I asked the two of them.

"I'll cook," Dimitri said. There was no room for argument.

"Are you sure? We can just get take out," I suggested. Dimitri immediately shook his head.

"No," he looked into my eyes and continued slowly, "I want to cook for you and Kady." I responded with a delighted smile and he smiled back.

"What you gonna cook?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's a surprise," he replied mysteriously.

"Oh come on, I'll help," I insisted.

"No offence, Roza, but I know for a _fact _you won't be _any _use in the kitchen," his lips twitched.

I gasped and held my hand to my heart. "Yeah, no offence, mommy, but Dimitri's right," Kady agreed. I gasped again and stalked away haughtily in mock outrage. I heard Dimitri chuckle from behind me and Kady giggle.

I suddenly felt warm hands around my waist. "Didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Dimitri whispered into my ear. "Am I forgiven?" he asked sweetly. I looked at him and he literally had these puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing to forgive," I whispered back. I only realised later on that night the significance of those words.

I gave Kady a bath while Dimitri made dinner. He wanted to surprise us so ordered us to piss off - okay, that may not have been his actual words, but it was along the same lines. I ended up putting Kady in her purple nightdress so she'd be ready for bed straight away. We went into the kitchen area of the room to find Dimitri taking out…"You made pepperoni pizza?" I asked, slightly awed.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. He hadn't forgotten pepperoni pizza was my favourite food after all these years. I swallowed holding back tears - hey, I was on my period, okay!

"Yummy." I swear that was Kady's reaction to anything and everything edible.

We ate our slices of pizza at the dinner table. Kady was yapping away about her day at the nursery and how she outran some boy named Daniel. It was amusing to watch Dimitri so absorbed in everything she was saying, taking in every word seriously.

"I've actually made something else for my girls." Dimitri stood up, taking our empty plates with him back to the kitchen area.

"Yeah, what's that?"

He went to the oven and pulled out a tray of…"Brownies! Dimitri…" I was lost for words - _not _because of the brownies, but because of the sentimentality. I remember when Dimitri and I had gone on that trip to the Badica's house so I could have this guardian-in-training interview. Midway through the trip we had stopped for a small break. Dimitri and I had shared a brownie together and ever since, as lame as this may sound, every time I ate a brownie it would remind me of him. I caught Dimitri's gaze and he looked back at me intently and I knew he remembered that moment too.

We had finished up our dessert, which tasted incredible. Dimitri was full of secret talents. My phone vibrated in my pocket and when I opened it up I found that my mother was calling. It must've been important seeing as she never called me at this hour. I got up from the dinning table and sat on the couch to take the phone call.

"Hello," I answered.

"Rose, something important has come up." Go figure. I stayed silent and so she continued. "An emergency guardian-moroi meeting will be held first thing tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Strigoi attacks are getting worse and more frequent. The queen's holding a meeting to talk the issue over, to do _something_."

"What _can _we do?"

"We'll find out tomorrow. You have to be there at 9am sharp. Before that though a few guardians from St. Vladimir's are arriving to attend the meeting. You and your team are going to have to bring them in. You will meet them at 8:30 and take them down to the meeting chambers."

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be at the meeting, 9am." With that I hung up the phone.

I turned around on the couch, only just noticing how quiet it had gotten. Neither Dimitri nor Kady were in the room. I walked through the hallway and as I drew closer to Kady's room I heard Dimitri's voice. He was reading her a bedtime story. I came and stopped by the door and leant against the door frame. Kady was tucked in bed, her eyes drooping. Dimitri sat on a chair beside the bed, reading a book in a gentle soothing tone. Kady's eyes were closed and Dimitri must have decided she'd gone to sleep because he closed the book and silently placed it on her bedside table. He then leant over Kady so he could place a soft kiss on her forehead. He brought his hands to her silky curls and just looked at her. "Goodnight, angel." He gave her one last kiss and stood up to leave. And he stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"You did great," I smiled. I walked inside her room, past Dimitri, to look at my sleeping angel. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, angel. Mommy loves you," I whispered. I switched on her nightlight and then walked out the room with Dimitri.

"Thank you so much for dinner. It was…perfect."

"Hey, what did I tell you about saying thank you?" he smiled. "I think it was perfect too." He paused. "Well, not because of the food." I smiled.

"So Janine called. Said there's an emergency meeting being held at the chambers."

"About the Strigoi attacks I assume." He went into guardian mode, his voice hard as he listened to me carefully. I went over to sit on the couch.

"Yes. And a few guardians from the academy are coming to the meeting too. We'll be meeting them at 8:30 tomorrow at the strip and then we can make our way to the chambers," I informed professionally.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Good," and with that he too sat on the couch, a few inches away from me. "Are you still mad at Janine and your father?" he asked looking at me. I sighed. I _knew _he would want to pursue this after last night.

"He's not my father. And yes, I am still mad at Janine. Well…no, but…yes." What the hell was I saying? "I just…ahhh," I breathed out, frustrated. I raked my hands through my hair. "I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"I don't get how they met. How they supposedly fell in love once and then miraculously twenty years later they're back on it again. It doesn't make sense!"

"It may not be your place to understand." I looked at him and then thought about us. How four years ago we fell in love at the academy. We were mentor and student and we knew no one would accept our relationship: not only was it frowned upon but also there was seven years between the two of us. However, at the end of the day it wasn't their place to try and understand our relationship. We fell in love and that should be the end of it.

"I guess you're right."

"You're still angry towards them," he stated matter-of-factly.

I looked down at my hands. "Yes," I agreed quietly. How could I not be angry towards them? "I don't want her to marry him." Okay, I don't know where _that _came from!

"You don't think that if this is Janine's one chance at real love then she should take it?" he asked softly, lowering and tilting his head so he could catch a better look at me. I was surprised by this question.

"What do you think?"

"I think if it's real love then it's real love." What did that mean?

"You never used to think like that," I said, finally looking at him. "Don't you still think moroi come first?"

"To an extent, yes." He sighed. "Rose, you're hiding behind the real reason to why you're upset."

I tried to think about this. Why was I not happy for my mother, that she had found love? Shouldn't I, as her daughter, support her? As I thought about it more the more upset I felt. Surely if they were really in love then they wouldn't have left me! If they were really in love then they would have loved me because I was a part of _them_! "You're right. How _can_ I be happy for them? Look at them! They go out their way to be together…but what about…me." My voice broke at the end and it was then that I realised that tears had already streamed down my face. I felt Dimitri's arms embrace me as he pulled me into his chest.

"Shhh," he comforted, rubbing my back. "They _do_ love you, Roza. They're your parents. They just made some bad decisions in their life."

I brushed my tears and pulled away from his chest slightly so I could look at him. "Do you think I should forgive them?"

"That's your choice to make," he replied softly.

He brought his hands to gently caress my wet cheeks. And suddenly all I was aware of was Dimitri and I, alone. His soft red lips were just a breath away. My breathing hitched. His hand palmed my cheek while his other brushed up my arms to tangle into my brown curls. My arms encircled around his waist bringing him closer to my body. I looked into his deep brown eyes. He looked back at me intensely. I could see the love and lust. His breathing, like mine, became heavy and we torturously inched closer and closer…until his soft lips brushed gently against mine. Just for a second. He pulled back to look me in the eyes: asking silently if he could continue. My hands travelled up his chest and around his neck as I brought his head back towards mine. And this time he didn't hold back. I could feel his warm breath against mine along with a heavenly sweet taste. He sucked on my bottom lip and then his tongue licked against my bottom lip ever so slightly. I opened my mouth against his and his tongue found mine. A sensual moan escaped my throat and Dimitri responded by grabbing onto my hips fiercely to pull us even more closer. My breasts touched against his muscled chest. I found myself pulling my legs up and around him, straddling him. I was rewarded by his groan. I pulled away gasping for air. This didn't stop Dimitri. He kissed my jaw and then moved down to my neck, which I tilted allowing him greater access. He placed wet sensual kisses on my neck. I gripped onto his hair and moaned. I felt him harden beneath me and I started rocking slightly against him. He pulled me back to his lips to kiss me passionately. Our tongues danced together…

…_Tasha_! Remember Tasha! Oh my gosh, what was I doing? He's with Tasha, I reminded myself. I immediately tore away from him and backed up against the other end of the couch. "This is wrong," I breathed.

"Wha-…Why? Roza, I _love _you." My heart skipped a beat. No, no, no…

"No! Don't say that, it's wrong!" I stood up gingerly, backing away from him.

Dimitri stood up too, walking towards me. I stopped, allowing him to come to me. He held my gaze as he stepped closer, until he stood in front of me. His fingers grazed down my arms, causing me to shiver. "How can it be wrong?" his voice husky, "when it's how I feel?"

"Well it's clearly _not _how you feel! Or then you wouldn't have left me for Tasha!" I shouted in whispers. Dimitri looked shocked…and then understanding fell across his face.

"Tasha," he said nodding.

"Yeah, you're girlfriend," I reminded him angrily. Dimitri laughed. "What the _fuck _is so funny?"

"You. You're what's so funny, Roza." He raised his hand to my cheek, his thumb drawing small circles. "I guess Lissa or Christian never told you…huh?"

"Told me what?" I whispered.

His lips edged closer to mine. "That I'm not with Tasha."

* * *

_A/N What did you think?_

_Anyways...now it's time for the treat - kind of. Basically, if you recall Chapter 1 - Rose met Dimitri for the first time after four years at Lissa's apartment and Dimitri was shocked to find that Rose had a daughter. Well, in the original version of this chapter things turned out differently. You may want to remind yourself of what happened in the first chapter, if you wish. This scene takes place after Rose comes back to the gym so she can have dinner at Lissa's...it's pretty short but...ENJOY!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 1: Different Version**

I finally got to Lissa's apartment and walked right in. I dropped my gym bag by the door and walked through the dark hallway, the only light coming from the few spotlights. I heard muffled chatter and laughter in the living room. Lissa rushed into the hallway after hearing the front door slam. I gave her a questioning look, she was blocking her thoughts. She grabbed my hand, "Oh you're gonna love this," she squealed excitedly, whilst dragging me inside. Her voice was just as excited as the emotions I could read off of her through the bond.

As we came into the large living room/kitchen/dinning room I was vaguely aware of Tasha Ozera welcoming me from the couch. My eyes were locked on two figures outside, through the glass doors onto the balcony. My breath hitched. Standing outside was my little angel in the arms of her father, Dimitri Belikov. As if they sensed me at the same time, they both swivelled their heads to look directly at me. I met Dimitri's gaze as his lips pulled up into a brilliant smile and his eyes held love and adoration. I quickly chastised myself for thinking that. He was with Tasha Ozera. He left me to be with her.

As my little angel looked at me shouted, "Mommy," whilst waving enthusiastically, making sure I could hear and see her through the doors. I wasn't able to move or say anything. I was stunned, rooted to the spot, my breathing becoming heavier by the second.

Dimitri slid open the doors and made his way towards me slowly, holding my gaze, a small smile on his gorgeous face. He came to a stop a metre or so away from me. "Roza," was all he said, his eyes twinkling. If I didn't know any better I would say he was slightly amused by my reaction. It took a lot to stun Rosemarie Hathaway.

"Dimitri," his name coming out of my mouth in a silent breath, almost questioningly.

"You have a beautiful daughter," he smiled, finally dropping my gaze to look, unknowingly, at his daughter. _We_ have a beautiful daughter, I corrected in my head. Kady simply giggled like the little angel that she was. Dimitri softly kissed her on the forehead. Tears accumulated at the brim of my eyes. My…his…our daughter placed her hands on his shoulders and planted a big kiss on his nose with a 'Mwah' sound. They both smiled at each other brilliantly.

"Don't I get a kiss, angel?" I whispered, my voice slightly breaking at the scene before me. Kady opened her little arms out and I pulled her towards me. She placed her cute hands against either side of my face and kissed me on the forehead with a big 'Mwah' like she had with her daddy. I looked at her and smiled slightly, trying to keep my tears inside, and kissed both of her soft rosy cheeks and hugged her tightly closing my eyes. A tear slipped down my face and I did nothing to wipe it away. Instead I breathed in her scent, the light smell of her rosy scent mixed with her daddy's aftershave. It was honestly the most heavenly scent.

Kady hugged me back. "Hi, mommy," she mumbled against my hair.

"Hey, angel," I whispered back.

She pulled away slightly to look at my face. A small frown on her tiny face. "What's wrong, mommy?" she asked worried.

I kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes. "Nothing's wrong, angel. Everything's perfect."

* * *

_A/N So that ladies and gentleman was my first draft of Chapter 1.…what do you guys think? Did you like this version? Are you happy I sided with the official Rose-Dimitri reunion?_

_Anyways…what did you guys think of this chapter, Chapter 6? This is probably my favourite chapter, I had so much fun writing it! What did you guys think of the end? A few of you guys figured beforehand that Dimitri wasn't with Tasha. Anyone surprised?_

_Which was your favourite scene? I loved hearing your fav scenes in other chapters so I thought I'd ask this again…_

_Oh, and has anyone thought about whether they hate Lissa…let me know…I don't want to be the only one lol..._


	9. Chapter 7

_A/N Hey everyone…I know it's been well over a week since I've updated and I apologise, but I had exams =( *sigh* mathematics is taking over my life. Literally! _

_Before we begin I would like to say a massive thanks to everyone who's continued to read this story, as well as reviewing. And just a thanks for simply enjoying my story. It means a lot!_

_Anyways…thanks for being patient for this next instalment. I hope this doesn't disappoint…Read, Review and ENJOY! _

_

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 7**

I looked into those deep brown eyes once more before his lips captured mine in the most intense and passionate kiss. I closed my eyes in bliss. He put all the love and lust he felt for me in the kiss, as did I. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body into his lean muscled chest. I was more than willing to reciprocate, not wanting to be anywhere at this moment than in my lover's arms. My own arms went up and around his neck and I grabbed a fistful of his silky hair as I deepened our kiss. Our tongues touched and I felt that spark I so often did when kissing the love of my life. His hot sweet breath mingled with my own. He groaned into my mouth making me all the more hot and bothered for him, until…

I heard an exasperated sigh. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Dimitri and I broke apart to look at our beautiful little angel standing a few feet from us. She was clearly frustrated with her hands firmly placed on her waist. Ah, a true mini-Rose Hathaway. I smiled. She rolled her eyes in response. Dimitri gave me one last peck on the lips before his warm arms released me and he made his way over to his little angel. He crouched down to her level.

"Sorry, angel," he said sincerely and gently grabbed her tiny hands in his own. "Daddy got a tiny bit distracted. Your mommy is very beautiful and incredibly hard to resist." He turned his head my way to sneak a wink at me. My heart rate accelerated and I bit my lip, trying to prevent my smile from escaping. How Dimitri still had this effect on me after four years, I had no idea. He went back to Kady. "You are just as beautiful, angel." He tapped her nose. Kady giggled. "May I get a kiss, beautiful?" he asked tenderly. She giggled some more and placed a great big kiss on Dimitri's cheek. Dimitri then grabbed her and started smothering her with kisses all over her face. Kady giggled and yelped in delight. I would never tire of watching Dimitri with our little angel.

I sighed internally and made my way over to the kitchen to pull out a large bowl and two tubs of ice cream. I scooped generous helpings of mint and chocolate ice cream. As a family we unanimously agreed that these were the best flavours. It saved us from a lot of unnecessary bickering at the store. I grabbed a few spoons and went over to the living area. Kady and Dimitri were already seated, with Kady comfortably perched on his lap. I switched off the ceiling lights leaving only the dim wall lights on. It created the perfect atmosphere during our typical Saturday family movie night, or more commonly known as TSFMN. I sat next to my little family and immediately Dimitri's arms stretched to include me in his cuddle. Dimitri always loved to feel his girls with him. My own arms wrapped around Kady and I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder. Tonight's movie was 'Sleeping Beauty'…nah, I'm kidding. We were watching 'Spiderman'. Kady loved her action movies. Too bad she was far too young to watch 'Kickass'. I learnt one or two moves myself from watching that movie - it was awesome!

As the opening credits rolled I thought about our perfect little family. Initially everyone was very shocked to find that Dimitri and I were an item. We waited to break the news once I was officially Lissa's guardian. However, everyone got used to the idea quickly. I never told anyone other than Lissa that I had lost my virginity to Dimitri before I had turned eighteen, so as far as anyone else was concerned it was a perfectly legal relationship. Dimitri was reassigned as Christian's guardian and Eddie was Lissa's second guardian. Everything had worked out perfectly, better than I had expected. It wasn't until we moved to court when things became difficult; my pregnancy. It was a shock to us all. Dimitri was lost for words and truly over the moon, continuously saying that our child was a gift from heaven. Two months into my pregnancy Dimitri proposed. It was the most romantic night of my life - well until the honeymoon! As the months flew by the bigger - and moodier - I became. In my sixth month of pregnancy a replacement guardian was called for Lissa. I gave birth to my little angel on July 22nd. Although labour definitely was not a gift from heaven. It was pure hell! Dimitri still laughed over my labour period as I screamed obscenities and death threats towards him. Dimitri, on the other hand, was calm. Well, on the surface he remained calm and only for my sake. I knew now looking back on those memories that he was so worried for me and hated seeing me in such pain. He held my hand throughout the time, despite the fact that I tried to break his bones, and he whispered assuring words of comfort.

"Roza, you're doing great," I remember him telling me as if he were whispering those words to me right this second. "Breathe, Roza, just breathe."

"Comrade. I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." I hissed through short breaths.

I should have kept my mouth shut and focus my energy on more important things, like pushing an eight pound baby through my va-j-j. Unfortunately, I was Rose Hathaway - obscenities and death threats came with the territory. I had majorly reduced my use of swear words as soon as our little angel was born. Dimitri would comment that that alone was more of a miracle than him impregnating me.

When I heard the first cry of my little angel I broke down into tears. The love I felt for my little angel was incredible. Dimitri kissed me lightly on the forehead as he looked down at Kady being held in my arms. He caressed her cheek and Kady grabbed onto his pinkie with her incredibly small fists. "Our daughter, our little angel," he had whispered. Tears streamed down my face in pure joy and happiness. She was beautiful, more than I could have ever wished for.

I remember the first time I had left my little angel with someone else. Dimitri had said that we needed a break. Ever since Kady was born I hadn't slept or been out for myself in over three months and Dimitri pretty much had forced me to leave Kady with Lissa and Christian so we could have some time to ourselves. Initially it was horrible! I couldn't stop thinking about my little angel. Dimitri was there to comfort me and get me through the first few minutes of our night away from our little angel…and then the night went on.

Dimitri said he'd be taking me to a posh restaurant.

"Comrade, seriously? A restaurant?" I had responded to this shitty idea of a night to ourselves. "Yeah, somehow I don't feel like being gawked at by a bunch of stuck up royal Moroi." - the Moroi looked down on me for having a baby and hooking up with my mentor - "Thanks for the offer though. I think I'm gonna go back to our baby." I tried to make a quick escape but Dimitri grabbed me from behind around the waist. He nuzzled my neck and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes breathing in his intoxicating aftershave.

"Roza, our baby is fine" he assured, "and did you really think that's where I would take you?" he asked in mock offence. "Please," he scoffed. "I know my woman-" he paused to place a soft kiss just below my ear. My breathing hitched and my heart skipped a beat "-better than that." He interlaced our fingers, still holding me around the waist. "What I've got planned is much better than a _quiet _night out."

Do you want to know where he had taken me?…yep, you guessed it…the gym.

I smiled ecstatically at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sorry for underestimating you, Comrade." He bent his head closer to mine so his lips were inches apart from mine. I continued in a sexy whisper, "I guess I'm just gonna have to make it up to you…" his eyes glazed over in pure lust and his hands gripped tightly around my hips. I moved my lips closer to his, "…later," and then I pushed him roughly and ran to the field.

"You're gonna pay for that," he growled.

I laughed silently to myself and continued running as fast as I could knowing he'd catch up with me soon enough. And he did catch up…within seconds. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to his body.

"How about you pay for that now with me kicking your ass, Roza?"

"Hah, whatever. You're on." I turned around to face him. He had a sexy ass grin on his face as he looked down at me, the lust was still present. "Trust me, Comrade, when I say you're gonna be the one who earns a good spanking by the end of the night," I promised as I twisted away from his arms and smacked him hard on his firm butt.

"Look forward to it," I heard him mutter, before I ran away once more to the changing rooms.

Once I had gotten changed I had faced Dimitri at the middle of the gym. No one was around and I had a feeling Dimitri was responsible for that, wanting us to have some alone time. I never did ask him though. We formed into our stances and looked each other in the eyes, although I knew as much as he did that we were waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I love you, Roza," he said quietly before attempting to jab me on the side of my stomach. I knew not to be distracted and immediately blocked his attack with my arm.

"Yeah, I can see that," I smiled as I eyed every minute detail of his movements. The corner of his mouth lifted up in a sexy smirk and then he winked at me.

We circled each other for another minute or so, neither of us making any moves to attack. For some reason I'd felt slightly nervous. I hadn't been to the gym in a while from being pregnant and then looking after my little angel. I realised now that I had wanted to prove myself to Dimitri. I wanted to show him that none of that had affected me.

I finally made the next move and aimed a kick to his right thigh. Of course Dimitri wasn't phased and blocked my kick easily as if he were swatting away a fly. He directed a fist to the side of my jaw. My head snapped back and I stumbled a few steps back too. My hands went to my jaw and then I spat out some blood.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it, Comrade?"

"No, Rose, that was sloppy. You should've blocked that easily," he commented as he advanced towards me. The asshole had the nerve to _coach _me. Oh, _hell _no! His words seemed like a painful reminder that I hadn't been training for a while and I couldn't let him get away with it.

He made his way towards me and I continued to nurse my jaw, meanwhile, always being aware of his movements from my peripheral vision. As soon as he was a feet or so away from me I threw in a powerful blow, connecting my fist to his soft cheek. He hardly faltered, however I knew full well that he had not been expecting that.

"Never hesitate."

I didn't give him enough time to recover and quickly punched him roughly in the stomach. I knew I hadn't done nearly enough to really hurt him, but I had to take what I could get when sparring with my hunk of a Russian. He bent forward and then like a freaking bull rammed into me full force pushing me with his broad shoulders. My feet tried and failed to follow the motion of the rest of my body and were off the ground within seconds. I fell, back first, onto the hardwood floors. Fuck me…that shit killed! He was about to pin my arms above my head but I kneed him in his very sensitive area - kind of regretted that for a split second, I wanted him to be able to perform fully later on tonight. I knew it was a cheap shot, but this was Dimitri after all; if he pinned me down I was never going to get up again. He groaned and his hands automatically went to his nether regions. I pushed him off me and jumped to my feet.

"Come on, Comrade. Don't give up so quickly," I teased and with my hands waved for him to get back on his feet.

"Trust me, Roza, you haven't seen nothing yet," he promised as he got back on his feet.

"Oh, I'm sure," I agreed.

We started circling each other again. My fist shot out and his arm whacked it away.

"Come on, Roza, you can do better than that," he had taunted and then he sent a dangerous blow to the side of my head. I remember seeing patches of black then. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I opened them again and my eyes stopped fucking around. "Rose, you should've been watching my movements better and blocked that easily."

"Dimitri," I smiled, "you don't shut the fuck up right this minute or then you'll be open to a whole new world of pain."

"Give it to me," he said quietly and waved his hands towards himself, taunting me some more.

"Your wish is my command," I declared.

I aimed a kick to his stomach. He flew backwards a few feet and I ran towards him - kick him while he's down - I had thought. However, Dimitri was too quick for me and was back on his feet before I knew it. We started punching and kicking each other with the speed and force of bullets. I blocked a few of his attacks, but at other times I wasn't as lucky. It was a pretty fair fight seeing as we knew each other's moves like the back of our hands. We had both suffered as much as the other. No longer had that thought crossed my mind and Dimitri found the perfect opening and kicked me right on my chest. I literally flew back a few yards to the other end of the fucking gym. I didn't let the pain effect me though and used my adrenaline rush in my favour. I saw Dimitri charging towards me. His giant figure was above me with the blink of an eye. He was about to punch me in the face. Instead I shot both my feet with as much strength as I could muster and aimed both my feet in the centre of his chest. Right back atcha', I had thought to myself. He flew backwards like I had and fell onto his back. I was satisfied to hear him groan. He was back on his feet…as per usual, I sighed internally. By this point we were at the side of the gym, close to the stairs that led to the second floor of the gym. I eyed the stairs for a split second and figured my next aggression. I sped up to Dimitri quickly, not wanting him to block my attack, and aimed a powerful kick to his ribs. He flew back - again - haha - onto the staircase. I heard him let out a curse in Russian and his back arched up. His back must have been sore by this point. I allowed myself a smile. I knew he wouldn't be able to recover as quickly as he had previously. He was half sitting/half laying across the first few steps. I placed my feet on the first step and either side of his feet. I bent over and punched him with enough force of a truck on a highway. Blood sprouted out of his mouth. I lowered myself onto him, straddling him. I slowly bent my head towards his neck and kissed him softly on his pulse point.

"I think I'll hold off the spanking for another night," I whispered.

We had cleaned each other off in the shower and then made our way to our apartment. As soon as the door closed Dimitri was there kissing me hungrily. Our adrenaline rush from our fight had not subsided. It was an amazing night of pure unadulterated pain and passion, lust and love. It had been very late by the time we had picked up our little angel from Lissa and Christian's. I had missed her so much, although I would never change the way that day played out - the night with Dimitri hadn't been perfect and just what I needed. I remember Kady seeing me and smiling brightly with that beautiful smile of hers that so reminded me of her daddy.

I also recollect the time Kady had uttered her first word. I had been in the shower and Dimitri was in the living room with our little angel. I came out to find Dimitri and Kady sitting on the floor. Kady had toys surrounding her and Dimitri was there talking in funny voices to make her laugh. I laughed out loud and they both turned their heads to look at me. Dimitri smiled widely and Kady took one look at me and pointed her tiny hands my way and said "Mom-ma." I stared wide-eyed for a second before I rushed over, picked her up and hugged her to my chest.

"What did you just say, angel?" I asked, my voice full of emotion. I felt Dimitri come up behind me. Kady simply giggled. I looked up to Dimitri who was smiling down at his little angel. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did. Our baby girl's just spoken her first word," his voice filled with just as much emotion as my own. He squeezed my waist and bent his head down to kiss Kady on the forehead. "Do you wanna say that again, angel?" Kady smiled and started playing with her little teddy bear she was holding. "Momma," he pushed.

Kady then looked up at me and placed her hand on my cheek. "Mom-ma," she giggled. I took her tiny hand and placed a kiss in her palm.

Viewing Kady's first steps were just as exciting and emotional. That time we were among Lissa, Christian and Adrian at Lissa's apartment. Dimitri was sitting on the floor with Kady standing in front of him. They were both facing me.

"Come to momma, angel." I had my arms open wide. Kady opened her own arms out too, wanting me to hold her.

"Go to mommy," Dimitri kissed her on her rosy cheeks. As Kady stood up Dimitri had been holding onto both her hands. He slowly let her hands go and Kady wobbled slightly on the spot. She still stood there trying to keep her balance.

"Come on, baby." I clapped my hands.

Kady looked at her feet and slowly put one foot in front of the other and then once more before she fell on the floor.

"Well done, baby," I squealed and went to pick her up and kissed her on her cheeks. Kady clapped her tiny hands together and laughed. I placed her back on her feet and faced her towards Dimitri, who looked ecstatic. "Go to daddy, angel."

"Dad-da," she said before repeating her previous movements. She fell over again after two steps. She tried again two times before giving up and becoming restless.

I had never felt more proud of my beautiful little angel. Well that was until she started going to day care. Dimitri and I had dropped her off. Kady was merely a one year old and I had expected her to cry from being away from her parents. She had never been left alone with strangers before. Instead she took it all in her stride and when Dimitri and I had went back up at 6 o'clock to pick her up the Moroi staff had said she was brilliant. Her eyes brightened the instant she saw us and she toddled over towards us saying, "Momma, dadda."

Dimitri picked her up. "We missed you so much, angel." He kissed her on her forehead and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We walked off together into the sunset…I'm kidding. But this was the perfect moment. In fact, every moment we spent together as a family was the perfect moment. I looked at my gorgeous husband and my beautiful daughter and had thought to myself I wouldn't know what I'd do without either of them.

"Mommy, wake up." I felt small hands shove my shoulder. I stirred and then opened my eyes. "Mommy, you missed the movie," my little angel sulked.

"Sorry, angel, I must've dozed off." She rolled her eyes. Dimitri chuckled from beside me and kissed me on my temple. His arms were still draped around my shoulders.

"You enjoy the movie, angel?" Dimitri asked Kady.

"Oooh, it was _so _good, daddy!" she exclaimed. "I wish I could fly," she mused.

"Spiderman doesn't fly, sweety," I informed.

"How would you know, mommy, I thought you fell asleep?" she asked, pretty intrigued.

"Because mommy knows everything," I said logically. Dimitri sighed.

"If you know everything then you would know…" she started thinking to herself and tilted her head to the side. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from smiling. "…you would know…what's a million plus six trillion?"

"Six trillion and a million," I stated factually. Dimitri snorted.

"Whoa," her eyes went wide, "mommy, you _do _know everything!"

"Mhmm," I nodded my head.

"Okay," Dimitri said loudly and pulled his arm away from my shoulders. "Time for bed, angel."

"Daddy, can we watch another movie?" Kady asked.

"No, angel, it's late. Time for bed," he repeated as he held Kady and got up from the couch.

"But daddy," she whined. Dimitri didn't say anything and simply shook his head. She knew her charm could never work on Dimitri once he had his mind set, so she turned her adorable brown eyes on me. "Mommy," she whined.

I stood up from the couch. "No."

"You guys suck." She gave up and crossed her arms around her chest. Dimitri shook his head some more and kissed her on the forehead. He never liked seeing Kady upset but knew she couldn't walk all over us. He'd always comment on how she had gotten her attitude from me.

Dimitri had got Kady dressed and ready for bed. He read her a night time story and she slowly fell asleep. Meanwhile, I stood by the glass doors, which opened out to the balcony. It was edging closer towards sunrise. I suddenly felt Dimitri's arms wrap around my waist and he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm, nothing. Just that I am so lucky to have you and Kady in my life," I replied. We both stood there silently and looked out the window. The sky was a beautiful sight. The sun's bright rays seeped through the cracks of the white clouds. There were a spectrum of colours ranging from blue to pink to orange.

Dimitri sighed in contentment. "We should go to bed, Roza."

"Yeah." I took one last look at the sky before I turned around in his arms and wrapped my own arms around his waist. We looked into each others eyes.

"I thank God everyday that he has blessed me with the most beautiful wife and the most beautiful baby girl a father could ever wish for." His voice was hoarse with emotion and his hand lifted up to caress my cheek. "I love you, Roza, _so _much. More than I can even put into words," he said honestly.

"I love you, too, Dimitri," I smiled.

Our lips met and he kissed me softly and slowly conveying his love for me. Soon enough our kiss grew into more, like it always did with us.

"I love you," he said breathlessly against my lips. He kissed me again and my lips pulled up into a smile against his. I was so lucky to have him.

I pulled away from the kiss. Our breathing had become laboured. I looked back into his eyes. Dimitri looked back intensely. I blinked. I shook my head slowly and found myself walking back a step and then two.

"No," I breathed, still shaking my head.

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, confused. He tried stepping towards me.

"No," I said more forcefully and he stopped. "No," I said again, but this time to myself.

This wasn't my Dimitri who had been a parent to my little angel for the past three years. This was the Dimitri that had left me four years ago. He had left me alone while I was pregnant. He had left me and I had to raise _our _child up alone…But, no…I hadn't been alone, had I? No, I hadn't, because Adrian had always been by my side. Dimitri had not been with me for the past four years, it was _Adrian_. Adrian had been there to hold my hand when I was in labour. He whispered words of comfort and assurance when I was giving birth. When Kady was born _Adrian _was the one who stayed with me through the long nights. It was _Adrian _who decided that I had needed a break after three months of continuously looking after my little angel. _Adrian _was the one who took me out that night. _Adrian _was with me to hear Kady's first word and witness her first steps. It was _Adrian _who was with me when I dropped Kady for the first time at day care and then it was _Adrian _who come with me to pick her up.

It had always been Adrian by my side and never Dimitri.

Dimitri should have been by my side for all those firsts. Instead he left me for no reason at all.

Tears accumulated and brimmed my eyes, but I would not let him see me cry. I swallowed back the tears and opened my eyes to look back at him. This time I didn't look at him with the love and care I so usually did. No…this time I looked at him with no emotion.

"Get out." My voice was quiet, hollow and lethal.

"Roz-" he started

"Get. Out."

* * *

_A/N There you have it ladies and gentleman._

_In case some of you are confused…basically this chapter is Rose's fantasy of what could have been =(_

_IMPORTANT A/N: unfortunately this will be the last time I'll be updating until my exams are over. I thought I'd be able to write during breaks of my revision, but I just can't concentrate…I am really sorry guys…I want to make sure the quality of the story is as good as it can be and exams and revision is interfering with that so I'm not gonna UD until exam season is over. My last exam is 30__th__ June…I know that is weeks away! Trust me it sucks more for me than you =( _

_Hopefully once my exams are over 'Our Daughter, Our Little Angel' will start up at full force! I've got a few ideas up my sleeve ;-)_

_Anyways…what did you think of this chapter?_

**_Favourite scene?_**

_I thought I'd make it up to you guys and include another fight...this time Rose won! Woohoo..._


	10. Chapter 8

_A/N…hey peoples, I'm back!_

_I want to say THANK YOU to everyone for reading&reviewing and putting this story on their favourites and story alert. To those who have waited a month for this UD I want to say thanks for sticking with me. To those who are new to the story I want to say welcome - its so lovely to still get reviews weeks after my last UD so thank you!_

_Quick shout out to: ashleylovez for making me think twice and baseballshoppingmomma for your awesomeness!_

_Anyways…I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter…**NOTE: Dimitri does NOT know that Kady is his child!** The entire last chapter was Rose's fantasy and when she pulled away from the kiss at the end of the chapter she realised that it was all in her head._

_I'm going to include a few snippets from previous chapters so you understand where we're at in the story so far…_

* * *

**_Previously on 'Our Daughter Our Little Angel'…_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 : _**

_I smiled biting my lip as I watched him (Dimitri). Once he was gone I looked back to Lissa. She had her eyebrows raised. "What?"_

_"Nothing," she (Lissa) replied innocently._

**_Chapter 6:_**

_(Janine) "Strigoi attacks are getting worse and more frequent. The queen's holding a meeting to talk the issue over, to do something."_

_**Chapter 6:**_

"_Told me what?" I whispered_

_His lips edged closer to mine. "That I'm not with Tasha."_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_It had always been Adrian by my side and never Dimitri._

* * *

_Remember: Dimitri does NOT know that Kady is his. The last chapter was all a fantasy. _

_Now for the next chapter…Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 8**

"Get. Out." I said coldly. I saw hurt and sadness flash through Dimitri's eyes but didn't let it phase me. He looked at me one last time before he turned his back towards me and walked out the door. The second I heard the door close I slid down the glass window until I was sitting on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and cried my heart out. The pain in my heart was excruciating.

Today had been so perfect. It was just Dimitri, Kady and I. But it really wasn't perfect if you thought about it. If Dimitri had stayed with me and raised our little angel together…that would have been perfect. Instead he left me. He left us! Not only did he leave, he left for no fucking reason. At least if he had left to be with Tasha it would have been an actual fucking reason to leave. No…the son of a bitch left without so much as a goodbye. All he left was a fucking shitty ass note, that was too shitty to even call a goodbye letter. He left me seemingly for no good reason and that's what hurt the most. If he had stayed our life would have been perfect…well as perfect as it could have been living in this vampire world, but perfect nonetheless.

"Mommy?"

Oh no, I couldn't let my little angel see me like this. I quickly rubbed my eyes and tears from my face before looking at my angel. God, she was so incredibly beautiful. Her hair was ruffled and messy from having just gotten out of bed and her nightdress was twisted around her waist. I looked into her deep brown eyes, eyes just like her father's. She had never looked more like her father than at this moment. It was heartbreaking. Tears had formed in her eyes and I couldn't stop the tears brimming my eyes either.

"Hey, angel," I whispered. My voice had become hoarse and dry from my little crying fest. Damn it, why couldn't I just keep my emotions in check? My little baby seemed more vulnerable than I had ever seen her and I knew it upset her to see her mommy upset. I opened my arms out to her. "Come here, baby," my voice breaking at the end.

Kady ran up to me and hugged me so tightly as if she thought by doing so my pain would disappear. And it did help. She was the reason I lived, I don't know what I'd do without my angel. After Dimitri had left I had gone into somewhat of a depression. When I had found out I was pregnant I was in denial at first. However, as I got used to the idea the more and more I loved my little baby inside of me. She was a little part of Dimitri. She brought love and hope back into my life and as I held onto her now I remembered all those things.

I loved my little angel and there was no reason to get so upset with the way things planned out. Everything happens for a reason, right? Dimitri left, but then I experienced the miracle that was my little angel. And now Dimitri was back and he wanted me again. Maybe it was all supposed to happen this way. Whatever it was, I had my little angel and maybe, just maybe, I could have Dimitri too.

With that thought I hugged our daughter that much closer and breathed into her heavenly scent. I caught a whiff of Dimitri. She truly was our daughter, our little angel.

"I love you, Kaitlin. _So _much. Don't know what mommy would do without you, angel."

The next day when I woke up I realised that we'd be having a moroi-guardian meeting at the chambers to discuss the Strigoi attacks. I grabbed a cup of coffee and doughnut while Kady was munching greedily on her own jam filled doughnut. We made our way to her nursery. I would have dropped her off at Lissa's but both Christian and Lissa were going to attend the meeting too. The meeting would consist of royals - including Queen Bitch - and senior and deputy guardians - including Dimitri - sigh. Such meetings rarely took place, seeing as Strigoi attacks never came this frequently. However, as infrequent as it was the attacks over the past few years hit greater targets and greater numbers. Royals and guardians were dropping like flies.

Kady and I got to the nursery to find Adrian lazily leaning against the wall with his typical smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Uncle Adrian!" Kady ran up to him full force.

"Whoa." Adrian grabbed her and stumbled back slightly from the force. "How's my little princess doing today?" he asked, smiling that bright smile that only Kady could bring out in him.

"Good. Where were you yesterday, Uncle Adrian?" she frowned, looking as adorable as ever.

"Sorry, princess, I got caught up with the Queen. Important business," he answered seriously. I guess that's where he'd been last night. Adrian would never miss dinner with Kady and I unless it was of grave importance. We were ultimately his family. I assumed his meeting with his great aunt had something to do with the Strigoi attacks. "So what did you do without me, princess?"

"Well, I went to the gym with mommy and Dimitri," I closed my eyes from hearing his name, "and kicked Dimitri's butt. Then Dimitri made dinner, really yummy pizza, and we had these really yummy brownies with ice cream and then I went to sleep." I was glad she hadn't mentioned what happened through the middle of the night. She was so mature and understanding for her age, it astonished me. She didn't get that maturity from me, I can tell you that! I opened my eyes to find Adrian looking straight at me, quizzically.

"Well is that so? You kicked Dimitri's butt?" His eyes went back to focus on Kady. "Well I'm _really _sorry I missed _that_. You're gonna have to tell me all about it later tonight, princess, but right now me and mommy have to go to an important meeting, okay?"

"Okay," she grumbled.

"Maybe you can kick Dimitri's butt again and next time I'll be in the audience," he tried cheering her up. It worked. Her face went alight.

"Yeah, that'll be so much fun. Can't wait to tell Dimitri." I took in a deep breath from hearing his name being uttered from my angel's mouth. She should be calling him 'daddy'. I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"Me too." Adrian placed her on her feet by the nursery door. "See you tonight, princess. Love you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Uncle Adrian." Kady then turned her head towards me. "Are you okay, mommy?" she asked so caringly as if she knew I was hurting emotionally at that moment. Maybe on some psychological level she felt my emotional pain like she somehow had last night.

"Yes, angel. Have a lovely day and I'll pick you up at 6, okay?" I smiled sweetly at her, wishing the hurt to vanish from my face, so she didn't have to suffer with me.

"Okay," she replied slowly, as if she knew that I was lying to her about being okay. "I love you, mommy." She came towards me and hugged my leg.

"I love you too, angel." I crouched down to hug her and kiss her soft cheeks. I opened the door for her and she smiled, waved at us and went inside to have a day of fun and play - I did not intend on rhyming, I swear.

I looked at my watch, it was 8:10. I had twenty minutes to make it to the strip to meet Alberta and co. Plenty of time, I thought.

Adrian's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he hugged me closer to his body. "Tell me," was all he said. I sighed. Did I really want to replay last night all over again? Would I feel worse if I said the words out loud? My mind told me that I didn't want to experience the pain all over again, while my heart told me that Adrian's been by my side these past four years. He's listened to all my woes and problems. He'd even visited my dreams those first few nights when Dimitri had left. He's always been the one to comfort me. This time it wasn't any different.

I realised that we'd been walking in silence for five minutes. Adrian had been waiting patiently, knowing that I'd talk when I was ready. His arm was still wrapped around my shoulders and his thumb drew soothing circles on my arm. I sighed again and this time I told him everything that had happened last night; from the gym, then to going back to my apartment, dinner, Dimitri reading Kady a night-time story, our kiss - Adrian flinched a little - and finally I told him of my heartache. I told him how I felt and how I was angry and upset at Dimitri. Adrian listened the entire time without saying a word. When I finished I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I felt clean of my misery. It wasn't completely gone but I felt much better than I had before I'd spilled my heart out.

Our pace had slowed down and I could see the strip ahead of me. The plane from the academy would be landing any time soon.

"Little dhampir," Adrian sighed. "As much as it _pains _me to say this…" he paused. I looked at him and he looked back intensely, his face absolutely serious. "…you need to talk to him. You need to tell him how you feel. You need to find out his side of the story too. I mean, I'm sure he didn't leave you for no reason. He's _Dimitri_, he has a reason for doing anything and everything, especially where you're concerned."

I sighed again. "How the hell am I supposed to tell him how I feel when he doesn't even know half the story? I can't just tell him that Kady's his," I said softly, vulnerably. None of the typical Rose Hathaway charm seemed to be in me today.

"Little dhampir, you're gonna _have _to tell him. _Soon_." I hate it when Adrian of all freaking people is right. The world is seriously messed when Adrian starts making sense.

"How? I can't, Adrian. It's too hard." I could feel tears accumulating…not again!

"Shh," Adrian hugged me and I rested my head against his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly. "I know it's gonna be hard, but it's something that must be done, little dhampir." He pulled back slightly so he could look me in the eye. "Look. I see his aura when he's around Kady. We all love Kady so much, you know that. But when you're in a room with Kady, your aura brightens up the whole room. It's the same with Dimitri. Whenever he's around either you or Kady I have to try so freaking hard to block out his aura or all I see is red and pink shades everywhere. He loves her just as much as he loves you, little dhampir. He loves her like she's already his own." A single tear ran down my cheek. I cried not only for what he'd said, but also because it was _Adrian _doing the saying. I knew he loved me and sometimes I _had _wished that I could reflect those feelings for him too. But I knew that my heart belonged to someone else, Dimitri, and Adrian knew that too. Admitting it would be so painful for Adrian and I cried also because I didn't want to see him hurt.

Adrian wiped the tear away and held my face in both his hands. "I know he loves you, Rose," he said without even a hint of anger or ill-feeling towards this fact. I was grateful, more than I could ever let him know. "And he loves Kady. Do the right thing. Don't take this away from him," he said gently. I nodded my head imperceptibly, knowing that if I spoke now then I'd break down.

Someone cleared their throat.

Adrian's hands dropped from my face and I turned around to find none other than…Dimitri. Of course. Judging by the daggers he was sending Adrian through his eyes I was pretty sure he hadn't heard our conversation, not that it made this situation any better. Dimitri's focus then went down to my shoulder and his eyes narrowed. I then became aware that Adrian's arm was still wrapped protectively around me.

"Dimitri," Adrian said jovially. "Nice to see you again." Dimitri clearly didn't reciprocate this feeling. I knew Adrian loved taunting him, despite his speech he had given to me mere seconds ago.

Dimitri's gaze then focussed on me. He looked into my eyes and his features softened. "Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Petrov and the others have arrived." I winced at his formality. It must have been worse for him seeing as I had basically told him to piss off last night, without a clear reason, and now here I was with an arrogant royal moroi draped around me.

I stepped away from Adrian and pursued towards Dimitri. Dimitri seemed somewhat surprised by this. When I was a feet away from him I stopped to speak. "We'll need to talk later," I stated softly. I wanted him to know that I wasn't angry towards him anymore. Okay, that was a lie. I was still angry, but now I was more hurt then anything from his actions of leaving me.

He nodded his head. "Of course, Roza." My heart fluttered and I graced him with a small smile before going back to business.

Adrian kissed me on the cheek before he left and Dimitri and I walked to the arrival centre to greet Alberta. Accompanying her were four other guardians. I recognized all of them from my days at the academy, but the one guardian I was surprisingly happy to see was…

"Stan, my man!" Two of the other guardians cracked smiles, one remained stoic and Alberta held an amused expression.

"It's Guardian Alto," he corrected sternly.

"We're among peers, Stan," I smiled back. He rolled his eyes. I'm sure he missed me more than he let on.

"Guardian Petrov," I greeted politely. She was the head guardian at the academy, around fifty years old, but I assure you that no Strigoi would wish to cross her path. I held a great amount of respect for Alberta.

"Please, Rose, we're among peers here," she repeated, looking pointedly at Stan and then back at me, "Call me Alberta."

"Of course, Alberta."

"Alberta," Dimitri said, shaking her hand. "It's lovely to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, Dimitri. I hear you're here for the Princess's wedding?"

"Umm…yes. My visit may be prolonged even after the wedding, who knows?" Dimitri focused on me for a second before turning back to the other guardians. What had he meant by that? Well, I didn't have time to think about it right now. We had a meeting to attend.

"If you'll follow me to the chambers," and then I led the way. There was very little small talk - the guardians weren't exactly screaming 'let's make friends!'

The chambers were situated underground. They gave off a gothic vibe. I wondered if anyone had actually held a meeting here before the 18th century…I think not. The place was so old and disused that they didn't even have electric lights fitted. The only source of light came from the wall fire lamps. This place was creepy - I half expected a random Strigoi to jump out.

We had walked down the gloomy staircase and then through the dark hallways. I felt a sudden drop in temperature. I guess they hadn't fitted in heating either. We made a few turns and meanders until we came to the very end of the hallway. There were these great wooden doors, just like at the gym, that reached the height of 11 feet. A bulky guardian stood at the door. He saw us and started opening the door. As soon as the door inched open I heard the loud chatter and life of those inside.

The chamber was massive. There were rows and rows of seats curved around to create a circle. I could see that the first few rows occupied important royals; Lissa, Christian and Tasha among them. Adrian was seated with the Ivashkov clan. The Queen Bitch sat on the first row flanked by her advisors. Sitting beside the advisors were the head guardians of the east and west wing: Guardian Rainer and Guardian Smirnov.

I walked up the steps to sit on the third to back row, closely followed by Dimitri and the academy guardians. I took my seat, noticing it was made of stone. As I looked down at Queen Bitch I noticed she sat in a comfy cushioned throne-esque seat…ugh…bitch. I caught Lissa's eyes from a lower row opposite me. She smiled and I could feel excitement and nervousness through the bond. What could she possibly be excited or nervous about? This was a meeting about Strigoi killings.

We sat there for a few minutes. I didn't try to converse with Dimitri sitting beside me and neither did he. We both knew that it was too hard to forget what happened last night and we didn't exactly want our first conversation about that night to be here, at the chambers. So instead we both remained silent as we watched and listened to the loud chatter of everyone around us.

Finally silence was called for in the chambers and immediately all talk subsided. The queen rose from her comfy seat and started her speech. "We are here today due to…" blah, blah, frickedy blah. She droned on and on in that monotonous tone and despite the seriousness of the situation I couldn't help but _not _pay attention. She was a fake. I heard random phrases here and there like 'unfortunate and tragic attacks' with absolutely no emotion or respect. I started tapping my thigh with my fingers, becoming impatient and waiting for the actual talk to begin. The queen seemed to be used as more of a figurehead at the moment then anything else. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't like the Queen of England who virtually did jack shit. The Queen Bitch could speak her mind when she wanted to. Whereas at the moment she didn't seem to have anything honest to say. All she had was a well rehearsed speech.

As the time tick-tocked away I was becoming more and more frustrated by her bull-shitting. My fingers stopped tapping and instead balled into fists. Suddenly I felt a warm hand cover my fist. My heart skipped a beat. His thumb squeezed under my fingers and he opened up my hand. He gently stroked the inside of my wrist. He was completely attuned to my emotions and I knew he had felt my frustration and was trying to calm me down. My body relaxed. He knew that too and so then his fingers interlaced through mine and he squeezed my hand. We sat there for the remainder of the meeting: holding hands with our fingers interlaced.

The meeting finally started when Guardian Rainer stood up. He talked about how both royal and guardian numbers were falling and rapidly at that. The main issue, however, was that guardian numbers were falling way too much that it was becoming impossible for guardians to protect all the royals, let alone non-royals.

A pompous looking royal from the Voda clan dove right in. "Obviously we, the royals, are the victims. Guardian numbers are low as it is. Why don't we just place more guardians to guard _us_. Normal moroi don't need the protection," the idiot droned on like it was the most obvious solution. There was a low hum across the chamber, royals showing appreciation from the suggestion.

Adrian then stood up to interject. "We may not have many or any statistics on non-class moroi deaths. That doesn't mean to say that non-class moroi aren't being killed by Strigoi."

"How do you propose we deal out the guardians? Since your saying the _precious _non-royals should be protected too," he said as if this were absurd.

"Guardians are _not _cards to be dealt out, you fool," Adrian replied coldly. There were few times when you saw this side of Adrian - the deadly side - and when it did you certainly didn't want to be on the firing end. The pompous royal clearly knew what was good for him and parked his ass back on the stone cold seat looking pretty damn intimidated. Adrian's narrowed eyes following the idiot's movements closely. "And yes," he continued, "non-class moroi have the right to be protected too. I'm just not sure how we go about it." Adrian sat back down.

I was shocked to see Lissa stand up. "We should have more moroi communities, like the court, across the country," she argued confidently. "That way non-royals and royals alike can be in a protected environment enclosed in wards. Also, in that way fewer guardians will be necessary, as opposed to if guardians would have individual charges." Everyone started murmuring and agreeing.

A Drozdov stood up. "There are two problems with that. One, we can not force non-royals _or _royals to live in a community. Lots of moroi like to live within human communities, which is beyond me. Two, your idea is good, however, it is a long-term answer to our problems. We need a drastic retaliation to these Strigoi attacks. _Now_," he emphasised.

"I'm glad you noted that. Because I _do _have a short-term response to the Strigoi attacks…" Lissa paused and looked around so she had the attention of every moroi and dhampir in the chamber. "…Moroi should learn offensive magic and defensive combat." There was a brief pause before the chamber erupted. Not that I was surprised. However, what I was surprised with was that quite a large number of royals _agreed_. I knew that Lissa had been fighting with this idea for months now. From the moment she had finished college she had jumped straight into moroi politics and was fighting for these legislations to be put through. I guess she'd been making more headway than I gave her credit for.

That was how the remainder of the meeting played out. Around five royal families agreed with such a legislation and the other seven royals disagreed. It was unfortunate that this short-term solution would be pulled into becoming long-term simply because ignorant royals didn't want to move with the times.

When the meeting finally did end Dimitri and I let go of each others' hands at the same time. We didn't even make eye contact to address the situation. I followed the crowd and walked out the chambers. By the time we were over ground I found that Lissa, Christian and Adrian were waiting for us. Dimitri quickly told me that he'd be showing Alberta and the other academy guardians to their rooms and that he'd meet me at my apartment later on tonight. His eyes told me that we'd be having a long conversation. I nodded my head and he left with the others.

"Why's Dimitri meeting you at yours?" Lissa inquired.

"Business," I replied instantly. Lissa didn't appear to believe me. She quirked her eyebrow and she had a sly smile on her face. "You did a great job down there," I changed the subject hastily, however, I was still very proud of my best friend. She really did do amazing.

"Yep, you were brilliant," added Christian as he wrapped his arms around Lissa's waist and kissed her head. "You looked damn sexy too," he continued as his voice deepened. I rolled my eyes, while Lissa's cheeks tinted pink and she elbowed him in the ribs. Christian chuckled.

"I think we'll see great results soon," she replied, a twinkle in her eyes.

Adrian's arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and he bent his head forward to whisper in my ear. "I'll take Kady tonight. You and Dimitri can talk in private." I looked up to him and smiled in gratitude. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Okay, you two can go now," Lissa interrupted. I looked at her in confusion. "I mean the boys. Go on," she shoved Christian away, who frowned. "I want to talk to my best friend alone." She again smiled that sly smile and I was beginning to wonder what she was up to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little dhampir." Adrian kissed me one last time on my cheek before he grabbed Christian by the arm. "Come on, they need their girl talk," he said as he dragged Christian away.

"Why?" he whined. Huh, that's a new revelation: Sparky must really get turned on from the 'aristocratic' Lissa.

Lissa looped her arm through mine, like she always did when she was planning for girl talk. I prevented a groan from escaping. She led me outside and we were just walking along a random path before she opened her mouth and asked excitedly, "So tell me about you and Dimitri?"

I stopped abruptly and looked at her with wide eyes. "Wha…_what_?" Did she know? How could she know? Only Adrian knew of mine and Dimitri's situation and I knew that he'd never spill my secret.

"Oh come on, you guy's have so much chemistry. You'd be a fool not to do anything about it."

Ohhh…

My heart rate started slowing back down to its normal pace and I started walking again and looked straight ahead.

"Oh, I…I don't know," I started slowly. How was I going to get out of this? "That's…it'll be weird."

"Weird? I don't think it would. I mean I've been watching you two together ever since he came back and it was like something clicked," she snapped her fingers, "and I realised the way you look at each other and the way you both talk to each other and laugh and just…" she paused to think through what she was trying to say. "It's like when you enter the room his world lights up and there's no one else he sees except _you_. Well, Kady too, actually," she added as an after thought. I was opening my mouth to say something but she interrupted. "No, don't even try it. I'm not talking nonsense because I've seen your auras too. I mean, I'm sure neither of you realise it now, but Rose," she looked straight in my eyes at this point and I could feel her determination and honesty as she spoke, "there's more to your feelings then either of you let yourselves believe. I _know _it must be confusing seeing as you were his student a few years back and he your mentor. The point is that your _not _anymore and neither of you should let that get in the way." Lissa spoke softly.

I couldn't help feeling more than a little guilty. Lissa was being such a supportive best friend and she truly believed everything that she was saying. However, we'd be having a whole different conversation if she knew the truth from day one. She didn't know that I knew that I was in love with Dimitri or that Dimitri already knew that he was in love with me. Not only that, but we fell in love years before this conversation. I wondered what advice she'd give me if she'd been open to the truth.

"So you wouldn't mind seeing me and Dimitri _together_-together?" I asked, genuinely interested on her opinion.

"No, of course not. That's what I'm trying to tell you. It would have been weird, and kind of creepy on some level if you were still mentor and student," I cringed, "but your _not _anymore, Rose. You shouldn't think about it like that." Ah, so she thought that me and Dimitri weren't making any headway because she thought we'd perceived our relationship as still 'mentor and student'. Wow, if only she knew. Judging from what she'd just said I don't think she would have been very happy to find that our relationship was way beyond 'mentor and student' four years ago.

A sudden thought occurred to me: damn, if only she'd had this conversation with me from day one when Dimitri had come back then I would have known earlier that he wasn't with Tasha.

"Tell me, how do you feel about Dimitri?" she prodded.

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't tell her that we were both in love with each other and we both fully well knew it. I would have to lie and downplay everything.

"Umm…" shit, this was uncomfortable. "I _like_ him, okay." Might as well give her what she wanted. "You better not be telling Sparky any of this." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Please, he's been complaining about how you and Dimitri need to _beep _each other already." My eyes bugged out and my jaw fell to the floor. What? "Christian's sick of you guys making 'googly' eyes at each other," Lissa grinned. "_All _the time," she emphasised.

"We do _not_." I was horrified.

Lissa laughed. "Oh yes you do."

That night I waited in my apartment for Dimitri. Adrian, Kady and I had had an early dinner before Adrian took Kady to his apartment for the night. I was pacing up and down the living trying to put my thoughts in order and trying to figure out what exactly I wanted to say to Dimitri. I couldn't exactly blurt out that Kady was his daughter. Ugh, how was I supposed to say it then? My hands kept clenching and then unclenching. I was nervous and scared and I really needed an outlet; say punching Sparky in the face.

Knock, knock.

My motions stilled and I stared at the door. You're supposed to answer it, idiot! I thought to myself.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

I walked towards the door and twisted the knob and slowly opened it.

My heart was beating a million miles a minute.

* * *

_A/N Ooohhh, what do you thinks going to happen in the next chapter?_

_Whole of next chapter = Rose&Dimitri_

_I'm going away for the weekend, so hopefully an UD middle of next week. I'll try and UD when I can but please note that I will be extremely busy all summer long! So please don't expect updates as often as they initially were. However, I will try my best cos I love writing and I love you guys!_

_X T_


	11. Chapter 9

_A/N…thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much that you guys take your time to let me know that you enjoyed the chapter. I do have a request though…I would love to hear what you liked about the chapter so I know what I did well and what characters you love reading about the most - I personally LOVE writing Rose and Adrian scenes =)_

_This week I have a great way for everyone to be more involved with this story. First off I'd like to thank baseballshoppingmomma for the suggestion: Adrian needs a girl! So I'd like to introduce a brand new character to the story and make her Adrian's girlfriend later on in the story…for you guys to participate I'd love to hear your ideas on what type of person you want Adrian to be with. I personally like the idea of Adrian and this girl hating each other at first and then it growing into love b/c it's the total opposite of Adrian and Rose's relationship. _

_Anywho…back to this chapter…I did find it hard to write because both Dimitri and Rose have a lot of explaining to do to each other :\_

…_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 9**

My heart was beating a million miles a minute.

Dimitri stood before me in his 6ft 6inch height wearing his typical cowboy duster, which I had grown to love. His soft brown hair, which his daughter shared, was tied back at the nape of his neck. He seemed to be glowing under the light making his gorgeous tanned skin that much more evident. His sharp features appeared to soften as soon as our eyes met. I was sinking into those intense brown eyes, as always. All my fears and worries disappeared for the moment and I felt myself relax under his gaze.

"Roza."

My lips quirked at the edges in the slightest of smiles.

I felt it in my heart: everything would be alright.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I asked, my eyes never wavering from his.

"Of course," he smiled. My heart fluttered.

He edged a step closer. I breathed in his intoxicating scent, which was becoming more and more familiar with his daughter's. He smelled like home and family. His warm hand touched me gently on the left shoulder and grazed ever so slowly down my arm - a shiver ran down my spine - until he reached my hand. For the second time today his hand found mine and his fingers interlaced with my own. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back to let him know that I was okay, thrilled even, by the contact. Dimitri pulled me gently out the door and closed the door behind. Then we started walking out the building hand in hand.

"Where's Kady?"

"She's spending the night with her Uncle Adrian. She missed him last night."

Dimitri looked down at me. "They're close, aren't they?" There was a certain emotion in his eyes, I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Yes. She can't go a day without him," I replied honestly and then felt like smacking my head. "She talks about you all the time though," I quickly added. "I don't think she'd last long without you."

Dimitri looked down at his shoes, but I didn't miss his small smile. "I know I wouldn't last long without her either," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

The remainder of the journey was spent in a comfortable silence.

It was getting pretty late, nearly dawn. I was more alive now than I had been at the start of the day. I had so much to get off my chest and I knew that Dimitri did too. I didn't want to think too much of the fact that pretty soon Dimitri would know the truth - about everything. I kept reminding myself, like a mantra, that after our talk everything would be okay. It _had _to be okay.

I didn't know where we were going, I let Dimitri lead the way. Soon enough I saw the great big trees in the distance and the river which rushed between us and the forest. We had come to the edge of the wards, which broke off past the river.

Dimitri stopped us when we were a few feet away from the river. He then turned to face me.

"Ask me anything," he said and squeezed my hand one last time before he let go. A rush of loneliness followed and I wanted nothing more than for Dimitri to hold me in his arms.

You're stronger than this, Rose - I told myself. You know that and so does Dimitri. With that final though I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before I spoke.

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing by you if I left." My eyes snapped open and Dimitri obviously sensing my anger rushed on, "Hear me out, Rose, before you say anything. I knew your potential then and I knew that you would be achieving great things in the future. You spent your whole life practicing and learning for _this _future, to be a guardian, to fight Strigoi. Not only that, but you had Lissa to consider after the accident. You're bounded to her. Neither of you would be able to cope without the other, even without the bond. And then I came into your life and I was supposed to be Lissa's guardian alongside you." He paused for a moment. "And then we fell in love," he said softly, looking intensely into my eyes. "My whole life I'd been training to fight and protect the Moroi. And then I let my charge get attacked, get _killed_. Why? Because I wasn't there. I turned my back on my charge for a few days and that was all it took to get him killed."

I saw the sadness and regret in his eyes. I was about to interrupt - it hadn't been Dimitri's fault that Zeklos died. It was unfortunate that Dimitri hadn't been there at the time. We both knew that if he had been there then Zeklos would probably still be alive today, but then again would Dimitri and I have met and fallen in love? Would our precious little angel be here with us? That thought was too painful and I immediately shoved it aside.

Dimitri knew I was about to say something and quickly covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't. Let me finish. I know how much Lissa means to you, how much you love her. You would do anything for her and there are no rules when it comes to her protection. I couldn't help but think that if me and you got together then we'd turn a blind eye on our charge, _you're _best friend. I wasn't going to let that happen again. And it would happen if we'd gotten together because…" he took in a deep breath, "…from the moment I met you I knew there was something about you, something that made you special. And then we had trainings and I spent more time with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you no matter what time of day it was. Every time I closed my eyes it was your beautiful face that I pictured and every time we had trainings it would take every ounce of my self control to stop myself from attacking your beautiful lips." As he said this his eyes went down to focus on my lips and he lowered his hand to let his thumb gently brush my bottom lip. His hand then began to caress my cheek. "So if it came down to an attack my first and only thought would be to protect _you_, not Lissa." Dimitri sighed. "Lissa is like a sister to me. If anything _ever _happened to her it would no doubt be my fault. Not only that but you, my beautiful Roza, would hate me forever."

"I could never hate you," I immediately said before he could stop me.

"You don't know that. And if anything ever did happen to Lissa it would hurt you more than anything because of your bond. You _need _Lissa like you need the air to breathe, and Lissa needs you in just the same way. If _anything _happened to _either _of you…" he shook his head as if willing himself never to even imagine such a possibility, "…it would be the end."

I took in everything he'd been saying. It was true. During the battle at the academy four years ago, although my thoughts had been on Lissa, a huge portion of my thoughts were on whether Dimitri was alive. I remember seeing him after the battle and how relieved both of us were to see each other.

It was also true that I needed Lissa, more then ever after the bond, to keep me sane. We'd done research on Saint Vladimir to find out that Anna, his bonded, died not long after Saint Vladimir out of sheer insanity. Lissa also needed me in much of the same way - to keep the darkness away from her. If either me or Lissa died it would be the end of the both of us.

Despite all this it appeared that Dimitri still wanted to be with me.

"You think we can be together?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What changed?"

"Being here at the court as Tasha's guardian I realised that we can still be together. I mean, I've been here for a couple of weeks and we've spent more time together than we even had back at the academy. I don't _need_ to be Lissa's guardian. I can just get a charge with someone else at the court." His eyes searched mine. He was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

And what was I thinking?

Well, for one I was pissed! I was so fucking pissed!

"Let me get this straight," I snapped. Dimitri's eyes widened the tinniest bit, other than that he remained impassive. "You left right after the fight at the academy, without so much as a goodbye. And now you're here, four years later, and you've figured out a way for us to be together." He remained silent. Good. I wanted him to know how freaking stupid he'd been. I turned around so my back was facing him and my hands gripped into my hair from pure aggravation. "Why the _fuck _didn't you tell me how you felt instead of just up and leaving?" I turned back around to face him and I could see that he felt extremely guilty. "We could've talked through a way for us to be together. I'm sure we would've figured out that all we needed to be together was for you to get a different charge. It's not freaking nuclear physics!" Nuclear physics? How did I come up with that? "I can't…ugh…." I started pacing up and down beside the river. "…I can't _believe _that the answer was so…simple." I stopped pacing and stared into my reflection in the water.

Dimitri came up beside me.

"I know." He then took me by the shoulders and forced me to face him. "Roza, you have _no _idea how sorry I am. I understand that you'll never be able to forgive me for what I've done. I _know _now that it was beyond stupid of me to leave you like that and if I had the power I would turn back time and not make that mistake again. But I can't. All I can do now is ask you to give me a second chance." His expression was almost pleading and his hands moved to cup my face. "Roza, I love you _so _much and I _love _that little angel of yours," a sob escaped me and tears started streaming down my face. "Shhh, baby," he whispered as he wiped my tears with his fingers. "Roza," he said and waited for me to look up at him. I did and looked him straight in the eyes. "Roza, I promise you that I will _never _leave you or Kady. _Ever_. These past four years have been the hardest years of my life and now that I am so close to you and Kady I can't imagine a life without _either_ of you. I am asking you, _begging_ you to _please _give me a second chance." Dimitri's eyes were brimmed with his own tears and I knew looking into those deep soulful eyes that I couldn't push him away any longer. I couldn't _live_ without Dimitri any longer.

I closed the inch distance between our lips until his soft lips brushed against mine. Dimitri was more than eager and his hand immediately went to the back of my head grabbing a fistful of my curls. He angled his head in a way to deepen the kiss. It was a slow and passionate kiss filled with pure love for one another.

Dimitri then pulled away just an inch from my lips and whispered huskily, "I love you so much, Roza."

My hands went up to cup his face. "I love you too." Dimitri's lips pulled up into a bright smile and I promised myself that I would make him smile like that more often.

"God, I missed hearing you say that," and with that he crashed his lips against mine. My hands went up and around his neck, while Dimitri's large hands grabbed onto my hips and pulled me violently close - and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I loved Dimitri so much that it was impossible to describe the feeling with words, only with actions. I knew that we should stop so I could tell him about Kady, but I didn't have the heart to break this moment, a moment that I'd been longing for an immeasurable amount of time. What was more was that I knew I could no longer blame him for not having been there for me and Kady. What he did was wrong and stupid and he admitted to that fact. The point is that how was he to know that I was giving birth to his child? He couldn't and _I _should have told him. If I told him I knew _now _without a doubt that he would've come home to his family.

And I would tell Dimitri that Kady was his child. Just not right now.

I _will _tell Dimitri the truth when the time is right, I promised myself.

I kissed him harder.

* * *

_A/N…grrr…I feel so frustrated with this chapter…I just found it so hard to write :\ and that's why it's so short, I'm sorry =( I don't think this is the best chapter but it's your opinions that matter…_

_What did you guys think? Anyone angry that Rose didn't tell Dimitri the truth yet? Please let me know your opinions, I love hearing them!_

_Also…ideas on the type of girl I should introduce for Adrian? Even descriptions of how you want her to look - blonde hair, red hair, brown hair -__** moroi or dhampir**__? Anything will help me - I want to come up with the __**perfect **__girl for Adrian!_

_I am sooooooo excited to write the next chapter - it will be fun and vibrant, I promise! And I'll try to make it long to make up for this short chapter =)_


	12. Chapter 10

_A/N _

_Firstly, I'm going to explain why Rose hasn't told Dimitri the truth yet. I personally agree that Rose should have told Dimitri the truth because it was the perfect moment! But if we think about it in Rose's POV I believe that she is subconsciously thinking that she has Dimitri now and that deep down inside she is really scared that Dimitri won't forgive her. So maybe she's hoping that she can have Dimitri now because she's really scared that she'll lose him in the future. _

_However, we know as the readers that Rose is just digging herself into a deeper hole by not telling the truth. Dimitri has made his mistake and now it is time for Rose to make her - even bigger - mistake by keeping this a secret. _

_From the moment I started writing this story I had it in my head on how Dimitri would find out the truth and around the time he finds out the truth something else major and unexpected will be happening too! I hope that keeps everyone intrigued =)_

_I promise that the wait will be worth it. In the meantime there are so many other sub plots I need to develop: Adrian's new romance is coming soon, Abe's relationship with Rose, Lissa&Christian's wedding…_

_It will all tie together in the end to create a great climax and I'm just as impatient as a lot of you guys to get to that moment! Grrr…_

_Before we start the next chapter…You guys were AMAZING with your suggestions on Adrian's girl. Honestly, you guys gave me loads to think about! I will be making Adrian's girl a moroi…I'm really sorry to those who wanted her to be dhampir but I didn't want to take the light away from Rose and Dimitri's relationship, so if Adrian hooked up with a dhampir it would be extremely controversial in the moroi world so I thought better of it. _

_Also, please understand that everyone has such differing opinions of how Adrian's girl should be like and I can't please everyone…but I do hope that this new girl can win all you guys over as she wins over Adrian's heart too =)_

_There's a mention of this new girl in this chapter and I think she'll make an appearance in Chapter 12. I haven't completed her look or personality yet but I'm just gonna go with the flow when it comes to that point - obviously using everyone's ideas to help develop her character=) and suggestions are still welcome!_

_Sorry for long A/N…_

_Back to the story…Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 10**

Last night had been…

Well let me replay it for you and you can make up your own mind…

Dimitri led us back to my apartment and as soon as the door closed he pressed me against it and his soft lips found mine. His tongue lightly touched my lip. I opened up and our wet tongues swirled around each other. I grabbed onto his shoulders and forced myself up so that I could wrap my legs around him. Dimitri's hands came to my rear to accommodate this new and arousing position. I could feel his want for me and we both groaned at the contact. Our kisses were becoming more intense and I had to pull away to breathe. Dimitri didn't break contact from my skin as he attacked my neck with wet kisses. My legs tightened around him causing us to moan again.

With Dimitri's hand safely holding me in position he made his way to the bedroom. Despite his aggressive attack on my neck with his heavenly kisses, he placed me gently as a feather onto the bed. My head found the pillow and Dimitri pulled away so we were a breath apart. His brown eyes were smouldering as he looked into my eyes. His thumb came to trace my lips gently.

"I love you, Roza." His voice had become deep and husky, which did amazing things to my body.

He placed the softest kiss on my lips. I wanted more but he pulled away to kiss me just as softly on the side of my lip. He trailed these light kisses down my jaw and to my neck. His mouth found the curve between my neck and shoulder. He started sucking and licking gently on the skin. I moaned again. I hadn't had this type of contact in so long, I had almost forgotten the pleasure I could experience.

"Dimitri," I moaned.

Dimitri started placing wet sensual kisses up my neck and jaw until he found my lips, this time going slow with the kiss. His hands traced down my waist and then under my shirt, his warm hands leaving a trail of goosebumps. He started tracing the lace of my bra and I could feel him harden for me even more. I grasped onto his hips to pull him closer. His head came to my ear and I could feel his hot breath there.

"I need you, Roza," he whispered shakily, his sexy Russian accent becoming more pronounced.

He pulled away and our eyes locked. My lust filled eyes told him that I needed him too. He slowly started to unbutton my shirt, his eyes never wavering from mine. He was on the third button, my cleavage in full view.

"Wait," I strained to say and my hands covered his on my shirt.

"Roza?" he asked unsurely.

"Maybe…" I gulped not wanting the words to come out, but they eventually tumbled out anyway, "Maybe we should wait?" I sensed the tinniest of disappointment radiating off of him, before his eyes went back to pure love and understanding. I cupped his face and brought him closer. "I want Kady to know about us before we go any further," I whispered.

Dimitri pecked me lightly on the lips and then smiled the beautiful smile that warmed my heart. "I'm sorry. Of course," he agreed, "I want Kady to know about us too." There was a certain twinkle in his eyes and I could now feel excitement radiating off of him. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him.

"No need to thank me, beautiful," he mumbled against my lips. He kissed my forehead and then pulled away from me completely and was out of the bed.

My eyes widened in alarm.

"What are you doing?" I asked, almost horrified.

Dimitri smiled this sly grin and folded his arms against his chest, his muscles straining against his tight shirt. "I don't want you to be sleeping in your uniform, beautiful. I know if we stay in bed then you'd just sleep in it. So _out_," he pointed to the bathroom. "Get changed and I'll be waiting here for you."

My mouth was slightly open in astonishment. Dimitri quirked an eyebrow, the sides of his mouth twitching and holding back laughter. I rolled my eyes, huffed and then got off the bed to make my way to the bathroom. As soon as my back was to him he smacked me roughly on the ass causing me to gasp. I looked back at him and he winked back before chuckling lightly. I shook my head, smiling, fighting back my own laughter.

I came back from the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in a red tank top and sleep shorts. Dimitri was spread lazily across my bed with a photo frame in his hand. A small smile on his lips. He was stripped right down to his boxers - my body immediately reacted to the sight. I bit my lip to prevent the moan from escaping. His body was absolutely perfect - the perks from being in the guardian business. He was all toned and muscled…and had a natural sexy tan to top it all off.

When he heard me walk in his head snapped up and his eyes roamed my body so slowly that I felt my cheeks heat up. Damn it, he was the only man that could make me blush. I mean, I was Rose Hathaway! I _never_ felt self conscious or embarrassed. Yet whenever I was in the presence of this sexy ass Russian all my confidence flew out the window.

Dimitri smiled a crooked smile and he tapped the bed beside him. "Come here, beautiful."

I sat beside him crossing my legs. My head rested on his shoulder to see what he was looking at and his arms naturally wrapped around my shoulders. He was looking at my bedside picture of Kady and me on her first birthday. We were sat at the head of the table with her birthday cake and a sole candle alight. Kady sat on my lap and was looking up at me with a smile that resembled Dimitri perfectly, unknown to him. I was kissing her forehead with my arms encompassing her.

"I'd love to see more photos of her as a baby," he whispered.

"Good, cause I've got a tonne to show you," I smiled sadly. The guilt was seeping back and I forcefully pushed it away to enjoy this moment.

Dimitri placed the photo back on the bedside table, still looking at it longingly. He sighed and then looked back at me. "How about some sleep?" he smiled.

I nodded my head and kissed his cheek. Then I scrambled to get under the covers with my man. When we were under the covers we cuddled up to each other. His hand roamed up and down my back soothingly.

"I love you, beautiful," he said and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you too, Comrade." I felt him smile against my neck.

…and that was last night for you.

In the here and now…

Dimitri and I had just woken up and we were cuddled close, our legs tangled under the covers. It had been the best nights sleep I had in, well, ever. I sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Comrade."

Dimitri tightened his hold on me and kissed me loudly on the forehead with a big 'Mwah'. It was so similar to the way Kady would kiss me sometimes.

"Can't wait to see our little angel," I blurted out. My eyes snapped open and I berated myself internally for the slip up. My heart started racing. There was a moment of silence and then…

"Me too," Dimitri whispered. I let out a silent shaky breath and closed my eyes. "I'm just gonna go back to my apartment, get showered and dressed. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes and then we can go together to see…her." I nodded my head, not able to say anything. Dimitri kissed me on the forehead again. "See you soon, beautiful." I smiled up at him hoping that he didn't sense my nerves.

Once he was dressed and gone I grabbed a pillow to scream into it. What the fuck is wrong with me? Ugh, I should have told him last night! It was the perfect moment. And why didn't I tell him? Cause I was scared, scared fucking shitless. Not only that, I was being selfish. God, what am I doing? I could feel the tears, but refused to let them fall.

Dimitri arrived right on time to meet me. We were both fresh and ready for the day, although I knew we would be hot and sweaty in a couple of hours. My heart fluttered. We went to Lissa's for breakfast and I knew that Adrian would have brought my little angel here too. As soon as I entered the apartment, with Dimitri _very _close behind me, my eyes searched for my little angel. There was no need because Kady immediately ran up to me, screaming, "Mommy!" I grabbed her and brought her up to me, kissing both her cheeks and forehead. I hugged her to me.

"I missed you so much, angel," I said. Although I had seen her yesterday, it wasn't often that I wasn't there to tuck her in at night.

"Missed you too, mommy," she mumbled.

"Did you have fun at Uncle Adrian's?"

Kady pulled away and looked around for Adrian who winked at her. Kady grinned mischievously and looked back at me. Her mouth was forcefully shut and she nodded her head enthusiastically. I narrowed my eyes at Adrian. He simply held the same mischievous grin as Kady. I sighed. I wasn't gonna ask. I _knew _not to ask.

"Dimitri!" Kady yelled excitedly. She opened her arms up to him so he could take her.

"Good morning, angel," he whispered and kissed her soft curls. The sight before me warmed my heart.

There was a certain silence in the room and I looked around at the others. Lissa and Tasha sat beside Christian on the sofa with mugs of coffee and they looked at me, or should I say 'us', with their eyebrows raised. It was then that I had become aware that Dimitri had his arms laced protectively around my waist. We looked like a cute little family at this moment. I could feel a very light blush tint my cheeks, unsure of what their reaction would be.

"Beeeeep," said Christian in a disbelieving tone.

My confidence rushed back to me. "_Beep _off, fire boy." With that I went to the kitchen area to grab breakfast, not allowing their opinions faze me.

I heard Lissa clear her throat. "Talking of fire boy and hence fire girl." I looked at her with my eyes narrowed. What the beep _was_ she going on about? Everyone else appeared to have the same reaction because she rushed on, "Anyway, Christian's cousin should be here later tonight."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Christian, "_You _have cousins…that…accept you?" It was a serious question. Ever since Christian's parents decided to turn Strigoi all royal families, including the Ozeras, had distanced themselves from him - accept Tasha, of course.

"We were close when we were younger and well…it was her parents who opposed. Now that she's older her parents can't exactly keep her away from me. She heard that I was getting married so she got in contact," Christian explained quickly. I smiled sadly at him. It must have been so hard for him, not only had he lost his parents, he had also lost other family members who he loved.

"What's her name?" I asked, changing the subject.

Christian smiled at me gratefully. "Scarlett."

"She's a fire user, hence the…um…you know…with before…" Lissa mumbled into silence.

"Anyway," I said loudly, "love to sit and chat but me and Dimitri have work, so we'll be leaving," I informed.

"Mhmm," said Christian.

"Shut your trap," I snapped.

Christian just smiled slyly.

I looked at Dimitri, who was still with our little angel. He looked back at me amused. "We should go. Oh and I've already got us some doughnuts." Dimitri nodded and then whispered something to Kady who giggled and nodded her head. I walked over to Adrian. He smiled lazily at me and opened his arms out for me. I walked into his awaiting arms and he hugged me close. "Thank you, Adrian. For everything," I whispered.

Adrian kissed my forehead lightly. "Anytime, little dhampir."

I walked back to my little angel. "Have you eaten, angel?"

She nodded her head, "Chrissie gave me cereal." I could see Christian roll his eyes from the corner of my eyes.

I grinned and looked at him. "Thanks for feeding my baby, _Chrissie_."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, exasperatedly. I knew he loved it secretly.

"Come on, lets get you to nursery, angel."

Kady nodded her head and ran up to hug Adrian. "Thank you, Uncle Adrian. The food f-"

Adrian quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Remember what I told you, princess?" Kady's eyes went wide in understanding and she nodded her head apologetically. "That's a good girl. Have a lovely day, princess, and I'll see you at dinner," he smiled and hugged her tightly to him and kissed her forehead before releasing her.

Kady hugged and kissed Lissa and Christian too - waved bye to Tasha - before she came to grab both mine and Dimitri's hands. We walked out the apartment and out the building, heading towards the nursery. Dimitri and I started swinging Kady up into the air and back down. She giggled and kept asking for more. Dimitri and I laughed along with her.

"Okay, no more, angel. You have to go now," I said.

"Ohhh," Kady whined.

"Lissa's gonna pick you up in a couple of hours, angel, and then you can meet Chrissie's cousin, Scarlett."

Kady's eyes lit up. She loved meeting new people and never ceased to win people over with her natural charm.

"Your mommy and I will see you at dinner, angel. We have some exciting news," Dimitri said, clearly excited himself. I smiled up at him.

Kady gasped. "Am I getting a baby brother?"

My head snapped to my daughter and both mine and Dimitri's eyebrows raised in shock. Where the hell did she hear something like that? I recovered just slightly and said slowly so she could understand, "Nooo." Kady's face fell. "Where did you hear that, angel?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset her even more.

"Uncle Adrian."

What. The. Fuck. Why would he put something like that in her head? Dimitri's eyes narrowed and he looked at me, dare I say, suspiciously.

"I'm sure Uncle Adrian was winding you up, baby. Now go on, me and Dimitri need to get going."

"Okay," she said sadly and hugged both Dimitri and I before she left. I was still staring at the door in shock.

"Why would Adrian say something like that?" asked Dimitri.

"Don't ask me, but I'll be sure to beat it out of him," I said angrily. We walked in silence to the meeting and took our seats beside each other. Nothing interesting or out of the ordinary happened in the meeting. The same applied to the day - boring old guarding and standing around looking lifeless. Half the time I wished there _was_ a Strigoi attack to liven up my day. I kept thinking in my head 'just a couple of hours and we'll have our fun'. That kept me going.

Finally it was the end of my shift. I got changed into ¾ bottoms and a blue tank top. When I came out I could hear Katy Perry's 'California Gurls' being blasted through the speakers. I rolled my eyes. Then I caught Dimitri's amused look from across the gym. Like me, he wore black bottoms and a blue T-shirt. I could see the T-shirt straining against his muscles. I bit my lip. He winked back at me. I shook my head to snap out of it. "Alright, come on guys," I yelled to get everyone's attention. "Playtime!" There was a lot of whooping and hollering. We all gathered around to create a circle.

"If no one minds, I'd like another crack at my…student."

I quirked my eyebrows. "I can take you, Comrade."

"That's not what it looked like the other day," he smiled. My fists clenched. "Maybe you need some more of my _training_."

I bit my lip again. I took in a deep breath. "No need. Today…the student surpasses the mentor."

Dimitri curled his fingers towards himself. "Bring it on, beautiful." A few of the guardians quirked their eyebrows at that, while others whistled. I vaguely heard Drake's 'Best I Ever Had' come on. Like the other day, I drowned out all other noise. It was just Dimitri and me.

We circled each other with our fists up to our chins. We eyed each other waiting for the other to make the first move. After circling round twice I made the first move. My fist shot out towards his ribs. Dimitri had it covered and blocked my attack with his arm. He kicked his leg towards my legs to trip me over. I saw it coming the moment he thought it and jumped up and quickly kicked him on the shoulder. Dimitri stumbled back. He recovered immediately, grabbed my arm and tried punching me in the sides. I grabbed his other arm to prevent his fist making contact. I twisted him around and kicked him painfully on his lower back. He didn't fall on his knees like I'd been hoping. Instead his right arm shot out and connected with my neck. Fuck that hurt! We went back to circling each other and then we both took some lethal blows and kicks.

I needed to do something drastic and without even thinking I ran like the speed of a bullet and jumped onto him. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He stumbled back quite a few steps - out of shock - but luckily stayed standing. His hands automatically came to my ass to hold me up. I wanted to laugh, but held back. I looked into his eyes, winked and then punched him beautifully in the jaw. His head shot back and he looked at me with wide eyes, clearly conveying 'What the fuck?' Suddenly he grinned - this couldn't be good. He squeezed my ass and then shoved me violently onto the floor. I gasped. His hands had snaked up to my back, protecting me from feeling the full force of the impact. I looked at him. His brown eyes had glazed over in pure lust. I smiled a sexy smile, using my femininity to full advantage. I licked my bottom lip and his eyes wondered over to them. He groaned. I prevented a giggle from escaping and instead grabbed his shoulder, pushed him and then rolled us over so I was straddling him. I went to his neck, to his pulse point and nipped it. I felt a sudden wave of déjà vu.

"The student surpasses the mentor," I repeated huskily, against his neck. His breathing hitched and I smiled again at my power. I looked into his lust filled eyes again. I recalled the last time we had been in this position with an audience surrounding us. It was back at the academy during field experience. Dimitri was playing Strigoi and I had defeated him. I ended up straddling him then too and I remembered how much I had wanted to kiss him then. I had felt the same emotions and feelings waving off of Dimitri too. The only difference between then and now was that _now _there was nothing holding me back from kissing _my _man.

And without a second thought I grabbed his face and kissed him - I vaguely heard a few gasps and a "Whoa". Dimitri's hands came to my hips in a tight grip and he groaned into my mouth. There was silence in the background. Our kiss grew more and more frantic. I could now hear the catcalls and whooping from our fellow guardians. Neither Dimitri nor I had a care in the world and continued to kiss with that same intensity. That was until the chorus of throat clearing surrounded the gym. I finally, and reluctantly, pulled away. We were both breathing heavily and Dimitri had a sly grin on his face, one which I had never seen before. I gave him one last peck on the lips before standing up and tugged Dimitri along with me.

Dimitri bent close to my ear and whispered throatily, "I have _always _wanted to do that." I knew what he meant. It was a relief not having to worry about what others thought about our relationship, seeing as it was no longer illegal.

Dimitri kissed my forehead sweetly and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He started walking us to the gym doors. I glanced up to see more than a few gaping mouths. Meanwhile others had huge grins on their faces, including Eddie. When we reached the crowd of guardians they leapt apart, making way for us. I stifled a giggle.

We walked off to Lissa's after we had each taken a shower - separately, unfortunately. We ended up laughing at the different reactions of the guardians.

"No guardian is _ever _gonna look at me the same way," I laughed.

"Why's that?" Dimitri asked, curiously.

I looked at him pointedly, urging him to think it through. He still looked confused. I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"I know when they look at me their thoughts aren't exactly pure," Dimitri growled at that, "but now they know I am officially off the market. Not that _that_ would've stopped them looking at me the wrong way," I laughed.

"Then what would?" Dimitri smiled down at me. I was sure he knew the answer and just wanted to hear me say it.

"You," I said seductively.

Dimitri's eyes glazed over. And suddenly I was up against the wall with a Russian attacking my neck with the most mouth-watering kisses. I grabbed his hair and breathed out, "Dimitri," pulling his head towards my face. He understood all too well and captured my lips with his fiercely. I was breathing so hard by the time he pulled away, even more so than I would have from running 3 miles.

As I tried catching my breath Dimitri started to gently curl my locks around his fingers. I smiled remembering how much he loved my hair. His hand then grazed down my arm slowly and held my hand, caressing it with his thumb. He looked up at me with the utmost love and care.

"I love you, Roza, and I will do absolutely anything for you and…our little angel." I felt the tears prick my eyes. He then brought my hand up to his lips and placed a very soft kiss on my knuckles.

By the time we had arrived at Lissa's it had gotten pretty late and I looked pretty damn flustered too. Dimitri and I agreed not to do anything out of the ordinary seeing as Kady still didn't know yet. He gave me one last peck at the door before he let go of my hand, which was almost painful. Now that I had him I just wanted to be wrapped up in _my _Dimitri all the time. This was unhealthy and I chastised myself for my immature and very well_ teenage _thoughts.

Kady looked as lively as ever when we entered the apartment, despite the fact that it was nearly her bedtime. She dragged Dimitri to the living area so she could go on about her day and tell him about her new friend, Scarlett. I looked around and noticed there were no new faces.

"Where's Scarlett?" I asked Lissa.

"She was pretty tired from her journey so decided to have an early night," Lissa informed. "Sooo…"

I sighed. "Yes, Dimitri and I are now together."

Lissa _literally _squealed and I could feel the waves of excitement and joy rippling from her. I couldn't contain the grin that escaped. Lissa had gotten worried over the past year or so. She really wanted me to find a boyfriend. She thought I'd find it in Adrian and was disappointed when nothing but friendship came out of it. Lissa hugged me tightly, "I am _so _happy for you, Rose. You deserve this," she whispered. I shut my mouth before I could reply with 'I don't know about that'. I sighed internally. If only she knew the truth, I doubt she'd be saying this.

"Yeah, Rose, you deserve this," said Christian honestly, standing directly behind Lissa. He bent over and kissed my cheek. I was touched. Christian rarely showed signs of affection other than with Lissa and Kady. "Now step away from my woman," he continued seriously, wrapping a protective arm around Lissa's shoulders. I rolled my eyes. And he's back, I thought.

"I wonder where Adrian is. He's never late," I said to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah," said Christian. "He told me to tell you and Kady that he was sorry and that he couldn't make it to dinner cause the queen wanted him for some reason or other."

"Oh," I said sadly, disappointed at this news.

"I know, right. How comes he never apologised to me or Lissa? Or even Dimitri?" Christian inquired in mock outrage. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

Once dinner was over and I helped Lissa clear away; Dimitri, Kady and I went back to the opposite apartment. It was time to tell Kady and I felt just as excited as Dimitri. I knew Kady loved Dimitri and knew in my heart that she would love the idea of me being with him. Dimitri sat Kady on the sofa and then we both sat on either side of her.

"Do you remember that your mommy and I have something to tell you, angel?" Dimitri asked Kady, lovingly.

"Yep," she replied, looking at us with big wondering eyes. I resisted the urge to kiss her and hug her close to me. She was so unbelievable adorable!

"Well," I started and then wasn't too sure how to continue. "Um, well Dimitri and I are now together." Kady looked at me curiously, not understanding what I was going on about. Of course she didn't understand. What three year old would understand what 'we are together' meant?

"Like glue?" she asked, crinkling her nose. Dimitri chuckled and I smiled.

"No angel, not '_stuck _together'. We're together like…like you're Aunty Lissa and Chrissie," I explained.

"Mommy, are you marrying Dimitri?" Kady started bouncing on the sofa excitedly.

"No," I quickly rushed. I think I heard Dimitri say 'not yet' but I couldn't be too sure. First a baby and now marriage - what is wrong with this child?

"You're mommy is my girlfriend, angel," Dimitri piped in calmly. I looked at Kady's face and understanding lit her face. Why couldn't I have just started with that?

"Does that mean you can be my daddy?" Kady asked eagerly. My eyes widened. Dimitri, on the other hand, remained as calm as ever.

"We'll talk about _that_ another time, angel. It's time for bed." Kady frowned, but Dimitri proceeded to hold her in his arms, making his way to her bedroom to get her dressed and ready for bed.

I still sat there shocked. As I thought about it more the more I just wanted to burst out and yell 'Dimitri _is _your daddy!'. The same thoughts from the morning ran through my head: What the fuck am I doing?

I don't know how long I sat there for. It must have been a couple of minutes because Dimitri came back to sit next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That was interesting," I started.

"You could say that," Dimitri chuckled lightly, making my heart flutter from the very sound. "She likes commitment, huh?" and he chuckled again. I allowed myself to smile, seeing the humour.

I sighed and then Dimitri pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back soothingly. It felt nice after the aches and pains from our fight. I closed my eyes in contentment and hugged him closer. I breathed in his intoxicating scent, let it wash all over me and enrapture all my senses so all I felt and thought about was my sexy Russian. "I love you, Comrade," I mumbled against his muscled chest. I felt his heart accelerate and I smiled to myself, knowing the effect I had on him.

"I will never tire of hearing you say that." He pulled my chin up with his forefinger and thumb and kissed my lips lightly. I didn't want him to pull away so I grabbed his head urging him on and we deepened the kiss. I felt Dimitri smile against my lips in approval and opened his mouth allowing our tongues to swirl together.

Suddenly I heard the door open and we pulled apart, although our arms remained safely wrapped around each other. Adrian was at the door, holding Kady's brown teddy.

"Kady left her-" and then he stopped abruptly seeing Dimitri and I. He looked straight into my eyes with his emerald green ones, that seemed to harden under my gaze, and said stiffly, "I apologize for the interruption." With that he closed the door - a little more loudly then was necessary.

I closed my eyes. I knew that Adrian was in love with me and despite the fact that he _appeared_ to accept mine and Dimitri's relationship I knew it must have hurt him immensely to see us wrapped up together on the sofa. I didn't want to hurt my best friend and knowing that he was in this pain brought a wave of pain through me as well.

I sighed and pulled away from Dimitri. Just as I got off the sofa he grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be right back," I assured and kissed his cheek before going after Adrian.

Adrian hadn't gotten far. He had only reached a few yards away from the building and was walking towards his own apartment. I touched his shoulder gently and saw his back stiffen. I blinked back the tears. He had never reacted this way to my touch. He stopped in his tracks with his head bent down. I walked over so I was in front of him and touched his cheek lightly waiting for him to look at me. When he did I saw only sadness in his eyes and my heart broke out for him.

"Meet me tonight?" I whispered hesitantly.

Adrian nodded his head imperceptibly. He touched my hand that was on his cheek and brought it down and squeezed it ever so lightly. He took one last look at me before he let go of my hand and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

_A/N _

_I know that Dimitri said, "…our little angel." This does __**not **__mean that he knows that Kady is his. Remember in a previous chapter: Adrian told Rose that Dimitri already sees Kady as his own, so that's why he didn't say anything when Rose said, "…our little angel."_

_Also, next chapter will be focussed on Rose and Adrian =)_

_What do you guys think of the name Scarlett and the fact that she's Christian's cousin? _

_What was your favourite Rose and Dimitri moment in this chapter?_

_Let me know any/all your opinions cause I __**love **__hearing them!_

_One last thing: __**Should Lissa find out the truth before Dimitri or after Dimitri?**__ When I first started this story I wanted Lissa to find out before, BUT there is one more character other than Adrian who will definitely find out that Dimitri is the father before Dimitri. So now I'm thinking that if Lissa finds out there may be too many people finding out before Dimitri __K_

_Please let me know if you want Lissa to find out before or not - your views are much appreciated and influence this story in more ways than you can imagine ;-)_

_X T_


	13. Chapter 11

_A/N_

_As usual thank you so very much for reviewing! You guys are amazing and I always love hearing your opinions and ideas - it helps create or adapt my own ideas too. _

_I believe the majority of reviewers want Lissa to find out before Dimitri so that is how it will go. To those who wanted Lissa to find out later - I'm sorry, but I __**promise **__I'll make it work and everything will fall into place._

_This chapter is for Adrian-Rose lovers!_

…_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 11**

When I got back to my apartment I made a stop at my little angel's room. Dimitri sat beside Kady's bed on a chair, flicking through her colouring book.

"Hey," I greeted quietly.

Dimitri turned around and smiled that beautiful smile making my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, beautiful." He placed the book on Kady's drawing table and then his face turned serious. "Did you talk to him?" I knew he was referring to Adrian and I appreciated that he seemed to care about Adrian's feelings. Dimitri and Adrian had never quite seen eye to eye. However, I think Dimitri noticed how much Adrian had taken care of both me and Kady through the years.

"No, but he agreed to meet me tonight," I replied honestly. Dimitri nodded his head and looked back to our little angel.

Kady held a hint of a smile and I wondered briefly if her Uncle Adrian had decided to visit her in her dreams, seeing as I was still awake. Kady looked more like Dimitri at this point in time than when she was wide awake. She had my features from her cheekbones, nose, and already plump pink lips; although the shape of her face was completely Dimitri's. However, it was the facial expressions here and there which were so strikingly familiar to her father's that I questioned why my friends - other than Adrian - had not yet figured it out.

Kady tended to flail around in her sleep so she was already twisted within the covers. I smiled to myself at that. Dimitri must have noticed this too because he got off his seat and started to straighten out the covers again. Kady stirred slightly but then smiled in her sleep. I sighed. This was Dimitri's smile and I knew that if she had been awake we would have seen her father's soft brown eyes. She would have looked like a miniature replica of her father.

Dimitri lightly caressed her rosy cheeks and then kissed it. "Sweet dreams, angel," he whispered. He then came over to me and smiled. "You coming to bed?"

I smiled back and nodded my head. I was happy that he felt comfortable to assume that I wanted to sleep beside him tonight - and every night. He kissed my forehead and then went to the bedroom.

I walked over to Kady and kneeled down beside the bed. I caressed her cheek like her father had. She smiled. "You look just like your daddy," I whispered and then sighed. "Daddy loves you very much." A tear fell down my cheek and I did nothing to wipe it away. "I am _so _sorry baby. I promise mommy will tell him soon and then everything will be perfect…one day." Kady slept on. I brought my head over to hers and kissed her forehead. "Love you, angel. Sweet dreams. I hope you tell your Uncle Adrian I'll be there soon." There was no reaction, not that I was expecting anything. I took one last long at my little angel and then made my way to her father.

Dimitri was already under the covers. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly - looking just like his daughter in the opposite room. I smiled.

I got changed into my nightwear and brushed my teeth. I went back to bed and slipped under the covers. Dimitri's arms naturally wrapped around my waist and he unconsciously tugged me closer. I kissed his cheek and he mumbled, "Mmmm…Roza." My heart soared knowing that he was thinking of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and moved closer, if that was possible. I love you, Dimitri; I thought to myself, before I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to ensue…

…and I waited…

…and waited…

…and I was still wide awake! I was becoming extremely aggravated. Adrian was waiting for me, God damn it! It was typical for me to find it hard to sleep when I had a lot on my mind, and boy did I.

I sighed and turned around so my back rested against Dimitri's chest. He squeezed me tighter for a second and then relaxed.

Come on…sleep Rose, sleep! It seemed the more anxious I got in worrying about Adrian the harder it became for me to sleep.

Adrian.

I thought about everything he had done for me in the last four years. The list was endless. He was unbelievably selfless when it came to my needs or Kady's needs. I was blessed to have him in my life. My mind wondered back to the day Dimitri left…

I walked to my room, ready for a long relaxing bath after the hectic day I'd had of helping clear the mess from the aftermath of the battle. When I came to the door I saw the edge of a piece of paper sticking out from the crack of the door. An alarm went off in my head and my guardian instincts took over.

I quickly looked around for anything or anyone suspicious. The corridor was empty. I took out my keys, unlocked the door and edged it open whilst peering inside. There was nothing out of the ordinary and I sneaked a peek at the note on the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief having recognized that it was in Dimitri's handwriting. I don't know what I'd been expecting, but after the battle everyone was on edge.

I bent down to pick it up and smiled to myself at the familiar writing. Written on the middle of the paper was '_To Rose_' - I brushed it off that he had not addressed it as 'Roza', he wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious if they happened to stumble across the note, I argued to myself. I opened the folded note:

_I am sorry to inform you that I have released Princess Dragomir as my charge. I have taken up being Natasha Ozera's guardian, effective immediately. We will be leaving for Florida at midday. _

_Dimitri_

I stared at the note. My breathing became heavier and heavier with each breath I took. Tears streamed down my face of their own accord.

"Little dhampir," said Adrian jovially as he walked towards me. I continued to stare at the note and a sob escaped me. I was suddenly enveloped in Adrian's arms. I cried openly into his chest. He rubbed my back with one hand and with the other gently tugged the note from my hands and read it over my shoulder. He stiffened and his movements stilled for a split second and then he crushed me closer to his chest. I cried even harder and he shhed me and repeated soothingly that everything would be okay.

A sudden thought occurred to me and I pulled violently away and wiped my tears.

"I- I can still get to him," and I was about to run past him when he grabbed both my arms and looked me squarely in the eyes with his soft green ones.

"Rose, he's gone," he said softy…sympathetically.

I shook my head disbelievingly. "No," I almost shouted and shoved him in the chest, "you don't know that." He miraculously held a firm grip on my arms and continued looking into my eyes, more intently this time.

"Rose, he's gone," he repeated. I found myself looking back and slowly nodded my head in agreement. I blinked and shook my head and then looked at him again. This time in anger.

"How could you do that to me?" I yelled, enraged. "Don't you _dare_ use compulsion on me," I hissed coldly, pointing my finger at him.

Adrian sighed sadly. "Rose…it's nearly dawn," he said, as if willing me to understand and not wanting to say the actual words aloud.

"What are you-" and then I stopped in realisation, understanding his unspoken words. _We will be leaving for Florida at midday. _He was gone. Adrian saw the realisation hit me and I was once again crushed to his chest. I cried silently.

…I opened my eyes, pulling away from the memory. I was not shocked to find that I was at the ski lodge, where Adrian and I had first met.

"You took your time, little dhampir," Adrian said quietly from behind me. I turned around to find his gaze fixated on the mountain ahead of us.

"Couldn't fall asleep," I mumbled, upset that he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I figured. Don't worry…I entertained myself. I visited Kady," as I had suspected. He finally looked at me and smiled a genuine smile, a smile he so often got around Kady. "She was dreaming of a wolf," he said, incredulously. I chuckled and Adrian's smile grew.

I tentatively walked towards him and when he didn't back away I wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't stiffen from my touch as he had previously. Instead his arms came around me too and he rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Adrian shifted his head so his check rested on my head. "How many times have I told you not to apologize, little dhampir?"

"Doesn't take away the fact that I _am _sorry," I countered.

Adrian sighed. He pulled away but found my hand and pulled me towards a bench, which I was sure didn't exist in reality. We sat down beside each other, holding hands and looking across at the beautiful view. The mountain tops were shaded in dark blue and black from the night sky. I gazed up at the beautiful night sky, where thousands of stars twinkled back. It would have been deadly cold at this point in the day in reality. In dream world it was cool with a slight breeze. I noticed Adrian hadn't dressed me up today and I continued to wear my nightwear. I wasn't cold though. I felt content and relaxed. Adrian broke the comfortable silence.

"Remember that day, Kady was a year old and scraped her knee pretty badly," I flinched at the memory. "You were so worried, nearly close to tears. It was adorable really," Adrian smiled sadly. "You were begging me to take the pain away from her-"

"And you didn't," I continued for him. "You said she needed to experience pain. That it was a part of growing up."

"You know it killed me to see her in pain. I nearly cracked and gave in, but I knew I had to stay strong for the both of you," said Adrian and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me closer to his body. "I'll always be there for you and Kady, no matter what the circumstance," he promised. I knew he was referring to the fact that I was now with Dimitri.

"I know you will. I don't want you to feel like…like I've pushed you away or something. I'll always need you, Adrian. You're my best friend," Adrian sucked in a breath and then exhaled.

"I know," he said under his breath. We fell into silence again, both absorbed in out own thoughts. Adrian shifted uncomfortably for a second and I looked up at him with questioning eyes. He looked back and sighed and then focused on his feet. Adrian was always so confident, never worried to say what was on his mind that this show of…self-consciousness shocked me. He cleared his throat and said, "If I don't ask this now then I'll never ask it." He paused. I took his hand in mine and squeezed slightly letting him know it was okay to ask me whatever it was that he wanted to ask. He looked at me then. "Would you have ever said yes?"

I stared at him and my breathing seemed to cease. It was my turn to look down. I swallowed, not knowing what to say. I closed my eyes and replayed the moment when we'd had the conversation Adrian was currently referring to…

Kaitlin was a week old. I had never felt this exhausted in my life. The hardcore training and endless laps with Dimitri seemed a walk in the park compared to the exhaustion I felt from taking care of my week old daughter. I hadn't had a good nights sleep from the moment I went into labour, which was a gruelling 28 hours worth of pain, pain and pain. Adrian and Lissa had been there to hold my hand and offer words of encouragement and comfort. Christian? Let's just say seeing a woman scream in pain made him feel a teeny bit queasy. I remember screaming through a particularly painful contraction. Christian took one look at me, his eyes widened and his face turned green… and ran out the door like the pussy he was.

Adrian, on the other hand, had been _amazing _throughout my time in labour and then helping me take care of my daughter. Every time he looked at her or held her in his arms his face would light up in a way that I had never seen before. He had changed, matured. Changed for the better. His intake of alcohol and tobacco had decreased substantially - he was fighting to stop altogether. His flirting with me had reduced significantly more than his intake in drugs, which was a relief. His flirting with other women had ceased to an abrupt halt, which I was surprisingly extremely happy about. For the first time since I had met him - a week after my baby was born - that I had started to see the potential in being _in_ a relationship with Adrian Ivashkov.

I was able to notice how loving he was to both me and Kaitlin. He was so delicate and caring when he'd hold her. He wouldn't cringe or crinkle his nose in disgust when Kaitlin needed her diaper changed. Instead he'd comment adorably, "Aww, does baby need her diaper changed?" Even more surprisingly he'd actually get out a diaper and change it. He didn't mind in the slightest, wouldn't even ask me if he should change her diaper. He'd just do it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Adrian was even more amazing because ever since my daughter was born he'd been staying with us in the guest room. He bought his own baby monitor and kept one beside his bed. On the third night of bringing Kaitlin home he actually switched off my baby monitor while I was sleeping and closed my door so I wouldn't hear my baby crying. That night he'd bottle fed her and woke up to change her diaper during the night. When I'd woken up in the morning having slept rather peacefully I panicked knowing that I hadn't woken up to feed or change my baby. Adrian took care of that too because I found a short sweet note next to my pillow saying that he wanted me to sleep and he'd take care of Kaitlin. I started crying - damn hormones.

It had been a year. Kady was now a year old! I had still not taken action on my thoughts from a year back - _there was potential in being in a relationship with Adrian Ivashkov_.

It was a lovely day. The clouds had disappeared, leaving the moon and glimmering stars to hang above our heads. Adrian suggested that we go out for dinner and leave Kady with Lissa and Christian. I was reluctant, but eventually agreed. It was difficult to be away from Kady for prolonged periods of time. I had not yet gotten used to it, though I would have to learn to cope because soon enough I'd be going back to guarding.

Adrian treated me to a fancy restaurant at court. The court was literally a mini city and there were tonnes of places within the court which I had not yet visited. Dinner was great. Adrian took away the pain from being away from my little angel and we had easily fallen into our typical banter and talk. It felt refreshing.

We were walking back to the apartment when Adrian decided to take a detour. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I hugged him to me, content with the familiar embrace. He led me to a rose garden. The sweet smell of the roses were delectable; even more so for Adrian, I assumed. We then found a bench and sat down.

"I never told you how beautiful you look tonight, Rose," said Adrian sincerely. I caught his sparkling emerald eyes, which bore into mine intently. His eyes then roamed down my body appreciatively. I wore a silky emerald green flowing dress, which came just above my knees- although right now exposed my thighs and I quickly tugged it down. It clung to my skin in all the right places. I still breastfed Kady now and then, so I had quite a cleavage - I was impressed that Adrian's eyes didn't linger to my breasts throughout the night, which unfortunately could not be applied to the majority of moroi men at the restaurant.

When his eyes met mine again I could feel my cheeks heating up from the intensity of his stare. I was grateful that we were outside in the dark.

"Rose," Adrian whispered and then grabbed my hand - my breathing hitched - and he interlaced our fingers. "You know that I'd do anything for you and Kady," he said looking at me with that same intensity. I couldn't do anything but nod my head. "Rose…" he paused and suddenly looked nervous. "Rose, I want it all with you and Kady. I want to be _with you_ and I want to take care of both you and that beautiful angel of yours," he said emotionally. My heart started to thump painfully against my chest. Adrian was now looking at me, searching my face for signs of what I was thinking.

What was I thinking? I was shocked for one thing. I knew that Adrian loved me, but this? He wanted us to be a family and I didn't know if I could skip the part of dating Adrian and jumping straight to such a commitment.

"Adrian…" I breathed, not knowing what to say.

Adrian sensed my indecision. He released his hand from mine and then gently placed both his hands on either side of my face.

"Rose, I _love _you," he said fiercely, "and I _promise _with all my heart," he brought one of his hands to mine and placed it against his fast beating heart, "that I will love and look after you and Kady for as long as I live." A sole tear ran down my cheek. Adrian smiled lovingly and wiped it away with his fingers.

"Adrian…" I sniffed, "I don't doubt that for a second." I lowered my gaze to our adjoining hands against his chest, guiltily. I knew I couldn't say the three words he wanted me to say with absolute honesty. Because the truth was that I still thought about Dimitri _every _day. Every time I looked at my little angel it was inevitable that my mind would wonder back to her gorgeous father - the love of my life. The colour of her hair was the exact same as Dimitri's. Sometimes she'd smile and my heart would soar knowing that my little angel was a part of the man that I would never have back. I couldn't say those three words that I _so _incredibly wished that I could say back. I was still in love with Dimitri and I wasn't ready to let him go.

Tears started flowing down my face by this point. Adrian brought his thumb and forefinger to my chin and gently lifted my face to look into my eyes.

"Rose?" he asked quietly, pleadingly.

"Adrian you _know _I love you," I whispered. Adrian closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He nodded his head. "But I can't…" I paused and swallowed the tears willing myself to continue. "I can't be with you because I'm still in love with…Dimitri," I breathed out the last part.

Adrian opened his eyes. There was no anger, just understanding. "Can't you just try?" I opened my mouth to say something, but he rushed on, "I'm not telling you to forget him. I _know _you love him and you'll never be able to let him go because he's the father of your child. I'm just asking that you _try _to be with me. Maybe it'll be easier to move on," he said tentatively.

"Adrian…I _can't_."

He took in another deep breath and released my hand and face and stood up. I prevented the sob from escaping.

"I understand little dhampir," he said sadly.

I grabbed his hand before he could walk away. He looked down at me.

"Maybe…in the future, sometime," I said quietly.

Adrian smiled softly and brought his hand to my face to gently caress it.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered. And then he was gone.

…I opened my eyes again. We'd been silent for a while as we both replayed that night in our heads.

Would I have ever said yes? I asked myself. Right then I knew the answer. Every now and then when I'd see Adrian with Kady my mind would wonder back to that night when Adrian had offered to be a family. I couldn't pinpoint what it was but there was always _something _in the back of my mind.

_I want to take care of both you and that beautiful angel of yours. _That's what Adrian had said to me that night. The difference between Adrian and Dimitri was shockingly evident at this moment. Adrian was actually the first to comment on it. The fact was that despite Dimitri not knowing that Kady was his child he still considered Kady as his own because she was a part of me. Whereas, Adrian could only see Kady for what she was - the daughter of Dimitri and I. He would _always _see Kady as Dimitri's child. There was no doubt in my mind that Adrian absolutely loved and adored my little angel. However, I knew now that Adrian would _never_ be able to love Kady as his own. That was why we - Adrian, Kady and I - could never be a family.

"No," I answered. I looked back up at Adrian who was smiling sadly. I grabbed his face with my hands, like he had done that night. "Adrian, you will _always _have a place in my heart. I _do _love you and I know that you love me too. I also know that me and you aren't meant to be." Adrian looked down, not before I viewed the tears forming in his eyes. My heart hurt seeing him in pain and my own tears prickled my eyes. I wiped his tears away with my fingers as they slowly made their descent. "My love for you isn't enough and _that's _why I would never have said yes. What I do know is that one day, Adrian," I lifted his face up gently so I could look him in the eyes, "you _will_ find that girl…and her love _will_ be more than enough."

Both our faces streamed with salty tears. Adrian being the caring moroi that he was wiped my tears with his fingers. Our faces were an inch apart. We stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Adrian ever so slowly came closer. His lips were so close to mine that I could feel his hot breath mingling with my own. And then his lips locked with mine. The kiss was a goodbye. It was Adrian's way of finally saying goodbye to a 'Rose and Adrian'…so I kissed him back. It was a slow and delicate kiss. Finally, Adrian broke away from the kiss but did not move.

"I'll always love you," he whispered against my lips.

And then he was gone.

A dreamless sleep took over.

* * *

_A/N _

_How did you enjoy this chapter?_

_Favourite scenes? Did you like the dream sequence and flashbacks?_

_What did you think of the flashback when Dimitri left Rose?_

_**Please, oh pretty please let me know any/all of your opinions because I absolutely love hearing them and being able to reply back to all the awesome ideas and opinions!**_

_Also…I want you guys to know that just cos Adrian and Rose kissed it does __**not **__mean that Rose cheated on Adrian. It was Adrian's goodbye =(_

_But soon enough he will fall in love with the beautiful Scarlett so don't feel too sorry for him lol. Talking of - I can not wait to introduce Scarlett - next chapter peoples!_

_x T _


	14. Chapter 12

_A/N _

_You guys were AMAZING with your reviews last chapter and last UD! I got like 74 reviews I think! I can not express how grateful I am. I am sooooooo sorry that I couldn't reply to everyone because the reviews kept coming and I have been extremely busy. I rushed this chapter to get it out cos I'm very busy next week as well =(_

_Not sure when the next UD will be. Hopefully next Tuesday *fingers crossed* but I can't promise anything. _

_There's some questions you can help me with at the bottom of this chapter so please read the A/N at the bottom…_

…_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 12**

Dimitri had already showered and changed by the time I had woken up. I had to get dressed and ready very quickly because…

"Mommy, hurry up," Kady whined, "I wanna see Scarlett."

My darling little angel, who was being nothing but a nuisance at the moment, tore my covers away and dragged me out of bed. I glared at Dimitri who looked on at the scene fighting back laughter.

Finally, when we were all ready, we went over to Lissa's apartment - Kady was half skipping half running. I rolled my eyes at my overexcited daughter. I was slowly becoming extremely intrigued to see this Scarlett. If she had made such an impression on my little angel than she had to be kind of awesome - Kady was never this excited to see Tasha.

We entered the apartment and I barely got to see even a glimpse of her face before Kady barrelled into her.

"Whoa. I've missed you too, sweety," she said. She had kind of a husky voice.

"What do you wanna do today, Scarlett?" Kady asked. Scarlett laughed at her eagerness.

"I'd like to meet your parents for a first." I shifted uncomfortably beside Dimitri. Dimitri, on the other hand, wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Scarlett straightened up and I was able to see her. She had vibrant dyed red hair, which suited her perfectly. Her hair was straight and shoulder length. She flicked her swooping fringe to the side so I could see her face. She was pretty damn good looking. I would've felt threatened had I been with anyone other than Dimitri. She had well defined cheekbones - I only detected the teeniest amount of makeup - her beauty was all natural. She had a straight nose, similar to Christian's. Her lips…well they were lips any woman on the planet: human, dhampir or moroi; would kill for. They were plump and full with a natural pout, not too much to look like she was posing for a camera every two seconds. Her eyes struck me the most. Her eyes were startlingly blue - a deep piercing blue. Christian also had blue eyes, but not as captivating as Scarlett's.

"Wow, I see where you get your good looks from, sweety," said Scarlett. I again felt uncomfortable. Please don't say she looks like Dimitri, I pleaded in my head. "You must be Rose," she held her hand out and I took it. She wasn't very tall, around 5ft 4, which was pretty unusual for a moroi. "Nice to meet you," she said politely. _She _was related to Christian?

"_You're_ related to Christian?" I voiced my thoughts. Scarlett chuckled. I saw her tiny dimples.

"Yeah, he doesn't give off the greatest impression to us Ozeras," she replied in that same husky tone.

Christian snorted, "Please. Rose, Rose, Rose," he sighed. "_Don't _judge a book by its cover," he warned, half seriously. Scarlett smiled back at him amusedly. I don't think Christian was joking. She turned back to look at Dimitri and…seemed to _appreciate _what she saw.

"You must be Dimitri, Aunt Tasha's guardian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dimitri nodded at her, smiling politely. I was happy that Scarlett didn't offer him her hand like she had done for me.

"You guys are one _fine _couple," she said. I was pleased that I didn't detect a hint of jealousy.

Dimitri chuckled, "She is beautiful," and then kissed my temple softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him closer. Scarlett smiled at the both of us. I caught a glimpse of Christian who had his eyebrows raised. I'd forgotten that he'd never seen Dimitri or I show public displays of affection. I winked at him. He rolled his eyes back.

"Mommy, can we have breakfast?" Kady asked and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Of course, angel." I let go of Dimitri so I could pick up our daughter.

We were all having breakfast together at the table, which was rare. Dimitri and I could spare a few minutes seeing as it was early. We all heard the apartment door open and then close. Our eyes were trained at the entrance of the room as Adrian walked in. He caught my eyes first and his lips pulled up into a bright smile. I smiled back. He then looked over at Kady, who hadn't noticed his entrance.

"Hey there, princess," he drawled. Kady's eyes swivelled to Adrian's and lit up as they always did when she saw him.

"Uncle Adrian!" she yelled. It wasn't often that Adrian came for breakfast. Adrian walked over to her outstretched arms and hugged her to him and kissed her forehead loudly. He then straightened up and glimpsed over at Scarlett, who sat across from Kady, and then did a double take. I smirked. She _was _extremely beautiful. Adrian cleared his throat and then his eyes turned from wondering and intrigued to emotionless, or…cold?

"You Christian's cousin?" he asked in a very un-Adrian like fashion. My eyebrows rose.

"Yes," Scarlett replied with narrowed eyes, probably wondering what had caused this attitude when he didn't even know her.

"Well, if you're anything like him," he said, nodding towards Christian, "then we won't be getting along." With that he stalked off to the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal.

Scarlett's gaze didn't shift from Adrian when she asked, "What's _his _problem?" She didn't keep her voice down. I'm pretty sure Adrian heard.

"He's being serious," answered Christian, who continued to eat his pancakes, not seeming to note the tension in the room. "if you're anything like me you two won't be getting along." He then looked over at his cousin. "Don't count on being buddy-buddy with _him_."

I repressed the urge to throw something at him. Instead I went for glaring at him, which was useless seeing as he wasn't looking my way. I sighed and spoke to Scarlett, "Don't listen to your moron of a cousin. As for Adrian…he's been through…some stuff lately," I said slowly, trying to find my words. "He's not usually a P-R-I-C-K," I spelled out due to my little angel sitting in front of me, completely unaware like Sparky, of the tension. Although, honestly, I didn't know what Adrian's problem was.

"Yes I am," Adrian piped in as he sat beside Kady and ruffled her hair lovingly - a complete contradiction to what he'd just admitted.

"Whatever," Scarlett muttered and went back to her food. She didn't seem upset and seemed to brush it all off so I didn't press on.

"Anyway," Lissa said slowly and loudly to defuse of the situation. "my wedding dress arrived last night so Scarlett and Rose," she pointed at us, "you're both coming with me to see if it's perfect." Her could feel the excitement radiating off her.

"You look perfect in anything," smiled Christian and kissed her cheek sweetly. As much as I hated to admit it, they were a cute couple and Christian - unfortunately - was the 'one' for my best friend. Man, if he did anything to hurt her, emotionally or physically, he'd get what was coming to him. My inner threatening thoughts were interrupted by one of the most beautiful voices.

"_You_ look perfect in anything," Dimitri whispered in my ear. I caught his eye and he looked back hungrily. I bit back my smile, remembering that Adrian was here. Dimitri kissed my cheek and draped his arm around the back of my chair protectively - not that I needed it.

"What about me, Aunty Lissa?" asked Kady in her sweet angelic voice. She looked up at Lissa with big sad eyes. I resisted the urge to laugh. My daughter was good.

"Of course you're coming too, princess," replied Lissa, although I had a feeling she'd forgotten about Kady.

Suddenly the apartment door opened again and this time was banged shut. That got the attention of everyone, including Kady.

"Grandma!" yelled Kady.

"Hello, sweety," my mother fake smiled at my angel and then turned her fierce gaze on me. What the _hell_ did _I _do? "Rose. A minute," she said with a clipped tone. I narrowed my eyes at her, refusing to be intimidated, and pushed my chair back and walked over to her.

"Mother," I greeted warily. We were as far away from the breakfast table as possible, so as no one could hear our conversation.

"I heard about that _stunt _you pulled the other day!" she whispered angrily.

"Huh," I said amused, my lips pulling up at the corners, "did you?"

"He is your mentor and far older than you! What were you _thinking_?" Anger was beginning to boil within me.

"First of all, _Janine_, he is _not _my mentor any longer. Secondly, it is _none_ of your business who I choose to date," I said furiously.

"Oh, so you're _dating_ now," she scoffed.

"Like I said, it is _none_ of your business." I stood straighter and glared down at her.

"So it's none of my business who _you_ date, whereas, you get to punch whoever _I _date?" Did she just say what she just said? I was fuming.

"As painful as it is for me to admit it, that asshole is my father," I spat, "so I get to punch him whenever the fuck I please."

"That is the reason why you _shouldn't _be punching him. This is beside the point. You can't be getting involved with Guardian Belikov-"

I interrupted her by simply turning my back on her and walking haughtily to the table. "Hey, Dimitri," I called. He smiled up at me as I walked towards him. I grabbed Dimitri's face in my hands and kissed him hard and passionately. He was taken by surprise at first, but kissed me back just as passionately a second later. When we pulled away all eyes were on us.

Scarlett whistled. "_Damn _that was sexy. I needs me a man," she said wistfully. Kady giggled in the background.

I caught Adrian's eye. Shit! I instantly felt guilty. He must have seen my aura because he smiled at me a few seconds later and even winked back. I perked up, but knew he wasn't really okay with the PDA. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind, my arms wrapping around his neck. He stroked my arms and kissed my hand sweetly, while I kissed his forehead.

"Don't _I _get a kiss?" asked Christian amused.

I pulled away from Adrian and stood up. "Sparky, let me put it this way - if I had to choose a kiss between you or a Hungarian horntail, I'd choose the latter." Kady's bedtime story currently consisted of Harry Potter - she understood the story pretty damn well, despite only being three, nearly four, years old!

"Hungarian what?" he asked stupidly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Never mind…retard," I coughed and pat my chest realistically. Everyone else seemed amused and Scarlett was visibly holding back her laughter.

Kady then took Christian's hands in hers. She appeared completely sad and sympathetic for him - I bit my lip. "Hun-gar-ri-an…ho-orn-tail," she said slowly, enunciating each syllable. There were coughs and snorts around the table.

Christian's neck flushed pink. "Oh, yeah. Pssh, I know," he said, nodding his head. "Hungarian hor-horntail," he stuttered.

Scarlett couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Adrian's smile grew a fraction bigger as he looked at her.

Walking to the guardian meeting was…uncomfortable. My mother, Dimitri and I walked together to the meeting in complete silence. Dimitri had tried to be polite and start a conversation but bit back his words from the stone cold stare Janine sent his way.

We were nearing close to the meeting room when I decided to break the silence. "Mom," I sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"

"There's nothing to talk about." I rolled my eyes. She was acting like a teenager!

"Yes there is. Dimitri and I will meet you at yours tonight. No questions." She didn't answer and walked off into the meeting room. "I'll take that as a yes," I muttered under my breath.

"She needs time to get used to the idea of you and I," said Dimitri. He squeezed my hand before entering the meeting room.

I met up with Lissa, Tasha, Scarlett and Kady after lunch. I was guarding them, along with Eddie, who I'm pretty sure wanted to be anywhere but here.

A few minutes prior to meeting the girls Eddie asked, "So how's everything going between you and Guardian Belikov?"

I smiled up at him. "It's good." Eddie raised his eyebrow. I sighed. "I love him, okay?"

"_That's _what I was hoping to hear," he smiled brightly. He was one of the sweetest most selfless person I knew. I was saddened by the thought that his best friend, also one of my best friends, Mason, died a few years back. Wrong choice of words…he was murdered. I looked straight ahead and swallowed the lump in my throat. Eddie had never been the same. You could look at the good side of things; he took his job as guarding Christian very seriously. It was unfortunate that the death of his best friend had triggered this, although I was sure Eddie would have been a great guardian regardless. The death of Mason simply gave a greater edge to his guardian abilities, made him mentally stronger. On the down side, however, I never heard of Eddie sitting back and relaxing. Now and then he would join us at dinner, but he mostly kept to himself.

Eddie broke my train of thought as he asked a very interesting question, "So how long have you two been in love?" My eyes widened. No one had ever asked that question, they just accepted that Dimitri and I were together.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered. I clenched my fists, frustrated. It was crystal clear what he meant, idiot!

"Rose, it's obvious how close you guys were at the academy and he only just got back two weeks ago. I'm sure you didn't fall in love like that," he snapped his fingers. I was surprised by how much he'd noticed, when no one other than Adrian had seemed to notice - well maybe Victor too.

"Um…well I guess you…_could _say that…we fell in love a while back?" It turned into more of a question than a statement. I wasn't sure how Eddie would react to me basically admitting I fell in love with my mentor while I was underage.

"I thought so," he said simply. And that was the end of the conversation. Eddie wasn't one to gossip so I knew I didn't have to worry about him telling everyone the truth - a _little _part of the truth, I reminded myself guiltily.

And so here we are now: at some posh court bridal store, ready - and excited - to see Lissa. Kady was talking animatedly to Scarlett, who seemed just as absorbed in the, at present, one way conversation.

"And you just punched him?" Scarlett asked, enthralled. I'm sure part of it was an act to get Kady even more excited. Kady nodded her head proudly. "And he went down?" Kady continued nodding her head and giggled angelically. Scarlett giggled along with her. "Well you're gonna _have _to teach me a few things, sweet. I wanna be able to fight just," she lightly prodded Kady's chest, "like," she prodded her chin, "you," and then prodded her nose. Kady giggled even more.

"I _could _teach you how to kick and punch," Kady said excitedly. "Can't I, mommy?" she asked me, eyes sparkling.

"Yep. My angel's the best," I said without pause.

"Nuh uh," Kady said shaking her head back and forth. "_You _and _Dimitri _are the best," she argued.

I pretended to ponder over her argument. "Hmm…no I don't think so," I shook my head. "I'm _pretty _sure you could kick my butt and Dimitri's in one clean swoop," I said seriously.

Kady huffed and then placed her hands on her waist. "Mommy, lying is bad." That was _such _a Dimitri line! Kady looked disapproving - looking like her daddy. I bit my cheeks, preventing the laughter. Scarlett and Tasha were extremely amused in the background.

"I'm not lying, angel. Once your da-" I cleared my throat. "Once Dimitri and I teach you _everything_," I exaggerated, "some time in the future, I have no doubt in my mind that you can and will kick our butts, my butt-kicking angel." I knew I had won her over, judging from her brilliant smile. I bent down and kissed her forehead. I was being serious though. I had no doubt in my mind she'd prove to be an amazing guardian in the future.

Right then Lissa walked out, shyly - her excitement and pure happiness trumping all other emotions. She looked…beautiful. Christian was going to have a heart attack. I hope he knew how lucky he was.

"Aunty Lissa," Kady breathed in wonderment, "you look beautiful," she drew out the word 'beautiful'.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I said honestly.

Tasha had tears in her eyes, looking like a proud parent. She had virtually brought up Christian so she must see Lissa like her daughter-in-law.

"Damn, girl, Christian's gonna be all up on _you_," was Scarlett's input.

Lissa simply smiled and looked at her dress through the mirror. Her hands touching the intricate threaded designs delicately. I went over to my best friend and kissed her cheek. I then looked at her through the mirror.

"Now all we need is sexay lingerie for the honeymoon," I sang. Lissa visibly blushed.

"Mommy, what's-"

"You didn't hear that," I interrupted, momentarily having forgotten my angel was here.

"Hear what?" she frowned.

"Exactly."

I was jogging on the tracks, hot and sweaty, when Dimitri joined me.

"Beautiful," he greeted.

"Sexy," I greeted back. Dimitri grinned. It was nice to see Dimitri smile so much more now than he had ever done before. He had really let his guard down, although he was nothing but serious when on the job, of course.

"How was Lissa's wedding dress?"

"Perfect. Beautiful. You best avert you're eyes at the wedding," I warned jokingly.

"I only have eyes for you, Roza," he replied immediately.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully. "That was so cheesy, Comrade."

"I apologize," he smirked.

"Don't let that stop you from complimenting me," I laughed. He chuckled.

"I strive to shower you with compliments till the day I die," he promised jokingly, though his eyes gave away the sincerity in his words.

"Comrade," I wined. "Please, the cheese," I shook my head and then burst out laughing at the rhyme. Dimitri laughed along with me.

One second I was laughing the next second I was falling, butt first, onto the ground.

"Ow."

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri looking down on me from his ridiculous height, one eyebrow quirked up. His lips were twitching.

"Smooth," he said throatily, hiding his laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're supposed to be the gentleman, help me up," I ordered with my hand stretched out to him. He snickered and grabbed onto my hand. Before he could pull me up I grabbed his hand with my other and forcefully pulled him down. He fell, with as little grace as possibly, on top of me. "That wasn't very gentlemanly, Comrade," I shook my head, trying hard not to laugh. Dimitri adjusted, taking some of the weight off of me, his hands either side of my face.

"And _that _wasn't very mature, Roza," he whispered huskily. His lips twitched until he couldn't hold back and grinned at me with a crooked smile. He licked his bottom lip and then bit down on it as his gaze wavered onto my smiling lips.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered. Without further ado Dimitri's wet lips were on mine. I moaned at the contact and my hands immediately wove around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Tut, tut, tut." Dimitri pulled away and stood up, bringing me with him.

I sighed. "What are _you _doing here, old man?" Dimitri squeezed my hand lightly, trying to keep me calm.

"I thought I'd see my daughter in action, although I sure wasn't expecting _this _type of action." Abe looked deeply amused and smiled slyly as he looked between me and Dimitri.

"Oh, well you should've warned me earlier," I said sarcastically. "Then you could've seen us screwing." Dimitri sighed.

"I'm sure that would have been the case if I had come a few seconds later," he replied, turning cold. I seemed to have struck a nerve. I smirked.

"Well you'll never know now."

"Janine tells me you'll both be over for dinner," he changed the subject abruptly. My smirk dropped.

"You are _not _gonna be there," I stated, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh _yes _I am," he replied, matching my tone. "If you need reminding, your mother is my fiancé."

"I could've done without the reminder actually," I muttered, accepting that tonight, for the first time ever, I was having dinner with my mother and father.

* * *

_A/N_

_I apologize, but that is all I have time for. I rushed this chapter and didn't have time to proof read, so I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'll correct them later._

_Also, I could do with some help:_

_I want a background story for Scarlett - something that Adrian can relate to and comfort her about. I want her to be confident in any other situation but then she could turn quiet and upset because of something that happened in the past._

_You guys were so amazing with your ideas about Scarlett so I __**know **__you guys have some amazing ideas stored on Scarlett's background story. I would love the suggestions!_

_Another thing, I would love ideas on Lissa's wedding dress. I didn't describe it cos I wanted you guys to decide. So let me know your ideas =)_

_How did you like this chapter?_

_You like Scarlett? _

_Can't wait to hear views and suggestions…_

_X T_


	15. Chapter 13

_A/N_

_I am sooooooo sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in like 3 weeks! I was honestly way too busy to write anything: I had my bday, my cousin's wedding and family staying round mine because of it. Sooo it's been completely hectic for the last few weeks and I hope you all understand that and accept my apology. _

_Like I said I've been beyond busy so I forgot to write a few things in my previous A/N:_

_1) There was a line in Chapter 12 that was from 'Vampire Academy'. I'm not sure if anyone noticed but the line was: I repressed the urge to throw something at him. I don't know what it is but I absolutely love that line lol…_

_2) I forgot to do a shout out to __Roza V. Blood__ who despite being new to the story took their time to review each chapter! That was so sweet of you, so thank you!_

_Again I need to stress how busy I've been and because of that I think I replied to a grand total of one reviewer for the previous chapter. I am soooo sorry that I wasn't able to reply to everyone's reviews. That does not mean to say that all your suggestions aren't brilliant, they really honestly do help me out! I __love__ replying to reviews, especially the long ones lol so hopefully for this chapter I'll be able to reply back to you guys =)_

_Back to the story…since I haven't updated in some time there's a quick preview on what's been happening in the story…_

* * *

_**Previously on 'Our Daughter Our Little Angel'…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**_

_"Janine tells me you'll both be over for dinner," he changed the subject abruptly. My smirk dropped._

_"You are not gonna be there," I stated, narrowing my eyes._

_"Oh yes I am," he replied, matching my tone. "If you need reminding, your mother is my fiancé."_

_"I could've done without the reminder actually," I muttered, accepting that tonight, for the first time ever, I was having dinner with my mother and father._

* * *

_Now for the next chapter… Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 13**

I had a shower and got changed into black shorts and a massive blue hoodie - it was fairly cold and windy outside, despite the summer season. I walked out of the changing rooms of the gym as I pulled my damp hair up into a scrunchy. I was heading towards the exit of the gym building, where I was supposed to meet Dimitri, when I could hear loud mutterings and shouts from the inside of the gym. I immediately changed paths heading towards the gym and quickly did up my hair. I started running and found a crowd of guardians around the spa mats. One guardian turned his head around and saw me. "Get here quick, Rose," he ushered me forward urgently. I didn't bother asking what was going on, I'd soon find out. The guardians shifted so I could make my way to the middle.

"-away from my daughter!" Shit. That was none other than my mother. I could hear her voice shaking from anger.

"You know that's not going to happen Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri replied in a calm and even tone. Only he could be so calm and level headed, instead of shitting his pants, when _the_ badass Guardian Hathaway threatened him about dating her daughter.

Finally I reached the middle of the crowd to find my mother being held back by two bulky guardians. Right across from her was Dimitri with his hands out calling for peace. My eyes immediately trained to his right eye. His cheekbone was shining red and under his eye there were already the tell tale signs of a black eye.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" I screamed at her. I advanced towards her with my hands clenched against my sides. Dimitri was beside me in an instant and held me back.

"Roza. Calm down. It's fine," he ensured.

"The hell it's fine," I glared at my mother. I turned in his arms to look at him, my hands reaching towards his face. Despite my anger my hands were gentle as I stroked my fingers lightly against his cheek. "Look what she did to you?" My tone had changed from angry to worried and sympathetic. Dimitri grabbed my hand and I met his brown eyes as he smiled reassuringly.

"We both know I'm fine," he whispered.

"Get away from her!" my mother shouted. I whipped around to find her struggling against the two guardians. I suddenly noticed that the old man was also there.

Before I could yell back at her the old man stepped in. "Janine. Calm down," he said, just like Dimitri had told me. He walked towards her with a face that looked almost...disappointing? "This is not the way to settle things. Let's just go back to our apartment, you can cool off a little and then we can have a pleasant dinner with our daughter and her boyfriend." I was about to turn my anger at him for calling me his daughter and talking like he had any say in the matter. Dimitri, obviously knowing this, grabbed my hand and tugged down in a warning not to interrupt. I sighed internally. It did seem like my mother had calmed down quite a lot after her 'fiancée' stepped in.

The guardians beside my mother seemed to think she had calmed down too. They warily released her, although they continued to keep their positions. Janine glared at Dimitri before muttering, "Lets go." She stalked through the dispersing crowd of guardians.

The old man smiled at me and Dimitri. "See you kids at dinner," he winked before following my mother. I growled and my feet, of their own accord, stepped towards him. Dimitri pulled me back and chuckled.

"I think I like him," he continued to laugh lightly. I glared back at him.

"You want a matching black eye?" Dimitri started laughing heartily. My lips twitched until I couldn't hold back and laughed with him. To see him like this was rare and made my heart soar. It was quickly becoming addictive to make him smile and laugh like this. I shook my head and shoved his shoulder teasingly. "You're an idiot," I muttered.

Dimitri grabbed the offending hand and kissed my knuckles lightly. "Love you too, beautiful," he whispered and chuckled again.

We went to pick up Kady from the nursery. She saw Dimitri and her eyes went big, tears already accumulating.

"What happened, Dimitri?" she asked worriedly and ran into his outstretched arms. Just as I had done, her fingers lightly traced his cheekbone.

"It's nothing to worry about, angel," he replied smiling that smile he only got around our little angel. "Got it in the gym, nothing new." Kady didn't look convinced at his reassurances. Her forehead creased into a frown and she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She then opened them again, paused as she eyed his injury and then kissed his cheek lightly. Her arms went around his neck and she hugged him close and rested her head on his shoulder. Dimitri's hand wove into her long brown locks and massaged her head soothingly. "I'm okay, angel. I promise," he whispered. Kady nodded her head against his shoulder and mumbled 'Mhmm'. Dimitri smiled at me and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go." My arm went around his waist while my free hand rubbed up and down our little angel's back soothingly. She was three, soon-to-be four, and was unbelievably caring and considerate of the ones she loved. We had an amazing daughter.

By the time we had reached Lissa's apartment Kady had fallen asleep in Dimitri's arms. He took her to her room in Lissa's apartment, seeing as we were going to dinner at my mother's. Can't wait, I thought sarcastically.

"Hey," I greeted everyone as I fell onto the couch beside Lissa.

"Hello, Rose," Tasha greeted pleasantly. "What happened to Dimitri?" she enquired worriedly.

I rolled my eyes, not at Tasha, but at the thought of my mother. "Mom punched him," I said bitterly.

"What?" was chorused through the living room.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "My mother's not exactly happy with the idea of me and Dimitri being together." Dimitri appeared from the hallway and sat next to Tasha.

"Seriously it's fine," he smiled before Tasha could ask. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. His eyes locked with mine. "She was angry, understandably."

"No normal mother would punch you in the face for dating their daughter," I said loudly. Dimitri continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"Once she calms down and gets used to the idea of us being together, she'll be fine," he assured.

"Dimitri's right," Lissa agreed and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "She'll be fine once she cools off. _I_ should know. Where else would you have gotten your hot temper?" she laughed teasingly. Dimitri and everyone else chuckled at this too.

"Puh-lease. I'm not as bad as her," I snorted.

Christian snorted. "I'd beg to differ."

I glared at him. "No one asked for your opinion, Fire boy."

"Exactly." He snapped his fingers and pointed at me, while looking at everyone else. They all looked amused and nodded their heads. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So what's everyone else been up to today?" I asked.

"We've actually been sorting out the number of people attending our wedding." Lissa and Christian decided to have a small wedding. If they'd chosen the opposite path they would've been expected to invite the Queen Bitch and princes and princesses to represent each royal family. I assumed the queen would've been offended that she wasn't invited, but Lissa made sure to state that it would be a very small wedding with only family and friends. She could've saved herself the energy of saying it would be a small wedding. A simple 'only family and friends' would have sufficed considering Lissa was left with no family and I doubted the Ozera clan would rush to see the 'soon-to-be Strigoi's' wedding.

"Speaking of. I'll need to see those numbers too so I can organise the number of guardians going. Oh and I need to know where _exactly_ the wedding's being held so we can form the wards." I had found out that the wedding ceremony would be held at the beach around sunset.

"Yeah. Why don't you and Dimitri come with me now so I can give you two all the files and info?" she asked. She had already stood up, making her way towards her room, and waved her hand at us for me and Dimitri to follow. I groaned and stood up, about to follow her when the apartment door banged shut.

"Where's Kady? Is she okay?" Adrian asked worriedly, breathing heavily as if he'd just run here.

"Adrian she's fine, she's sleeping. What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Oh, thank God," he closed his eyes in relief and came to plop on the sofa. "Why's she asleep at this hour? I thought she was unconscious from an injury or something," he said as he tried to catch his breath. I rolled my eyes.

"You were dreamwalking," I stated.

"Yeah, I was bored. Thought I'd give it a try. Didn't think I'd actually find her," he shrugged his shoulders. "She's dreaming about damn wolves again," he muttered to himself. Me and Dimitri laughed.

"I'm sorry, how exactly do you know this? And what's dreamwalking?" asked Scarlett in her husky voice.

"I'm a spirit user. I _use_ spirit," Adrian replied not so informatively. Scarlett, understandably, still looked confused.

"I know Lissa's a spirit user, but doesn't she like...heal stuff?" she said warily.

Adrian sighed exasperatedly. I resisted the urge to kick him in the shins. "Well _I _can dreamwalk. I walk dreams," he said slowly as if she was stupid. That's it, I thought, and I smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelled and massaged his head. I ignored him.

"It appears that different spirit users have different powers. Lissa," I pointed towards her figure, "can heal people and animals and anything which has life, basically. Idiot over here," I smacked his head again - "Ow!" - "can visit you in you're dreams."

"Interesting," she nodded her head, taking in the information.

"Yep." Her mind would be buzzing if I told her about the whole 'Lissa brought me back to life and now we have a bond' thing. "So Liss, those papers," I reminded.

Before we headed to my mother's apartment for dinner Dimitri and I decided to wake Kady up. She'd been sleeping for nearly two hours and she hadn't had dinner yet. I sat beside her tiny form on the bed and nudged her shoulders gently.

"Wake up, angel," I whispered. She stirred. "You haven't had your dinner."

"Mommy?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes, angel. And Dimitri's here too," I said softly and rested my hand on his shoulder as he sat behind me. Kady got her small fists and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. She could be so adorable. I smiled down at our little angel. She squinted and then smiled tiredly at us as she sat up in bed and crossed her legs.

"Are you okay, Dimitri?" she asked him ever so sweetly. She looked less worried seeing as there was no longer any sign that Dimitri was punched in the face - Lissa, against Dimitri's wishes, healed him. She hadn't used her powers in quite some time and we both felt...rejuvenated from the sudden burst of spirit.

"I am perfect, angel. Told you I'd be fine," Dimitri smiled lovingly at her and winked. Kady giggled angelically.

"Nuh uh," she shook her head, still giggling. A few stray hairs stuck to her forehead and she clumsily tucked them behind her ear. "Aunty Lissa healed you," she said with bright eyes.

"And how did you guess that, angel?" Dimitri chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Dimitri! I'm nearly four, not nearly two," she said with a look that said 'are you stupid?' Both me and Dimitri laughed.

"I'm sorry, angel," he smiled. "When's your birthday anyway?" he asked.

"I turn four _exactly _one week after Aunty Lissa and Chrissie's wedding," she said proudly. Dimitri suddenly stiffened. I frowned and touched his hand, wondering what he was thinking.

"Wow, that soon?" he finally breathed out. He paused before speaking again, visibly recovered, "Well," he cleared his throat and unwrapped his arms from my waist and stood up. I frowned. "we'll need to think of something fun to do for your birthday. Got anything planned for our little angel, Rose?" he nudged me.

"Well if I do it's all a big secret," I poked Kady in the stomach playfully and she moved away giggling.

"Come on, we better get going," Dimitri said, offering me his hand and pulling me up.

Kady frowned. "Where are you going, mommy?"

"We have dinner with grandma, angel," I replied reluctantly.

"Can't I come?" she asked sadly.

I sat back beside her and touched her cheek. "We have adult things to discuss, angel," her frown deepened. "How about I promise that we'll all have special grandma time _soon_? We could go to the gym or something," I rushed, trying to 'turn that frown upside down'.

Kady smiled brightly. "That'll be so much fun, mommy. I can show grandma how I can kick _his_ butt," she said excitedly as she pointed at Dimitri. Dimitri and I both laughed.

"Well I'm _pretty_ sure she's gonna wanna see that, as would Adrian. So we'll organise something soon before we leave for Lissa's wedding, okay?" I said and smoothed down her hair.

"I can't wait, mommy," she nodded her head. "Is Adrian here yet?" she asked with big pleading eyes.

"He came to see you _ages _ago, angel," I laughed remembering how he'd run here a few minutes ago. "He's waiting not so patiently in the living room so why don't you go and ease his suffering," I said as I got off the bed and pulled Kady onto my hips.

"Yay!" she yelled and punched the air.

"Be a good girl while me and Dimitri are gone, okay?" I said in my no-nonsense mother voice. Kady rolled her eyes.

"Huh," she gasped. "Chrissie's here too," she exclaimed.

"Yes, of course here's here," I said warily. Kady struggled to get down so I placed her on her feet and she ran out the room screaming 'Chrissie!'

"Wonder what got her all excited?" Dimitri smiled and held onto my hand.

"Probably something mischievous she can do with the two boys while I'm away," I frowned narrowing my eyes towards the living area. I sighed, "I shouldn't worry too much, I guess. Lissa _is _here."

"Yeah she is. I'm sure she'll be fine," he said and kissed my forehead lightly.

When we walked through the living area Kady was perched on Christian's lap whispering rapidly in his ear. I narrowed my eyes at them. Christian caught my gaze and smiled brightly.

"You better look after my daughter," - "Don't I always," he said, but I spoke over him - "and Lissa, make sure these two don't do anything stupid or dangerous with my daughter," I warned pointing at Christian and Adrian who sat there trying to look like Saints.

"See you in a few, angel," I jogged over to where she sat and kissed her cheek. "Be good," I warned.

"Yes, momma," she smiled angelically.

"See you soon, angel," Dimitri whispered and kissed her forehead. He then took my hand and pulled me out the room as I shouted orders and warnings - "You best look after her or it'll be your man parts on the chopping block!"

"If she even tries to punch you again I'm not holding back. That's a promise," I said as we made our way to my mother's apartment.

"I'm sure she's cooled off by now," Dimitri sighed as he caressed my hand to get me to calm down.

"And have _I_ cooled off?" Silence. "Exactly."

The door of my mother's apartment suddenly opened. "I thought I heard you two."

"Old man," I greeted with narrowed eyes and stalked passed him.

"I guess I won't be hearing the word 'Dad' anytime soon," he muttered, but loud enough that I'd heard.

"Unlikely," I snapped.

"Well I could always make more of you," the old man smirked.

"Oh you are just asking for a kick in the balls, aren't you?" I hissed, prowling towards him. Dimitri's arm came around my waist, holding me back.

"Roza," he whispered in my ear in a warning tone. "He's joking. Calm down."

"I don't even want to think of the prospect that he's _not_ joking," I muttered. Gross!

The old man simply smirked in my direction. Before I could even fantasise of punching a certain someone in the face my mother walked into the room.

"Rose," she greeted. It was clear that she was trying to keep calm and keep her emotions in check. Her eyes wavered on Dimitri's arm, which was securely placed around my waist, before she looked at Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov," she greeted, a hint of animosity seeping through the cracks.

"Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri nodded his head slightly.

"Oh come on," the old man piped in. "It's past business hours. Throw away the titles," he ordered and then looked at my mother and muttered something that sounded like 'and stop being so immature'. Maybe I could learn to like him a teeny tiny bit if he could put _my_ mother in her place...maybe... "Well dinner's served and I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," he exaggerated and patted his stomach - I rolled my eyes. Without waiting to hear a reply he turned his back on us and headed towards the dining room.

I was pleasantly surprised to find spaghetti bolognese being served. It was one of my favourite dishes, though that wasn't what surprised me. My mother did _not_ know how to cook - she didn't even know how to boil water. She was worse than me, and that was saying something! I wondered if the old man had made the food but refused to ask. He'd probably just say something that'd make me jump over the table and punch him in the face. There was already enough tension radiating off my mother.

"What are your intentions with my daughter and granddaughter?" the old man questioned abruptly. I gritted my teeth. Nope, I could never like this old fart. Do not jump over the table and punch him in the face, I repeated in my head.

"First off, old man," I pointed at him, "you didn't even know Kady existed until a few days ago. Secondly, you have no right asking that question when _you _don't know me from Adam so shove it up your ass!"

He laughed. He fucking burst out laughing! What was with this man and laughing at anything and everything I say! _Damn_, he was _infuriating_!

"I know I have no right to ask you that question," he laughed. "But I couldn't help myself," he continued to laugh and paused to try and catch his breath while everyone else at the table rose their eyebrows in question. "I couldn't help but get you riled up. It's extremely entertaining and the only way you seem willing to communicate with me," and then he burst out laughing again. My pointing finger remained in the air and I looked at him, surprised by this revelation. I swallowed and then turned my head to see Dimitri's lips twitching, holding back his own laughter. I shook my head and sighed.

"Did you cook this?" I asked abruptly and wrapped the spaghetti around my fork. My old man was shocked but masked his surprise quickly and smiled at me. He actually smiled - not a smirk. A smile. I could see a hint of Kady in his expression. No doubt we looked more like father and daughter right this minute than we ever had before. It warmed my heart to see this side of him. Maybe I _could_ grow to like him...

"Yes. I enjoy cooking now and then and couldn't help notice that Janine doesn't even know how to boil water." He smiled lovingly at my mother. "I just had to take over in the kitchen." I couldn't help notice how both my father and Dimitri seemed to know their way around the kitchen, whereas their respective female others hadn't the slightest clue.

"I see who wears the pants in your relationship," I said. My old man whipped his head towards me with narrowed eyes and then noticed my teasing smile. He chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but join in.

"Is it good?" he nodded towards my plate.

"It's," I paused, "great," I replied honestly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Maybe next time I could cook for the entire family," he offered, smiling again. I knew he meant that he wanted to spend more time with Kady and seeing as he was being so polite about it I couldn't refuse.

"Actually, I did promise Kady some more time with her grandma." I saw a small smile escape my mother before she covered it up into a neutral expression, "We could all go to the gym, Kady's been dying to show everyone how she can kick Dimitri's butt," I laughed and touched Dimitri's arm. Dimitri and my father laughed at this too.

"That sounds great. What do you think, Janine?"

"Great," my mother replied, without a smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She could be so immature sometimes.

"Look, mom, I'm with Dimitri now so…get over it." Her eyes finally snapped to mine.

"Get over it?" she hissed. I could tell her emotions were catching up with her. "My daughter, who has everything going for her, is throwing it all away to be with her _much _older mentor. Don't tell _me _to get over it!" she snapped, dropping her knife and fork with a clang. My blood boiled and my hands clenched into fists around my fork.

"You explain to me how exactly I'm 'throwing it all away'!" I exclaimed. I didn't wait for her to answer and continued on. "I have a three year old daughter, who I have raised on my own. Despite that you don't see me walking away from my duty unlike _some _people," I glared at her. "I still do my guardian duties and _then _I come home to my daughter. Whereas _you _shipped me off to the nearest institute as soon as I was born, never bothering to even send me a letter!" I paused to catch my breath and then laughed humourlessly, "What exactly have _you _achieved? So you've killed a few Strigoi here and there. Not only have I done that, but I've been able to be a mother to my child. And now I have the chance to be with the man I love and fa-" I stopped abruptly, my heart racing rapidly. I took in a deep breath. "I don't see how this is any different to you getting back with my father," my voice broke at the end. Dimitri took my hand and squeezed it, giving me his strength.

"You're right," my mother said quietly, so quietly that I almost didn't hear. "I'm wrong," she said more strongly looking up at me and Dimitri. "This isn't any different from me getting back with Ibrahim." My father wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "I feel like I've only _just _got my family back together. With you and Kady and then Ibrahim coming back. It all seemed perfect. And then when I heard you were with him," she nodded towards Dimitri, "I thought it would mean that I'd lose my family."

"Guardian Hathaway-" Dimitri interrupted.

"You can call me Janine. Past business hours after all," she smiled slightly, looking at my father who smiled back lovingly.

"Janine. I love Rose and Kady very much and I want to be in their life. That doesn't mean to say that you won't be any less a part of their life or any less important. They both need you," Dimitri said sincerely. I squeezed his hand in gratitude.

"If anything," I smiled at mom, "our family just got a bit bigger." Mom and…dad…smiled back at me.

"So," mom said slowly, "you and Dimitri, huh?" My smile grew and Dimitri squeezed my hand and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "When exactly did you two…" she pointed between the two of us. My held my breath and my heart started beating faster. I really hope she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "We both started developing feelings for each other… four years ago." Dimitri squeezed my hand - he was worried too. I held my breath preparing for the onslaught…

…and it never came.

I could see mom had gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She visibly attempted to calm down and took in a deep breath. My father narrowed his eyes at Dimitri, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well," mom sighed, still looking tense, "the past is the past. You're both adults now, I trust you both to make your own decisions."

"Well that went well," said Dimitri as we made our way back to Lissa's apartment.

"Much better than I expected," I agreed. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me to his body. I breathed in his delectable scent and wrapped both my arms around his chest in return. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"You seem to be getting along with Abe," he noted.

"He's alright," I admitted. "When he's not pissing me off, of course," I added and Dimitri chuckled. "Plus, Kady seemed to like him when she first met him. I trust her instincts." I smiled as I thought about our little angel.

"I wonder what she's doing right now," Dimitri smiled as he thought of her too.

"We'll soon find out," I replied as I opened Lissa's apartment door. We walked through the hallway and could hear our little angel giggling along with two other distinct male laughter.

"I win!" she yelled. "50 points!"

"Oh man," whined Adrian.

We walked into the living area and stopped in our tracks with wide eyes.

Christian threw a fireball at Kady and she dodged away, giggling wickedly. Christian laughed and then suddenly stopped as soon as he noticed me and Dimitri looking at him threateningly by the entrance. "Busted," he mumbled.

"Oh you are dead," I hissed about to lunge at him when Dimitri prevented me, holding me back by wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Christian," he said calmly…way too calmly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Christian paled visibly and could do nothing but stutter, "Uh…umm…pl-playing?"

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at him and gritted his teeth. He was trying to maintain his stoic façade.

"Mommy, Dimitri," Kady stood up, trying to look confident. "We were playing. The flames weren't gonna hurt us, promise," she pleaded, walking slowly towards us with her big brown eyes. "Chrissie can show you," she nodded her head and looked over at him, "Quick, Chrissie, throw a fireball at them," she smiled excitedly at him. Christian looked back at her with wide eyes like she was mental.

"Don't you dare throw a 'fireball' at us, Christian," said Dimitri warningly. Christian's eyes snapped towards Dimitri and he paled even more. I would have laughed had it not been for the situation. "Rose trusts you to look after Kady and this is your way of babysitting…throwing fireballs." Dimitri gave Christian the 'What, are you a retard?' look.

"You're right," Christian found his voice again. "I'm sorry, Rose. The fireballs weren't gonna hurt Kady but I know how you feel about them. I shouldn't have agreed to it." He looked at me with sad eyes. I thought I'd cut him some slack seeing as he basically got the 3rd degree from Dimitri…wow was I gonna take the piss out of him tomorrow!

I sighed. "As long as you're sorry and you won't _play _like that again." Christian nodded his head. "Maybe until she's a bit older," I mumbled so Kady wouldn't hear. Christian hid his laughter and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

I then moved my focus onto our little - mischievous - angel. "Kaitlin, we are very disappointed in you." I looked at her with my no-nonsense mother look. Kady gulped.

"I'm sorry, momma," she offered. "I'm sorry, Dimitri." I could see the tears accumulating. She hated disappointing me.

"Just promise not to play along with Chrissie like that again," I said softly.

Kady nodded her head. "Promise," she whispered.

Dimitri crouched over to her and kissed her wet cheek, where a single tear had slid down her cheek. He then picked her up and whispered, "Come on, angel. You need your beauty sleep if you want to go to the gym tomorrow and kick my butt. I hear we'll be having quite an audience," he winked at her. Kady giggled quietly, nodded her head and then rested it on his shoulder. She must have been tired from all the 'playing' and running around she'd been doing. Dimitri, knowing that she was tired, walked over to - a slightly scared - Christian. "Why don't you say bye to the guys and then we'll be off."

Still clinging onto Dimitri, Kady kissed Christian's cheeks and said her bye. Dimitri then walked over to Adrian so Kady could do the same again.

"See you tomorrow, princess. I'm getting a front row seat to see you kick this oaf's butt," Adrian joked, making Kady giggle again.

"Goodnight, Uncle Adrian," she said sweetly and kissed his cheeks.

"Where's Lissa and Scarlett?" I asked Christian. I knew that if Lissa had been here then they wouldn't have been playing that stupid game - if Scarlett was here? I wasn't too sure.

"They went to Tasha's to do some wedding stuff. They said they'd take only a few minutes, they'll be back any time soon." I nodded my head. I said my byes to the guys and then Dimitri, Kady and I left for our apartment - it was as good as Dimitri's apartment now.

Just as we were about to open our apartment door Lissa and Scarlett walked around the corner of the hallway.

"You guys leaving?" asked Scarlett in that husky voice.

"Yeah, I think Kady's already asleep actually," I informed and true to my word I could see Kady was snoozing with her head resting on Dimitri's shoulder for the second time today. "By the way, Liss," I called.

"Hmm?"

"Don't put out until the wedding night," I ordered.

Lissa blushed. "Ex-Excuse me?" she stuttered.

"He was playing that 'game' again with Kady. I have half a mind to light that pyromaniac myself." Lissa narrowed her eyes and glared at her apartment door.

"That idiot! He promised me he wouldn't play that game. Don't worry, Rose, he'll get what's coming to him," she promised me, a devious smile on her face. Shit, when Lissa was devious, she was _devious_. I shook my head, poor Chrissie, I thought to myself.

"Anyways, see you guys tomorrow." I kissed both their cheeks. We said our goodbyes and walked into our respective apartments.

I leant against the door frame as I watched Dimitri tuck our little angel into bed. I recalled mom's words from earlier tonight: _the past is the past_. Huh, if only she knew…

…the past would come out sooner or later.

* * *

_A/N_

_In case anyone was wondering, the 'game' that Christian, Adrian and Kady were playing… I got this image in my head of Christian throwing these (harmless) fireballs at Adrian and Kady and the aim of the game was to dodge the fireballs. I guess Adrian got hit more times than Kady, seeing as Kady 'won' the game =)_

_Also, I get tonnes of reviewers asking me when Dimitri will find out the truth. I don't want to spoil the moment for when he does find out and all I can tell you is that you're going to have to be patient. I would love for you guys to try and guess when the climax of this story takes place (I.e. when Dimitri finds out) because to me it seems obvious when he'll find out, but obviously I'm the writer of the story so of course I'll know lol… If anyone guesses correctly on when Dimitri finds out the truth then I'll let you know that you're right =) hopefully, that should ease off some of your frustration lol…_

_I hope you guys noticed here and there where Rose slips up or the clues here and there that Dimitri is the father:_

_1) When Kady tells Dimitri when her birthday is…_

_2) Rose stops herself before she can say the word 'father': __**"**_…_**I have the chance to be with the man I love and fa-" I stopped abruptly, my heart racing rapidly…**_

_Thank you all for your amazing suggestions on Scarlett's back story. Again, I've been busy and still haven't formed a set back story for her, but we still have some time left until that will be revealed. Also, thanks to all the descriptions on Lissa's wedding dress and those who have given websites for me to check out. I haven't had time to look through the websites yet, but I'll be sure to as soon as I have the time =)_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I would love to hear your views and suggestions…_

_X T_

_P.S. Coming soon… tension between Rose and Adrian…_


	16. Chapter 14

__

_A/N_

__

I know it's been ages since an UD and I truly am sorry. I'm sure other ff authors will understand how difficult it is to stay focussed on writing when life's so busy =(

__

I would greatly appreciate no harsh comments on how I haven't updated in ages. Not only does this **not** encourage me to UD any sooner, but it is also frustrating that you don't take into consideration **my** situation - I have a life! It is not my intention to keep you guys waiting and I am so very sorry that that is the case =( I know how it feels to wait for an UD of a story that I enjoy, but now I have a greater understanding of how it feels to be an author so I try and stay patient =)

Some of you guys did PM **nicely** asking me when I'd UD - that does motivate me to write so thank you! Also, thank you all for your lovely reviews, alerts and favourites =) This story literally wouldn't be what it is without everyone's wonderful input so thank you =)

I'm aware that in the previous A/N I told you guys that I'd reply to those who guess correctly on when Dimitri finds out the truth. The majority were correct and the reviews kept coming so it was really difficult to reply to everyone =( I'm just gonna say it here: **Dimitri will find out in/around Lissa and Christian's wedding.** So now you guys can all look forward to the upcoming drama!

Also, a bit of insight...I want you guys to keep in mind that even though Dimitri can count back the months from Kady's bday and figure it out... Still remember that he believes it is impossible for him to impregnate Rose. Who knows what's going through his mind - maybe he thinks that Rose slept with someone else straight after Dimitri left :\ we just don't know what he could be thinking...

I'm no longer going to promise to try and reply to everyone's reviews cos it's impossible =( I tend to reply to the first few reviews as soon as I UD and try to reply to long reviews or those with questions etc. I'm really sorry if I don't reply to you but know that I still love hearing from you =)

Anyways...on with the chapter. I had tonnes of fun writing this chapter cos it had a load of things happening so I can't wait to hear what you guys think...

* * *

__

**Previously on 'Our Daughter Our Little Angel'...**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_It was only Adrian who knew who the father was._

_As much as Adrian dissaproved with Rose's choice, Rose decided to tell everyone that she had slept with a moroi who wanted nothing to do with her or the baby._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 12:

_"And you just punched him?" Scarlett asked, enthralled. I'm sure part of it was an act to get Kady even more excited. Kady nodded her head proudly. "And he went down?" Kady continued nodding her head and giggled angelically. Scarlett giggled along with her. "Well you're gonna have to teach me a few things, sweetie. I wanna be able to fight just," she lightly prodded Kady's chest, "like," she prodded her chin, "you," and then prodded her nose. Kady giggled even more._

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

_"...what's dreamwalking?" asked Scarlett in her husky voice._

_"I'm a spirit user. I use spirit," Adrian replied not so informatively. Scarlett, understandably, still looked confused._

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

_"Actually, I did promise Kady some more time with her grandma." I saw a small smile escape my mother before she covered it up into a neutral expression, "We could all go to the gym, Kady's been dying to show everyone how she can kick Dimitri's butt," I laughed and touched Dimitri's arm. Dimitri and my father laughed at this too._

* * *

_...Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 14**

"Good morning, beautiful," Dimitri whispered in my ear, his voice deep and husky from sleep. My back was pressed against his muscled and naked chest. His arm wrapped protectively and tightly around my waist, the other arm cushioning my head.

"Hmm," I sighed in contentment and rubbed his arm gently. I then turned around to face him and wrapped my arm around his waist. He looked as gorgeous as ever, his soft brown hair shaggy and in perfect disarray. He also had a stubble, making him look ever more rugged and handsomely sexy. "Good morning to you too, Comrade," I smiled sleepily and then closed my eyes.

Dimitri chuckled lightly and gently tucked my loose curls behind my ear. "Wakey, wakey. Rise and shine," he murmured as his nose trailed down my cheek to my jaw line and then my neck. His arm, which had been cushioning my head, wrapped underneath my waist and he tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer. As he did so he placed a soft kiss just below my ear and worked his way down my neck with his soft kisses. "Mmm," he hummed against my throat causing an involuntary shudder to course through me. Oh, I was definitely awake now, though I kept my eyes firmly shut. He made his way back up my throat, this time leaving a trail of wet kisses - my hold around him tightened. He kissed my jaw softly and ever so slowly, I could feel the heat of where he left the kiss as he moved closer towards my lips.

Finally, he reached the corner of my lips, placing a small kiss there. I opened my eyes to look into his dark brown ones, my breathing heavier than it should have been in the morning. "Beautiful," he whispered huskily and then captured my lips with his in a soft, slow and passionate kiss.

His hand began to graze down my waist and to my hips. His hand lingered on my hips for a second or two before he made his slow descent down my thigh and then hooked his fingers against the back of my knee. He pulled my leg up and around his hip and ground his body closer into mine. We both moaned at the contact and suddenly our slow and tender kiss turned fiery and desperate. I pushed my hands against his chest so I was on top and straddling him. My hands traced his toned and chiselled chest laboriously and Dimitri's hands grabbed my hips.

I was running out of breath. I reluctantly pulled away and rested my forehead against his. We were both breathing heavily.

Dimitri closed his eyes and breathed against my lips, "I love you, Roza."

A large smile graced my lips. I opened my mouth about to reply with those same three words when it hit me. When he finds out the truth, will he ever again utter those three words to me? Will he still have the heart to love me? I swallowed back the tears and bit my lips. My eyes closed, hoping against hope that I wouldn't cry.

"I love you, too, Dimitri," I breathed out shakily. Dimitri cupped my face in his hands. I knew he was waiting for me to open my eyes. I wasn't wrong when I did, to find him looking back at me intensely with a small sad smile.

"I know," he whispered.

My breathing subsided. I searched his face. My eyes bore into his deep brown ones for what felt like a life time. I swallowed again and then brought my hand to his cheek and caressed it softly.

"I'll always love you no matter what," I told him with utmost sincerity. This time Dimitri began to search my face, trying to figure out the true meaning of my words.

"I'll never leave you again, Roza. You or Kady," he promised, misunderstanding what I had meant from my words. "I'll always love you, too," he said with a smile and then kissed me softly. As he kissed me he turned me gently so we were back on our sides. He pulled away and this time smiled with less of an intensity and more humorously. "You know," he began lightly, wrapping a loose curl around his index finger and eyeing it, "we haven't exactly been... _alone_ since we've gotten together." He tore his gaze from my hair to my eyes, smiling with one eyebrow arched, questioning me on my opinion. I bit my lip as a smile escaped.

"Mhmm," I nodded, wanting him to continue on with his thoughts.

Dimitri's smile grew, making my heart skip a beat - as per usual. "So I was thinking..." he went on slowly, "maybe we could...spend some time alone, go out."

"Like a..._date_?" I asked, my toe beginning to trail up his leg.

He brought his lips closer to mine, so they were a mere inch apart. "Like a..." my moves did not go unnoticed - his hands traced down my back and to my bum, which he squeezed and caressed lightly - "...date," he finished.

"Well, how can I refuse," I whispered against his lips before pressing them to his. He smiled against my lips before deepening the kiss.

"Boo!" I screamed a little as I tore myself away from Dimitri, hand to my heart.

"Kady! You scared me," I huffed. Kady burst into a fit of giggles and Dimitri laughed along too. Kady lifted herself up onto the bed. Once accomplished she began to jump on the bed. I frowned at her.

"And you call yourself a guardian," Dimitri joked, still laughing along with the bouncing Kady.

I punched his arm roughly. Dimitri gritted his teeth - I knew it had hurt. I smiled triumphantly. "Yeah."

"Mommy, Dimitri," Kady addressed and stopped jumping and crossed her arms against her chest. "When are you getting out of bed?" she inquired in such a motherly fashion, I almost burst into laughter. Dimitri was visibly holding back his laughter too.

"Oh... in a minute," I said, getting up and crossing my legs. Dimitri did the same. I looked at him and winked. He smiled back. "Straight after..."

"This!" Dimitri finished and we both grabbed Kady and started tickling her everywhere, making Kady giggle uncontrollably.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I walked into Lissa and Christian's apartment. Only Lissa, Christian and Scarlett were present. "So remember we'll be meeting up at the gym, 5 0'clock on the dot!" I informed, grabbing a bowl and some cereal.

"Oh man, I can't wait," said Scarlett excitedly. "What type of stuff do you have planned?"

"We'll be running laps first, see how you do on that and then we'll go through a few beginners moves," I smiled.

"Well I'm up for anything," Scarlett said, rubbing her hands together.

"I spoke to Tasha this morning," said Dimitri, making his way towards the kitchen, "and she said she'd love to teach you and Abe offensive magic."

"You know what," I added, excited about this new prospect, "we could do a bit of combat and then you could do a bit of fire magic. Combined, you'll be lethal. What you think, Sparky?"

"Sounds like fun," he smirked. "You know Rose," he went on slowly, "with me learning offensive combat and already knowing offensive magic..." I narrowed my eyes at him, "... I could really kick your as- butt," he corrected quickly for Kady's sake, "I could really kick your butt soon enough." His smirk grew and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Dream on, _Chrissie_. I can kick your _butt_, dodge those fireballs and shove them down your throat in a split second. And don't forget, I've gots a," I pulled out the killer weapon, "silver stake," I sang.

"Ooh, mommy, can I hold it?" Kady skipped towards me. I quickly shoved it back in my holster and strapped it shut.

"No," I said with authority.

"You _never_ let me hold it," she whined. "You know angel," Dimitri piped in, munching on his toast, "I never let mommy hold a silver stake until she was ready and knew about all the safety elements. It is a very dangerous object, angel. Not even Lissa, Christian or Scarlett can hold it," he explained.

"So when can I hold it?" she asked, seeming less upset and more understanding.

"When you're older, far more trained and at high school. In the mean time, there are tonnes of objects you can use to kick my butt," he winked.

"Okay, cool," she smiled, giving him a high five. She took the seat beside Dimitri, while he gave her some toast. My heart swelled seeing them together looking so... father-daughter-y. You can't keep this from him any longer, Rose, I told myself.

"You okay?" Lissa asked me quietly. I swallowed and closed my eyes for a second before opening them again and turning around to face her.

"Mhmm," I smiled, though it wasn't heartfelt. I knew Lissa knew I was hiding something. Her next statement proved this.

"I know you're hiding something, Rose," she said, not seeming in the least upset or angry; simply caring. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," I whispered. As much as I wanted this to be the truth, it simply wasn't. I sighed internally. I couldn't tell her now! She'd be angry and heartbroken that I kept something so huge and vital from her. And even if I could turn back time I still felt that it was the right decision not to have told her then either. If I had told her who the father was when I first got pregnant she probably would've been pissed that I hadn't told her about me and Dimitri in the first place. It was one vicious circle - a vicious circle of lies.

Lissa hadn't figured out that I was in love with Dimitri then. Yet Adrian, who hadn't known me for a full 24 hours, had already figured out the truth. Maybe if Lissa had been a bit more intuitive I would have been open to telling her the whole truth from day one. Sometimes a very very small part of me, as reluctant as it was to admit, that small part of me felt that sometimes...sometimes Lissa didn't know me as well as she should have. Maybe _that_ was why I never felt compelled to tell her.

Seeing as I wasn't saying anything else she sighed. "Well...when you feel like talking..._please_ talk to me. Okay?" she smiled touching my cheek and looking deeply into my eyes. She wasn't using compulsion. She was trying to feel my emotions and wanted me to know that she was being completely honest.

**_Talk to me._**

I gasped. Lissa hadn't sent a message through her mind to mine in ages. Years even! Her dark green eyes seemed pleading this time.

"Roza, we need to go," Dimitri announced, coming behind me and touching the small of my back lightly.

"Some other time, okay?" I smiled hesitantly at Liss.

"Sure," she replied quickly. Great! Now I knew she was upset. I could even feel her sadness emanating from her body in waves. She thought that I didn't trust her.

"I do," I rushed quickly, as soon as she thought it. "Now's not the time, that's all." I kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She smiled, although like mine had been previously, it was not heartfelt. I walked over to my little angel who continued onto her second piece of toast. "Chrissie'll take you to nursery in a few minutes, okay?" she nodded her head and mumbled through her bites. "I'll see you at the gym, angel." I gave her a big kiss on the forehead. Kady visibly swallowed her toast.

"Bye, mommy," and she kissed my cheek.

"Yo, Chrissie," I turned towards him. "Pick up Kady from nursery and then come with her and Scarlett to the gym."

"No need to say please, but whatever," he rolled his eyes.

I grinned and walked over to give him a big 'mwah' on the cheek. "Thanks, Fireboy."

"Eww, gross!" He started wiping his cheek harshly. It was time for me to roll my eyes.

"See you at the gym, Firegirl," I winked at Scarlett.

"Look forward to it, sexy," she winked back.

"Okay, bye guys," I laughed and grabbed Dimitri's hand, who was giving Kady a kiss, and dragged him with me.

"Everything okay with you and Lissa?" Dimitri asked once we were safely outdoors.

"Yeah everything's fine," I sighed.

"You both looked slightly upset," he noted worriedly.

"I never told her about me and you from before," I said and Dimitri squeezed my hand comfortingly. "She knows I'm keeping something from her and...ugh...I just don't know how or if I _should_ tell her," I said, frustrated.

"Do you want to know _my_ opinion?" I nodded my head. "You should tell her," he said quietly. "She's your best friend and if _she_ had kept this type of secret from _you_, I'm sure you would've wanted to know," he said honestly, stroking my arm. We had stopped mid way through our walk to face each other.

That's not _all_ I kept from her...or _you_! I thought. Frick! I was digging myself into deeper holes all over the place! The only person I could really speak to was Adrian.

"Yeah," I breathed out and started walking again. "She's my best friend. She deserves to know."

"Okay, so you, Garcia, Safin, Michaels aaand..." I glanced at the forms, "...ah, Walker will be accompanying the four aforementioned moroi _two_ days before we leave with the princess. The flights set for the morning at 9 and the wards should be ready and clear by 5pm. Everything clear?"

Guardian Williams nodded his head with a 'Yes, Guardian Hathaway'.

"Good," I smiled. "I'll be expecting a call as soon as the wards are set. All the forms and necessary papers are here," I shoved the stack of papers into his awaiting hands. "No screw ups," I pointed a finger at him.

"Of course, Guardian Hathaway," he smirked.

"I'm serious Williams. This is Lissa we're talking about. We can't have you fucking up, not with the Strigoi attacks on red alert."

"I know," he said gravely, his smirk wiped cleanly off his face. "We'll be having triple the security for this wedding and the wards will be replaced every other day. There's nothing to worry about," he said honestly.

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed. "Just wish I could be there beforehand to make sure everything's in place," I sighed again, this time straightening my back and smiling at one of my most trusted and competent guardians. "I know you'll do the job. Now piss off." Williams chuckled and walked away muttering 'hardass' as he left.

We'd only done a grand total of three laps and Scarlett was already slowing down and breathing heavily before coming to a gradual stop and keeling over to catch her breath.

"Jeez... How...many...do you...usually...do?" she asked within taking in deep breaths.

"Twenty-five to thirty laps," I replied casually. "But don't worry," I rushed on, seeing her eyes widen, "I was as shit as you when I first started off." Okay, maybe I wasn't quite as shit as her - I mean I could've done a couple more laps when I first started training with Dimitri. Admitting that aloud wouldn't have done much for her self-esteem.

"First started off?" she scoffed, having regained her breath. "I'm sure you would've been able to do more laps than three at the age of 14."

"Probably," though I couldn't quite remember. "But I had to start up again after Lissa and I got back from...vacation."

"Oh yeah. I remember Chris telling me about how you two were away for a while." We were walking back to the gym. I was glad Scarlett didn't delve deeper into the whole 'vacation' story. I don't think she was ready to find out the adverse effects of spirit just yet.

"We'll do a few stretches then head back up," I said, grabbing a water bottle and throwing it at her, which she caught easily.

The plan for today was to teach Scarlett a few moves and then Tasha would teach her a few offensive spells - neither of these plans would go well with the royals so we decided to go somewhere more private, less prying eyes. I knew the perfect place to teach...

"No wonder...you didn't push me to...do more laps," Scarlett just about breathed out. I hid my smirk. She was right.

The court buildings had the best of the best security - me. No, I'm kidding. Anyway, so yeah, the court had great security and who knew whether a random guardian would burst into any of the spacious rooms, which would've been perfect for teaching combat. I didn't want to risk it and me and Dimitri being guardians had the perk of knowing the most isolated area in the whole of the court city.

We'd been walking through the never ending forest for a couple of minutes now. That wasn't the hard part. As we continued to walk on the steeper the path became. Not only that, Scarlett had to watch her step, nearly tripping four times and actually tripping once. Again I hid my smirk knowing we were taking the roundabout way. There was a perfectly smooth and much shorter path to our destination from the Westside of court.

"So...what's up...with that...dreamwalking thing...Adrian does?"

"Oh that. Well," I sighed, brushing away the branches and leaves in my way, "when you're sleeping all he has to do is think about it and next thing you know he's there. In your dream."

"Has he...done it...to you?"

I laughed. "Loads of times. He used to do it all the time when we first met, but I guess he's matured since then. Now he only dreamwalks on me if I've asked him to."

"Why _would_...you want him to?" she asked, not understanding.

"When we want to talk we find it easier to do so in my dream. It stays private."

"Wait," she looked at me with wide eyes. "You can talk...to him in your...dream."

I laughed again. "Man, when he first did it I had no idea what to think. I mean why would I dream about Adrian Ivashkov," and she laughed along with me. "But yeah, he explained later. When he's in my dream _he_ controls it. He controls where we are to what I'm wearing." Scarlett rose her eyebrows at this. "Don't worry, the least he's made me wear is nothing," I said seriously.

"What?"

"I'm kidding," I grinned and she rolled her eyes. "It's nice when he dreamwalks," I admitted. "That is when it's on my terms and he's not interrupting my dreams of his own accord. He usually takes me back to where we first met," I smiled. She glanced at me with a certain look I couldn't pinpoint.

"Was he as rude...to you as he is...to me?" Scarlett breathed out heavily, now looking at her feet.

"Actually, he was more flirtatious back then." I don't think that helped. "He's changed a lot since then," I added. "I'm not sure why he is the way he is with you...but I have a feeling," I hid another smirk. She didn't question me.

Gradually the trees began to space out and I could see the moonlight in the far distance. We'd been walking in darkness through the trees, but I knew where we were going and we both - Scarlett more so - had sharper eyesight.

"Guess...we're close," Scarlett breathed. No sooner had she spoken the words I could hear the excited voice of my beautiful daughter.

"Did I do it, did I do it?" I could clearly imagine her jumping gleefully in front of her father... I was proved correct.

Dimitri's eyes immediately glanced towards my upcoming figure and his smile grew a fraction bigger once he focused back on Kady. "You were perfect. That was excellent."

He'd been kneeling in front of Kady so when she grabbed him in a hug he'd lost his footing, stumbled back and fell on the ground. There was a chorus of laughter. I simply smiled at the sight of father and daughter. Dimitri laughed and then grabbed Kady securely and threw her a metre or so into the air before catching her again. This caused both father and daughter to erupt into a fit of laughter again. Dimitri repeated this another two times before finally getting up from the grass and releasing Kady. She ran away giggling manically. Dimitri eyed her, giving her a head start, before chasing her.

"Mommy!" Kady exclaimed, having finally seen me. She looked back to see where Dimitri was. He was reaching closer. She laughed and upped her speed running towards me.

"Oh shit," I muttered. "Slow down!" I yelled with my hands out.

Kady was about hurl into me - I was distinctly aware that a tree was behind me. She was a few feat from me. I was about to grab her when suddenly she was scooped into the arms of Dimitri. He came to an abrupt halt inches away from me with a squirming, yet delighted, Kady.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted, as if what had occurred mere milliseconds ago was out of the ordinary.

I shook my head slowly before bursting into laughter. Dimitri chuckled too as he weaved his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He bent his head forward and graced me with a chaste kiss. Next he kissed our still giggling daughter on the cheek, making her giggle that much more - I didn't remember seeing her this elated in...well...ever.

"Mommy, you missed it! It was soooo cool! Dimitri taught me how to blot-"

"Block, angel," he corrected, while playing with my curls and twisting them around his index finger.

"Yeah that," she pointed at Dimitri. "And I did it mommy! I blocked his kick and then he fell over. It was sooo funny!" she cackled.

"Oh I'm so proud of you," I squealed - literally - and hugged both Dimitri and Kady.

"Hate to break your cute little family moment, but I wanna fight!" Christian whined as he walked over to us. "Tasha's with Scarlett and Abe, teaching them the basics and Lissa and Adrian are ranting on about spirit and no offence," he said looking at me, "but I have nothing in common with your mother."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Fireboy," I walked passed him and waved my hands over for him to follow, "let's see what you got." I headed towards the middle of the vast field, which was illuminated by a couple of lamps they'd brought along. The river, which surrounded the court, could be seen a few feat ahead. I could even hear the calm rushing of the water. Passed the river the forest continued. The empty space used to be used as a training ground for guardians decades back. That was until the royals decided to build an actual guardian training building within the court. And so this place was left deserted.

"Ow, shit!"

"Come on Fireboy, you can do better than that," I encouraged - most probably pissing him off in the process. I dodged the fireball thrown my way. Yep, he was definitely pissed. "That's what I'm talking about," I clapped. He charged towards me, fist pulled back and ready to swing. I had time to roll my eyes before easily blocking his obvious hit. I resisted attacking him, allowing him to come at me from another angle.

"You need to be quick and efficient when attacking Strigoi," Dimitri coached from the (invisible) sidelines as we circled each other. "Short, sharp blows. Don't pull your fist too far back, they'll see it coming. You'll be more effective combining fire in your punches." No sooner had the words left Dimitri's mouth, Christian's red and glowing fist aimed towards my ribs. I grabbed his arms, twisted him around, kneed him in the back, forced him onto his knees and tightened my hold on his arms.

"You sly little shit," I spoke into his ear, though I was more amused than angry. "He was referring to a situation were you to come across Strigoi. He wasn't giving you permission to _actually_ fire punch me, you idiot!"

"Couldn't resist," he chuckled. I sighed knowing not to expect an apology and let him go. He got up and turned around smirking. Adrian walked up to his side and punched him roughly on the shoulder - I was really proud - and effectively removing that smirk.

"Fuck me," he groaned in pain, glaring at Adrian.

"No thanks," Adrian replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "And that's for attempting to fire punch my little dhampir." I snickered as Adrian led me away from Christian and towards Kady and my mother, who was teaching her a high kick. I burst out laughing seeing Kady attempt a high kick and then losing balance and falling onto her bum. My mother covered her smile and helped her up.

A few feat away from them were Lissa, Scarlett, Tasha, my old man; and Dimitri and Christian had appeared to join them too. At the moment Abe was facing off Tasha, looking at her determinedly. After a few more seconds of concentration from my old man, Tasha smiled.

"That's great, Abe. I could feel the heat. We should stop for today, I'm sure you're both tired," Tasha smiled, looking at Scarlett and Abe proudly. "And the suns coming up soon. Let's get back in the car."

"Car?" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Yeah, sweetie," Tasha said warily, looking at her niece as if maybe she'd pushed her too far in training.

"Me and Rose hiked it here for who knows how long," Scarlett frowned.

"Hiked? Man, that must've taken ages," Christian laughed.

"Rose," she turned towards me and paused, glancing towards Adrian and then at his arm draped around my shoulder. Adrian, on the other hand, was pointedly looking away. "We could've driven it here?" she asked exasperatedly - she was probably too tired to be pissed at me.

"Hey, I was building your stamina," I replied defensively. I saw Dimitri smirk - he'd told me that tonnes of times while he'd been my mentor.

"I guess," she sighed tiredly. "Come on, let's go. I'm exhausted," and she followed Tasha to the car.

"Lissa's upset with you," Adrian began as we walked towards the Westside of the court.

"She told you," I sighed.

"No. I can see her aura and I saw the way she was looking at you today." I glanced to my left to see Lissa, Christian's arm laced securely around her waist. She was giggling at something Christian had whispered in her ear. I sighed again, upset that I wasn't the one who could make her happy at the moment. "Why's she upset?" Adrian asked seriously, looking down at me.

"She knows I'm hiding something from her," I said quietly looking down. "I haven't told her me and Dimitri were together years back...and now with all the stress of having to tell Dimitri the truth...I guess she's noticed something's up." Adrian stiffened at my side. I looked up at him meeting his gaze. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You still haven't told Dimitri," he whispered harshly, alarming me.

"No," I shook my head guiltily. Adrian's arm tore away from my shoulders and he moved a few steps away from me, grabbing his messy hair in his fists. I hesitantly stepped towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He swivelled around to face me and...he was seething.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he almost shouted.

"Wha- Adrian?" I stuttered. He'd never spoken to me like this and I had no idea how to respond.

"You guys coming?" Christian called back from one of the two cars.

"Um-" I stuttered again, still looking at Adrian. Adrian turned his head to glare at Christian.

"No, we're walking!" Christian raised an eyebrow in question. "Me and Rose need to have a little _chat_."

Dimitri climbed out of the second car and walked towards me. Of course he knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" he asked me quietly, his hands on my shoulders.

"She's fine. We just need to talk," Adrian answered angrily. Dimitri turned to glare at Adrian.

"Rose can speak for herself, _Ivashkov_," he spat.

"On some things," Adrian muttered. I quickly looked at Adrian. He was glaring at me. I looked back at Dimitri.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. I just...really need to talk to Adrian." Dimitri looked straight into my eyes, searching me. He must've decided I was telling the truth and so nodded his head. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips, then looked at me intently one last time before heading back in the car. I didn't tear my gaze away until both cars sped out through the gravely path.

"I thought you told him. Once you two got back together I thought he knew the truth."

"I...I wanted to tell him. But...I dunno," I started walking and kicked at the dirt, "I was so caught up in the moment," I admitted. "He didn't run off with Tasha and we realised that we _could_ be together. I was too..." I gulped and continued on quietly, willing the tears not to fall. "I was too fucking scared that he'd leave me if I told him."

Adrian laughed humourlessly. "Don't you get it?" I looked at him questioningly and he sighed in exasperation. "You had the most perfect moment to tell him and you_...Fucked. Up."_ I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to shout back. "He told you the truth and it was time for _you_ to tell _him_ the truth. But you just couldn't do it, could you?" He walked closer to me, holding my gaze, until he was an inch away from me. He bent his head closer and whispered, "You're weak."

I shoved his chest roughly and stalked off. "You know what, fuck you!" I called back. "I thought I could have an _actual_ conversation with you."

"Rose," he jogged to catch up with me, "how many times have we had this freaking conversation? You may as well record my words and listen to it whenever you feel sorry for yourself." Don't punch him, Rose. "You. _Need_ to. _Tell him_!" he shouted the last words.

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled back furiously.

"No! I don't think you do! Or I wouldn't be seeing you play house with him instead of growing some FUCKING BALLS!"

"Oh, so you think this is easy, do you?"

"No, I don't think it's easy. You not telling him weeks on end isn't making it any easier. You're digging yourself into a deeper hole," he repeated my earlier thoughts. He paused to catch his breath before continuing on quietly. "And you're risking more than losing him." My head whipped towards him. "You're risking losing your friends. Lissa comes into mind."

"She'll understand," I said, not believing my own words.

"Will she? You think she'll forgive you for never telling her you were in love with your mentor? You think she'll forgive you for never telling her you slept with him? You think she'll forgive you for downright _lying_ to her face about the father of your child?" he whispered menacingly, coming closer and closer with every word. "You think _anyone_ will forgive for?" he breathed, his forehead against mine. My heart was thundering in my chest and my breathing became heavy. "I'm the only other person that knows the truth, Rose," he whispered. "And if _you_ don't do it..._I _will!" and he walked away.

* * *

_A/N _

_Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and any fav bits etc. I love a discussion =) _

_I'm going to try and UD in a week or so, so talk to you soon ;-) _

_X T _

_P.s. Next chapter...trouble in paradise?_


	17. Chapter 15

_A/N_

_Thank you all for your kind words! I got quite a few reviews for the last update so I truly am sorry to those I could not reply back to. As you all know though, I read and appreciate all your reviews!_

_I wanted to make a timeline for the story clear: Dimitri came back a month before Lissa's wedding and I think Rose and Dimitri have only been together for just over a week…I think :\ What I do know for sure is that Lissa and Christian's wedding is just over a week away! You know what that means…the big reveal!_

_Rose and the crew will be going off to the wedding location soon to get everything ready. So when they head off to the beach wedding I'll be heading the chapters off with the name of the day. Lissa and Christian will be getting married on a Sunday. By knowing the date you'll be able to count back the days until Dimitri finds out =) I hope I was able to explain that alright :\ if not you'll understand when I start heading off the chapter._

_Anywho…this chapter is short =( but there is a reason…_

…_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 15**

He saw her from a distance as he hid from view behind a tree. He had been waiting quite some time. Despite his anger he wanted to make sure she had gotten home safe. Finally she came into view. He winced. She was hurt. She was limping. Not only that, it was evident even from his far off distance that her hand was skinned raw. He was about to go to her and heal her then and there, but prevented himself. She went through things like this all the time and he needed space away from her. He waited a couple more minutes and then stepped away from his cover and followed her into the building.

Instead of taking the elevator he used the stairs, running up them two at a time. He wondered why he was rushing, but still continued his quick ascent up the stairs. Once reaching the desired floor he walked to the heavy double doors. He pressed in the first four numbers of the pin code and then stopped. He checked the time on his watch. He wavered there for a couple seconds more before deciding to go back to his apartment.

He used the elevator this time, pressing the 8th floor button. He drummed his fingers against the mirrored wall of the elevator impatiently. He rushed out the doors before they were even fully open. He turned right from the elevator and walked-slash-jogged down the empty hall. He took another right at the end of the hallway until he reached the elegant curved staircase. He walked up the flight of stairs and then pressed in the pin. The light above his front door beeped green and he pushed the door open. Finally, he thought.

The shower he took felt refreshing for his body and mind. He wanted nothing more than to forget the recent events. He dried his hair with a towel, while another was secured around his hip. He sat on the edge of his extravagant yet lonely queen sized bed. His eyes stole guiltily at the framed picture on his bedside table. They were his only family, but then again they weren't. His heart ached at the loneliness. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was _not _going to think about her. He sighed and pushed himself further onto the bed until his back hit the lush silk pillows.

He opened his eyes and switched off the lights with a clap of his hands. Only the bedside lamp remained switched on. He closed his eyes again and pictured her face. He pictured that beautiful smile and those captivating eyes. He felt that sudden rush and a gentle tingling across his skin. He breathed in the freshness, the goodness, the undeniable happiness he so longed for in reality.

And then he opened his eyes.

There she was, lying under the stars. Her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful as she breathed in and out steadily.

Oh, he was going to change that, he smirked.

There was a deep rumbling in the distance, that resonated through the ground, making it shake. She opened her eyes instantly. Her breathing became laboured as she kicked back trying to get to her feet. The icy snow from the mountains gave way and charged straight towards them. She may have screamed, though it was useless and could not be heard over the devastating noise of the cold, white, lethal, snow. She had finally gotten to her feet, as he walked towards her casually. She obviously had not yet noticed him. She started to run and he rolled his eyes, knowing he would now have to catch up with her. And then suddenly she stopped. He did too, with a frown on his face. She turned around and her piercing blue eyes bore into his wide and surprised emerald green ones.

"I knew it," she said, narrowing her eyes.

She looked towards the oncoming snow, but it had suddenly ground to a halt.

"How did you know?" he asked, masking his face with no emotion and taking the opportunity to look anywhere but at her…or those eyes.

"Rose," she replied simply.

And like that the scene before them changed to the ski lodge. Damn it, he thought to himself. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were at a cosy little café. He didn't bother looking at her and simply plopped onto the soft and comfy leather sofa. He took the mug from the table and sipped the latte. It was scorching hot and that was the way he liked it.

"Coffee, hot chocolate…a frap?" he asked casually, still not meeting her gaze, which he knew bore into his back.

"What the hell?" she almost screamed, in that husky voice which did strange things to his body.

"What?" He sipped at his latte. A magazine on the table caught his eye and he reached over to it, flipping through the pages but not actually paying it the least bit attention.

She walked over to him, knowing that she was in his sight of vision, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why are we here? Screw that, why are _you _here?"

"Was in the area," he shrugged, pretending to read an article, "thought I'd drop by." Then there was silence. He did not take this as a good sign. He was proved right.

"You seemed pissed with Rose today." She knew she had struck a nerve, exactly what she was going for.

"_Don't_ talk about her," his voice shook and he finally met her stare. She was slightly taken aback with his response, but masked her surprise quickly. In fact, she grew worried. Rose had grown on her and from what she could tell he meant the world to her.

"Is everything okay?" It seemed too much of a personal question for someone who didn't like her and so she added quickly. "I mean, with you two?"

He faltered. He had not expected such a response…like she cared. He did not anticipate his next words. "We got into a fight," he muttered, as he took another sip of his latte so as not to meet her eyes. "I needed…" company, he thought, but then shook his head. "I needed a change of scenery," he finished and started flicking through another magazine.

So you decided to dreamwalk on _me_, she wanted to say, but refrained. Even though he held a casual pose and an uncaring attitude, something told her that he felt almost…lonely. She sighed and sat on the couch opposite from him. "Mint hot chocolate," she simply said.

His eyes quickly found hers. He rose an eyebrow. "As you wish," he said with a slight nod to his head. And there on the coffee table was a steaming mug of mint hot chocolate. He went back to his magazine. He finally found an article of interest. He slumped further into the couch, lazily draped an arm across the couch, while his other hand held the magazine. And then be began to read.

She, meanwhile, sipped at her beverage, eyeing the man before her. It appeared his hair was slightly damp, yet still held that stylish messy look she had grown to adore. He wore a light green sweater, with the arms of the sweater pulled up to his elbow to reveal his strong arms. The sweater clung to his chest and she knew he hid an amazing body underneath. He wore dark blue jeans, whereas she had usually seen him in formal slacks. His long lean legs were shifted apart as he sat comfortably on the couch. Never had he seemed more appealing. She only just noticed she was biting her bottom lip as her lust filled eyes roamed across his muscular body. She shook her head slightly. Snap out of it, she chastised herself.

"Is that it!" she snapped. He looked at her, surprised by her outburst. He hadn't exactly been bothering her, he thought. He was simply minding his own business and reading a magazine. It was clear he wasn't going to say anything so she continued. "You decide to dreamwalk into _my _dream and you just sit here!" She waved her hand at him, infuriated by his attitude, as always.

"Well, I couldn't exactly dreamwalk on myself, could I?" he replied nonchalantly, looking back at his magazine as he continued. "You're simply a source."

She was now fuming. How dare he? "Why couldn't you find another _source_? Someone you were friendly with?" Her husky voice started squeaking slightly and he grew to enjoy it.

He sighed as if he were bored - he was nothing but! "If I dream walked on someone else they'd ask questions about it." She knew what 'it' was. He was referring to his fight with Rose.

"Then why don't you just go to sleep?" She did not understand his logic. Not only did he not like her, he decides to stalk her in her dreams and then completely ignore her…in _her _dream!

He brought his latte up to his mouth and took a sip. "I wanted a latte." He then stretched his legs on the table. She looked at his legs disgustedly and stood up.

"Then go to a coffee shop!" she ordered.

"I am in a coffee shop."

"Go to a _real _coffee shop," she snarled.

"That would waste my time in real hours. In this way we're asleep. Less energy." He was lying. _She_ was asleep but _he _wasn't. And using spirit did definitely take up a lot of his energy. She didn't need to know that.

"Get out!" She pointed to the door of the dreamland coffee shop.

"I think you're forgetting who controls things here," his voice not reacting to her angered tone.

Silence.

What, no retort? He thought. He looked up at her. She smiled down at him…evilly. And then she kicked him.

"Ah! Fuck!" he yelled, jumping from his seat and rubbing his shin from where she had kicked him. "What the hell?" he seethed, glaring at her. She masked her face with innocence.

"Oh, I was just seeing if you controlled pain here too. Guess pain is pain wherever you are," she shrugged and sat back down, drinking her hot chocolate smugly.

"I'll get you back, Red," he promised, sitting back down, still massaging his leg.

"Red?" she asked crossly.

And he was back in the game, he thought.

"Yep. Suits you. You like it?"

"Um, no!"

"Great," he grinned at her.

Wow, she thought to herself, losing track of everything as she saw him genuinely smile at her for the first time. How she wished he'd do that more often around her. She cleared her throat, realising she'd been staring at him. He had looked away, uncomfortably.

There was an awkward silence.

Great, she thought, now she'd scared him off. He'd at least shown some emotion a few seconds ago and now he'd gone back to being indifferent. She was about to open her mouth to say something, anything, but then he interrupted.

"Let's go for a walk." He didn't wait for her reply and simply walked off. He didn't have to go through the coffee shop door. The walls of the shop and everything in it had slowly evaporated. As they walked further on she could see a sandy beach in the distance. And then she could feel the sand beneath her feet and oozing between her toes.

She had loved going to the beach when she was younger. Even more so in the sun. She remembered sneaking out during the human day time hours just so she could walk peacefully along the beach. It would tire her out after a while, but while it lasted she felt relaxed…content.

Once she grew older that peaceful feeling when she visited the beach had screeched to a halt. After _that _incident all she felt was pain and anguish simply thinking of the beach. But as she walked on the sand, the sun's rays gleaming through the clouds, and him by her side…it was like having part of her childhood back. Something she thought she could never have again.

She peaked a look at him through the corner of her eye, noticing that he too was lost in thought as he gazed at the sea. And then she realized that he'd changed outfits. He was wearing a wife beater, which clung to his skin. Stop looking at his chest, she chastised herself. His hands were slid into the pockets of his beige three quarters. He looked like thee perfect Abercrombie and Fitch model!

"You're making me blush," he muttered, looking at his feet. He didn't look the least bit embarrassed, just uncomfortable.

Shit, she thought. Damn it! She had not realised that _he_ realised that she'd been ogling him, for what felt like the 100th time today! Ironically, _her _cheeks started to heat up as she looked away. No other man could make her feel embarrassed the way he could. She was never this self conscious around a guy before. What was it about him? She wondered. He never showed any inkling of him liking her in any which way, friendly or in the romantic sense. Yet here he was in her dream, still acting all hot and cold - more the latter. Nonetheless, she seemed to want his…approval? But why? He was a jerk! Maybe it was her Ozera blood. He didn't like Christian either. Meanwhile he was a whole new person around Rose and Kady. She itched to have him treat her the way he treated them. She sighed internally, knowing that would never happen.

They continued to walk along the beach in silence. The sun was beginning to set. Maybe this was his way of saying goodbye, she thought. If so…

"Thank you," she whispered.

He didn't look at her, but this did spike his curiosity. "For what?"

She paused.

"I don't actually know," she smiled. In fact she did know. She was thanking him for reminding her of her childhood. But he didn't need to know that.

"In that case, you are weird," he sighed, looking up from his feet to the beautiful sunset. She laughed lightly. He closed his eyes so as to hear her angelic laugh that much better. He wished to commit it to his memory. "I should let you get back to sleep," he said softly…grudgingly. For some reason he didn't want to let this moment pass.

"Finally," she joked. His lips twitched.

"Bye…Red" he whispered.

And he was gone.

* * *

_A/N_

_How did you guys like the Adrian/Scarlett pov? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It would be difficult to see their relationship progress through Rose's eyes so now and then I'm hoping to put in these little narratives._

_Anyways, the reason this chapter was so short was because this chapter was actually in the middle of the next chapter. Initially I was gonna have Rose pov - Adrian/Scarlett pov - Rose pov. But…the chapter would have been too long and the Adrian/Scarlett pov probably would've messed up the flow._

_I've already written a third of the next chapter and I'm hoping to update in a couple days. You guys really motivated me to update quickly with your wonderful reviews so I hope to again. =)_

_Oooh…also, if you were confused with the beginning of the chapter, all will be revealed in the next chapter =)_

_I would love to hear what you all thought of this new Adrian/Scarlett pov and what do you think of their relationship so far?_

_X T_


	18. Chapter 16

_A/N_

_Woohoo...it's 1:57 am!_

_I apologise for not updating sooner - I've been ill and bedridden =(_

_A special thanks to __**i-bit-a-pillow-or-two**__ for motivating me to get writing again and thank you for your kind words and being so supportive =)_

_As usual, thank you __all__ for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad the majority of you are enjoying Adrian/Scarlett!_

_Okay, so in no way am I trying to be rude but I would suggest for extremely impatient readers who are dying for Dimitri to find out to wait until I've updated a few more chapters and then reading it all in one big chunk. It gets slightly tedious replying and frustrating hearing the same questions of when he'll find out. I don't mind so much, its simply when the odd review is rude and demanding! So I hope you understand and please don't be offended by this note =)_

_To those impatient to get to the 'good bit'. I know how it feels to keep waiting and waiting BUT be realistic. If Dimitri found out from the get go there wouldn't really be much of a story to tell. I remember reading Blood Promise and I was waiting so impatiently for Dimitri to enter the story and that didn't happen till like 300 pages! But certain things need to be set in place before he finds out. _

_As you all know Dimitri will be finding out in/around the wedding. So when will that chapter be? Well I haven' t planned each chapter separately and I doubt I'll do each chapter equalling a day. I'm gonna couple a few days together so it gets to the climax sooner. Remember that a few things need to happen before Dimitri finds out, such as Lissa finding out beforehand. Also, as the chapters move along suspicion is building in Dimitri… _

_Regardless, there are still quite a few chapters left till the climax, maybe…5 :\ I'm not very sure…_

_Anywho…continuing on with the story…this chapter is long!_

…_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 16**

_If you don't do it…I will._

I was rooted to the spot. My eyes could not tear away from Adrian's figure as he walked away…until he was gone. My breathing became heavier with each breath I took and my hands slowly clenched into fists…

…and then…

I let out a strangled scream. "Ahhhhhh!" How could this be happening? "Fuck!" I screamed and kicked at the dirt. "FUCK!" I yelled even louder and ran to the nearest thing I could see - a tree - and I punched at it with all my strength with gritted teeth.

I fucked up! Big time. What was gonna happen now?

I punched the tree again.

He's gonna tell everyone!

I kicked the tree.

Lissa's gonna hate me!

Punch.

Dimitri's gonna hate me!

Three sharp punches, one after the other.

Dimitri's gonna leave me!

Kick. Kick. Kick.

My hands rested against either side of the tree. It felt like I'd been forced to swallow barbed wire. My throat was burning and soar from all the screaming. My right foot was throbbing and my right hand shook from the beating it took.

I welcomed it. I welcomed the pain. It was easier than focussing on the pain in my chest…in my heart.

Dimitri.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

"Dimitri," I whispered, my voice shook and cracked. It was only now that I realised I'd been crying. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I could do nothing to stop it. "Dimitri," I whispered again and then covered my face with shaking hands and sobbed.

I stood there sobbing, forehead firmly against the tree, for God knows how long. It could have been a few seconds, a few minutes, or even a few hours. I didn't care. The time did nothing to heal my heart.

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and then exhaled. I repeated this a couple more times until I had calmed down enough to go back. I clumsily wiped at my tears until I realised that my right hand was bloodied and I'd just smeared blood on my face. I sighed. There was nothing I could do now. I looked down at my hand to view the destruction I had caused. The skin on my knuckles were completely torn and there was a mixture of dark dried blood and bright fresh blood around the wound. I drew a fist and then unclenched. I was numb. Too bad, I had wanted to feel the pain. Or maybe there was pain, but the pain in my heart overrode any other pain I could feel, so this simple wound felt like nothing.

I decided to start walking. I hissed. I looked down. I had forgotten my right foot had taken a few beatings too. I could handle it. I started walking again, though I was limping.

I got past the trees and into the opening of the Westside of court. The sun was gleaming brightly. I squinted as I continued to make my way to the Eastside, making sure not to cross paths with anyone. I had to hide on the side of a building one time as two guardians conversed at the entrance of the building. I waited twenty minutes, not so patiently, before the idiots decided to piss off. Finally, nearly a full hour after I had come out of the trees, did I reach my destination. Shit, Dimitri was probably worrying.

"Rose," he breathed, relieved, as soon as I opened the door. He'd been pacing across the living room when I'd entered and rushed towards me. Then he stopped mid stride, eyes widening as he took in the sight of my face. He was in front of me in an instant.

"It's nothing," I croaked.

Dimitri, of course, didn't listen. He surveyed my face with his sharp eyes, noticing that there were no cuts or bruises on my face. His eyes moved on to inspect the rest of my body. He slowly and gently brought my right hand up and I saw his jaw clench.

"What happened?" he asked angrily. I knew he wasn't angry at me. He was angry at whoever supposedly had caused this.

"I lost control," I croaked again and cleared my throat painfully. "It's nothing," I repeated, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"It is not _nothing_," his voice shook, yet he gently wrapped an arm around my back as he eased me through the living room and onto the comfort of the plush couch.

I remained silent. There was nothing I could tell him. _You need to tell him_, Adrian's words rang through my head. Well, there was the truth. But now really wasn't the time. It had to be planned. I couldn't just blurt it out, I argued with myself. Yes, I agreed. It had to be planned. I needed to know _exactly _what I would tell him, how I would tell him.

How _would _I tell him?

Shit, this was so difficult. Maybe Adrian was right. I am weak, I am a coward. Here is the love of my life, father of my child, and I was risking losing everything over my own cowardice.

I was going to lose him.

"Hey," Dimitri whispered soothingly, placing his knuckles gently on my cheek. I hadn't noticed that he'd been cleaning out my wound. One hand held my hand and his other hand held a damp cloth. I also hadn't noticed the silent tears descending down my cheeks. Dimitri gently wiped away my tears as best he could with his knuckles. "I'm going to clean you right up and then you can go to sleep." He paused, thinking. "Or if you'd like I could run the water in the tub?" His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help the small teary smile as I nodded and sniffed. "Okay," he smiled. He held my gaze for a second longer before going back to sort out my hand.

I think he had calmed down only the smallest of a fraction because he must have noticed the dirt trapped in my wound. It was clear I hadn't punched a person and this was of my own doing. I was grateful he hadn't asked about why I'd done this to myself, but I didn't feel too relieved. I knew he'd ask later on when I was feeling better.

I felt a sense of déjà vu as I watched him kneel in front of me and apply a cool gel substance on my knuckles. The last time he'd done this he was my mentor and I his student. We had been falling in love. He'd told me the story of how he'd beaten up his father. I smiled lightly at the memory.

God I loved him so much. The years apart had done nothing but intensify that feeling. My fingers, of their own accord, raked through his silky brown hair. He looked up with a small smile.

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely.

He lifted up slightly from his kneeling position, both his hands still on mine, and then he kissed me, slow and soft. He pulled back quickly and went back to work, pulling out bandages. He paused and then dropped the bandages, got up and left. I frowned. He was back in a second with a glass of water.

**Friday**

A couple days passed since the…tree incident. Or more importantly, the last time Adrian and I had talked. Not only had we not spoken, he had been completely ignoring me. I was sure he would've been on the opposite end of the planet away from me had it not been for Kady. He continued to come to dinners so he could spend time with her and towards her he was completely normal. Meanwhile, he was becoming a pro at ignoring my presence, skilfully avoiding my pointed gaze and turning his back on me whenever I entered the room. It was growing infuriating!

However, I was pleased - and slightly guilty for feeling this way - to note that Adrian was also ignoring Scarlett. Usually he would find some way or other to bicker with her. Now…nothing. Actually, not _nothing_. There were times when he'd catch her gaze and look at her for a few seconds somewhat intensely. But he always looked away…awkwardly? Awkward was not a word I would use for Adrian, but somehow here it seemed to apply. It was intriguing to say the least. I might have looked into the situation more had it not been for my own problem with Adrian.

Today I decided to corner him. I mean, this was getting ridiculous! I was also worried that maybe one day he'd simply tell Dimitri and I couldn't have that. I needed to straighten this out with him.

"Finally," I sighed as I closed the door. I of course knew the pin code to his apartment and never had I needed it more.

"What are you doing?" Adrian's head had whipped towards the door when it had slammed shut. He narrowed his eyes at me. Good, at least he wasn't ignoring me now.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to fix this," I said, pointing between the two of us.

He straightened up from his standing position. "Have you told Dimitri?"

"No," I replied confidently.

"Then you're wasting your time." He paused. "In both senses."

I sighed again and walked towards him slowly. He eyed my movement warily but remained fixated on the spot.

"I also came to talk about…that." He was silent and I took this as cue to continue. "Well," I gulped, admitting to myself that I was afraid of his reaction, "I've deciding not to tell him until after the wedding." More silence. "After Lissa and Christian's wedding."

"I am aware of which wedding," he rolled his eyes, though his stance was not yet relaxed.

"There's no point telling him now," I explained, walking even closer. "This wedding is about Lissa and Christian. I don't want to take that away from them by adding my own drama." I had finally stopped in front of him. He was looking down at me from his 6ft 2 height.

"I get the feeling that you're using the wedding as an excuse to stall," he said quietly.

"So you want to ruin Lissa's wedding, do you?" I replied heatedly.

"You know I don't want that," he said, as calm as ever, making me feel…not calm. "I want you to _promise _me that you'll tell him. As soon as the wedding day is over," he whispered.

I swallowed and then looked down.

"I promise."

His hands came to the back of my head and he gently forced me to lift my head up. I met the intense stare from his emerald green eyes.

"I…I promise."

He nodded his head minutely, accepting my promise. His thumb absentmindedly massaged my scalp. He bent his head lower to kiss my forehead.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked suddenly and he took his head back before he could kiss my forehead. The emerald in his eyes turned hard. Of course I didn't know when to shut my mouth! "Why do you want me to tell him so bad?" I asked quietly, holding my breath to hear his answer. He narrowed his eyes at this last question and his posture turned back to stiff.

"You are a _fool_ if you do not know why I care," he hissed and ripped his hand away from my hair. His shoulder crashed passed mine as he made his way out and slammed the door shut with a loud thud.

"Shit," I muttered.

\/-\

He was enraged! How could she even ask that? He rushed down the spiral staircase and through the hallway. He shoved the door to the staircase open and ran down the stairs until he came to the third floor. He pressed in the pin code, ran down another hallway until finally he was at their apartment. Of course he was hoping that the owners of the apartment weren't there.

When he stepped in the apartment he was met by silence. Please let her be in here, he thought to himself. He knew which was her room. The bedroom door was closed. He knocked on it lightly, despite his anger, which was very slowly ebbing away; unbeknownst to him was due to the very woman he was seeking. Again he was met by silence. He twisted the door handle ever so slightly and pushed it open a crack. There was still no answer so he opened the door fully. He could now hear the shower from the ensuite bathroom.

He decided to wait for her and began pacing up and down her room. His mind slowly began to wander away from the woman of his current troubles as he took in the sight of the bedroom. The sheets of the king size bed were completely dishevelled. There were clothes strewn across the floor and even a bright red lacy bra was seen among the clothes - he had quickly averted his eyes, not allowing his mind to…imagine. Despite the mess of the room there was a small section that was kept neat. One of her bedside tables held a lamp, magazines and an iphone. Meanwhile the other held two photo frames. He edged closer and sat down on the bed. He took one of the frames off the table to inspect it closer. There she was in the photo hugging an older man he assumed was her father. He hadn't realised that he was now smiling as his gaze lingered upon the beauty in the picture. Her smile was so large that two dimples appeared on one cheek. Her eyes were twinkling with that same happiness that made her smile that beautiful smile. The man had his cheek rested against the top of her head as he too smiled into the camera. They had the same bright blue eyes, he noted. His thumb lightly brushed upon her image before he placed it back on the bedside table. He was just about to pick up the next photo frame when he heard a loud gasp.

He whipped his head towards the noise and his eyes went wide in his own surprise.

She was gripping onto the small white towel which just about covered her.

"What are you doing here?" she all but screamed.

He cleared his throat and jumped up.

"Umm…" he stuttered. He was staring at her. Damn those long legs. Snap out of it! He reprimanded himself.

"Umm, umm," she imitated, making him feel like a complete retard. "Get out you freaking pervert!" she yelled, pointing to the door.

"I'm not a pervert," he answered back, having finally found his voice.

"Then why are you still standing here staring at me?"

"I'm not star-"

"Get out before I fire up your ass!"

He sighed knowing she had been right about the staring and reluctantly walked out, ensuring she didn't see his…nether regions. He went back to the living area and sat on the couch. He shifted trying to get…comfortable. Think of something else, he pleaded himself.

Christian.

Ugh.

Christian naked.

That did it. He sighed in relief.

"What is it you wanted?" she asked as she walked in a few minutes later and sat on the couch opposite from him. He could tell by her pink cheeks that she was distinctly avoiding any subject relating to him seeing her in nothing but a towel. He would have to apologize to her in some other way, he noted for another day.

"I don't actually know," he mumbled, looking down at his clasped hands.

An awkward silence followed.

"She was pissing me off," he finally spoke out, though still quietly. "How could she ask me that?" he said through gritted teeth, his anger coming back to him as he remembered. She sat there silently not knowing what he was talking about, although she had an idea on _who_ he was going on about. "Why do I care?" he laughed humourlessly. "Can you believe she _actually _asked me why I care so much?" This time he had a sad look on his face. An almost hopeless look.

"You love her," she whispered.

Silence.

"Exactly," he whispered back.

"She knows you do."

"I know."

Silence.

\/-\

He loved me. That's why he cared so much.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered to myself as I walked towards the gym.

The truth was there was the smallest, teeniest, tinniest part of me - oh how much I hated that part of me - which was scared that maybe, just maybe, the reason he wanted me to tell Dimitri so bad was because he knew it would end things between me and Dimitri.

"I'm such an _idiot_," I repeated again, louder this time.

Of course he cared so much because he was in _love _with me. Adrian was possibly the most selfless person I knew, although he may not appear it. He would do anything for the happiness of me and Kady and he proved it time and time again. This was simply another one of those times.

"I concur," a voice said.

"What?" I turned around to face Eddie.

"You said you were an idiot and…I concur," he repeated, smirking. Well no actually, Eddie didn't have it in him to smirk. He was…smiling amusedly.

"Shut up," I smiled back and smacked him playfully on the head.

"You ready to kick some ass, Hathaway?"

We were walking into the gym, having already changed into gym clothes. It was Friday. That was all that needed to be said.

"Hell yeah," I said, slapping his held up palm.

My eyes sought out Dimitri. He was across the room and once he saw me he walked towards me too. We met halfway.

"Everything okay?" he asked, knowing that I had gone to see Adrian. I had also vaguely told him that my 'tree fight' the other day had been about Adrian. I was glad he hadn't asked me to elaborate.

I shook my head and sighed. "I screwed things up as usual."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"It's Adrian. He'll forgive you sooner rather than later."

"I'm not so sure," I muttered into his chest.

"Rose?" He pulled away so he could see my face. He looked worried. "What's going on?"

I looked back at him sadly. Adrian had every right to be angry with me. If I didn't tell Dimitri sooner or later this would hurt him…badly. My hands reached up to cup his face.

"I _promise_ to tell you when I'm ready."

Dimitri was searching my face. He sighed knowing there was no use arguing with me.

"Fine," he said with a soft quick kiss. "So beautiful," he perked up, leading us towards the circle of hyped up guardians, "you want another round? Us, one on one?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed.

"You've been my partner for quite some time now. Maybe I need to move on to someone bigger and better," I smiled.

He smirked back and brought his head close. "There is no one _bigger _and _better _than me," he whispered hoarsely and placed a soft kiss just under my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. "Plus," he continued normally, pulling his head back, "I don't share." His smirk remained seeing my lust filled gaze. Although he was looking at me in much the same way.

"You won't let no one but yourself beat the shit out of me? I'm offended," I joked.

"You forget. You beat the shit out of me too," he laughed. It was strangely erotic hearing him swear. He hardly ever did and _when _he did he'd swear in Russian.

"I would say I'm sorry, Comrade, but that would be a lie."

"I'd say the same thing."

"We're weird."

"Yeah."

We looked at each other in silence. And then…we cracked up laughing.

"Well at least I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. That is somewhat normal." I could see in his eyes his excitement to take me out tonight. It was infectious, I couldn't help feeling excited myself.

"And I guess it's kinda normal that I want a quiet peaceful dinner with my man tonight."

His arm slid down and around my waist and he held me even closer. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered huskily, "Maybe not so quiet by the end of the night," and then he pulled back so he was an inch from my face.

I smiled and bit my lip.

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh," he imitated, grinning. He then closed the distance with a hungry kiss and I was more than willing to reciprocate. Our kiss was followed by wolf whistles and catcalls. Dimitri groaned and pulled back reluctantly. He rested his forehead against mine. "We have an audience," he said annoyed.

I laughed. "Yeah, but remember tonight we won't. You won't have to hold back then," I whispered.

He groaned again. "You're killing me, Roza."

"Sorry, Comrade," I grinned and pushed him back forcefully. I walked backwards, still facing him. I winked - he narrowed his eyes - and I turned my back on him to join the circle of guardians.

The music began to blare through the surround speakers causing a vibration through the gym. A few of the guardians jumped on their toes and did a few stretches ready to fight. Others nodded their heads to the beat of the music - Nas' 'Hero'.

A guardian was pushed into the circle. "Who's ready for some ass kicking?" he shouted over the music with a smirk. Cocky bastard.

Another guardian laughed and walked casually into the circle. "Jones, you might as well retire early once I'm done with you."

"Let's see what you got asshole," Jones smirked and they started circling each other.

For such big mouths they were pretty damn amateur. I rolled my eyes as they sent back weak punches and kicks back and forth. My eyes wandered over to the guy up top on the balcony. He met my eyes and I nodded my head. I smirked as the music came to an abrupt halt and then started up again with piano music…and then the singing…

_I used to think_

_I had the answers to everything_

"Ah, fuck off!" a guardian exclaimed.

"You know the rules," I shouted to everyone, barely containing my laughter.

The guardians grumbled and then started yelling at the two guardians in the middle.

"Hurry up, you pussies!"

"End it for the sake of mankind!"

"I swear if you don't finish this now I'm gonna personally rip you two limb from limb!"

And the chorus of whining and yelling continued.

The rule was that if the two fighters were shit the greatest hits of the one and only Britney Spears would be blasted through the speakers - kind of an incentive for them to hurry the fuck up! At the moment she was singing…

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman_

_All I need is time…_

"For fuck sake, hurry up!" I ended up shouting with gritted teeth. It was my rule and it usually worked effectively, but maybe these two guardians had a secret appreciation for Britney Spears because they sure were taking their God awful time ending the 'fight'.

As soon as my words left my mouth one of the guardians, I really couldn't care less which one, aimed an uppercut and the other went down.

"Finally!" everyone sighed in relief and the music was automatically cut off.

I swear, if that song played on rerun through my head I would beat the shit out of these two wankers and I was pretty sure the rest of the East wing guardians would assist me.

"Time for some real fighting, boys," I said walking around the inner circle of guardians. "Now I wanted to make things interesting." That picked up everyone's attention because, lets face it, my ideas were never boring. "It's getting too easy to simply fight Dimitri every single week…but don't get me wrong, it's fun too," I winked at him and he smirked back, arms crossed at his chest, anticipating what I had in store. "So I propose me, Dimitri," I pointed to myself and then to him, "and lets say…two other guardians get in the 'ring'. Last guardian standing wins all."

"I'm game," said Eddie as he walked into the middle of the circle.

"Alright," I smiled, nodding my head. I'd trained with Eddie all my life. We both knew each other's moves well and we'd both put up a good game. "Anyone else?" I asked looking around the roomful of guardians. There was silence as the guardians looked at each other. They all knew that fighting me, Dimitri and Eddie would be…difficult to say the least.

"What the hell?" Williams laughed and joined us in the middle.

I shook my head in disappointment at the rest of the guardians. "No newcomers I see. Scared?"

"I'd rather face Strigoi then you, Hathaway," one guardian admitted. The rest of the guardians laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is the greatest compliment I've received, babe," I winked at the young guardian. He started blushing and I smiled back at him seductively. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively. The young guardian looked like he wanted to run away. Poor kid. "You're scaring him, Comrade," I said quietly so only he could hear.

He laughed. "That was the plan."

"Talking of plans, you take on Williams, I'll take on Eddie. Then I can have you all to myself," I whispered, pinching his arse.

He growled deep in his throat. "Look forward to it, beautiful," he said and walked away without a backwards glance.

"That's not fair. The opponents shouldn't be conversing," said Williams. He was of course joking...kind of.

"We weren't conversing. We were just saying I'd kick Eddie's ass and he'd kick yours," I shrugged.

"I can take on Belikov."

"Good luck with that," I patted his arm as I moved passed him.

"I can," he said confidently. I shook my head. Disappointment's a bitch.

I nodded to the music operator dude and he switched it back on to Eminem's 'Not Afraid'. Maybe this would be a confident booster for poor Williams. I pulled a fist with my right hand. The damage from the other day was nearly non existent now. Lissa had wanted to heal it completely but I refused. However, today I had let her heal me just enough for the fight. She felt somewhat relieved that I was allowing her to do something for me, which I didn't understand. Maybe it was because I still hadn't been open with her, despite telling her we'd talk about the situation at a later date. I pushed the thought of Lissa to the back of my mind and looked ahead at my opponent, Eddie.

He smiled at me. "Good luck," he said, ever the nice one. I was about to reply but he interrupted me. "And yes I know, I'm the one who needs the luck," he rolled his eyes and I snickered.

We began circling each other and I was minutely aware that Dimitri and Williams were doing the same. The circle of guardians had grown wider to accommodate the double fight, so we had more than enough space. I knew that Eddie was more of a defensive fighter as opposed to offensive. He would wait for me to make the moves and once he had the opportunity he would use it against me to try and win. I thought I'd give him what he wanted for now making the first move. I aimed a punch to the ribs, which he expertly deflected. I threw another punch and he shoved it back.

"Come on, Eddie. Scared to hit a girl." I taunted. "Cos if you are, I'm fine with it," I said as I tried to kick him. He deflected this too. "Don't worry about Dimitri. I'll get him off your back."

"I can fend for myself thanks," he replied, aiming a punch at me for the first time. Of course I didn't allow it to make contact.

So there we were, me throwing most of the kicks and punches and Eddie blocking them. He was slowly becoming more offensive, but not as much as I had hoped. This called for drastic measures. I aimed quick sharp punches one after the other, making it more difficult to defend himself. My tactic was working as a few of my blows made contact. It also worked as a way to force Eddie to become more offensive. He started kicking and punching back. I took a particularly forceful hit to the jaw. However, Eddie also took a painful hit to the ribs thanks to my foot - or Dimitri's awesome training.

"Ah," I yelled as Eddie kicked my leg and I fell back onto either Dimitri or Williams. I didn't care who it was. I twisted around quickly, raising my fist simultaneously. Dimitri groaned in pain - oops. "Sorry, honey," I said facing Eddie again.

"You're gonna pay for that, beautiful," he promised as he too got back to Williams.

Eddie and I took another couple of blows. He bent over when I had kicked him in the stomach. It was my chance to finally end him and I took it. My next few moves took only a couple of seconds, almost as if I had Strigoi speed. I kicked him on the arm and he tilted to the side. My hand immediately grabbed his throat and I pushed him with all my strength to the ground, though it wasn't too hard seeing as he was already falling over. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"That was fun," I breathed. "We should do it again sometime," I smiled, while he groaned in pain. I slapped his cheek twice and got up to see who was left. I nearly laughed out loud seeing Williams rolling on the floor, clearly in pain. "You couldn't save your best moves for last?" I asked Dimitri with my arms spread wide.

He smirked. "Oh trust me, I only have the best of the best moves for you, beautiful."

I bit my lip. "Bring it on, Comrade."

…_I love the way you lie_

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still_

_Fight all I can fight…_

We circled each other closely. I punched him. He deflected it. Vice versa. He punched me. I deflected it. There were more hits and blows. We were both growing tired and breathing hard, this being our second fight. Suddenly, Dimitri whacked the side of his hand against my neck. I coughed in pain. His hand grabbed my shoulder and he twisted me around so my back was painfully pushed against his chest. I didn't wait for his next move. While trying to get oxygen into my lungs, I stamped his foot painfully and elbowed his chest - I was aiming for his neck, but he was too damn tall! He immediately released me and I took the pause to punch his jaw.

…_I love the way you lie_

_You ever love somebody so much,_

_You could barely breathe_

_When you with 'em?_

_You meet, and neither one of you _

_even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling _

_Yeah, them chills, used to get 'em…_

You need to tell him! Adrian had said.

Dimitri punched me back and I did nothing to block the attack. I deserved it, I thought bitterly as I stumbled back. He kicked me in the ribs. I doubled over coughing. I deserved that too. I deserved everything he could give me and worse. I deserved it because I was lying. There was no use denying it anymore. I had been lying to him the moment he came back. I was lying through omission, but _lying _nonetheless. He would never be able to forgive me. He tried punching me again. I deflected it weakly. I was putting up a front, but still allowing him to hit me. I deserved it, God damn it!

"Give me your best shot, Comrade," I taunted, wanting him to hit me with more force. I deserved all the hurt and the pain he could offer because at the end of the day it would be _nothing _compared to the hurt and pain I'd be causing him. I wanted to weep but refrained, trying to act tough and confident. My body was aching. I welcomed it. "Hit me!"

"Stop," he breathed.

"You're giving up? Come on!"

"Stop," he repeated walking closer, looking at me warily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to win this fight, but it appears you're forfeiting."

"No your _not _trying to win this fight. You're letting me hit you," he said grabbing my shoulders.

"I am hitting you," I argued. "Look," and then I punched him squarely across the jaw. His head snapped back and he looked at me quickly.

"What is wrong with you?" he tried to act angry, but he came across more worried. His hand slid down my arm to my right hand. He lifted my hand up to examine it. He then dropped my hand and grabbed my face and his eyes bore into mine. Eyes - the window to our soul. "Lets go," he said softly.

"I deserve it," I heard myself say.

Dimitri didn't question me. "Come on," he muttered as he led me out the gym, vaguely aware that the guardians were eyeing me sceptically.

* * *

_A/N _

_Lol…well done to those who guessed that Rose would punch a tree… *shakes head* typical!_

_As for the ending of this chapter…I had not planned for the Rose/Dimitri fight to end like this. The fight was supposed to be 'sensual' to get into the mood for their date ;-) but it appears that Rose is growing slightly crazy from keeping so much hidden from Dimitri and everyone else she loves. It doesn't help that Adrian is also on her case. _

_Hope you liked the incorporation of Eminem's 'I love the way you lie'. If you didn't understand how Rose's mood suddenly changed - I guess as she listened to the lyrics she realises how much she loves Dimitri but at the same time she's lying to him as well. The effects of lying are always dangerous…_

_This chapter turned out pretty damn long and it's not even finished yet! I had to cut this chapter yet again! So __**next update **__you can finally look forward to __**Rose&Dimitri's date**__ and…much, much more! You're just gonna have to wait and see ;-)_

_As always, I would love to hear what you thought =)_

_Please no questions asking when Dimitri will find out or demanding him to find out now… *sigh*…just read all my previous A/Ns!_

_Next UD…hopefully late next week. I'm busy for the rest of this week and beginning of next week =(_

_x T_

_P.s. **Do you think Dimitri's character is slightly OOC?** I've been growing slightly worried that I'm not portraying his character correctly, but then again shouldn't he act all fatherly with Kady. Or with Rose, he's finally got her back so maybe he would act all lovey dovey and be a little flirtatious here and there - to top it all off he needs the sex! So that's why I made him so flirtatious in this chapter ;-)_

_Anyways, please let me know what you think on how I portray Dimitri's character. Should I make him more formal and stoic? Or are you fine with the way he is?_

_I highly value all your opinions and always take them into consideration =)_


	19. Chapter 17

_A/N_

**Sorry for taking this chapter off and then uploading it again! I just wanted to say that if you like Shontelle's song 'Impossible' I would love for you to listen to it through this chapter =) **_I find that if you listen to certain songs during reading it helps to set the emotions in place and blah blah blah...I hope you get what I mean. That's why I love to incorporate songs in the chapters now and then._**  
**

_So I've officially started university! I hope you all know what this means…yep, I'll be even more busy than usual. First few weeks I'm sure will be pointless, but I'm still getting used to going to uni, meeting new people etc which doesn't give me much time to write. I'm sure you're all used to my crappy stupid irregular updates =( I am truly sorry it has to be this way but I guess it's better to have a story than nothing…right?_

_I'm gonna try and update when I can. I have a couple of days off now so I thought I'd get started with writing this chapter. _

_I __**love **__writing! So just because I'm busy I have no intention of quitting this story. It's fun to go into my own world now and then - well actually Richelle Meade's awesome vampire world - thanks Richelle! _

_Oooh…also…I don't think I replied to any reviews last chapter =( I am sooooooo sorry! Obviously since I've just started uni it makes it difficult to reply to all my reviews but I'll probably reply to a few reviews straight after I finish writing this chapter (btw I'm writing this A/N before I even started writing this chapter lol)… Your reviews mean a lot to me and I read and appreciate everything you guys have to say so __**thank you**__!_

_Anywho…Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 17**

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri held my face in both his hands and stared deep into my eyes.

"I…I…" I shook my head and stuttered. I touched his face and slid my hand into his brown hair. "I am _so _sorry ," I began, grabbing his hair now. I _needed _to make him believe. He _had _to know I was sorry. I was so truly sorry. "I'm so sorry," I whispered continuously into a ramble while he looked at me worriedly trying to ask me what was wrong and what I was sorry for. I cut him off with a deep kiss and pulled him closer to my body. He kissed me back but I knew his heart wasn't in it. Finally he pulled away. I tried to bring his head down into another kiss but he stopped me, holding onto my shoulders and pushing me away at arms length.

"Roza, what's going on? Why do you feel the need to apologise?"

"I'm a terrible person," I murmured, looking down at my feet not being able to face the intensity of his gaze.

"You are _not _a terrible person," he told me earnestly. His hand came to caress my cheek. He took a step closer. "If you were a terrible person I wouldn't be here with you."

"I…I've…been lying."

"About what?"

Tell him! Tell him the truth, Rose! If you don't do it Adrian will.

"About…" I looked up at him. He looked back at me with such love and care I nearly broke down then and there. Shit! I can't do this. My vision became blurry. Oh God, I can't do this! "Lissa," I blurted out.

"What about Lissa?" he furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not expecting my response.

The wedding. I shouldn't tell him until _after_ Lissa and Christian's wedding.

"Umm," I gulped. "Lissa…" Dimitri looked at me with questioning eyes. "I should've told her about us," I ended lamely. He sighed.

"Roza, listen to me," he said softly, pulling my face up with his index finger under my chin. "_Don't _feel guilty for keeping our relationship away from her. It was the right thing to do at the end of the day. It would've been costly if…what we had…was exposed." As he said this I knew he still felt guilty not having kept enough self-restraint on his emotions until after I was of age. The truth of the matter was, our relationship at the time was illegal and Dimitri was a man of rules and regulations. Then again, if we hadn't 'consummated' our relationship our beautiful daughter wouldn't be here today.

There was a moment of silence as we both pondered over our separate thoughts.

"Yeah you're right," I admitted, breaking the silence. "But what about after you left? I could've told her then," I countered. Dimitri winced at my words on him leaving me. "No…you know what?" I shook my head, rethinking what I'd just said. "You're not right. Lissa has _always _been my best friend. She's not even my best friend," I laughed humourlessly and backed away from him and turned around. "She's more than that!" I gripped my hair in tight fists. "We have…we have this bond! She brought me back to life for fuck sake!" my voice started to rise in anger. How many ways could I have possibly fucked up my life? "Lissa of _all _people would've been trustworthy enough with our relationship. I should've told her," I muttered the last sentence. "I should've fucking told her!" I yelled. Lord knows my shitty situation could have been a teeny tiny bit better if Lissa was by my side. I didn't even have that!

"Okay, fine. Maybe you made a mistake. That happens. _Mistakes _happen, Roza," he emphasized rubbing my back.

"It's not a mistake though, is it? I purposefully didn't tell her. After all these years of keeping us a secret it just got easier to…lie," my voice broke at the end.

"Why are you so hell bent on thinking the worst of yourself?" he whispered into my ear.

I turned around slowly to face him.

"If…if…" I blinked back tears. "If I had kept something…so _big_…from you," I gulped, "could you _honestly _say that…you would forgive me?" His face was an inch apart, having had to bend closer to hear the last of my quiet words. My heart thumped erratically in my chest as I awaited his answer. I _needed _to know.

Could he forgive me?

"Yes."

My eyes closed. A tear ran down my cheek.

I felt his soft lips press gently against my wet cheek.

He would forgive me.

I allowed his false words to encompass my mind, body and soul; as his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips crashed against mine.

I finally felt at peace.

I felt calm.

For these past few days, years even, I'd been feeling like…like there was this…jagged knife dug right deep into my blackened heart.

But for now I would allow his word of no promise bring me to this…_false_ hope…hope that one day he would _truly _forgive me.

His one word…_yes_…had pulled out that knife from my heart…for the meantime.

I was finally able to breathe.

For the meantime.

And so I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back with all I had.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry for this short chapter but they are now gonna be around one scene or so long. Why? Well, it takes quite a few hours/days to write one chapter of average 4,000 words! So by writing short scenes like this I'll be able to update more often. It's easier for me to UD without having to stress about keeping an average of 3,000+ words. In fact, cos it takes me so long to write that many words it discourages me to UD. _

_As short as this chapter was, it took me a couple of hours to write. I hope you all understand =)_

_I've got the next two days off so I'm gonna start writing the Rose/Dimitri date scene, finally! Hopefully an __**UD tomorrow/Wednesday **__=)_

_Please don't let the fact that this is a short chapter and an UD soon stop you from reviewing! I wanted this chapter to be emotional. It was so freaking difficult to write how __**I **__felt __**Rose **__felt in this chapter. Her mind is a complete mess right now and there's just so much crap going on in her head, it's difficult for me to decipher let alone her feeling all these emotions at once. On top of that she doesn't have anyone to confide in. There is Adrian but he doesn't know how it personally feels to build a wall around life and lies…_

_Anywho…please, please, __**please review on how you think I portrayed Rose's emotions in this chapter!**_

_X T_


	20. Chapter 18

_A/N_

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews **__and I really appreciate that you all understand why I'm gonna try doing short chapters now =) Also, I'm so glad that you guys seemed to like the way I portrayed Rose's emotions - it's only gonna get tougher for her as I continue the story so I need practice describing how she feels etc. Anywho…_

…_Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 18**

He hated seeing her this way. He despised it! He knew she was hurting deep down inside. There was something wrong and he simply didn't know what. However, he knew that when the time was right she _would _tell him. In the meantime he wanted nothing more than to take away her pain, and there was only one possible solution he knew would work.

"Mommy!" Kady squealed and ran up to her mother with wide arms. A smile lit his face and hers too.

Dimitri had taken Rose to see her daughter before they went off on their date. He knew only Kady could make Rose feel…at peace when everything else around her felt…not so at peace. Dimitri sighed internally. He really wished to know what was troubling his woman - 'girlfriend' seemed too much of an immature term. At the same time he didn't want to push her. However, her pain was his pain and it killed him little by little to see Rose going through something he had no idea about, and in turn useless to help.

Maybe he would talk to Ivashkov. Maybe _he _had an idea of what was going on.

Ivashkov.

Dimitri found himself grinding his teeth in agitation. He knew nothing romantic had or was going on between the moroi and Rose. He also knew that they were friends, _really _good friends. The _best _of friends. There was a part of Dimitri which didn't like that fact so much. It hurt him to know that the moroi had been there for Rose when _he_ hadn't been. Not only that but this particular moroi had also been there to see Rose's little angel - _his _little angel - grow from a beautiful newborn to the beautiful child she was now. There wasn't a moment of the day in which Dimitri regretted not having been there for Rose and Kady. However, he promised himself from the moment he set foot back into Rose's life and into Kady's life that he would _never _leave them.

Dimitri sighed. He loved and cared for those two girls like nothing he had ever felt before. And in order to prove that he would push his…adverse feelings for Ivashkov aside he would talk to him for the sake of his girls. Dimitri had in fact learned to accept Rose's relationship with the moroi. It was difficult but at the same time he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that the _moroi _had been there for his girls when _he_ had not.

"Hey baby!" Rose crooned, falling down to her knees and hugging Kady tightly. "I missed you _so _much, angel," she murmured into her hair. Rose appeared visibly relaxed now that she had her daughter in her arms and that alone made Dimitri's heart sore.

"Mommy, I saw you in the morning," Kady giggled and pulled away to see her mother's face.

"Doesn't mean I can't miss my little ickle baby," Rose said in an immature voice making Kady giggle harder and Dimitri to chuckle lightly. Rose stood back up on her feet, still holding Kady.

"Dimitri!" Kady yelled with a huge grin and arms wide open for him to join their embrace. Dimitri's smile grew larger too and he without a second thought wrapped his arms around his two girls and hugged them to his chest.

"Love you girls," he whispered and kissed them both on their foreheads.

"I love you…boy?" Kady questioned, "and girl," she quickly added with a nod of her head, looking at her mother.

Rose still had her head buried deep in Dimitri's chest. He heard a sniffle and looked down with a frown.

"Roza?" He pleaded for her to be alright. It felt like he always said the wrong thing these days making her somehow distant every time he thought they were making progress.

"It's nothing baby," she sniffled again. "I love you too, Comrade," she smiled up at him. He knew her words were true but there was a certain look in her eyes. He wanted to question her but also wanted tonight to be perfect. He wanted to take that emotional pain away. So instead of questioning her he smiled back at her warmly.

Something told Dimitri that Rose needed to be alone with Kady now so he made an excuse to leave earlier than he needed to get ready for their date. Rose promised that she'd be dressed and ready when he came to pick her up in a couple of hours. Dimitri suppressed his laughter knowing that her promise was pointless. He kissed his girls one last time before leaving their apartment and heading to see the moroi.

"Dimitri?" Ivashkov quickly masked his surprise with a smirk. "I would say it's a pleasure, _but_ we both know the truth," he drawled. Dimitri wanted to roll his eyes but somehow held back.

"Ivashkov."

They both simply stood there staring - or glaring - at each other.

"What is it you want?" Ivashkov finally said with a sigh, "I'm busy."

It was now that Dimitri noticed that the moroi's hand was on the door and ready to close it. Initially Dimitri had thought this was because he was clearly unwelcome. However, as he thought about this it appeared Ivashkov was hiding something…or someone?

"May I come in?"

"No," Ivashkov replied instantly. Dimitri's eyebrow rose. He was correct in thinking Ivashkov was hiding something.

"It's about Rose."

There was a few seconds silence. Ivashkov opened his mouth, clearly about to concede.

"One second my ass!" a certain husky voice exclaimed.

"Scarlett?" Dimitri asked with wide surprised eyes as she came into view in the tiny crack he could see over Ivashkov's head - who had gritted his teeth.

"Dimitri?" Scarlett said, reflecting his surprise.

Ivashkov clearly gave up on holding back the door and released his hand and walked back into his apartment. Dimitri, not waiting for an invitation, followed. Now it was Dimitri who wore a smirk. Ivashkov plopped onto the sofa, while Scarlett remained standing still and stiff with a 'Shit, we've been caught!' look. Dimitri looked between the two of them and he couldn't help the amused look.

"What's-"

"It's nothing," Ivashkov cut him off abruptly. Dimitri bit his lip to prevent the grin that was so close to escaping. How he wished Rose were here! He nearly laughed out loud at that thought. He would have killed to see Rose's reaction in this…situation. "And no, you're not gonna tell Rose," Dimitri sighed like all the fun had been sucked out, "or anyone for that matter," he added quickly.

"Huh!" Scarlett laughed. "Dimitri, you can tell as many people as you want. We're barely friends if anything," she said bitterly.

"He may certainly _not _tell anyone!" Ivashkov exclaimed, standing up from the sofa and glaring at Scarlett.

"I honestly don't understand why you want to keep _this_," she pointed between the two of them, "a secret. If anything, the fact that you want this to be kept a secret seems like there's more to whatever the hell _this _is." They were going to give Dimitri an aneurism - what were they? Boyfriend-girlfriend? Friends with benefits?

"There is _nothing_ to tell," he said to her slowly. It seemed almost painful for him to say the words. It was evident that it hurt Scarlett just as much to hear those words and Dimitri wasn't sure but he thought he saw Ivashkov flinch.

"You're right. There_ is _nothing to tell…cos I'm leaving!" and with that she stormed out the room without a backwards glance.

Ivashkov closed his eyes. His face showed all signs of regret. Dimitri wasn't sure what to say. In fact, he was sure that in the midst of their 'lover's spat' they had both forgotten his very presence. Dimitri went for the clearing of his throat. Ivashkov alarmed, quickly opened his eyes and looked at Dimitri. Ivashkov cleared his throat too. He seemed uncomfortable realising that Dimitri had witnessed everything. He slowly seated himself back down. Dimitri sat across from him.

"So, you wanted to talk about Rose," he prompted. Dimitri knew Ivashkov was ignoring the whole scene that had just played out so he too would ignore it.

"Yes. I know there's something going on with her and I was wondering if you knew anything about it." It felt almost degrading to ask this moroi for help. He's her best friend, Dimitri; he chanted in his head. This meant he had to make the effort to be friendly - but _not _friends!

"I do."

"Care to elaborate," Dimitri said, trying his best to not let the anger seep into his voice.

"I can't. It's not my place to tell," he said simply, looking Dimitri straight in the eye. Dimitri knew Ivashkov wasn't trying to be petty. He truly believed it wasn't his place to tell.

"Adrian…I get that. I do," he said seriously, "but Rose…she's…" Dimitri couldn't find the words to explain what Rose seemed to be going through at the moment.

"Going insane," Ivashkov stated perfectly, finishing his sentence.

"It appears so, yes," Dimitri looked down at his clasped hands. There was a stabbing pain in his chest - Rose's pain.

"She'll tell you soon," Ivashkov promised confidently.

"Why can't she tell me now?" Dimitri asked, almost desperately.

"Precisely my question," he sighed. Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows. "Look, I know she's about to crack anytime soon. Just…hold in there. Don't push her. She'll tell you when she's ready."

As Dimitri got showered and dressed for his date he couldn't help his mind wandering over to his conversation with Ivashkov. It had left him confused. Now he was sure that what Rose seemed to be hiding was to do with him somehow. As hard as Dimitri tried he simply couldn't figure out what it was.

He started buttoning up his white shirt and decided he'd push everything to the back of his mind. _She'll tell you when she's ready_. There was clearly nothing he could do. All he could hope was that tonight he'd have a normal date with his woman and shower and cherish her with all his love at the end of the night. That thought brought a smile to his face. He loved her _so _damn much and he wanted to be able to show his love for her physically. He _needed _to be with her tonight.

Dimitri walked to Rose's apartment. He straightened out his suit jacket. He only just realised he was slightly jittery and nervous. Dimitri Belikov did not get jittery and nervous…ever! But the single thought that he would be with his beautiful Rose tonight was enough to make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He knocked on the door and it opened immediately. His breath caught as he took in the sight of his Rose. She looked…breathtaking.

"Hey," she whispered with a shy smile - she was nervous too.

"Hey," he breathed out. "You look…" his eyes roamed her curvaceous body. She wore a strapless deep red dress that stopped a few inches above her knee. The material clung to her breasts exquisitely revealing a fair amount of cleavage. Past her waist the dress puffed out slightly.

"Yeah?"

Dimitri caught her eye. He gulped and nodded his head with a crooked smile. His hand slid slowly around her waist and he brought her closer. Rose gasped quietly as they both felt the undeniable electricity passing through his soft touch. Dimitri nearly groaned feeling her breasts press lightly against his chest, her lips inches from his - he had involuntarily bent his head closer.

"A rose for my Rose," he whispered, bringing the single rose to their attention. Rose slowly covered his hand that held the rose. They placed their foreheads against each other, looking down at the single red rose. After a moment of silence Rose laughed lightly and Dimitri chuckled along with her. Once they stopped laughing they looked at each other with small smiles on their faces - all their troubles left behind.

"Thank you."

"I know you love it really," he said, his hand grazing up her arm and then around her neck. He lightly grabbed her dark brown curls and brought her soft red lips that much closer to his.

"I do," she whispered against his lips before capturing his bottom lip between both hers. They both groaned and Rose imitated his movement, grabbing his flowing hair in her fists and kissing him deeper. Dimitri pushed her into the apartment and kicked the door shut. He twisted her around and shoved her roughly against the door. They both moaned. He needed her so bad he thought slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their slick tongues fought against each other and the contact erupted further sparks. "Dimitri," Rose moaned as his lips trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. "We can't…" she gasped as he sucked her skin. Her movements contradicted her words as her legs wrapped around his waist and she moved her head to the side allowing him further access to her neck. Dimitri was hardly listening to her stupid ramblings of how they couldn't. She tasted too good and he wanted nothing more than to _taste _more. "We have…reser-vations," she said between moans.

"Fuck the reservations," he heard himself say breathlessly as he captured her lips once more. One of his hands was placed above her head to hold them both up, while his other roamed past her knee and up her thigh until he felt the lace of her underwear. That alone made him groan into her mouth and his excitement grew.

"We're…supposed…to be…normal…for…once," she said between kisses.

"This is normal," he groaned as he positioned her exactly where they both wanted him to be.

"Oh, baby!" she gasped at the contact.

"Fuck, you sound so sexy." Rose groaned at his words making him grin. He knew the effect he had on her and he would use it to the fullest if it would stop her sprouting bullshit about how they couldn't. He brought his lips to her ear as she kissed his neck. "Fuck," he whispered hoarsely and bit her ear lobe.

"Dimitri," she moaned-slash-whined. "I want dinner." Dimitri couldn't help laugh seeing her gorgeous swollen lips form a pout. He kissed her chastely and brought his forehead against hers.

"You sure?" he asked huskily. His fingers played with her lacy underwear - _fuck _he wanted to tear the offensive item of clothing…with his teeth.

"Mhmm," she sighed as her eyes closed and her head hit the door, allowing perfect access to her neck. Dimitri took the opportunity and kissed her neck leading down to her splendorous cleavage.

"Ow!" he grunted.

"Don't try seducing me, Comrade," she smirked, having just smacked him upside the head, "it's not gonna work. This bitch is hungry." Dimitri rolled his eyes and sighed releasing his sexy woman from his steel grip reluctantly.

"Dinner better be worth it," he muttered. He felt like a child who wasn't allowed to play with his toys.

"Oh don't worry baby," Rose whispered seductively in his ear. "I'll make tonight worthwhile." Dimitri grinned and grabbed her from behind and around the waist. He kissed her neck as he led them out the apartment.

* * *

_A/N_

_*__**squeals**__*_

_Awwwwww! What did you think of the Rose/Dimitri scene at the end? I __**loved **__writing that scene. They're so freaking adorable and Dimitri is so damn sexy!_

_I thought this was a good place to stop seeing as I'm going for 'short' chapters now. _

_I am soooooooooooo sorry that I still haven't got to their date yet but I hope the last scene was compensation enough. I was gonna have their date at the very beginning of the chapter but it all escalated to Dimitri meeting up with Adrian etc. _

_As usual let me know what you think!_

_X T_


	21. Chapter 19

_A/N_

_I am officially s*** at updating! I am soooo sorry but I simply can not help it. Since the last update I've started university so I'm sure many of you guys know what it's like… work overload already as well!_

_Oooh, thank you all for your reviews as usual! You guys seriously are awesome and I completely apologize for my lack of replies =( I know I suck!_

_Anyways, less chat and on with the story…_

…_enjoy the end ;-)_

_Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 19**

"We are not doing that again," I stated as Dimitri and I headed towards a quiet coffee shop. We had an uncomfortable dinner at some pretentious restaurant packed out with Royal moroi; even the waitress had the nerve to look down on us! I couldn't even talk properly with Dimitri because all eyes and ears were on us. I felt like dragging Dimitri and running out of there but didn't want to show they were getting to me and refrained.

"I know. I'm sorry, Roza. That was a disaster," Dimitri said sombrely as he drew soothing circles on the inside of my wrist.

"It's not your fault, Comrade, don't feel bad. Man the food sucked too," I said shaking my head. "Kady, who loves all things edible, would've hated it!"

"It was a moroi restaurant. Guess they like their food extra raw."

"Whatever, I am dying for a hot beverage." I pulled open the door of the coffee shop eagerly and basked in the delectable scent of coffee and cake. "Damn, this looks amazing," I groaned as I eyed the various muffins and cakes. Dimitri chuckled. "I think I'll have the blueberry muffin and a caramel macchiato," I finally told the barista.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin too and coffee."

"You know next time we go on a 'date'," I said making quotation marks in the air, "I think I'll prefer having a simple coffee at a place like this. All that fancy restaurant crap is overrated." I sipped my macchiato and moaned silently. The hot drink made me feel all warm and cosy. It was heavenly.

"I agree," Dimitri said taking a sip of his coffee too. We were seated in a dark corner sitting across from each other in comfy leather seats - way more comfortable than those stiff chairs at the restaurant. "Though I don't mind the whole dressing up part," he smirked taking my hand in his and leaning closer. "You look exceptional," he whispered capturing my lips in a tender kiss.

"Mmm," I hummed, opening my eyes slowly. "And I don't mind the awesome compliments." I held Dimitri's intense gaze as I carried on with my next few words, "Tell me, when was it you realised you were in love with me." Dimitri's smile grew a fraction bigger. "That lust charm couldn't have worked if you hadn't had feelings for me."

"To be honest, I think…" he went silent for a few seconds pondering his words. "I think everyday I spent with you…made me feel…that much closer to you," he said slowly. "I don't know how to explain it," he chuckled looking slightly embarrassed, which I found adorable. "From the moment we met you could see through that exterior, that wall I'd built around myself. Once I accepted _that_, the fact that you knew me more than anyone could ever know me; once I accepted _that_, I was finally open to how I really felt about you. That I was in love with you."

"The time in the van," I stated quietly with a small smile.

"Precisely."

We looked at each other as we reminisced the time we had been in the van and we'd promised each other that if either one of us turned Strigoi - a truly unbearable thought - then we'd kill the other. Simple as.

"You?"

"I don't honestly know," I admitted. "My feelings for you built so quickly it was difficult to see when it turned from a simple crush to…_way_ more."

"Same."

My eyebrows rose questioningly - unfortunately not just the one eyebrow.

"You had a crush on me?" I asked with a grin, tilting my head.

Dimitri met my gaze and narrowed his eyes. After a couple of seconds he finally said, "Crush seems too immature."

"You had a crush on me," I sang with a bigger grin. Dimitri rolled his eyes, didn't refute and started on his muffin. "How's everyone back home?" I enquired out of the blue, as I too started on my muffin. Dimitri's eyebrow rose, but he didn't openly question my change in subject.

"They're all doing good," he nodded his head with a certain light in his eyes. "Me and Tasha went to visit them last year. Paul's nearly as tall as me," he chuckled. Paul, as I recalled, was his fourteen year old nephew.

"What about…Zoya?" I questioned unsurely. Dimitri smiled at me warmly.

"Zoya's beautiful. She's around Kady's age, a few months older."

"It's weird to think Kady has cousins all the way in Russia," I said with a small smile. Oh my God! Did I just say that? I gulped nervously and met Dimitri's eyes. His smile grew larger.

"Yeah it is," he said simply. "Kady even reminds me of Zoya. They're so alike at times. Zoya's just as eager to learn to fight. I'm sure those two would get along like best friends," he chuckled lightly. I smiled at the idea of Kady having a cousin to play with, a cousin to share secrets with and do all the girly teen things like me and Lissa did as we grew older.

"We should go."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"We should go Russia," I repeated with a nod of my head. "I've been dying to meet Viktoria ever since you told me about her years ago and I'd love to meet the rest of your family; although I'm not too sure about your grandmother," I added and Dimitri laughed. "And you're right, I'm sure Kady and Zoya would get along great. Plus, I really want Kady to get to know her…other side of the family too."

"Ma's been dying to meet you and Kady too," Dimitri smiled.

"What?" It was my turn to be surprised.

"Ma made me promise to send letters more often," he explained, taking my hand in his again. "I've sent her a couple of letters since I got back to court…mostly talking about…you and Kady," he said slowly awaiting my response.

"So your mom, she already knows about…us and…everything?"

"Yeah," he said, bringing my hand up to his lips for a soft kiss. "She really wants to meet the woman and little angel who won over her son's heart. In fact," he said drawing his body closer to mine, "ma scolded me for keeping her away from her daughter and granddaughter for this long." I felt butterflies at the thought of me already being fully accepted into the Belikov family. Almost as if we were…married. My heart raced at that thought. "What do you say?" he whispered. "Would you like to meet ma?" His hand came to caress my cheek.

"I'd like to meet ma."

He tucked my hair behind my ear with a small smile on his face.

_I knew better. _

His head bent closer towards mine.

_Dimitri was ecstatic. _

Our eyes locked.

_I was ecstatic too. _

I felt his hot breath against my lips.

_We truly were a family. _

His soft lips touched mine in the gentlest of kisses.

"Marry me," he whispered.


	22. Chapter 20

_A/N _

_1000 REVIEWS! Wow…can't believe how far we've come in this story! I don't want to sound cheesy but in __**absolute honesty**__ 'Our Daughter Our Little Angel' would not be what it is without you the readers! I am so grateful for all your wonderful words, positive criticism, and simply amazing suggestions. _

_Also, I wanted to let everyone know that Dimitri proposing was completely spontaneous! Lol =) I just thought it was the perfect timing for him to propose and his proposal really changed things around. I'm so used to sticking to a plan that I had to change things up a bit._

_Oooh…also to make it clear: __**Dimitri still doesn't know that Kady is his daughter. **__The point is that he loves Kady so much that it doesn't matter to him whether she is his biological daughter or not. The same applies to Dimitri's family - they know how Dimitri feels about Kady and in his letters/phone calls to his family I assume he refers to Kady as his daughter =)_

_Back to this chapter…I had major difficulty writing it! I think I wrote this chapter three times before deciding it wasn't working =( So I was watching One Tree Hill Season 1 Finale (random) when I got the idea of how to write the next few chapters…_

…_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 20**

**Saturday**

I breathed in his fresh intoxicating scent. I simply wanted to lie in his warm embrace for all of eternity. He shifted his body to lay on his side and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I knew he was awake as he let out a content sigh and kissed my hair lovingly.

"Hey," I yawned opening my eyes slowly to be met with his sexy-as-hell lazy smile.

"Good morning," he said warmly followed by a quick peck.

"Definitely," I hummed. My hands skimmed up his naked muscled chest, to the back of his neck and into his silky brown hair.

"I feel like the luckiest man on the planet right now," he murmured holding my gaze while softly drawing small circles on the small of my back with his thumb.

"Funny," I smiled, "cos _I _feel like the luckiest girl." I brought my lips to his in the softest of kisses.

"You made my night Rosemarie Hathaway-"

"Soon-to-be Belikova," I reminded.

"Soon-to-be Belikova," he agreed chuckling. There was a moment of silence as we took it all in. "I can not wait to make you my wife." I got butterflies at the prospect of being married to him - _my _Dimitri. It still felt like a fantasy, like a fairytale. _Live in the moment and see what happens… _"Rosemarie Belikova-Hathaway," he said reverently, "and Kaitlin Marie Belikova," he started frowning causing me to giggle, "Hathaway?" he ended questioningly.

"Bit long-winded, huh?"

"Slightly," he grinned. "How about we leave it for her to decide?"

"Yeah. You know…Belikova-Hathaway…?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Sounds kinda _epic_, don't you think?" I felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. "Our baby girl's gonna be legendary - two badass parents like us," I slapped his chest playfully, "if I do say so myself."

"I can't refute that," he grinned holding my hand that I had just slapped him with and intertwining our fingers.

"What?" I asked in mock surprise. "_The _Dimitri Belikov owning up to his badassedness?"

"Do you always make up words?" he asked with a lazy smile that seemed so utterly boyish and young and carefree it made my heart skip a beat.

"Well I believe we have _forever_ to find out," I replied meaningfully. He smirked at this and brought our intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

...

"_I could love you forever," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and shivered. My heart was thumping in my chest hard and fast and I could feel myself shaking from shock and nervousness. He felt it too and gently took my hand in both his to hold against his chest. I could feel his own heart beating rapidly. I knew he was nervous, excited, thrilled…everything I was feeling he felt along with me. _

"_I know. So could I, but-" I wanted to make him see how __**huge **__this all was. It just all seemed so sudden, spur of the moment. Before I could finish he interrupted confidently resting his forehead against mine. _

"_So then why can't forever start today?"_

_..._

"Hey you sexy lovebirds!" a voice greeted cheerfully.

"What the hell?" I yelled sitting up abruptly and wrapping the thin cloth tighter around my chest.

"Sorry to interrupt the morning after," Scarlett apologised not looking the least bit sorry and having the cheek to wink too! "Kady's getting restless," that brought me back to earth. "Besides, today we have a tight schedule boss," she reprimanded mockingly. "No time to bump uglies," she waved a finger side to side. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," I called as she turned her back and started walking away. I looked behind me over my shoulder to find Dimitri laughing silently, his elbows propped on the pillow. I rolled my eyes again with a shake of my head as I bowed my head closer to him. His hand immediately came to rest at the back of my neck pulling me down closer. His soft red lips were a breath away. I already felt weak from mere anticipation to touch those lips-

"No time for quickies either!" a husky voiced called out before I heard the bang of the apartment door shut.

"All set, Guardian Hathaway!" I just about heard a fellow guardian shout over the roaring of the private jet engines. Not bothering to shout back I simply nodded my head in response and ran up the stairs, the guard following close behind. I made my way to the cockpit.

"Ready to take off," I informed the pilot, patting his shoulder. He gave me a thumbs up and started speaking incoherently into his mic. I walked back out and took my seat beside Kady. I made sure she was strapped in safely before starting on my own seatbelt. "I just want this plane ride over and done with," I spoke to Dimitri who sat on the other side of Kady.

"Planes are fun!" Kady said excitedly. Dimitri smiled at me sympathetically knowing I was referring to the major migraines I got, not to mention the spirit and ghost overload too - actually the migraines were _because _of the spirits. _Damn spirits!_ Dimitri reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and softly touched the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Try and get some sleep. It'll pass."

"Yeah," I took his hand and kissed his palm.

The pilot announced on the intercom that the plane was finally ready to take off. I looked around the small jet to make sure everyone else was okay and had their seatbelts on. There weren't many of us; Lissa, Christian, Scarlett, Tasha, Janine, Abe and a handful of my co-workers. I met Lissa's eyes and smiled. She smiled back excitedly, I could sense her jitters. She was finally going off to get married; well there was still a week left to go but she loved the whole wedding preparation side of things, a side of the wedding I was none too happy to have over and done with. Christian intertwined their fingers and I caught a glint off the diamond of her engagement ring. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. _It's going to be you soon. _

I shifted in my seat and turned my attention back to Dimitri and our little angel. She was chattering away rapidly to Dimitri, who seemed just as immersed in the conversation with his arm laced around her petite shoulders. A smile formed on my lips. I suddenly felt his warm hand grab mine. He squeezed it lightly giving me his strength as the plane ascended into the air leaving the security of the wards. I squeezed back roughly as I immediately felt the effects of being shadow kissed. I closed my eyes tightly and rested my head against the window. I tried to breathe in and out calmly. I could see black flashes behind my eyelids and I involuntarily squeezed Dimitri's hand even tighter. As strong as I wished to be I really truly did _not _want to see any spirits. Because they weren't _just _spirits. They were people I knew. People I _loved_. My memory brought up Mason's distant smile and I immediately pushed the thought back.

"Hey," I heard Lissa whisper after a while. Her cool hand touched my forehead soothingly. I knew she wanted nothing more than to take my pain away, but there was nothing she could do. Moreover, I would rather take the pain then pass it on to her. "How you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"Mommy?"

"I'm okay, angel," I opened my eyes slowly and smiled down at her as best I could. I could see these black mists in the distance. I blinked a couple times forcing the spirits to back down. It worked, they were barely visible, however it was tough to put up a barricade. "I'm fine, stop worrying," I smiled as genuinely as I could at Lissa and Dimitri. "Being shadow kissed comes with its perks, huh?" I joked lightly taking Kady's hand in mine knowing she was worrying just as much as the others. Dimitri's gaze lowered to mine and Kady's hand.

"I'm sorry," Lissa apologised. I knew she was literally apologising for me _being _shadow-kissed, but hey I'd rather be alive!

"Stop it," I told her seriously as she bit her lip. "There's nothing to apologise for. It is what it is. And you know what?" I thought, "I'm getting used to it. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to," I said honestly. Sure it hurt to put up the barricade and sure some of the spirits got passed it - I could see a black blur in my peripheral vision through the window - but I was handling it better than I used to. My previous technique of passing out was getting old.

"Okay," she narrowed her eyes disbelievingly. I knew she would worry about me throughout the plane journey and there was nothing I could say to make her stop. Lissa was simply too compassionate, but that's what we all loved about her. She stood up from her crouched position, kissed my cheek and went back to Christian.

"You do seem to be handling it better," Dimitri said. I smiled at him appreciatively.

"It's like the nausea. Just have to get used to it," I sighed. "Man, I do wish I knew _all_ the side effects." It seemed impossible to keep up!

"Yeah," Dimitri nodded his head thoughtfully as he looked down at Kady who was tucked into his side drifting off to sleep. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled up closer into his side. You didn't needed Adrian's aura detector to see how truly Dimitri loved his daughter. His eyes were alight as he regarded her with the most love and affection. He was natural at being a father.

I rested my head against the seat. I peeked one last look at my family before closing my eyes and drifting off myself.

...

"_Roza, I love you. And I'd like to think you love me too," he smiled sweetly with bright expressive eyes. _

"_You know I do," I said in barely a whisper._

"_Then why not? Why don't we take that next step?"_

"_Dimitri," I sighed. "This…what you're asking…it's huge."_

"_It's what's right," he insisted, stroking my hair lovingly. "Roza, we love each other. And we have this amazing beautiful precious little angel of a daughter," he said with such reverence and love my heart broke a little knowing how true those words really were. "We're already a family, Roza. Why not make it…" he searched for the next word, "…official?" he finally smiled._

_..._

* * *

_A/N_

_Don't kill me! I know you guys were probably expecting this chapter to be all about Dimitri's proposal and how it happens…_

_Because of university I seriously have not been in the right mindset to write such an emotional scene and every time I tried I just didn't feel like it was working! So I decided to go with __**flashbacks of the proposal**__ =) The flashbacks should hopefully last for quite a few chapters. Plus it'll help me move on with the story!_

_The first part of the flashback: __**"I could love you forever."**__ I borrowed that scene from One Tree Hill =) And for most of the flashback scenes I'm hoping to take bits and pieces out of songs to make the scenes that much more…emotional._

_You can't underestimate the power of songs and lyrics! It really puts me in the mindset of writing a chapter. I always have to pick out the right songs that fit the mood of the chapter as I write it sooooo…_

_**Are there any songs you guys listen to when you read this story? I would love to hear what you guys listen to - it might just help me write out a chapter perfectly! **_

_**I have a few songs in mind where I'll be taking the lyrics out as a part of Dimitri's proposal so if there are any songs/lyrics you guys have in mind which suits in a proposal please feel free to share it and I'll make sure to give you guys a shoutout ;-)**_

_**Think hard and name a song =)**_

_X T_

_P.s. If anyone's wondering why their on a plane, it's cos their going to the destination of Lissa and Christian's wedding a week before for preperations =)_


	23. Chapter 21

_A/N _

_Sorry for not UD in forever! Uni and midterms have taken over my life until NOW cos I'm snowed in! Woohoooo =) Thought I'd finally catch up with the story._

_Firstly, I want to give a MASSIVE thanks to all that reviewed in the previous chapter! I was overwhelmed by the number of people that offered songs and lyrics to help me write Rose and Dimitri scenes =) This chapter (don't be too disappointed) is all Scarlett and Adrian, so shout outs for song suggestions will come in the next UD. I'm hoping to UD before LS comes out on Tuesday - OMG I'm so freaking excited for LS and I need to keep my mind occupied before going crazy with anticipation for the finale of Vampire Academy! (well Rose pov seeing as there's gonna be a spin-off series, which I'm just as excited about!)_

_Secondly, I wanted to welcome new readers and thank those new readers for very kindly leaving a review. Thank you!_

_Anyways, I thought I'd move on with the story hence a chapter dedicated to Scarlett and Adrian. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter because I absolutely loooovve writing Adrian! And it's also really nice writing their developing relationship, which I know some of you really do enjoy too =)_

_**Song suggestions** for this chapter: Anything **Taylor Swift**! Love Story, Enchanted... Her songs just seem so mellow and relaxed that for me suit Adrian's character when he's with Scarlett =)_

**_Before reading the chapter remember that the story atm is taking place on the plane as they set off for Lissa and Christian's wedding._**

_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 21**

**Saturday**

She sighed. All she wanted was some sleep. Was is too much to ask?

"What do you want?" She was too tired to raise her voice. This was getting old, whatever the hell it was, that was going on between them.

"Honestly?" he asked. She gave no response. He sighed. He knew she was still upset with the way things went down the previous night. He didn't blame her. He was upset too. The difference was that _she_ hadn't screwed things up, whereas _he _had. He needed to make things better. "I wanted to ask about Rose," he admitted reluctantly. That line sure didn't help her mood. It had been unintentional - upsetting her more, not the line - but he _had _to know how Rose was before he could move on to discussing their…twisted…relationship.

"Unbelievable," she muttered and began walking away. He jogged to catch up with her.

"I would ask her myself-"

"Then why don't you?" Damn, her tone gave it away. She hadn't intended on letting him know how truly it bugged her that Rose always came first. She held no grudge with Rose. She understood that they'd been friends a long time and that they were best friends. It still felt like a slap in the face every time he'd come to _her _to simply talk about Rose.

"-but we're not on best terms at the moment," he continued as if she had not interrupted. She continued walking quickening her pace and looking defiantly straight ahead. "Look," he finally grabbed her arm and she halted staring directly at his hand.

"Get your hands _off _me," she said in a low calm voice. Too calm. It shocked him and he quickly pulled away as if he'd been burnt and held his palms up.

"Sorry." As he caught her gaze he saw something he'd never seen before. There was a certain fire in her eyes and not the good kind. Her normally soft blue eyes hardened to ice. He continued to look into those eyes bewildered and slowly that fire ebbed away.

"Sorry," she quickly muttered, blinking and looking away. Great! Now she'd freaked him out.

"You okay?" he asked her warily.

"Fine," she replied.

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. He didn't know what had happened, but it sure wasn't the girl he knew.

"Rose is okay," she said silently. He looked up surprised with the change in subject. Oh wait, that was the initial subject he'd started off with. "Actually," she added looking up thoughtfully. "She's not doing _too _great," she said slowly. "I think she's got a bad migraine or something. Lissa was pretty worried."

"I figured as much," he murmured thinking back to the time they'd all been on a plane and Rose had blacked out from the spirit overload. It pained him to recall that memory and the thought that he couldn't take that pain away. He dropped his gaze to the beautiful girl beside him who looked back at him questioningly. He knew she didn't want to pry and was waiting for him to expand on what was going on. "It's complicated, but the spirits affect her more so than they effect Lissa." He didn't feel quite comfortable discussing Rose's bond with Lissa and her genuinely crazy moments - not being helped with all the secrets she's been hiding, he thought bitterly.

She nodded her head in understanding, though not quite fully understanding. She knew there was more to the story, much more, but it was also not his place to tell. It was a quality in him that she so truly admired, his loyalty to those he loved.

"Let's take a walk on the beach," she suggested. His eyebrow rose in surprise. He didn't question her and the scene before them evaporated into a beach - the sun was setting. A smile graced her features as she took on the scene before them. Beautiful, they both thought at once- _she _at the sight of the setting sun, _he_ at the sight of her smile. She felt so utterly relaxed and content as she breathed in the refreshing salty air off of the clear blue ocean and absorbed the mellow melody of the water rushing up and down the sand. "When are you going to come join us?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence as they walked slowly up the beach.

"Soon," he answered vaguely, knowing she was referring to when he'd show up to the wedding - well the wedding preparations.

"You know that doesn't help," she commented.

"I know." A small smile tugged at his lips. This was just the way he liked it between the two of them. Of course he always enjoyed their banter and bickering, relished in it even. However, when it was like _this_, quiet and peaceful…it brought him away from all the harshness of reality and the craziness of spirit - although that was somewhat of a contradiction seeing as without spirit he would be unable to dreamwalk. Nonetheless, in these times - with her - he could finally breathe. "Hey," he said softly. She looked at him enquiringly. "Do you mind if we change the scene?"

She was caught off guard by the intensity of his emerald green gaze. He honestly _was_ asking for her permission. A complete contrast to when he'd first dream walked on her and changed the scene so often it gave her whiplash.

"Sure."

He rewarded her with a crooked smile. He didn't think she noticed their close proximity, clearly mesmerized by his rare genuine smile, but he sure _did_. He could _feel_ her body heat and _smell_ her intoxicating scent. His heart raced. His eyes never left hers as the scene evaporated before them.

"This," he finally broke the contact and as he spoke he noticed how husky his voice became. He cleared his throat and began again. "This is home." From the corner of his eye he could see her take a step back, clearly dazed. He hid his smirk. Actually the smirk was completely wiped off his face as he took in his surroundings.

She followed suit and cleared her throat too. What was _that_? She exclaimed in her head. She had never felt so…enraptured, so…captivated by a guy before. She had literally lost all sense of time and space. In that brief moment the earth stood still and there was no one in the world but the two of them.

"Home," she snorted - as dignified as possible. "Looks like a freaking palace!" And back to reality.

"True."

She noticed he didn't agree with the arrogance she had expected from him. If anything his features now showed that of unhappiness. His 'home' clearly did not bring the happy memories that her home would have done for her - well happy memories up to a certain point.

"We have a living room, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, study rooms, rec rooms," he rushed, his voice growing louder, "a gym, a swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, even a freaking theatre downstairs!" He took a deep breath and exhaled. "And yet," he went on slowly and quietly, "_every _time I come here I feel nothing but…loneliness…empty."

She looked down at her feet remembering those times when she felt just as he did now. Having family around you - people who were supposedly meant to love you naturally and unconditionally - and yet feel _nothing _but absence and pain in their presence. Times like those really did make you feel alone.

"This is supposed to feel like your home away from home," she said. He smiled at her sorrowfully.

"But it doesn't." He knew she understood and suddenly he didn't feel so alone being in this place. "You know," he began with a small happy smile, a smile that only she could bring out in him, "I promised myself that when I'm married with kids," she caught his gaze, "I'd make our home _feel _like home."

"Why are you telling me this?" she hadn't realised it was a whisper until the words left her mouth. She saw his smile grow just a fraction before he clearly and forcefully forced it down.

"No reason," he shrugged nonchalantly and turned around, the scene evaporating before their eyes.

The scene was replaced by a coffee shop, the same coffee shop from their first dream encounter. He grabbed the hot steaming mugs, offering one to the girl. "Mint hot chocolate for the lady."

"You remembered?" she smiled down at him as he took a seat on the leather couch. She looked so cute with her dimples, he noted.

"Remembered what?" he asked innocently as she took a seat across from him.

"You know what," she narrowed his eyes at him.

"No I don't," he said adamantly.

"_Yes _you do," she said growing aggravated.

"Red," he said solemnly with a straight face, trying to hide his laughter from her icy glare, "I honestly do not know what you are referring to."

"Don't call me that," she snapped as her cheeks burned slowly more…well red! The thought nearly had him coughing on his latte. He refrained.

"Come on, Red, don't be like that." His smirk was slowly falling into place.

"Why don't you just admit that you remembered that I ordered mint hot chocolate the last time!" she exclaimed, dropping the nickname situation. _Why did he always have to make things so damn difficult?_ she screamed in her head.

"You did?" he said in mock surprise - his smile gave him away.

"You know I did!"

"Oh yeah," he looked away thoughtfully and then looked back at her with a grin. "I believe you did."

She rolled her eyes and slouched into the couch. _What a tool!_ She blew on her steaming mug of hot chocolate, suddenly wanting another beverage to have prevented the last couple of pointless minutes of wasted breath.

"Why do you always like to make things so difficult?" she asked, echoing her earlier thoughts.

"I'm a difficult and complicated person," he shrugged.

"I noticed," she muttered to herself. "You're only difficult with me. With Rose and whoever else you're normal." It was a statement but they both knew it was more of a question.

His face suddenly turned serious, not angry, but thoughtful.

"You're not Rose," he finally said quietly. He didn't say it as if it were a bad thing. If anything he said it as if he was almost…surprised, like it was a really good quality.

And in actuality he _was_ surprised. He was surprised that he found it so utterly natural to open up to the woman before him. He loved Rose, she was his best friend. It hurt to know that love, the way he had loved her, could not be reciprocated. But as he spent more time with _this _woman, he realised that the love he had for Rose was not the love he had initially thought it had been. It wasn't a romantic love. He loved Rose as a friend. He had never felt such intensity and care for anyone until Rose stepped in his life. It was why he had been so confused yet so sure that what he felt for Rose was love, that he was _in _love with Rose. He wasn't. He loved Rose as a friend. He could now think that with confidence, whereas before he was simply trying to convince himself.

And why was he so sure he was not _in _love with Rose?

"You, Red…"

"What?" she asked with a small smile as she saw all these emotions and what seemed to be realisation flash through his eyes.

"…you're different," he finished.

"Good different?"

"Definitely," he said with a spark in his emerald eyes. She smiled and he smiled right back.

"What are we, Adrian?" she sighed. It was the question that the both of them had questioned silently time and time again.

"Must we put a label on everything?"

"No," she admitted. "But it's confusing when you're all hot and cold with me. You're definitely ice cold when we're around everyone else."

He avoided her gaze and looked down at his latte. He took a sip trying to get his thoughts straight, not knowing how to reply.

"You confuse me, Red," he sighed and looked at her.

"I-" she narrowed her eyes, not understanding. "I confuse you?" she said slowly.

"Precisely."

"I'm confused."

"Confused about what?"

"Confused about how _I _confuse _you_. If anything, _you _confuse _me_," she pointed back and forth between them.

"I think the word 'confuse' has lost all meaning," he muttered as he sat straighter and placed his empty mug on the coffee table. He rested his elbows on his knees, bringing himself closer to her. "Okay, let me explain."

"Please."

"When I met you I was in a…I wasn't in the best place. And then when I met you, you made me…_feel _things," he shook his head not really too sure to put what he had felt into words. "When I'm around you I feel like…like I can…_tell _you things, things I'd never open up to anyone about, not even Rose! And it's not like you'll just listen, but you'd really understand. I don't want anyone's pity when I tell people shit. You don't feel pity, you understand, you relate. And _that_," he finally looked into her eyes, "makes me feel something I've never felt before."

During his speech she'd also drawn closer. They were as close as they could be with the coffee table separating them. They grew silent, simply staring at each other with an intensity, a passion, they'd never truly felt until now. His lips slowly lifted up, offering her a smile.

"Does this change things?" she asked. He knew she was referring to the way they'd be around others.

"I believe it does," he nodded his head very slightly.

"Good," she breathed out. He chuckled and she followed suit as they both sat back in their respective couches, more relaxed than ever before.


	24. Chapter 22

_A/N _

_Thank you so much for your reviews! I know you all wanted to hear about Rose and Dimitri, but there really needed to be a chapter for Adrian and Scarlett so I love hearing from reviewers who love those scenes as much as me =)_

_Okay now for some __**shout-outs**__ (then some) to those lovely reviewers who offered song suggestions!_

_**BiancaVA**__ - __**Lady Antebellum 'Can't take my eyes off you' **__which really is a beautiful song. I love the line 'opening up has always been the hardest thing until you came'. I can imagine Dimitri saying that to Rose, but also Adrian saying it to Scarlett as well as this line 'I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all' =) Love it!_

_**Fanpiretothemax **__- __**Faber Drive 'When I'm with you'**__. I love the lyrics to this sing, I can imagine Dimitri saying them to Rose once he comes back from leaving Rose =)_

_**Dimkagirl18 **__- __**Paramore 'Only Exception'**__. They are one of my favourite band! The lyrics to this song, for me, relate to Adrian cos he didn't have love in his childhood (in my story) so until Rose/Scarlett came he finally found love =) I love the line 'In the morning, when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream' soooo Adrian and Scarlett!_

_**Brendalic3 **__- a ton of awesome song suggestions! Thank you! Here are some of the songs you suggested which I love:_

'_**Here without you' by Three Doors Down **__is one of my favourite songs! Again there's a line that reminds me of Adrian and Scarlett lol 'I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams' which is beyond true! _

_**Taylor Swift 'Mine'**__ - reminds me of Adrian and Scarlett (what is up with that? Lol)_

_**Aerosmith 'I don't wanna miss a thing'**__ - epic song!_

_**BookLuvrr **__- again a ton of awesome song suggestions! Thank you!_

_**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 'Your Guardian Angel'**__. Never heard this song till now and I love it! The lyrics remind me of Dimitri and what he'd say to Rose cos he'd do anything to protect her, even if it means risking his own life. _

_**Evanescence 'Bring me to life'**__. I've always loved this song! The lyrics take me back to when Dimitri turns Strigoi =( love it!_

_**Cascada 'Everytime we touch'**__. Not a fan of Cascada, but have you heard the remix to this song by Dons and Tricosta? The remix…well I love it! The lyrics to this song is beautiful regardless =) _

_**VAluVer16 **__- __**Bruno Mars 'Just the way you are'**__. The lyrics to this song are soooo freaking sweet! I personally prefer __**Matt Cardle's **__version of this from Xfactor, check it out!_

_**Tianna232 **__- __**Taylor Swift 'Love Story'**__. Love this song and this video…and well practically all her songs and videos lol. _

_**Vamplee94 **__- __**Thompson Square 'Are you gonna kiss me or not'**__. I don't listen to country - unless you count Taylor Swift, but she's more pop. But I loved the chorus to this song! You also suggested Taylor Swift, and you've probably now figured out I love her! Lol_

_**Ritsukowaters92 **__- __**B.O.B 'Airplanes'**__. Love this song and I love Hayley Williams! I can imagine the chorus being spoken by Adrian/Scarlett when he's dreamwalking or something… dreams, stars, wishes…_

_**GuardianAssKicker101 **__- __**'You and Me' by Lifehouse **__is one of my all time favourite songs! The lyrics are perfect for Rose and Dimitri!_

_**Shaymeon Ivashkov **__- __**Oliver James 'Long time coming' and 'Greatest story ever told'**__. Loved the lyrics 'everything is nothing when you throw it away'. Absolutely loved these songs so thanks for the suggestions, especially 'Greatest story ever told' - beautiful song =) Ooohhh and __**Jesse McCartney 'Because you live'**__ - I was obsessed with that song when it came out lol._

_**Junebug17 **__- __**Edwin McCain 'I'll be'**__. This song is beautiful! __**K-Ci and JoJo 'All my life' **__- this song is epic! _

_**VampGirl4EverandEver **__- __**Skillet 'The last time'**__. Didn't think I'd like this song when it started, lol, but it was really good! _

_**Forev3rsilence3d **__- I couldn't send you a PM so I thought I'd reply here. Thank you so much for your review! I love hearing from reviewers that really enjoy Scarlett and Adrian - to be honest those scenes, at the moment, are my absolute favourite scenes to write about =) Ooohhh and I LOVE the song '__**Shattered' by Trading Yesterday**__!_

_Thank you sooooooo much for all your suggestions! They were great!_

_Back to the story - __**remember that the italic parts are flashbacks of the proposal!**_

…_Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 22**

**Saturday**

It was such a relief to reach the protective wards as the plane landed. The heavy thumping in my head ceased. I opened my eyes slowly and sighed in gratitude, the pain behind my eyes ebbed away. During the journey as soon as my mental barriers were erected the spirits were no where to be seen though I could still sense their presence, like a steady humming in the background. It was still difficult to keep the mental barriers up and I was glad it was over - for now.

A couple of guardians waited outside the plane ready to inform me on the goings on in my absence. Dimitri offered to talk to the guardians instead, knowing both me and Kady were exhausted. I smiled at him thankfully and took off with the rest to have a quick dinner before going off to our rooms.

We were at the table ordering food when Dimitri came back. He gave me a steady look which I knew to mean he wanted to talk. I frowned, knowing something was off from his talk with the guardians.

"I'll be right back, angel," I said before climbing out my chair and meeting Dimitri. "What's going on?"

"We're not on red alert but there have been a couple of Strigoi sightings from an 8 mile radius," he told me seriously. 8 mile radius? That was too close.

"Any bodies?"

"A few humans," he nodded somberly. "The Alchemists have cleared them away. They haven't reported any moroi or dhampir deaths." We both went silent, drawing up plans and actions in our heads. "Strigoi may not live in huge communities but there's no doubt they've heard about the wedding. They'll be waiting for any chance to break through." I knew he was right. Hell, I was expecting this! It was Princess Dragomir's wedding, the _last _Dragomir - the news and hype would be all over the vampire world; moroi, dhampir _and _Strigoi.

"We'll need double guardian protection during sunlight hours. I'm not taking any chances on humans breaking the wards."

"I'll go sort out the extra shifts," Dimitri nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

"Rose," he said, grabbing my wrist. I frowned. "You're hungry and tired. I'll take care of this."

"Dimitri, I'm fine," I said seriously. Of course he was right, I _was_ hungry and tired - not a good combination to be honest. It was still my duty to organise the guardians.

Dimitri brought his thumb to my face and lightly touched under my eye. I knew I had dark circles from lack of sleep and stress.

"As soon as you've rested you can bark as many orders as you wish. In the meantime let me take care of this," he whispered. I knew he wouldn't back down from his earnestness. I rolled my eyes…and then suddenly narrowed them.

"Bark orders?" I asked in mock offence.

"You know it," he grinned.

"Yeah I do," I smiled with a nod of my head. "Okay, go!" I shoved at his shoulders, only now realising how close we were. "Bring me back a new schedule, Comrade. Please," I added as an after thought.

"Sure thing, boss," he smiled, walking away.

After a quiet dinner the hotel manager, a moroi, showed us to our rooms. On the way I was able to fill Janine and Eddie on the schedule changes as extra precaution from the Strigoi attacks. Eddie immediately went off to find Dimitri, saying he was okay doing an extra shift now. Janine was quick to follow, but I stopped her immediately saying we had a full day ahead of us with Lissa - we both needed the rest. Besides I didn't want to leave Kady at night with anyone else.

I was tucking Kady into bed when Dimitri came back with a folder. He handed it to me straight away.

"The new schedule."

"Thanks," I muttered as I flicked through the inside sheets. There were new printed timetables with guardian names and maps of the hotel and the surrounding area. There were also Alchemist reports on the Strigoi attacks. "We were supposed to go out of town tomorrow to check out flowers and crap," I sighed, knowing this would be impossible now.

"Already taken care of," Dimitri replied promptly from the other side of the room where he was getting changed. "I've cancelled any out of town appointments. They'll all be coming to us."

"You're amazing," I said turning around with a massive smile.

"It's nothing," he muttered with a small shake of his head. His modesty simply made me smile that much more.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist, my hands skimming along his hard muscles - he was topless and gorgeous as ever. He had a small smile on his face as his arms roped lightly over my shoulders.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I admitted.

"I feel the same way." He kissed my forehead and then pulled me closer. I closed my eyes as I felt him place a soft innocent kiss on my neck and then hugged me tighter. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

…

_We were in bed, our bodies an entangled mess. Dimitri roped an arm around my shoulder, hugging me close to his chest. I could feel his fingers tracing light patterns on the small of my back. He pushed back slightly and slowly he grazed his finger from my back, up my waist, then my arm until he stopped to touch my chin and bring my face towards his. _

"_I just wanna be here with you, hold you close," he whispered, his voice low and deep. "And feel your heart," his finger traced down my neck to my chest, where he placed his palm flat against my thumping heart, "close to mine." My hand found his and he laced his fingers through mine and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles, never leaving eye contact. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine," he said with a breathtaking smile. I couldn't hold back any longer and crashed my lips to his. _

_Never did I fall out of love with him, even in the years he'd been away. What struck me though was the love I felt for him __**now**__ was so much more than how I felt when we'd first fallen in love. The more time I spent with him the more my love for him grew. Even time spent away from him made that love grow._

_I didn't know what I'd do without him._

…

**Sunday**

True to his word, Dimitri had cancelled all out of town appointments and brought them to us. If I had known better I would have intentionally taken Lissa _out _of the wards to get my Strigoi fix.

"Rose, what do you think of this colour for the tables and chairs? Or is it too much purple?" Lissa asked, handing me a sample purple cloth. "Too dark or too light?" she pondered to herself. I rolled my eyes and fought back a yawn.

"I like this colour, Aunty Lissa," Kady said, pointing at a lilac colour cloth. Lissa's excitement over wedding plans was rubbing off on my poor little angel.

"Ooohhh, that's _per_fect," Lissa exclaimed. "What do you girls think? Rose? Scarlett?" She looked between the two of us expectantly. We both exchanged blank looks before plastering wide smiles on our faces.

"Beautiful."

"Great."

"You've got a great eye, princess." Lissa awarded Kady with a big kiss on the cheek. She giggled under the praise, making me smile genuinely.

"This colour will go perfectly with the flowers," the moroi wedding planner agreed with a polite smile. "Would you like to move onto the lights and ambiance of the hall, Princess?" Oh joy! I repressed a sigh.

"You wanna make a run for it?" Scarlett whispered in my ear as the wedding planner and Lissa flicked through photographs of wedding halls on the laptop. I laughed and turned around to face her. I was about to reply when something, or _someone_, caught my eye.

"Where's my favourite princess?"

"Uncle Adrian!" Kady squealed, jumping from her seat and running into Adrian's outstretched arms. He grabbed her and spun her around a couple of times before placing the now giggling Kady back on her feet. She jumped up and down on the spot excitedly. Adrian laughed and kneeled in front of her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Got you a present, princess," he smiled. Kady's eyes went alight.

"Adrian, her birthday's not till the week after," I reminded him, getting up from my seat and slowly walking to them. He shrugged his shoulder, not looking my way - it felt like a punch in the gut. He was still avoiding me. I took a shaky breath before continuing my way towards them.

"I don't need a birthday to get my princess a gift," he said as he stuck his hand in the inside of his jacket pocket. He took out an antique gold locket. It was beautiful; even from afar I could detect the intricate designs on the oval shaped locket. Kady edged closer, her eyes never straying from the gift as if she were entranced. Adrian slowly clicked the locked open. I couldn't see what was inside as Kady's petite frame blocked my view. Although I did hear Adrian say quietly, "Family's what matter most." Kady grinned at Adrian, which he returned.

"Thank you, Uncle Adrian!" She wrapped her little arms around his neck and he brought her closer and hugged her tightly. When he let go he helped Kady put the necklace on.

"Look, mommy, Dimitri!" she exclaimed, running up to us. I quickly turned around to see Dimitri walking up to us, a smile on his face to see Kady so happy. I faced Kady who stood in front of me holding the locket up. "Uncle Adrian got me a gift."

"Yeah," I smiled. "What's inside, angel?"

"Me, you and Dimitri," she nodded. I frowned.

"What?"

"Let's open the locket," Dimitri said from beside me, having reached us. He picked Kady up into his arms and opened the locket. As soon as the locket was open his features broke into a warm smile. He angled the locket so I could see.

It was in fact me, Kady and Dimitri.

A picture of the three of us. I remember Scarlett had taken the picture on her iPhone a couple of days ago. It was our first family photo. Kady sat on Dimitri's lap with me beside him. His arms wrapped around the two of us. He had a small smile on his face, although it held so much love and compassion. I knew his eyes would portray that love and compassion and intensity and _so _much more. However, his eyes weren't on the camera. They were on me.

_Family's what matter most._

I looked up at Adrian to thank him. The gift was as much for me and Dimitri as it was for Kady.

I blinked.

Adrian was talking to Scarlett.

Adrian was _talking _to Scarlett.

Scarlett was giggling.

Scarlett was _giggling_.

I blinked.

Yep, they were still there as happy as ever.

Adrian stood in front of Scarlett, hands shoved in his jean pockets - something I'd _never_ seen him do. It made him look as if he were…self-conscious. Adrian wasn't a self-conscious guy! He was smooth, flirtatious and confident. Scarlett mirrored Adrian's self-consciousness. She'd look down at her feet before peeking up to look at Adrian. Her hair would fall in front of her face and then she'd sweep her fringe back and tuck her hair behind her ear and then look back down for a few seconds.

Adrian was speaking quietly to her and she rolled her eyes before bursting into laughter. Adrian smirked. Well it wasn't really a smirk because he wasn't really his confident self right now. His smile held a shadow of his arrogance but as he'd catch her gaze there'd be something more in that smile.

Scarlett's fingers were about to reach for her hair - _again_ - until Adrian's fingers suddenly reached forward. He lightly brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. His hand lingered there for a couple seconds longer, his gaze never straying from hers, before he dropped his hand, looked down at his feet and visibly cleared his throat.

My eyes bugged out.

"Come on, let's leave them to it," Dimitri muttered. I was too shocked to move so Dimitri's arm wrapped around my shoulder and he swivelled me around. My legs started moving on their own accord.

"Did you see that?" I breathed. I didn't wait for a response. "Adrian and Scarlett." I didn't know why it was such a shock to me! I'd been rooting for them because I knew there was something about Scarlett that was _good _for Adrian. But seeing it happen in the flesh, in the here and now…it was a surreal experience. Especially seeing cocky arrogant Adrian so shy and nervous. Talk about an alternative universe!

"Hello, Rose."

"Dad," I greeted automatically. Dad? Dad! "Abe!" I corrected loudly. He quirked an eyebrow at me in amusement. I cleared my throat, uncomfortable. "Old man," I finally greeted in my normal voice.

"Daughter," he nodded. I narrowed my eyes at his mocking tone.

"Hey, Grandpa," Kady waved at him from Dimitri's arms.

"Hello, princess," he smiled at her genuinely and then winked, causing her to giggle. "Dimitri.""Abe."

"Well, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes further, skeptical.

"Can't a father have a little one-on-one time with his daughter?"

"22 years later?" Dimitri took a hold of my hand and squeezed lightly. He wanted me to be civil. I sighed.

The truth was I didn't _really _have a problem with the guy. The last time we'd really spoken was when we'd all had dinner together - me, Dimitri, Janine and Abe. And it turned out pretty well, surprisingly well. No punches whatsoever. My slight hostility towards him now was probably because I was just getting used to the idea of having a father around, _my _father.

"I can't," I finally replied. "I'm on duty." Abe looked between me, Dimitri and Kady - who was fiddling with her new locket.

"You look like you're about to go on a family picnic," he deadpanned. I clenched my hands into fists until I realised Dimitri was still holding my hand and I'd just squeezed his hand really hard. Dimitri soothed my nerves, drawing small circles on my wrist with his thumb.

"No, I was just heading downstairs to man the gates." It was true. Dimitri was now on a break and was going to spend some time with Kady, while I went on duty.

"I can keep you company. Sounds like a whole lot of standing around doing nothing." I knew from his tone he wouldn't let this go so I took the easy route…for once.

"Fine," I sighed reluctantly.

I hugged Kady and Dimitri. I peeked a look behind them to see Adrian and Scarlett had joined Lissa and the wedding planner - Scarlett looking far more happier than she had been a few minutes ago. I smiled to myself and then walked off to the entrance.

"Come on," I said to Abe, knowing he was already following me.

We'd been at the gates for a few minutes now and so far the old man had said nothing. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So." He looked at me expectantly. "You're from Turkey." It wasn't even a question. I mentally kicked myself.

"Yep."

I nodded.

Silence.

This was going to be a _long_ duty.

* * *

_A/N_

_I know that wasn't the most interesting chapter, sorry! I've had a storyline planned for Abe and Rose, but kinda forgot about it lol so next chapter we'll find out a bit more about Abe! =)_

_Not sure if the flashback worked so well - I tried putting some Aerosmith and Taylor Swift lyrics when Dimitri spoke :\ hmmm not too sure about it. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!_

_I'm going away in a couple of days and won't be updating till after new year, sooooo…_

_**I wish everyone a Merry Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a fantabulous holiday! And Happy New Years!**_

_**X T**_


	25. Chapter 23

_A/N_

_Yay…I just got my personalised copy of Last Sacrifice signed by Richelle Mead =) Can't wait to read it again (probably just before Bloodlines comes out)._

_Back to the story…thank you as always for your lovely reviews and continuous story alerts etc - its still overwhelming and I am so grateful! I loved that so many of you enjoyed the end of that chapter with Rose and Abe lol. __**Ooohhh and I wanted to congratulate those fantastic reviewers who caught on Adrian's real reason for the locket - to tell Rose to 'hurry up and tell Dimitri! Sheesh!'**_

_This chapter is based on Abe so I'm really sorry to those who were hoping for something else, but I hope you enjoy learning about the Abe in this story - its slightly darker and more angst-y than I'd anticipated…let me know what you think cos I'm iffy about how it turned out!_

_Oh and heads up, unfortunately there's no RosexDimitri flashback in this scene cos I didn't suit for this chapter - sorry for those who wanted something Rose&Dimitri =(_

_Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 23**

**Sunday**

My guardian shift was a few hours long. I guarded the gates for an hour until a couple of my colleagues came to relieve me of my post. After that I started monitoring the perimeter. All the while Abe was with me, not having said hardly two words. It was getting on my last nerve.

"So, this is your idea of one-on-one time with your daughter?"

He sighed.

"I was thinking about how to approach the subject. How to tell you…"

"What subject? How to tell me what?" I asked impatiently.

"Rose…" He fell silent again.

I didn't know my old man for long, but I knew enough to know he wasn't an awkward person. He seemed like the type to say whatever's on their mind, not caring what the other person thought - a bit like me actually. The thought caused me to smile slightly.

I stayed quiet and continued walking as he pondered some more. What he had to say must've been serious.

"Rose, I don't want you to think I didn't want you." I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him with wide eyes. "I want to explain my side of the story."

"Now?" was my genius response.

"Yes, now," he replied, amused.

"Let's keep walking," I muttered.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I looked at him sideways, eyebrows raised. He looked back, completely serious. I rolled my eyes and decided to answer the question.

"No, I think it's a stupid concept," I said bluntly. I thought back to when I first met Dimitri - not my proudest moment, having been high on endorphins and pathetically trying to run away from a bunch of fully trained guardians. Did I fall in love with Dimitri as soon as our gazes locked? Hell no! Sure, I thought he was the most gorgeous man I'd ever encountered - which stands true to this day - but I hadn't fallen in love with him as soon as. It took getting to know each other.

"Well, that's what me and your mother had," he said simply. I resisted the urge to snort. "We were both young and each had serious duties to fulfil. We knew we couldn't be together, it was impossible. At the same time it was impossible to stay away."

He had a small smile on his face and his eyes told me he was in a far off place, reminiscing over his time with my mother. The thought should have made me queasy, but surprisingly it didn't. Imagining the beginnings of this apparently 'forbidden' love between my mother and father warmed my heart - not the danger aspect but the love aspect. I obviously hadn't been brought up by my parents, which pained me more than I cared to admit. However, knowing that in the _very _least my parents loved each other instead of having had a quick fling consoled me.

"We'd meet secretly whenever we could and got to know each other more. My work was…difficult to say the least. Knowing I'd be seeing Janine soon was what kept me going."

"Was mom working for Szelsky at the time?" I wanted so badly to know where _he _was working, but I knew he was working up to it. So I asked the next question on my mind.

"Sort of. She'd recently graduated and was doing further guardian training - training on the field. Her still being in training meant we could see each other more than if she was a fully fledged guardian."

"Really? I didn't realise you could do more training after graduating."

"Not anymore, you can't. Guardians weren't required then as much as they are now. When Queen Tatiana came to the throne a new law was passed bringing more guardians on the field sooner."

That bitch!

"Wait, so you were in the states?" He nodded. "How did you get there? Since you're from Turkey and all," I added.

"My parents, _your _grandparents died when I was six," he said matter-of-factly. I assumed he didn't remember much of anything about his parents. _My _grandparents. I never thought about having grandparents. Sure, I'd have to have had them but it felt weird knowing just this slightest piece of information about my lost past. It was pretty depressing considering Lissa could probably trace her ancestors back to the 16th Century. "My uncle, my father's brother, raised me. He took me to America shortly after they died."

There was now a purplish tint in the sky. The sun would be coming up not long from now, I noted absently, still engrossed in the story.

"I'm guessing something major had to have happened to break up the whole Romeo and Juliet vibe going one," I waved my hands about, going back to the main story. Abe smiled at my light mocking.

"Nothing major," he shrugged. "Just life."

"Life? What, no massive battle? No Strigoi threatening the existence of moroi?"

"There is _always _Strigoi threatening the existence of moroi. Now more than ever," he told me seriously. "But no, nothing quite as dramatic as to fulfil the psychotic wishes of the Rosemarie Hathaway," he laughed. I brushed off him calling me psychotic, wanting to know what did happen instead. "I got called to Russia," he sighed. "And that was that."

"You got _called _to Russia? Couldn't you have said no to whatever it was?"

"Sure, I could have said no. Course that would mean my death," he said nonchalantly. I was surprised to feel so…worried. I knew this was all in the past, or I hoped it was! Still, I couldn't help but worry for the safety of my father.

"What was this calling?" I whispered, almost frightened to hear the answer.

"I'll get to that in a second," he said quickly. "So I had to leave straight away. And by 'straight away' I _mean _straight away. I was given ten minutes to pack my bags and get on the next flight to Russia with my uncle." He paused for a few seconds before continuing quietly, "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Janine." My heart broke to see he pain cross his face.

"Not even a note?"

"Nothing."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I remembered when I found the note Dimitri left me. It wasn't enough but it was _something_. Dimitri's sudden departure was tough as it was. I didn't know how I'd cope if he had left me nothing, not even a simple not to say goodbye. I had a new found respect and appreciation for my mother.

"So, I lived my life the only way I knew how. Until one day I got this mail. There was no return address or anything, just my name on the front of the envelope. There was a letter inside. It was from your mother." My heart beat fast, somehow knowing what was coming next. "She explained how she had a baby girl, _our _baby girl," he looked at me. I gulped knowing there was more. "I was shocked beyond words. I couldn't think. I remember starting to shake and then suddenly something from the envelope slid out onto the floor. I stared at it for who knows how long until I finally plucked up the courage to pick it up. It was a photo of you and Janine."

He took his wallet out from his pocket, opened it and showed me the exact photo. As I suspected I wasn't a new born. I was probably just about two years old.

I felt the tears run down my face.

How could this happen?

My mother didn't tell my father about me until I was two!

Kady's nearly four years old and I _still _hadn't told Dimitri!

Would this happen to Kady too? Would she have a broken family like I had?

No, I thought adamantly. No matter what _I _would always be there for my little angel.

"How could you forgive her?" I was suddenly sobbing and he started to rub my back soothingly.

"Forgive her for what?"

I looked at him, stunned.

"How could you forgive mom when she never told you you had a daughter until two/three years later?" I all but shouted.

"Rose, _I _was the one who left. I didn't say goodbye in person or through a letter. And she had no idea of knowing where I lived - and I'm still not quite sure how she did find me. The point is she had no obligation to tell me because as far as she was concerned I didn't care about her at all."

I guess my situation was slightly different, though there was still no excuse for me not telling Dimitri other than cowardice. Dimitri had left me a note, showing he still cared. And most of all he came back.

Then again what if he came back five or ten years later! Did that mean I would tell him about Kady when she was five or ten?

No.

I now realised my _greatest _mistake.

I should have told Dimitri about Kady as soon as I found out I was pregnant, regardless of whether he was or was not with Tasha. I didn't then, but I did _now _have no doubt in my mind that he would have come back without a second thought.

I felt like shit.

"Wait! Did you ever come back?" I suddenly asked him, almost pleading.

"No," he said sadly. My disappointment must have been clear on my face. His hand came to my cheek and he lightly wiped away my tears. "I wanted to come back Marie," he said earnestly, "but I couldn't."

I believed him. I nodded my head slightly.

"What is it, dad? What's been keeping you away from us?" I desperately wanted to know.

"My uncle wasn't a good man." I noted his used of past tense. "His name was Aslan Mazur-"

"Aslan like the lion from that book?"

Foot. In. Mouth. I sounded like such an idiot!

"Yes. Aslan like the lion from that book," he mocked me with a smirk - a smirk so similar to mine. "Aslan is actually Turkish for lion-"

"Cool."

Good God, I _actually _sounded like I found that _cool_. I was heading towards looserville, following straight after Christian. I shook my head at my inane thoughts. My old man's smirk grew and I couldn't blame him.

"Aslan was the leader. They'd call him Ace for short - he was good with cards. No one could stand a chance with him on the poker table.

"Anyway, so he took me to America shortly after my parents died. I hadn't noticed until he took me in. He was _wealthy_," he said the word with disgust. "He was able to provide me anything and everything. I was spoilt. We lived in a huge mansion which had its own maids, cooks and a handful of guardians." Handful of guardians? This Aslan guy wasn't even a royal! The most a non-royal had was two guardians. "I didn't think twice about the money or this lavish lifestyle. It was normal. As I grew older Aslan slowly introduced me to his business. He'd let me in on his…meetings. I was a kid and I looked up to him. He was the only father I knew, my biological father had become a distant memory. I watched him deal in his business carefully and absorbed every minute detail. I wanted to be just like him. And then he started teaching me things and I couldn't wait to learn."

"What sort of things?" I whispered.

Sometime in the story we'd stopped walking and sat on the sand looking onto the ocean as the sun slowly rose casting an orange/golden glow.

"He taught me how to fight and how to use certain…weapons."

"And what were these meetings he'd let you in on?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Some were legitimate meetings with clients and colleagues sitting around his desk and I'd shadow him in the background. Others were…torture sessions."

I stayed silent, staring across the ocean. I couldn't say I was surprised. My old man stayed silent for a moment too.

"Aslan was a perfectionist. If you messed up in the slightest you were dead," he continued factually. "It wouldn't be a quick death though. Sometimes I thought he _wanted _people to trip up so he could torture them in the cruellest ways possible. He'd have this gleam in his eyes when the victim screamed and begged for his forgiveness or, most of the time, death. The scary thing was…when I was first let on one of these…sessions…I wasn't afraid." I could see the self-disgust etched on his features. "I was intrigued and I… I wanted to know more. I didn't question the torture. I was told that they had wronged Aslan. That was all I needed to accept it all. I revered Aslan and I couldn't ever imagine doing wrong to him. I wanted to please him. I wanted him to be proud of me.

"That time came when I was eleven. He taught me different aspects of how to run his business, including the accounts. I was good with math, _really _good. I sneaked in his office one time to look at these accounts. He'd shown and explained them to me earlier in the day and I saw something there that didn't quire add up. I was too scared to tell Aslan. What if I was wrong? I wanted to prove myself to him, I didn't want him to think me inadequate. So I sneaked into his office. I was right. It was clear as black and white. Someone had stolen a couple million in small instalments over the year. The money had been transferred to a bank across the country. I told him of my findings right away. Turned out the accountant had stolen the money.

"He was brought in the next day, tied and bound in a chamber under the mansion. Aslan took me to see him. I knew he'd already been tortured, he had a few open wounds on his chest and legs when I got there. He was weak and needed blood. Aslan had a feeder near him to torture him some more. He even went as far as to feed in front of him and he was forced to watch by the guards.

"There was a tray full of weapons in the corner. Aslan caught me eyeing it so allowed me to choose a weapon. I remember feeling giddy and excited, grateful that he'd let me choose a weapon. All the weapons had a black leather handle for moroi. They were induced with the four elements."

"You tortured him, didn't you?" my voice cracked.

"I killed him."

Silence.

"I attacked with the weapon first, but some part of me couldn't handle it any longer. I knew this man had wronged Aslan and I _hated _him for it. But it was a whole different story when it was _me _inflicting the pain and causing the screams. Aslan knew so handed me his gun. I took it without a second thought and pulled the trigger. He was finally at peace."

I should have been repulsed by the man sitting beside me. I didn't I pitied and regretted what he had become. But I knew the story was far from over. I knew there was a turning point.

* * *

_A/N_

_I'm sorry but I had to stop it there! This chapter took longer to write than I anticipated so next chapter will be a continuation - I'm in the midst of writing it but I wanted to give you guys something! I thought this chapter had more words than it actually does! It was pretty gruelling to write lol_

_Please tell me what you think cos next chapter might be just as long and includes a long flashback scene between Abe and Aslan - but I might cut that bit out and round up Abe's story quicker if you guys didn't enjoy this chapter much. __**So pretty please let me know your honest opinion of this chapter - good or bad - and I'll keep it in mind for the next chapter =)**_


	26. Chapter 24

_A/N_

_Man, I was so freaking relieved that you all enjoyed the chapter and understood the significance of Abe explaining his story so Rose and Abe's relationship could develop. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews - I was so worried that you'd hate the previous chapter._

_**I wasn't able to reply to any reviews from the last chapter! **__I am sooooo sorry, I've just been busy but I quickly wrote up this chappy cos you guys were so amazing with your reviews =) I'll try and reply to reviews from last chapter cos there's a few I really wanted to reply back to!_

_Oh and you may have noticed Abe calling Rose 'Marie'. I wanted to show that Abe really does love Rose and so he'd want to call her something unique so he took the last bit out of Rosemarie. Also, Abe's mother's name is Marie which we'll see in this chapter…_

_Here is the rest of Abe's story and by the end Rose and Abe can be closer. Expect more Abe in future chapters too, there's still more! =)_

_Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 24**

**Sunday**

"That's how I lived my life the next few years. Aslan taught me everything about his illegal activities and his legal businesses. As I grew into my teen years I was slowly being shaped into his right hand man and I knew one day I'd be taking over.

"And then I met your mother. I remember thinking she was the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on," he said slowly with a twinkle in his eyes. "Being in the business I was in I could have any woman I pleased and I could drop 'em like that," he snapped his fingers. "I never did relationships, Marie," he sighed. "But when I set my eyes on Janine there was like…this pull, this force. I _needed _to get to know her, I wanted to know everything about her," he said with so much passion, I could feel his need too.

"Did mom feel this too?" I asked with a smile.

"God I hoped so," he laughed and I joined him. "Your mother is something else," he said lovingly. "She tried to be distant when I first talked to her, but she couldn't fool me. I knew she wanted me," he said arrogantly causing me to roll my eyes. "You know she played hard to get?"

I burst into laughter.

"We Hathaway women don't make it easy."

"You sure don't! It took her a while to trust me. And when she did…it was pure bliss being with her." I knew he meant every single word and my heart ached for what was to come for these 'star-crossed' lovers. "When I got that call from Aslan telling me to pack up everything…" his voice turned quiet and he dropped his head down. "It was the hardest thing I have…_ever _had to do," his voice cracked and my vision blurred as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Why did he make you leave?" my voice shook with anger for this man I had never known.

"He knew. He never gave a reason but I knew he knew about me and Janine. He felt threatened by our relationship. I was his protégé, his right hand man. What would happen to his business if my head wasn't in the game? I wanted so bad to not care about any of that," he clenched his hands into tight fists. "I wanted so bad to give up everything so I could be with Janine. But I knew he would kill me the second I made that decision. And worse, he would kill Janine. So I followed orders and went to Russia.

"For the first few days there I tried to get back to business, back to the way things were. But I realised I really didn't give a fuck about any of it anymore. Nothing in life mattered more to me than Janine and Aslan had taken her away from me."

"What did you do?" I asked, enthralled with his story. I knew my father was a cunning genius and I knew he wouldn't let Aslan pull that shit on him.

"I decided to get my own back," he smiled evilly. "My plans were going to be extreme and would take time, _years_, to implement. Regardless, I promised myself that I would bring him down. So I worked harder than I ever worked before. I did everything he required in me and more." I frowned. "He grew prouder of me day by day and with that grew his _trust_."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," I nodded in understanding.

"Precisely. That way I could overpower him, him being none the wiser. Even better, moroi and dhampir in our _business _feared and respected me as the years went by. Then of course I got that letter from Janine telling me about you. I loved you already, Marie," he said genuinely and I smiled back at him. "Knowing I had a family only strengthened my resolve.

"I started my own businesses, legitimate businesses - mainly restaurants and real estate. I didn't want to use Aslan's money, dirty money. I wanted to earn by myself.

"You have no idea how long it took me to work my way up that ladder. Aslan trusted me and all our enemies feared me, but I was still young and there were more leaders to surpass, not just Aslan."

"So you worked years and years until you could overpower Aslan without the fear of being killed for it. You needed your own supporters," I noted and he nodded his head. It was ridiculous how our moroi political system was just as dirty as the underground system.

"I wanted to come back to you as soon as I heard but that would mean putting us all in danger. I couldn't do that to my family."

"So…how did it end?"

"Only a couple of years ago did I have enough moroi and dhampir on my side. It was all on the sly but we had one goal and one goal only: Kill. Aslan. Mazur. I'd known him for nearly my whole life and I was going to finally put an end to him.

"I had nearly a whole army ready. We planned meticulously knowing exactly how we were going to strike, when and where. I went into his office with my two guards. He sat there at his desk typing on the keyboard. He had two guards inside the room with him and another two guards outside his office. Little did he know, one of his guards inside the office actually worked for me. He took out Aslan's guard quickly. Meanwhile, I had a few of my other guardians handle the two outside. Aslan was shocked to say the least, which put a smirk on my face."

…

"_Ibrahim! What is this?" Aslan asked with wide eyes, shocked more than anything. He was halfway up from his seat but was forcefully pushed back down by the guard. Aslan's eyes quickly shifted to the office door where an obvious scuffle could be heard and then two gun shots._

"_This conversation is long overdue…uncle," Abe said the word mockingly, knowing Aslan was no uncle of his! Aslan's eyes focused back to his nephew._

"_Conversation?" His voice shook with anger. "Get your filthy hands off me!" he yelled at the guard beside him and pushed him aside with enough force to cause the guard to stumble._

"_Careful," Abe whispered. Aslan saw the fire fisted in Abe's hand._

"_You dare use magic on me, boy." Aslan merely touched his desk and it frosted over. "Now, what is it you want?"_

"_I want the world to be rid of you."_

"_And why would you want that?"_

_Abe threw a brown file onto the icy desk. It slide into Aslan's hands easily. His face showed confusion._

"_Open it," Abe barked furiously._

_Aslan glanced at him once before going back to the file. He sighed and edged back in his seat, trying to get comfortable apparently. It infuriated Abe that he could be so casual about the situation and he gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. Aslan opened the file and flicked through the first few pages and frowned._

"_Are these people supposed to mean something to me?"_

"_It's a file of everyone you've killed." Not only was the number of people he killed appalling. It was a further insult that he couldn't even remember the faces or reason for his brutal purging. It was despicable to say the least._

"_Ah."_

"_Go to page 96."_

_Aslan rose an eyebrow at his nephew before casually flicking through the pages until he reached page 96. He looked up with an evil smile._

"_Adam and Marie Mazur. God, I miss them," he shook his head in fake sadness._

"_Before I kill you I want to know why you killed them." Abe could hardly remember his parents but when he squeezed his eyes shut really tight and focussed hard enough he could swear he saw their beautiful smiles and smell his mother's homey scent._

"_You."_

"_What?"_

"_I killed them because I wanted you, son."_

"_I am __**not**__ your son!" Abe growled. "And what are you talking about? You killed my parents because you wanted me?"_

"_I was never going to get married, let alone have children. I had to pass my legacy down to someone. Adam always expressed his adverse views on my affairs so getting to you wouldn't be easy. I had to get rid of the middleman," he shrugged. _

_Abe couldn't hold back his anger a second longer. He pulled back his clenched fist and fire tore through the air aiming straight for Aslan. Aslan had already anticipated this, jumped from his chair and held his palm towards the fireball. A huge surge of water pooled through his palms. Fireballs were still shooting from Abe's fist to no avail. _

"_You won't win!" Aslan shouted over the noise as the guard beside him rushed towards his figure. The guard halted as water flooded on top of him, suffocating and drowning him. As Aslan ran towards his secret exit he whipped out a gun, without looking behind him he took a shot. He heard a lifeless body flop to the ground._

_Abe knew he couldn't use his magic to defeat Aslan. Fire and water negated each other, it was impossible. He ran towards Aslan's retreating figure but the door slammed shut. He heard the click and knew it was locked. Not wanting to waste time he and the remaining guardian ran towards the office door. The guardian talked into his mic to inform the rest of the army. There was already a full blown out war going on in and around the mansion as Abe's guardians and moroi fought against Aslan's. There were bodies everywhere. _

_However, Abe didn't stop to think about anyone other than the motherfucker who killed his parents. He knew where to go and headed towards the outside parking lot. He could easily catch up with Aslan, knowing the bastard was taking the underground tunnels which would take a few seconds longer to reach the parking lot. _

_When Abe and the guard came to the edge of the building they hid behind some trees. Abe instructed the guard what to do next and the guard went running and out of sight. _

_Silence._

_Aslan would show up any…second._

_Abe heard the light footsteps before seeing the man it belonged to. Aslan walked stealthily, looking in all angles as he held his gun. _

"_Running away?"_

_Aslan tore around quickly to see Abe standing there with his arms crossed against his chest. _

"_No. I was looking for you. I knew you'd find me."_

"_So, do you want to dig your own grave first and lie in it or you going to make me do all the hard work?"_

"_You had so much potential," Aslan shook his head, ignoring Abe's comment and looking upset. Abe knew better - Aslan didn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. "Now I see you for what you really are, boy. You really are Adam's son and __**he **__was nothing but a worthless good-for-nothing piece of shit." He literally spat in Abe's direction._

_In a split second several fireballs were shooting towards Aslan, sharp and fast. Immediately they were put out by a huge wall of ice cold water. Aslan then sent a huge spray of water towards Abe. Likewise, the water collided against a wall of red hot fire. _

"_You'll never win!" Aslan repeated over the raw of fire and thundering droplets of rain, despite the clear night sky._

_Aslan ran the few feat towards his car. Abe gritted his teeth seeing the man climb into the car and start the engine. He couldn't follow as Aslan was protected with his personal waterfall. He tried a few shots but his aim was all over the place - he was shivering from the ice cold rain pelting down on him._

_The car squeaked into gear and sped away from him._

_Abe smirked with narrowed eyes._

_The car slid dangerously left and right. Abe knew Aslan was trying to brake by this point. Too late, Abe thought. He'd already taken care of the brakes. The car swerved towards the forest and Aslan's personal waterfall immediately evaporated, as did the rain. No doubt due to Aslan's panic of the situation, hence losing concentration to hold the powerful magic. _

_And he __**should **__be panicking, Abe thought crossing his arms against his chest as he watched the beautiful scene play out - beautiful for Abe, agonising for Aslan. The brakes weren't working and from the speed Aslan had started off with the car was sure to collide devastatingly against the oncoming trees. Oh and not to mention the tires which had been coated thoroughly with petrol. The friction against the concrete had already caused the rubber to burn and smoke. _

_The car finally smashed head on against a large aged oak tree. There was a loud echoing bang. The car burst into flamed, spurred on by Abe. The flamed flickered rising high into the leaves of the tree._

_Shame Aslan couldn't use his magic now. Abe was sure the trees would have appreciated it. _

…

"My parents had been killed through a supposed car accident. Well, now we can say the same for Aslan. The brakes of his car had unfortunately malfunctioned and the fire which erupted destroyed his entire estate."

I sat stunned and speechless.

"Oh," I cleared my throat. "Wow," I said letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in," he laughed without humour.

"Uh, yeah," I said with a 'duh' tone.

"We need to even out the field. How about you tell me about you Strigoi battles?" he half joked. I rolled my eyes and laughed uncomfortably after such an intense couple of hours.

"Marie." I turned my head to look at my old man. His features held such seriousness and another emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Not a day has gone by from the moment I found out about you when I don't just sit…and think about you. You and your mother. I love you both more than words can describe. So," he sighed, "I don't want you to _ever _think I never wanted you. I've always loved you and have always been _so _proud of you."

The emotion I saw play against my father's features - the emotion that I originally couldn't pinpoint - love.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and I tried to fight the sob that built in my chest.

I couldn't.

My dad pulled me into his chest and whispered soothing words as I cried freely and hugged him closer.

And I didn't regret it.

* * *

_A/N_

_I really hope you enjoyed Abe's story!_

_You may have noticed that Abe knows how to use magic, but in a previous chapter Tasha was trying to teach him how to use magic - Abe doesn't exactly want everyone to know he can use magic cos that would spark questions. Hope you understand._


	27. Chapter 25

_A/N_

_**To new readers **__of this story who've probably skipped my previous A/N - __**Dimitri will find out the truth in/around Lissa and Christian's wedding. **__I get this question a lot and thought I'd reiterate here!_

_As always I love reading your reviews! Thank you so much! I love reading from new reviewers too - it's great to know more and more readers have come to this fanfic =)_

_**I apologise for not replying to all reviews! **__I still read each one of your reviews and they never fail to put a smile on my face =)_

_This chapter is kind of an intermission of sorts before we get to the good bits! This chapter includes the whole gang so enjoy!_

_Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 25**

**Monday**

"Mommy, wake up." I felt small hands shove against my arm. I slowly opened my eyes to find Kady there with a wide smile. "Morning, mommy!"

"Morning, angel," I yawned. By the time I had gotten back to the hotel room it was well into the early hours of the morning. I barely had a few hours of sleep and I knew I'd have dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and sat up quickly to prevent dozing off. "Okay, I'm up. I'm up," I said trying to convince myself.

I heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the room. I swivelled around to find Dimitri casually leaning against the wall with a mug of steaming coffee.

"Good morning, Roza," he smiled sweetly.

"Comrade," I sighed, slightly jealous over how alive and well groomed he looked. I almost definitely looked like a tramp compared to him.

"I looked for you last night when you didn't come back after your shift." I opened my mouth ready to explain, but he quickly carried on. "I saw you with your dad," he said softly. "Is everything okay?" I knew he wasn't asking for details about my conversation with my dad. He was simply worried that I'd be upset or angry over anything dad had to say.

"It's good. We're good," I smiled, assuring him everything between me and dad was fine.

In fact, everything between me and dad was great! After he explained his past and reasoning for not being there for me a huge weight seemed to lift off my shoulders. I hadn't realised until that moment as I hugged my dad how much I needed his love. How much I needed to know that he _did _want me.

Dimitri almost beamed and I was sure it was due to seeing how happy I was. But when I caught his eye I knew everything was far from okay. My heart clenched knowing all I was keeping from him.

He walked towards me and kissed my forehead sweetly. I bit my lip and gritted my teeth. I didn't deserve his love and affection. And I sure as hell didn't deserve to _enjoy _his love and affection.

"I'm glad everything's okay," he whispered to me - I gulped at this. He then looked at Kady. "Come on, angel. Let mommy get dressed and we'll meet her downstairs." He looked at me for confirmation. I offered a small smile though I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

When they left I took a quick shower. The water rained down on my skin. It was scorching and every drop felt like pelting stones. My heart started thumping erratically and my breathing became laboured. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling. It didn't help ease my nerves. _Nerves?_ Why was I nervous? I could feel a lump in my throat and I started blinking rapidly.

"Oh, God," I muttered.

I could feel the weight on my shoulders, all the lies and deceit obscured my vision.

_You're running out of time, Rose. _

The same line kept racing through my mind. I was running out of time. I could _feel _the end was coming near.

_End? What end?_

"You're going crazy," I whispered to myself shakily. I laughed breathlessly without humour. "You can do this," I said to myself, not knowing what the fuck I was talking about. My skin and insides felt all jittery. My fingers absently tapped against the bathroom tiles - nerves again. "Ahhh!" I squealed as the water suddenly turned ice cold.

The sudden jolt of cold water was all I needed to get back to myself. I jumped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around my body. I took another towel to hastily dry off my tangled hair.

By the time I made my way through the hotel to meet Dimitri and the rest all of my earlier thoughts were forgotten - not completely forgotten but I was somehow able to push it to the back of my mind.

I felt a spark of excitement. Not my excitement but Lissa's. I assumed it had to do with the wedding so I didn't delve too much into it.

Lissa squealed as soon as she saw me and rushed towards me. I frowned and noticed everyone else seemed to be just as excited too. Tasha was talking to Dimitri animatedly in the corner - seeing Dimitri almost brought back those thoughts but I fought the urge to think about it. Scarlett and Christian were sitting at the bar smiling over something. I focussed my attention back to Lissa.

"Guess what?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me," I muttered as Lissa continued rapidly.

"We've been informed there's soon to be a royal meeting regarding the use of magic!"

"What?" I shook my head not understanding, mainly because Lissa was talking too quickly for me to comprehend her words. She sighed and went on slowly, still holding a gleam in her green eyes.

"They're talking about allowing moroi to use magic, _offensive _magic. And the royals are pretty confident it's going to side in our favour."

Wow, this really was something! Finally after centuries of backwards tradition and archaic rule the moroi political system was moving forward for the better.

"You said soon, how soon exactly?"

"The royal meeting's set in a couple of months time," she grinned.

"Liss, this is gonna be great!" I grinned back. "Wait, what about fighting? Will they talk about allowing moroi combat?""Not yet," she frowned but perked up straight away. "This is only the first step, Rose. We have to take it one at a time. I have no doubt in my mind that once moroi start using their magic to fight they'll see the logic in learning to fight physically too. I know a couple of royal prince and princesses that are for moroi combat. Slowly we can talk the other royals into it too," she said confidently.

"God, Liss," I said, grabbing her had. "I'm _so _proud of you. None of this would be happening if it weren't for you. You're literally saving the moroi and dhampir race," I said sincerely.

"It doesn't take much convincing once you see the logic," she shook her head and shrugged off my praise being the modest person she was.

"Whatever," I muttered and pulled her into a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

We started walking towards Scarlett and Christian who sat at the bar, my arm wrapped around Lissa's shoulders. I could still feel her buzz of excitement and it was hard not to feel just as elated by these turn of events in the moroi political system.

"Drinking this early, Sparky. Tut, tut, tut," I shook my head.

"Well there's cause to celebrate," he grinned and then took a sip of his champagne. "Would you like a glass, Rose?"

"I'm on duty, dumbass."

"Your loss," he shrugged and poured some champagne for Lissa.

"Shouldn't you wait till the wedding night to get her hammered? Talking of, how's the 'no sex' pact working for ya?" I smiled wickedly.

Christian narrowed his eyes at me.

"Was that _your _stupid idea?" he accused.

"Stupid?" Lissa exclaimed, offended.

"Romantic," he quickly corrected. "Romantic idea, sweety," he said lacing his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. "Such a romantic idea."

Scarlett and I snorted, while Lissa huffed. I knew she wasn't genuinely angry. The 'no sex' pact was actually Lissa's idea as punishment for when me and Dimitri walked in on Christian and Adrian playing the 'fireball game' with Kady. I had a feeling Christian didn't know that. I stifled my laugh and took a seat beside Scarlett.

"So…you and Adrian seem chummy-chummy as of late," I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Shut up, Rose," she laughed. "We're just friends." Her blush told me otherwise.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," I said under my breath but I knew Scarlett heard me through her heightened moroi hearing. Besides she blushed even more. I smiled at her and allowed her blush to slowly disappear before I went on seriously. "Adrian's a great guy and I know you'll be good for him. Treat him well, okay?" I couldn't help the word 'hypocrite' form in my head - because _I _was doing such a fantastic job of treating Dimitri well! _Stop it_, I chided myself.

"You know I will," she said quietly with a smile. And I knew she would. I knew at the moment Adrian and Scarlett treated each other as friends, but the very few times I had caught them together I could see the underlying feelings they felt for one another. My heart swelled knowing my best friend had finally found what he was looking for and I couldn't think of a better person for him to find that in than in Scarlett.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind us. We turned around and Scarlett's blush immediately reappeared.

"Ladies," Adrian nodded at us with a small smirk. "I am deeply offended you're here at the bar without me," he said sadly, holding his hand to his heart. "You know drinking is my favourite past time, Rose." He couldn't hold back and he smiled at me. I was speechless. I didn't realise he was ready to talk to me again, and joking with me at that!

"You weren't invited, Ivashkov," Christian piped in from beside his cousin.

"How's that 'no sex' pact working for you?" Adrian smiled at him. "Drinking away the agony or has your hand become your best friend?" he winked. Christian looked between me and Adrian before going back to his drink and mumbling something incoherently. Adrian chuckled, most probably understanding Christian's insults.

How I missed Adrian's laugh! And smile! I wanted to hug him but resisted.

"Hey, so I need to talk to you," Adrian said to me, for the first time looking awkward. From the corner of my eye I saw Scarlett holding back laughter.

"Liss-"

"Go ahead, Rose. Janine's here anyway." Lissa pointed towards the other side of the room where my mom sat with my dad and Kady.

I got up from my seat and followed Adrian.

"Oh, hold on a sec," I said, grabbing his arm and stopping him. He rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything as I made my way towards my parents.

I sat down beside my mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked beyond confused but waited for me to speak.

"Janine," I said professionally. "I give you my blessing to marry my father," I said with a curt nod and a smile. Her eyes widened in shock and my dad laughed loudly. I covered my smirk at my mother's bewildered expression.

I walked back to Adrian who was laughing too. I smiled at him and he shook his head jokingly and then to my _shock _he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started walking.

"Classic Rose," he continued laughing.

"Are you high?"

He ignored me.

We ended up in his hotel suite. As soon as the door opened I heard a bark from inside the room. Yes. A bark.

"Adri-" I stopped midway through saying his name as I saw a flash of white run towards us. "You got…a puppy?"

"Uh…yeah." He bent down and started to pet the white puppy. He was adorable! The puppy had cream/white fur all over and gorgeous dark black eyes that would cause the most stoic of guardians melt. He looked no more than a few weeks old.

"He's a wolf?" I asked as I kneeled beside Adrian and started petting the dog too.

"Yeah," Adrian smiled and got up.

"As adorable as he is, what compelled you to get a puppy?" I asked completely confused by this unexpected situation. I mean, seriously? Adrian? Puppy? Something didn't feel right.

"Uh…" he said nervously and started walking backwards away from me, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. I frowned and stood up looking at him, the puppy barked again. "I may have…gotten a puppy…" he said slowly, "for…Kady's birthday?"

"What?" I shouted. Was he serious? "You-you…You got Kady a dog!" I pointed sharply at the puppy.

"She's got some weird obsession with wolves," he said holding his palms up as way of explanation.

"Adrian! A dog is a huge responsibility. He may be a _gift _for Kady but he'll be _my _problem."

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "I know you won't have time to tend to him. I'll look after him when he's not with Kady." I had a feeling he made that argument on the spot, but it was better than nothing.

"Deal!"

"Shoot!" he stamped his foot.

"You really didn't think this through, did you?" I smirked.

"Red said the same thing," he grumbled. Red?

The puppy ran to Adrian expecting some more affection.

"Guess I'm stuck with you," he sighed, scratching the puppy behind his ear.

"What's his name?"

"Harley."

"That's cute," I smiled. After a moment of silence I finally got the courage to speak again. "The locket you gave Kady was beautiful by the way."

Adrian looked up and smiled sadly.

"When are you going to tell Dimitri he's the father, Rose?" he sighed.

"I told you. Not till after the wedding," I replied not so confidently. I knew I was in deep now and sometimes I just felt like blurting it out to him, but I _always _stopped myself.

Adrian nodded his head, not looking at me. I knew he disagreed. Hell, _I _disagreed with myself! After talking to my dad I realised how precious a father's love for their daughter could be and it killed me when I thought I was hiding that ability for Dimitri to truly love Kady as his own. Despite how much I knew Dimitri loved Kady, a father's love would always be special. Adrian looked up, about to say something but then quickly snapped his mouth shut and stared behind me with wide eyes.

My heart started hammering inside my chest.

I turned around very slowly.

I gulped.

No, no, no, no, no…

* * *

_A/N_

_:0_

_I think this is like my first major cliffhanger! Sorry but it feels… gooooood =D lol_

_Let me know what you think of this chapter - I think we needed a break from all the drama but it shall be back full force next chapter!_

_**What do you think of Rose going crazy? Maybe I should add some darkness from Lissa in there too - that would sure knock Rose over the edge :S**_

_Btw…just after I wrote this chapter I remembered that __**animals don't like dhampir! Oops **__:S but I've planned Adrian getting Kady a puppy - a wolf to be precise - a while back so I'm gonna keep that storyline. Let's just say, for the purposes of this story, __**animals are all good with dhampirs! **__Loll._


	28. Chapter 26

_A/N_

_Got fantastic reception for the last chapter** so thank you so very much!** Most of the reviews were asking if it was Dimitri so I stopped replying to reviews cos I didn't want to ruin it by telling anyone lol…_

_Sorry for a delayed update, this chapter was pretty freaking difficult to write even though I had it all planned out…except maybe the parts with the dog? I completely forgot about lil' Harley so had to write in the pup lol…_

_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 26**

**Monday**

Hurt.

Pain.

Anger.

Betrayal.

All these emotions and so much more emanated from Lissa in rushing shockwaves. Her face was devoid of emotion but it was all there flashing through her eyes - I didn't need our bond to let me know what she was feeling. With every passing second, which felt like years, her breathing became more laboured, as did mine.

And then she inclined her head - the movement was ever so slight, that had I not had guardian training and impeccable senses I would have missed it. With that tiny movement came the question:

_How could you?_

Her voice echoed inside my head and even in my own mind I could hear how utterly hurt she was.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes wishing on every star and deity for these past couple of minutes to had never have happened.

"Answer me."

My eyes snapped open. Her words were slow and succinct, laced with darkness.

The quick thrum of my heart rang in my ear painfully. I tried to take in a deep slow breath but my lungs didn't appear to be functioning as usual. My breathing became short and shaky. A tingling sensation coursed through my hands and fingers. Why did my chest hurt?

I was vaguely aware of Lissa taking a few steps closer towards me until she was right in front of my face. Her delicate hands grabbed my face forcing me to look at her. Her green eyes glazed over in fury.

"Answer. Me."

Staring into those eyes my lips parted of their own accord ready to answer. Suddenly a strong larger hand grabbed my shoulder and Lissa stumbled back, almost falling over but she kept her balance. I was surely going crazy - I swore I could hear barking in the background.

"Don't touch her!" Adrian growled. "And you sure as fuck better not use compulsion!"

_I can't breathe._

"I…I…ca-" I stammered as my lungs refused to take in oxygen.

"Hey, hey, hey," I heard a soft voice say and then through my blurry vision I could make out his soft emerald eyes. "Rose," he said firmly, holding my face in his hands gently. "Listen to me. Just breathe," he said soothingly.

"Ca-ca-can't…fee-feel…fingers." I looked down at my hands which shook violently.

Adrian took my hands in his and stroked them lightly.

"It's okay, Rose. You're okay. Just breathe, baby." He continued with his soothing calm words and I felt my breathing slowly match with the tone of his voice and my heart rate beat more steadily.

"Breathe," I said to myself. Adrian smiled reassuringly. "Breathe," I continued like a mantra.

I don't know how long we stood there with Adrian clasping my hands in his, encouraging me and assuring me that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't handle the situation if it _wasn't _going to be okay so I nodded my head in agreement, further allowing my breathing and heart beat to return to its normal pace.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I felt better but I knew it wouldn't last long. I could feel Lissa's darkness from the very back of my mind. It wasn't as dark as it had been a few minutes earlier but it was there nonetheless.

I opened my eyes and stared back into Adrian's beautiful emeralds. He must have known what I was thinking. He looked around and found Lissa sitting on the couch.

She still looked tense and she still felt anger and betrayal. There was one further emotion added to the mix. She was worried, she was worried for _me_. I'd never hyperventilated or had a panic attack before. All the stress and nerves were building within me and it was only a short time before I'd fall apart - I knew it had been coming and it was a damn shame Lissa had to trigger it and be there to see it. She'd always put me on a pedestal and now it all came crashing down knowing I had been a lying fool to her for the past five years.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! How would I explain all this to Lissa?_

_Breathe, breathe, breathe. _

"Lissa, I know there's some things Rose is gonna have to explain," Lissa scoffed at this, "but she needs you now to push away that darkness," Adrian spoke to her seriously. "It's not good for either of you. Understood?"

Lissa turned to me for a split second - she found it too hard to look at me that she had to quickly turn back to Adrian. I fought the sob that built in my chest and throat.

Lissa gave Adrian a defiant look. The darkness built ever so slightly within her and I was sure Adrian could see this in her aura too.

"This isn't a joke, Lissa," Adrian's voice was quiet but shook with rage.

"Trust me, I know it is _far_ from a joke." She glared at me before looking back at Adrian.

Suddenly a puppy came bounding up to Lissa. A puppy? Oh right. Harley! Kady/Adrian's wolf. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me - the situation with the dog was so ridiculous. Vampires with a pet wolf! Not that I believed in the whole existence of werewolves. Nonetheless, it was ironic!

That small giggle turned into full out laughter. I bent over holding my stomach.

"A wolf," I laughed pointing at the puppy.

Fuck, I was turning hysterical.

Lissa eyed me warily but petted the dog lovingly - she loved animals.

"The dog?" she asked Adrian simply.

Adrian rolled his eyes looking between Lissa, the wolf - the _wolf_ - and me.

"Birthday present for Kady," he replied just as simply.

We were all used to Adrian giving Kady random presents - although a wolf took the gold for the craziest! Lissa took his word for it and smiled adoringly at the dog.

Her darkness was edging away. I waited another couple of minutes until the darkness was barely there.

I grabbed Adrian's hand in mine and squeezed tightly. He squeezed my hand back and smiled reassuringly, giving me his strength. I took in a deep breath, plucked up the courage and moved my legs to walk towards Lissa and sat beside her on the couch.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Lissa tense. I cringed at this. God, this was going to be so hard.

"Lissa," my voice croaked. Was that really my voice? I cleared my throat and tried again. "Lissa?"

Lissa sighed and shook her head, still not meeting my eyes but keeping her focus on Harley.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "I can't believe _you_." She didn't shout the words but I heard it loud and clear. I clasped my hands together and dug my nails painfully into my skin - it didn't hurt, the emotional pain of all this was far worse than any physical pain. "How could you _lie_ to me? After all these years," she shook her head in disbelief, "and I didn't have a clue.

"I remember it all, Rose. I remember you were so scared." I pressed my eyes shut seeing it all as if it were happening now. "I remember you telling me you were pregnant. I remember you telling me who the…guy was - some _moroi_," she laughed bitterly. "And I comforted you and told you everything was gonna be okay. Cos that's what best friends do," she sniffed and I only noticed now how Lissa's voice shook with sadness and regret. She was crying silently and I felt my own salty tears stain my cheeks.

"Best friends tell each other everything. We don't judge and we'll always be there for the other. I remember how badly I wanted to know who this 'moroi' was, and you knew too how badly I wanted to know. You could hear it in my thoughts. Despite all that I _respected _your privacy. You told me it was a one night stand so I assumed this _moroi _would want nothing to do with you and your baby. And you didn't need any of that, Rose. You needed your friends and family to be there for you when you went through one of the hardest moments of your life."

She paused for a moment and then stood up - Harley barked and followed her as she walked to the middle of the room. I tensed as she turned around to face me. Her expression no longer held anger. Her expression held hurt and sadness. Her cheeks were tear stained and her nose was slightly pink as she sniffed.

My nails dug right into my palm, cutting through the barrier of skin and drawing blood - I _finally _understood why Lissa would cut herself. The physical pain was meant to steer your mind away from the emotional pain. The problem was that my body was numb. Meanwhile I could _feel_ it all and _hear _everything in my mind - my emotions and thoughts along with Lissa's. It was draining in all aspects.

"And after all that…you were…lying," her voice broke.

"Yes."

"Why?" Her voice sounded so young and innocent, it tore at my heart.

"I-I-" My mind went blank. _Why had I lied to her?_ Nothing. "I don't know," I said so quietly even I could hardly hear myself. I looked down at my hands as I felt the anger bubble up again through the bond.

"You. Don't. Know? You don't know?" she scoffed. "You _don't _know," she nodded her head and laughed without humour.

"Lissa," Adrian suddenly said in a warning tone, "keep it in check." I'd forgotten he was still here. He'd made himself scarce, standing in the corner with his arms crossed against his chest.

"You!" Lissa pointed at him accusingly. "How long has _he _known?" I gritted my teeth knowing she wouldn't take the answer to _that_ question very well. "Well?" she asked impatiently when I remained quiet.

"Since the beginning," I sighed. "Since I got pregnant." I finally focussed on Lissa - she was pissed.

"_I'm _your best friend and you tell _him _everything when you barely knew him!"

"_Adrian _knew more about me than _you_," I burst out angrily. I don't know how I got off on being pissed with Lissa but somehow I did.

"Course he knew more about you than me. It seems you share all your precious secrets with _him_!"

"No," I said the one word forcefully, matching her with a level stare. I knew I couldn't back down on what I had to say next. "Some of my _precious secrets _Adrian could figure out himself. _Unlike _my 'best friend'."

Lissa stood slack, breathing loudly.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" she asked quietly.

"It means _Adrian _knew I was in love with Dimitri from the moment we met, without being told. Whereas my _best friend _was completely oblivious to my feelings even when she was there to see it happen from the start to finish with her very own eyes."

I hadn't realised until now how much that really hurt me. Usually I would make an excuse in my mind for Lissa, I'd remind myself that I hadn't actually told Lissa I was in love with Dimitri so how was she to know. Now it was a different story. Now I believed Lissa, being my best friend, should have known what I felt without being told. Especially after all these years and with Dimitri coming back she _still _hadn't figured out that I loved him from years back.

"If you recall, I had a lot of things going on in my life," Lissa replied heatedly. I shook my head - she didn't get why I was angry at her. She wasn't going to allow me to put any blame on her for my deceit.

"Yes. I remember you had a lot of things going on in your life because _I_ felt all that shit too through the bond! Along with the added pressure of being in love with my mentor and knowing I could never have him…until now," I added.

"If you were feeling so much pressure why didn't you ever tell me about it?" she asked furiously, hands on her hips. At the same time I knew she was upset that I - her best friend - wasn't able to confide in her.

I was silent for a moment trying to articulate my answer. Lissa looked at me pointedly.

"_Because _I didn't…" I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I couldn't let you feel guilty," I finally sighed.

"Guilty?" she asked, not expecting that. "Guilty for what?" she frowned.

"I couldn't let you feel guilty that I fell in love with my much older mentor and the _reason_ we couldn't be together was because we were both _your_ assigned guardians."

"Rose…" her voice caught in a sob. I shook my head at her and gave her a serious look.

"You don't have to say anything." And she didn't because I could feel everything she wanted to say through the bond. As I suspected would happen, waves of guilt emanated from her. She felt guilty for two things. One, she felt guilty that the reason I couldn't be with the one I loved was because I had to be protecting her. And two, she felt guilty that _I_ felt it necessary to keep something so huge from her to prevent adding to her already messed up life. It saddened her to pieces knowing that I had been going through this alone - not that I had been alone. I had Adrian.

"Adrian," I smiled at him weakly. "Do you mind if we have a minute?"

"Sure," he smiled back warmly. He walked up from his corner to me and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "I'll be next door if you need me," he whispered and I nodded my head. He then walked to Lissa, who stood on her spot looking down at her feet, tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she hugged him back. I couldn't hear what he whispered to her but she nodded her head. "Harley, come on boy."

And they left.

After another silent moment I tore myself from the couch and walked to Lissa slowly. I took her hand in mine gently.

"Lissa," I whispered, "I don't want you _ever _to feel guilty for what happened between me and Dimitri. I've never blamed you for it and you shouldn't either. Me and Dimitri knew that we could never have a relationship because it would jeopardise your life. And I accepted that because you are my _best friend _and I will _always _protect you with my life."

Lissa nodded her head slightly in understanding.

"Is that why Dimitri left to guard Tasha?" she asked ever so quietly.

"Yes."

"Rose, I am _so _sorry," she cried and I pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Shh…don't apologise. You shouldn't be the one that's sorry. _I'm _sorry for everything." My strength was coming back to me and I knew it was time to tell Lissa everything. I kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders and led her back to the sofa.

"Okay," I sighed. "Lets gets this all out in the open. You ready?" Lissa calmed down, wiped her face and nodded her head.

I had no idea where to start. I soon decided to start from the very beginning telling Lissa about my connection with Dimitri. I told her how we quickly began to fall for each other the more time we spent in training. I described the way my heart would skip a beat whenever I was able to evoke that rare smile of Dimitri's. I remembered how we used to joke around and banter over silly things like his obsession with western novels. I loved that he could handle my quick wit and sarcasm, which seemed to rub off on him over time. Then there were the serious moments where Dimitri was able to confide in me and I in him.

I quickly sensed Lissa's genuine happiness for me as I spoke and smiled about Dimitri.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself to explain what really happened the night Lissa was kidnapped by Victor and his guardians. That night I knew I was deeply in love with Dimitri and somewhere in his heart he felt that love too.

When he touched me to shove me back from my advances - spurred on by the lust charm, I specified to Lissa - I remember seeing his eyes glaze over with pure want and desire. And that kiss - I gulped. God, what a kiss! Even after all these years when I closed my eyes I could imagine _that _kiss, which still left my lips tingling. I was so very close to having my virginity taken away that night and I welcomed the idea wholeheartedly at the time, as did Dimitri. I could feel his large warm hands caress my hips sending shivers down my spine. And his eyes - those eyes that saw straight into my soul, those bottomless brown eyes no longer held simple lust.

Dimitri and I could always confide in each other. In that moment we didn't need to speak the words to confide in our feelings. His eyes gazed softly into mine, confiding in our love.

Luckily - in more ways than one - Dimitri realised the necklace Victor had given me was charmed. The rest of the events corresponded with what was told in the trial leading to Victor's imprisonment, hence didn't need to be retold to Lissa.

I quickly ran through the events which led to Mason's death. These 'events' included mine and Dimitri's fight and then Tasha's proposition. It was still hard to talk or even think about one of my best (late) friend Mason. There was an ache in my chest as flashes of his tragic death ran through my mind.

I cleared my throat and moved on. My story was getting closer to _that _night.

"Dimitri knew I was having a difficult time being honest with you," I admitted.

"Honest in what way?" Lissa asked. This was the first time through my speech where she'd interrupted vocally. Other times I sensed her emotions or she would question me through the bond.

"Honest in how I was feeling and coping. Although neither of us realised it at the time, the darkness was affecting the both of us. When we left the wards I was starting to see the spirits but I kept everything inside. Dimitri would tell me that I could rely on him, but that I could also rely on _you_. I knew/know that I can trust the both of you. Then again some part of me was trying to protect you. Dimitri and I were your guardians and you were dealing with so much from everything with Victor and the trial. I just couldn't bare to load more on you with _my _issues," I shook my head in earnestness, willing for her to understand.

"You didn't think I could handle it?" her anger slowly creeping back.

"Yes and no," I frowned. "I'm your guardian so I'm supposed to protect you mentally and physically. I didn't think you deserved to have to deal with my shit. I was half going…_crazy_ thinking I was seeing ghosts! I was in love with my older mentor and I didn't want you to be blaming yourself, which you're doing right now. And with everything you were going through I was scared out of my mind that if I told you my problems than you'd start cutting again or worse." I was breathing harshly by this point. The words rushed past my mouth without any thought and I hadn't realised till now this was how I truly felt.

Lissa closed her eyes and shook her head with a sad expression.

"Rose," she sighed. "We're supposed to go through 'shit' together. I guess I get where you're coming from. I _was _stressed with Victor's trial and then I was getting the hang of spirit and healing. Even so I don't think I would've started cutting again." I was about to interrupt but she shushed me and rushed on. "I had a great support team. You, Christian and even Eddie. I was seeing a psychiatrist," she rolled her eyes at this, "and I was getting better at dealing with my problems. Soooo, I was more than capable of helping you with yours."

Lissa looked down at her lap.

"I wish you told me everything, Rose," she whispered. She sniffed and I knew she was crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her fiercely.

When her tears died down I revealed to her the _night_ - the night I lost my virginity, the night me and Dimitri made love, the night my precious angel was conceived.

Tears streamed down both our faces as I shakily spoke of the 'morning after' - the cold short note informing me of his departure.

For the first time today Lissa's fury was aimed towards Dimitri.

"How could he just leave you like that?" she all but shouted.

"Liss," I said in a calm voice, soothing her outrage at the same time. "He thought it was for the best. You need to understand that we had no idea how to be together. We couldn't be in a relationship. If there was danger his first thoughts would have been on me as opposed to you and _neither _of us would risk your life in that way. So he left," I sighed.

"Liss…I would never change what happened that night even if I knew it meant Dimitri leaving. In the very least we both left that night knowing where our heart belonged. And for the very _most_…I have my beautiful daughter," I ended with a teary smile.

"God, you've been through so much more than I can comprehend and I've been completely oblivious," Lissa muttered as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's _my _fault. I should've known to tell you everything."

Lissa pulled away and gave me a serious look.

"I want you to be completely honest with me, Rose." She was hiding her thoughts and I wondered what she could mean. "If I hadn't overheard today would you have ever told me?"

"Yes," I said without a shadow of a doubt. I sensed Lissa's relief. "But, I didn't want to ruin your wedding by telling you now and was waiting for after to let everyone know the truth," although when I said 'everyone' my only thought was Dimitri. 'Everyone' came second.

"You didn't ruin my wedding, Rose," she rolled her eyes. Her tone turned serious again. "Rose, how are you feeling about Dimitri?"

I broke down. I let out a cry and covered my face with my hands, shaking my head. Lissa pulled me to her again and whispered calming words - it didn't help.

"I can….I can barely _look_ at him anymore," I wept. "Every time I see him smile at me and look at me with all that love…I feel like _shit_! I don't deserve him," I started hiccupping. "I don't…deserve…hi-his…love. I-I…I've screwed up! So fucking bad. Every time I look at him…I-I…think about all the…lies. There's…a-a…pain in my chest," I thumped a fist to my heart. "It-it…won't go away! What do I do Liss? He's…he's…_never_ gonna…for-forgive me…"

* * *

_A/N_

_So it was Lissa! FYI the last few pages of this chapter was a bitch to write!_

_Don't kill me (with your words) cos I know everyone wanted that to be Dimitri! Sorry guys! I did mention Lissa would find out before Dimitri so I was surprised not many of you guys remembered lol, but it was great to be able to surprise a majority of you!_

_**Just in case it seems Lissa's forgiven Rose like that *snaps fingers* You'll see soon that it may not truly be the case…**_

_**Next chapter: FLASHBACK! **__We haven't had a flashback on Dimitri's proposal for a while so we shall be going back to that ;-) Ooohhh…and possibly some more Abe =)_


	29. Chapter 27

_A/N_

_Slightly ill atm =( but I'm excited to post this chapter!_

_Had a review stating that the story's starting to drag on a bit now - which I do agree with! I think I underestimated writing on fan fiction to be honest. I had so many ideas and subplots which all revolved around Dimitri finding out at an exact point that I couldn't change it to him finding out sooner. _

_I think writing on fan fiction is different to writing a novel - the same rules don't apply. It's harder to long out the story on fan fiction cos readers are waiting for chapters whereas as in a novel the reader can read it all in one go. So I apologise that this story has been so long, much longer than expected, and I thoroughly appreciate everyone's patience. Don't worry though, __**what you've all been waiting for is coming VERY SOON =)**_

_I can only learn from my mistakes in this story - I've got two new story ideas atm and I cannot wait to start one of them once this story is over. I admit I like stories that don't give the reader what they want till ages later, but hopefully in my next story you won't have to wait as long or I'll just have to do much more regular updates…. But let's not get ahead of ourselves lol_

_Was absolutely thrilled that you all seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter =) I hope I can keep my promise when I say it will only get better! *fingers crossed*_

_Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 27**

**Monday Night**

"Roza, is everything okay?" Dimitri asked me sweetly.

We were getting ready for bed; Kady was already sleeping peacefully on one of the beds.

After my talk/breakdown with Lissa I'd been pretty quiet for the rest of the day. I didn't know how to feel with Lissa now knowing the truth. There was a part of me that was relieved - I needed a shoulder to cry on and as much as I knew Adrian would always be there for me, it hurt to keep such a secret from my other best friend. The other part of me wasn't so relieved that Lissa knew now. In fact I felt added pressure to blurt out the truth to Dimitri, to which I refrained. Dimitri didn't deserve to have it all blurted out. I had to sit with him and explain everything to him very careful and pray that he'd forgive me sooner _or _later - either way I just wanted him to be able to forgive me.

As much as Lissa tried to hide her feelings from the bond I knew the truth. She was still angry and upset, and rightly so, that I never told her about me and Dimitri and then about Kady. At the same time Lissa was trying to make up for lost time. She witnessed my breakdown firsthand and knew that I needed a friend, not someone who'd continue to accuse me of lying despite having finally told her everything.

I didn't blame Lissa for her contradicting feelings. It was all my fault after all! She was getting married in a few days and she was trying to push all the negative emotions she felt towards me and help me when it finally came to telling Dimitri.

Dimitri.

I closed my eyes and sighed from the touch as his warm hands mould against my cheeks. He was worried about me. I hadn't been myself today.

"Yeah," my voice rasped. My throat was sore after the hours of crying I'd done. I avoided his eyes as I said, "I'm fine." I quickly tore away from his hands. I didn't deserve his sweetness.

Dimitri frowned and sighed loudly, knowing I was lying.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked softly. He wasn't angry with me - though he should have been.

"I told Lissa about us," I decided to go with half truths - he deserved at least that much.

"Oh." He hadn't been expecting that. "How did she take it?"

"Not good," I laughed bitterly. "I explained everything to her though, why I couldn't tell her and all that. She understands but she's still upset."

"Understandably," he agreed. I bit my lip imagining what his reaction would be to it all. "Rose, don't worry yourself over it."

"Huh?" I looked up with wide eyes.

"Lissa," he said. "She'll be back to normal eventually." Oh. Of course, he was talking about Lissa. Next thing I knew I was facing his chest. "It's a lot to take in, what happened between you and I," he whispered as his fingers wove through my curls. I closed my eyes relaxing into his touch. His soft lips brushed mine for a brief moment.

"So, good news," he said abruptly. I opened my eyes to see him grinning, which was pretty unusual for Dimitri. "I was talking to Tasha about the new law on offensive magic," something I'd completely forgotten about over the last few hours. "She says if everything goes to plan she could be moving into court permanently so she can take up teaching."

"What?" I said loudly with excitement.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess you and Kady are officially stuck with me," he grinned with a sparkle in his eyes.

My arms wrapped around his waist and I hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back.

Dimitri had been worried how much longer Tasha would stay at court. The original plan was for them to leave a few days after the wedding. If the plan stuck Dimitri was going to change his charge to someone on court, but even then it would have been difficult to tell how much time he would have had with me and Kady.

It seemed it all worked out for the best. Tasha was going to stay at court meaning so did Dimitri. Like the past few weeks we would see each other everyday.

For the first time in a while there was something I could genuinely smile about!

I refused to think about how we'd cope if Dimitri didn't forgive me anytime soon.

**Tuesday - Thursday**

The next few days flashed by pretty quickly.

Adrian turned Harley into more of an early birthday present for Kady. She loved him!

"You're my new best friend!" she exclaimed, hugging the wolf. Harley loved her just as much. In fact, the wolf got along with everyone and everyone adored him. He was surprisingly a great new addition to our little twisted family.

Meanwhile, Lissa was preoccupied with the wedding drawing that much closer. She hadn't mentioned what we talked about the previous day and I never brought it up. Nevertheless, every time she saw me or Dimitri with Kady those thoughts would automatically pop up in her mind - in the process making me feel even more like shit.

I even started thinking to myself wondering how much worse could it be if I told Dimitri now. Lissa already knew and though she didn't take the news lightly, her reaction was far better than I would have hoped. Who was I kidding? It would be a million times worse telling Dimitri!

"Rose, I don't think that would be ideal," Adrian told me Wednesday morning after I confessed my thoughts.

"Why not?" I argued even though I felt the same way.

"Don't get me wrong, before I would've or well I _did _tell you to tell him straight away. Now it's been so busy and stressful with the wedding and then the guards have upped their security. Too much is going on. Wait for it all to die down, probably when we're back at court. There he can get the space he needs when you tell him and he won't get in shit if he skips work for a few days," he shrugged.

I hadn't even considered how dangerous it could be if Dimitri stormed off on me. All the guardians had to have their heads in the game - including me and Dimitri even though we'd be part of the wedding.

I was head of security so I couldn't let my personal issues get in the way of doing my job - ultimately my job in protecting Lissa and my family.

"You're right," I sighed.

"Course I am," he said with an arrogant smile. I rolled my eyes. "Say, little dhampir…"

"Yeah?" I asked with narrowed eyes. He was back to being nervous, so I had a feeling what this could be about.

"What do you think…would make a girl…feel special?" he asked awkwardly.

"Adrian," I sighed, taking a hold on his shoulder. "Stop being so nervous," I reprimanded with a mocking glare. "You know you can talk to me. So spill!" I smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell?" he scowled, massaging his head. "What was that for?"

"For not trusting me."

"I _do _trust you."

"Then start talking."

"Fine, I like Red."

"Who?"

"Umm…Scarlett," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand looking embarrassed.

"You're blushing," I smirked, seeing the pink tint in his cheeks.

"No I'm not!"

"Red? That's cute," I smiled.

"You gonna help me or not?" he finally said, looking anywhere but at me. I unclasped his hands and took them in my own, squeezing them. When Adrian looked back up I was smiling warmly to ease his nerves. I didn't say anything and simply waited for him to talk when he was ready. After a minute or so he cleared his throat and began.

"I like Scarlett. Like, _really _like her. It's different to how I felt when _we_ first met. I guess I know now that we were only meant to be friends," he laughed. "But with Scarlett…I feel it in my heart. I know we're meant to be more than friends. I'm just not sure how to approach her…in that way," he ended awkwardly.

"Adrian, usually when you want a date you get it," I laughed.

"I know. _This _isn't my usual case. I don't want a half-ass date and a quick fling. She means more to me than that and I want her to feel special…cos she's special to me," he ended quietly, looking down again.

"Me and Dimitri aren't your usual case either. We've never even been on a date." I blushed when I remembered that wasn't really the truth. My first and only date with Dimitri and I left engaged to the man. We still hadn't told anyone and I had a sudden urge to tell Adrian now.

"Yeah, you're ideal date is a one-on-one sparring session," he joked and I prevented myself from telling Adrian just now.

"Exactly," I half-joked. A sparring session as a date didn't sound so bad, I thought. It was the perfect activity to get our blood boiling…I needed to get my head out of the gutter. "Back to you and Scarlett," I prompted. "What do you guys usually do together? Nothing explicit," I added hastily.

"Oh shut up! We've never done anything 'explicit'. We barely touch or hug."

"I've noticed. Why is that?"

"I dunno," he frowned. "I think it's cos we both know there's something more between us and we just want to take it slow. Like I said, she's special so when I make the next move I want it to be perfect." I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "We don't actually hang out much in the real world," he then laughed. "I usually dreamwalk into her dreams and we have coffee and talk."

"That's perfect! Do something special for her _in _the dream. Like instead of having coffee, have a nice romantic dinner with candles and everything," I said excitedly as if it were my own date.

"Shouldn't I ask her first?"

"Adrian, I see the way you two look at each other. Trust me, it's time for the two of you to take the next step in your relationship. It will be a pleasant surprise and she'll love that you're taking initiative."

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled. "It's pretty much always me deciding what we do in the dream. Maybe she's just been waiting for me all this time," he thought. "Thanks, little dhampir."

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so glad it's all come together for you, Adrian. You deserve this, you deserve Scarlett," I said genuinely.

"Thank you," he said kissing me on the cheek.

"I need to tell you something," I decided and he waited for me to continue. "Me and Dimitri are engaged."

"What? Since when?" He wasn't angry, simply surprised.

"Since last week," I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Little dhampir, what's wrong?" he cupped my cheeks in his hands. "This is a good thing," he whispered. "It's great."

"What if after I tell him he doesn't want me anymore, Adrian? His proposal would have meant nothing," I cried silently.

"Rose, don't We've been through this. It'll be had for him to hear at first but he'll come around eventually," he said confidently. "He loves you. We all see it. _Me _more than anyone else through the auras. Dimitri proposed to you. He's made a commitment to love you and be with you forever. Don't doubt him."

"Okay," I said shakily. Adrian hugged me again until my tears subsided.

As fast as the last few days had gone they had also been tougher than usual. I was trying my best to avoid Dimitri. I couldn't handle looking at him and knowing what I was holding back. I barely spoke to him and when I did it was brief. I only allowed myself chaste kisses and hugs before I would walk away with one excuse or another.

It was doubly hard when we were sharing a hotel room together. Usually before going to sleep we'd talk and then it would lead to a heavy make-out session, even though we both wanted/needed so much more.

I knew Dimitri was getting frustrated in all sense of the word. At first he'd shrug it off, but as of late he knew something was bothering me. He was slowly becoming more vocal about his worries and more angry at that.

"Rose, tell me what's wrong!" he all but shouted. We were in our room alone - I'd left Kady with Adrian and Scarlett.

"It's nothing," I lied poorly.

"Don't give me that. You've been acting weird since we got here. I've tried to ignore it, give you your space. I've tried to believe you when you say you'll tell me when you're ready. Honestly, I'm starting to think you're never going to tell me!"

"Tell you what?" I asked apprehensively.

"You're not making any sense!" His face showed anger and confusion. His hands were clenched and his chest rose and fell rapidly. "You're supposed to tell _me _what's wrong."

"I will."

"I swear if you say that one more time I am going to…" his voice shook with rage. He closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath. "I'm gonna go take a walk," he finally said quietly. I knew he was fighting with his self-control and didn't want things to run out of hand. He didn't look at me and walked out the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I needed a break too.

"I need a shower," I muttered to myself.

Usually a hot steaming shower did well to ease my nerves and stress. Today - not so much. I was still agitated when I left the shower. I hadn't brought in my clothes so I walked into the room with a towel wrapped securely around my body. My hair was in ringlets and waves down my shoulders. I felt the goosebumps rise on my skin as the cold air hit me. I shivered.

I suddenly hear a sharp intake of breath.

There stood Dimitri, presumably having come back from his walk, staring at me in shock. That expression quickly changed to one of desire. His eyes were dark and intense as he gazed over my body with excruciating slowness, causing butterflies to swarm inside of me.

It was all gone in a flash. He coughed uncomfortably with his head bowed and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. My lips twitched.

"Sorry, Roza," he whispered, his voice deep. "I'll come back later," he coughed again.

Avoiding eye contact, he walked towards me quickly, clasped my face in his hands and kissed me heatedly. My eyes closed and I kissed him back just as passionately. All too soon his lips were parted from mine and he was out the door.

I exhaled a shaky breath, my fingers rose to touch my swollen lips. I bit my lip and smiled.

…

"_You're so beautiful, Roza," he breathed in my ear._

_I moaned as his lips touched my neck. It was a small peck. As he moved down my neck to my collarbone the small kisses turned into more. He left slow wet kisses down my collar bone, his strong hands delicately massaging my waist. He moved further down my body, making me squirm. He chuckled lightly. My fingers locked in his hair while my other hand drew leisurely patterns on his shoulder blade. I felt his muscles flex as he placed his arm next to me, shifting some of his body weight off of me._

_He kissed his way down my chest. My heart thumped wildly._

_**This can't happen.**_

_**No, this is good.**_

"_So good," I breathed._

_His fingers grazed down my waist to my hips and then hooked around the edges of my underwear._

_**This is it. No turning back.**_

_I bit my lip to prevent the loud groan as he placed a sensual kiss just above the lace of my underwear. His fingers tightened evermore around the lace and my fingers in his hair tightened too._

_**Rose.**_

_I jumped. Dimitri's head snapped to my face._

"_Roza?"_

_We were both breathing harshly and I took my time to think through what I'd just done - or what I could have just done._

_So close, I whined to myself. But it couldn't happen. Not before he knew the truth._

_I sighed internally as the words left my mouth._

"_No-sex pact."_

"_Sorry?" he looked at me blankly._

"_Lissa and Christian are doing it. Well…they're not doing __**it**__," I babbled stupidly. "Their refraining from doing it…till they're married," I ended with a shrug._

_It was humorous and equally torturous having such a conversation with a half naked Dimitri between my…legs. I blushed. Luckily for me, Dimitri lifted himself from the position and lay down next to me, lazily wrapping an arm around my waist._

"_You don't want to have sex?" he asked, confused._

"_No, Dimitri, I __**do**__. But don't you think it'd be more romantic if we wait until our wedding night?" I didn't really believe the words escaping my mouth, but it was the only excuse I could come up with on the spot._

"_Roza," he sighed, his thumb caressing the small of my back. "We haven't even set a date yet.""A month!"_

"_A month?" he questioned with a smirk._

"_Dimitri, I don't want anything huge and elaborate. I love you and that's all that matters," I smiled genuinely._

"_I love you too, my Roza," he kissed my cheek. "You really want to wait?" he didn't seem very convinced, or more like __**he **__didn't want to wait._

"_Comrade, __**trust**__ me," I said seductively, lacing my arms around his neck. "If we wait it'll be that much more romantic and…__**pleasurable**__."_

"_Your wish is my command, beautiful," he smirked with a lustful gleam in his dark eyes._

_His soft lips came crashing down on mine and I giggled as he groaned. I could almost hear his thoughts, 'blue balls, blue balls!'._

…

* * *

_A/N_

_What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed that chapter! To be honest - I love reading romantic scenes but when it comes to writing one…it's a whole new story! _

_**I literally don't know what to write in romantic scenes so if anyone has any tips - please pretty please include them in a review/PM! Thank you!**_

_***Next chapter: An old face returns aaaannnddd Abe returns with a sweet side =)***_


	30. Chapter 28

_A/N_

_I'm so proud of myself - I just sat down and wrote continuously until the chapter was done, all in one sitting (I skipped lunch :s)._

_I'm getting so anxious like everyone else for __**Dimitri to find out **__lol - which will be happening __**extremely extremely soon**__, I promise! Pinkie swear ;-)_

_Think of it like this - this chapter is on a Friday. Next chapter is a Saturday. Chapter after that is a Sunday… see where I'm going with this!_

_As usual, thank you so much for reading and reviewing =)_

_I apologise I didn't make it clear but the previous chapter, __**the romantic scene between Rose and Dimitri written in italics was a **__**flashback**__** of the night Dimitri proposed**__. I wanted to tie all the loose ends - one of the questions being whether Rose and Dimitri had sex that night which had been (intentionally) unclear. Now we know that they didn't._

_Here's the next chapter… There's a part in this chapter dedicated to my little ickle three year old sister, love you! _

_Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 28**

**Friday**

Luckily, Dimitri didn't mention our fight last night or even when we woke up in the morning. I think he was still slightly 'dazzled' from seeing me in nothing but a towel. If I had to use sex as a weapon, I'd gladly use it if it prevented Dimitri from asking further questions.

"Hathaway!" a guardian called out. I'd been pacing around the perimeters of the grounds on duty. My head snapped up to see Guardian Stephen jogging towards me.

"Yeah," I said once he stood before me.

"It's Friday," he smiled.

"Yeah?" I said in a 'duh' tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Friday fights," he prompted.

"No, no, no," I shook my head. I'd already had this discussion with the guards before we even got to the hotel.

"Come on, Hathaway! A whole new set of guards came in today. We're pumped for it." He bounced on his feet and flexed his biceps.

I was extremely tempted to go back on my word. One of the first things I checked out was the hotel's state of the art gym. It wasn't as huge or as awesome as our gym back at court but I could see myself kicking ass on those spar mats.

Stephen must have seen my wistful look.

"Ah, see. You know you want to," he grinned.

I punched his arm roughly. Unfortunately he barely winced.

"Yes, I do want to. But it's still not happening," I said seriously, wiping the grin off his face. "We may have a ton of guards on the scene and I don't give a shit. I want you all to bring you're A-game. More moroi are coming in, the wedding's in a couple of days and I want you all to be concentrating on bringing the best protection while you're on duty. Alright?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Everyone's gonna be disappointed." Seeing my face, he continued on quickly, "Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't give a shit," he laughed.

"Asshole," I added. "I don't give a shit, asshole," I grinned, punching him again. "Make sure you tell those fuckers what I said. I'll be coming round in a bit to see how everyone's doing so they best be on form or we might be seeing a Friday fight after all," I threatened, half-joking. Stephen saluted and jogged back to the hotel.

I went back to duty - walking around along the beach. I snorted to myself at that.

Times like this, when I was alone in a serene and peaceful environment, I could pretend that everything was okay. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh salty scent of the water rushing along the shore, allowing the air to free my heart and soul from all that darkness. There was a gentle breeze whipping my hair back. I imagined the darkness drifting away behind me.

My eyes cracked open as I felt the cool water seep through the sand and around my feet. The water rushed back as soon as it came. I followed the motion of the bubbly water recede. It flowed back past my feet with more force. My eyes swept along the length of the shore, as far as my sight could take in in the darkness. I looked past the shore onto the magnificent expanse of the sea.

Despite the beauty of the scene before me I couldn't help but frown as if I were missing something. Again I looked back and forth along the shore - it was miles long, I didn't know where the beach began or ended.

I jumped when I heard the familiar crackle of the transmitter attached to my hip.

"Hathaway here," I spoke into the speaker.

"Rose, Lissa's asking when you finish duty," said the deep voice I knew to be Eddie's.

"Not till another three hours. Why, is everything okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, everything's fine, nothing to worry about. There's just been a few more guests checking in, someone she wants you to see."

"Oh," I rolled my eyes. "Well tell her I'll come right up as soon as I finish."

"'Kay."

I toured the perimeter for another hour or so then made a round of checking up on the guardians. The extra security as more moroi guests checked in meant another alteration in the guardian timetable.

Once I assured everything was up to scratch I made my way to Lissa, who was in her room feeling excited for some reason or another.

I didn't bother knocking, knowing nothing would be happening between her and Christian anyway until the wedding night. Shit, I had to find a way to block the bond by then.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a petite blond sitting next to Lissa. They turned to face me, both grinning ear to ear.

"Mia!"

"Rose!" she mocked my exclamation.

"Doll face," I glared.

"Slut," she glared back.

"Whore," I growled.

"Psychopathic whore," she spat.

"Bitch, you are so sweet," I smiled sweetly, holding a hand to my heart. Lissa rolled her eyes, grinning nonetheless at our less than traditional greeting.

"Missed you too," she smiled back.

We both laughed loudly and walked towards each other, grabbing the other in a hug.

"How you been, bitch- I mean Mia?" I quickly corrected. She snorted. "Ahh!" I screamed feeling cold water drip down my chest.

"Ooops, I'm sorry, whore- I mean Rose," she said with mock sympathy.

I caught her eye and we doubled up in laughter again.

"So you've been training in magic?" I asked, finally sitting down, dabbing at my shirt and chest with a towel.

We fell into easy conversation. I could see how proud she was telling me how much she'd learnt in magic and physical combat. After her mother died from the hands of Strigoi, it had motivated her to change from a pathetic whiny little girl and into a woman I was proud of and could look up to - not physically though.

"I'm excited to finally meet your daughter," she grinned. "How old is she?"

"Three," I nodded, avoiding eye contact with Lissa. "She's gonna be four next week," I said proudly. I missed my little angel. Even though I saw her everyday, I'd been able to spend very little time with her since being here and I promised myself that I'd make time for her tonight.

"Wow," she said astonished. "I can't believe you're a mother, Rose. It's great! I really admire you on your success with both your family and your job." If only she knew what I failure I was in the family department. I managed a small smile at her praise and blocked any thoughts coming from Lissa. "And then you!" she turned towards Lissa. "You're getting married! How you feeling?"

And then they started talking - or more so _squealing_ - over wedding gowns and dresses and how romantic the wedding would be…blah, blah, blah.

It was hard to get excited over all the big things which took to make this wedding come together. Lissa being a royal princess, I could see how she'd want to make her wedding extravagant and eloquent, despite it being a small wedding in comparison to other royal weddings. With me - huh, I just wanted my Dimitri and his love…and his forgiveness.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and finally I was able to make some time for my little angel, even though I knew she'd be sleepy so close to her bedtime. Dimitri didn't have duty tonight so it was more of a family night as we lay together on the couch and watched a Disney movie 'Anastasia'.

Kady had seen this movie countless times and every time she started from the beginning it was like she were watching it for the first time. Her eyes would sparkle and she'd jump up as soon as there was a song and she'd pretend to ballroom dance along with the animation on screen. As frustrating as it was to watch the movie for the umpteenth time, I would never take away the chance to see my beautiful little angel be so young and carefree.

Suddenly, the thought that Dimitri - the fierce and stoic guardian - was watching a Disney musical with a little three year old (and me) was hilarious. I started giggling into my hands.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri whispered in my ear from behind me, I heard the small smile in his voice. We were laying across the couch, Dimitri holding me from behind and securely hugging me to his chest.

He'd quickly forgotten our fight last night, or so I hoped seeing as he hadn't mentioned it through the day. He was finally able to look at me with no awkwardness from him catching me in a towel. I was also making the effort to be normal and push away the guilt for Kady's sake and didn't push him away when he kissed me earlier in the day - very thoroughly mind you.

"You," I whispered back, my eyes flashing to Kady who perched comfortably on our legs and was entranced by the movie.

"And why, pray tell, am I the source of your entertainment?" His voice became muffled as he trailed his nose along my neck.

"Comrade, you're watching 'Anastasia'." My voice was slightly shaky and I could feel his lips pull up into a smirk against my neck. I elbowed him in the stomach and he chuckled quietly but pulled his head back.

"Well, my little angel chose the movie and what she wishes, she gets. Besides the movies' based in Russia, I'm loving it," he joked.

I burst into laughter but instantly shut up when Kady reprimanded us with a glare and a 'Shh'.

"You got us in trouble," he whispered.

I smiled and without looking away from the movie I trailed my fingers along his waist, down his hip, reached behind and squeezed him firmly in the ass. He bucked and his lower half pressed against my butt.

"Roza," he warned and I stifled my laughter.

Luckily for us, Kady jumped from the couch squealing and began dancing around in front of the TV as 'Once upon a December' came on. Me and Dimitri immediately quietened down watching our little girl with cheesy smiles.

"Come on, mommy," she squealed excitedly, taking my hand in hers and pulling me up as the chorus came in. "Dance!" she laughed and spun around, holding up her imaginary gown. I laughed and followed suit. I picked her up and spun around making her giggle jubilantly.

Suddenly I felt warmth behind me and fingers grazing down my arm. He gently took my hand in his and twirled us around. When we faced him, he looked back with an intense stare making my heart beat erratically. He smiled and kissed both our foreheads. I thought he'd let go then, but I was surprised when he stretched our arms out with one hand, while the other laced around my back, holding me and Kady to him firmly. And then he danced like the princes and princesses in the fairytale. I followed his lead and shook my head in astonishment, to which he winked back. Our little angel giggled and sung along with the song with her arms waving up in the air. Dimitri twirled us again and I could almost imagine myself wearing a gorgeous elegant red gown, the material swishing around as I spun; Dimitri being the handsome prince in a black tux.

The spell was broken as I heard Kady clapping.

"We danced like the princesses, mommy!"

"Yeah, we did, angel!" I laughed and kissed her cheeks.

"Do you think I could be like Anastasia, mommy?" she asked with a gleam in her deep brown eyes. "I have a dog like Pooka. Harley's my Pooka," she said proudly. I grinned at the idea of having the little mutt being compared to her/Adrian's wolf.

"Yeah, he is. And you're everyone's princess!" Kady giggled euphorically.

I placed her on her feet and she ran around talking to herself, the movie forgotten.

"So, Comrade. You dance?" I tried raising one eyebrow and failed miserably.

"Not much," he shrugged. I had a feeling he was just being modest.

"Not much," I heard Kady say in the background.

"Mhmm, we'll see in the wedding," I smirked.

"We'll see in the wedding," I heard her repeat but ignored her.

"Yeah? And which wedding are we talking about?" he asked slyly, edging closer and placing his hands on my hips.

"…we talking about?"

"Well, the wedding on Sunday's closer," I laughed. "But maybe you could save me a special dance just for our wedding."

"…special dance just for our wedding."

"Kady?" I turned my face around to her and she looked at me innocently.

"Kady?" she said in the same tone, with a smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, her hands behind her back and she swayed side to side.

"Kady," I reprimanded.

"Kady," she imitated. From my peripheral vision I noticed Dimitri frown at her unusual behaviour. He then sighed and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Did Adrian teach you this?" he asked.

"Did Adri-" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Kady, I will ask you this once nicely, and once _only_. Can you please stop repeating everything we say?"

She shook her head. It was my turn to frown and I removed my hand.

"Uncle Adrian said…" she began slowly, squinting and looking up trying to remember his words. "Ooh, he said 'you have to play the repeating game until mommy and daddy are _really _annoyed'," she finished and giggled.

I froze. I stood stock still and stared at her.

_Daddy?_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_ I wasn't ready for this.

I relaxed hearing Dimitri's soft chuckle.

"He wants you to annoy mommy and daddy, huh?" Kady nodded her head. "Well you're not doing a very good job, angel." He chuckled again when she frowned - looking a lot like Dimitri. He crouched down, kissed her frown and picked her up. "I'll get her ready for bed," he said to me. I blinked and quickly nodded.

"I don't get it," I heard Kady say.

"Kady, you've stopped the repeating game, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah," she said and then their voices faded away.

I walked to the little kitchen area in the corner of the room. I took out a bottle of water from the fridge. I drank some water, trying to let it clear my mind. I couldn't quite think. I kept hearing Kady say 'daddy' in my head. It sounded so right, so perfect; but I still wasn't ready for that yet.

_It's not about you._

Dimitri was Kady's daddy in every sense of the word and when it was right for her and Dimitri, she deserved to call him daddy and he deserved to refer to himself as her daddy. It wasn't about when _I _was ready to hear it or not.

I sighed and sat down on the stool at the kitchen counter, my head in my hands.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked me softly, having come back from tucking Kady in.

I lifted my head from my hands to find him standing opposite the counter. And as usual he was worried for me. He was so selfless and he deserved better than my attitude right now.

"She called you 'daddy'," I smiled at him genuinely.

"Yeah, she did." I knew he couldn't help the grin that took over his features. "Are you-"

I knew he was going to ask me if I was okay with it and I had to stop him from finishing the question. I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed.

"Dimitri, don't. You're her daddy, okay?" He nodded his head and smiled a huge smile again, which took my breath away. That smile could only be brought on by his daughter.

"Umm…" his smile dropped and a frown took over his expression. He rubbed at the back of his neck and it was as if we were back to last night when he'd caught me in a towel. I didn't know what to think at his sudden awkwardness. I simply squeezed his hand in reassurance so he could continue. He sighed and looked me in the eye, almost as if he were apologising.

"I was wondering… Well… I love Kady. You know I do. I see her as my own and nothing, not biology, none of that will change how I see her and how much I love her," he shook his head in earnestness. My breathing picked up quicker listening to where this conversation was going. "It still doesn't…really stop me…from wondering…" he coughed and cleared his throat. He took in a deep breath. "It doesn't stop me from wondering who her biological father is."

Silence.

_What the fuck do you say?_

"I know I just sprung this on you…I…I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"What do you want me to say?" I said hoarsely, looking down at my hands, which were shaking in my lap.

"Well…I know it's Kady's birthday next week. It must mean…you…you…ummm…" I knew what he was trying to say. I could hear the pain in his voice and my heart broke out for him now more than ever before. "Do I know the guy?" he suddenly finished.

"What?" I looked up, shocked.

"If it happened not shortly after…" he pointed back and forth between the two of us. "Does it mean I know him? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind," he said fiercely.

_Whoa. Shit. Whoa. Where the fuck was this going?_

"Dimi-" he cut me off.

"Rose, every time I think of the guy…" I saw his hands clenched in tight fists against his side. "How could he…just leave you and Kady?" His expression was beyond anger. His expression was so full of pain and sadness for what he thought had happened. "I wish so bad that I'd been there for you and Kady from the beginning," he said softly and touched the back of his hand to my cheek. "If I know who he is, I swear I'll beat the-"

"Dimitri!" I cried and stood up. "Stop it! Please…just stop," I ended brokenly. He was unknowingly talking about himself and it tore my heart to shreds hearing him say those things.

"Rose, you never deserved the way you were treated. This moroi needs to learn some respect," he spat.

"Dimitri, please," I begged as the tears fell down my face.

Dimitri stopped then and studied my face for a moment, almost curiously. The curiosity was again replaced by rage. It wouldn't appear so to an outsider. On the surface he seemed calm, his breathing even and his facial expression a cool mask. Whereas, _I _could see the rage, the storm brewing in his brown eyes, which had turned so dark they were almost black.

"Did you love him?"

My vision became blurry once again. I clenched my hands tightly, willing myself not to punch him in the jaw. I was horrified such a thought would cross his mind.

"Wow," I sniffed. "You really think I could love another after the way I loved you?"

"I don't know what to think," he sighed. I saw the relief wash past him and now a new wave of sadness and guilt overtook him at the thought of upsetting me. "Why are you protecting him?"

"Protecting him? I never even said anything," I fumed.

"You didn't have to."

Silence.

"I need some space," I whispered and without sparing him another glance I stormed out the door, shutting it with a bang.

_Very mature, Rose. _

I all but ran through the corridor and stairs, paying the least bit of attention over who I was passing. I wrenched the huge gold doors open, which led outside. I stalked passed a figure and a strong hand grabbed mine.

"Just the girl I was looking for," the moroi said happily.

I looked up to glare.

"Dad?" I said surprised.

"Marie, what's wrong?" his expression turned from happy to worried as soon as he saw my face. God, I must have looked like a wreck.

"Nothing, I…can we go for a walk?" my voice broke at the end.

"Of course, sweetheart." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led us to the beach. We walked in comfortable silence and I was glad he hadn't asked me any further questions.

There was a beautiful orange tint in the sky, reflecting on the sea. It seemed our little bonding sessions always took part at the beach around sunrise. I smiled at this - it was nice to share something special with my dad.

"You seem better," he said, noticing my smile and squeezing my shoulders.

"I guess it relaxes me every time I'm out here. It helps that you're here too," I smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. It was such a fatherly gesture I'd seen countless times between Dimitri and Kady. My emotions were all over the place and I stopped in my tracks and wrapped my arms around my dad.

"Is it your time of the month, sweetheart?" he asked seriously.

I rolled my eyes and shoved at his chest playfully, walking away.

"Way to ruin the moment, dad." I couldn't hide my smile, especially hearing him laugh and jog to catch up with me. "So, you were looking for me?"

"Oh yeah," he remembered. He pulled out a white envelope from the inside of his jacket - jeez, he was wearing so many layers. We were on the beach! "Here," he shoved it into my hands.

I frowned and looked at him. He nodded and looked pointedly at the envelope for me to open it. I sighed and tore it open. I slid the small pieces of paper out. My frowned deepened, seeing that it was a bank statement. And then my eyes went wide seeing the figures.

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself. The total figure was well in the millions. "What is this?" I asked my dad, not understanding. He had a small smile on his face.

"Read the name at the top," he pointed.

"Miss…Rosemarie Hathaway," I breathed out. "Dad?" I shook my head, willing for him to explain.

"Read the next statement."

I flicked to the other piece of paper. The total figure was the same as what had been on the initial paper. The name, however, was different.

"Miss Kaitlin Marie Hathaway." _What. The. Fuck? _"Dad, why do we have millions of dollars to our name?"

"Marie, you know I've always loved you even when I wasn't there. I never once forgot about you and," he shrugged, "I always set aside a separate bank account for you when you were little. Now that I have a little granddaughter too, I created a separate account for her too."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, sweetheart."

"No," I suddenly spoke out. "This is too much. I can't accept it." The money was almost as much as the money to Lissa's name.

"Marie, you're my daughter and I've been saving up for you. You don't have to feel spoilt or guilty or anything," he assured. "Besides, the money isn't even blood money. I promise. It's all been saved up from my legitimate businesses."

"Dad, I don't need all this money. I'm doing perfectly well for myself. Guardians don't really need much to survive."

"What about when you're older? You can settle down. Buy a house. You have enough to survive without lifting a finger from here on out," he said referring to papers in my hand.

"I don't know, it's really too early to be thinking about settling down," I laughed. "Look, I'm not gonna be spending a penny of this anytime soon if ever. I love you for it, I really do," I added, seeing his hurt expression. "I just don't need it," I said willing for him to understand.

"Promise me that when you do 'need' it that you'll use it without hesitation. It is all yours after all."

"I promise," I said, earning a smile. "As for Kady, I'll let her decide what to do with it when she's older and understands. I don't want you or anyone else spoiling her," I pointed at him, seeing the sly grin on his face. He shrugged and composed his expression to one of innocence. I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you did this," I then said seriously. "Thank you for always remembering me and loving me."

"Come here," he whispered and pulled me into a hug. When he pulled back he had a frown on his face. "We're turning too soft and sappy. You wanna fight?"

And that is how the epic battle between Abe Mazur and Rosemarie Hathaway began. I was extremely impressed with his physical moves and pouted every time he'd cheat and use his fire magic. Especially that one time he punched me in the gut, packing the punch with heat. That fucking killed and I was sure to have a bruise in a couple of hours. I went easy on him. Apparently he hadn't been in a fight in a while, his coordination needed to be improved. I was proud of him nonetheless. He held his own and sneaked in quite a few great punches and kicks - without magic.

After an hour or so we were breathing harshly and sitting on the sand, looking out onto the sea.

"Thank you. I needed that," I breathed.

"No worries," he replied. "You wanna tell me about earlier?" he enquired.

"Dimitri was wondering who Kady's father is." It pained me knowing _he _was the father and still in the unknown.

"Ah. Did you tell him?"

"No. I don't know how to tell him the truth cos I know he'll be pissed."

I knew this intrigued my dad.

_Who could the father be that would piss Dimitri off so bad?_

I was glad he didn't ask the question aloud. I couldn't take lying to another soul any much longer.

"Maybe I should pay this bastard a little visit," he said with narrowed eyes and a sly smirk, referring to the biological father and not Dimitri even though the biological father _was _Dimitri. Fuck, I was gonna give myself a migraine!

"As much as I'd like to see _that _confrontation I don't think it'd be a good idea."

"Why not? This bastard left you and my granddaughter and I want to give him a piece of my mind and more," he growled holding his palm up, a flame sparked there.

"There's more to the story than that. And it's one hell of a fucked up story and soon enough I'm gonna have to tell Dimitri after all this is over," I pointed around us, referring to the wedding.

My dad went silent, probably absorbing what I had told him - things were far more complicated than what it appeared on the surface.

"I deserve everything I get," I finally said quietly and confidently. "All I can do is hope Kady gets through this unharmed."

"Have a little faith," he whispered.

Looking out into the sea I knew in my heart the situation would be getting worse.

Soon.

_Have a little faith.

* * *

_

_A/N_

_I don't know what it was but I absolutely loved writing this chapter - some chapters are easier to write than others and this chapter just seemed to flow quickly as I wrote the words. _

_My favourite part in this chapter was the Anastasia scene! I loved writing it! I was basically describing my little sister in this scene - she watches Anastasia all the time and she always dances and twirls around in the ballroom scenes =) It was ironic that I mentioned Anastasia cos then I realised she's from Russia and so it fit in well for Dimitri's character =)_

_***Next chapter: The day before the wedding and things tense up between Rose and Lissa, while Dimitri's getting further suspicious.***_

_Chapter after next = Wedding! ;-)_

_Please review and let me know what you thought cos I really did enjoy writing this chapter =)_


	31. Chapter 29

_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Kady's Story - Chapter 29**

**Friday Night: The Beach**

He barely noticed the cool water swirl back and forth around his body. His keen attention was angled towards the conversation between the father and daughter several yards away.

"…one hell of a fucked up story and soon enough I'm gonna have to tell Dimitri after all this is over," he heard her say clearly.

_Dimitri Belikov._

_Rosemarie Hathaway._

It was common knowledge among them all - they were experienced and skilful guardians.

"I deserve everything I get. All I can do is hope Kady gets through this unharmed."

_Who could this 'Kady' be?_

The name was spoken with…emotion? This 'Kady' was important to the guardian.

"Have a little faith," the male spoke.

_Faith?_

The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly.

He quickly fled to safety.

**Saturday**

Dimitri hadn't mentioned our conversation last night or my storming out the next morning, other than a small whisper, "Sorry for doubting your love," and a quick kiss on the forehead.

The sweet carefree man who danced lovingly with his daughter and fiancée the night before was replaced with the stoic guardian once more. He barely looked at me the entire day, let alone spoke to me - other than the brief whisper of words in the morning.

It was disconcerting.

However, I didn't have time to dwell over Dimitri. It was the night before the much anticipated wedding and things for once were unusually calm. I breathed a sigh of relief. The preparations and hectic-ness of it all was at a standstill until early the next morning when everything was sure to start up again.

I promised myself I would enjoy the calm before the storm.

Lissa and Christian had decided tonight, the night before they embarked into the world of marriage, that they'd like to spend it with close family and friends and a quiet dinner. I was all too up for it.

"Okay, angel, which dress?" I held up the two options, a cute black dress with a satin bow or an adorable red flowery dress.

"That one!" Kady pointed at the black dress with a gleam in her brown eyes. "I wanna match with daddy," she grinned at me.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach, which had become all too familiar. She'd been referring to Dimitri as 'daddy' throughout the day and at every chance she got. Each time I heard the name escape her mouth in that sweet musical voice my heart would jump and butterflies would swarm inside of me. It felt all too wonderful hearing her say 'daddy' - finally after all these years. It had been a shock hearing her say it last night but the more and more she did the more warm and right it truly was.

Suddenly, there he stood leaning against the door frame all in black. He looked just…fuckable. I was weak in the knees at the mere sight of him. He wore a black suit, a black shirt and a black tie left loose. Despite all the black you could outline the contours of his tones chest hidden under the shirt and his all round muscular and powerful form under the suit. His hands were stuffed rather boyishly in his trouser pockets and he had a smirk on his face as he eyed Kady. The carefree Dimitri from last night was back.

"Daddy!" Kady yelled seeing him and ran towards him with ridiculous speed and outstretched arms.

Dimitri chuckled and safely scooped her into his arms. He kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Angel," he greeted. "Wanna match with daddy, huh?" I loved how his deep voice laced around 'daddy'. Kady nodded her head and grinned. "Would you like to ask mommy if she'd like to match with us too?" he asked, eyes trained on the little angle in his arms.

"Ooh, mommy, wear a black dress too. You'll match like me and daddy," she said enthusiastically as if it were her idea.

I laughed at the thought of Dimitri wanting to match - it was sickeningly sweet and I couldn't wait to badger him about it later.

"Alright. I shall wear a black dress m'lady," I curtsied causing Kady to giggle. "Now, come on, lets get you all washed up and ready for tonight."

"Can I have bubbles, mommy?"

"Sure, baby."

She punched the air and jumped out of Dimitri's arms, running into the bathroom to pick out her favourite bubble bath.

I slowly walked towards Dimitri and he finally set his eyes on mine. That smirk and smile for Kady was replaced by a hint of a smile for me - it was the most he'd shown me all day.

"You look really great," I offered quietly.

He smiled slightly more although it didn't catch his eyes and quickly dropped his head down to observe his shoes. I sighed. He'd been like this with me all day. I really didn't want to start up last night's conversation again, knowing we'd get nowhere because there was no way I was going to tell him everything now of all times.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit then." I knew not to expect a response and fled to the bathroom to get Kady washed.

"Kady," I reprimanded/laughed as she splashed me some more with bubbly water.

"Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles!" she yelled and splashed with each word. She loved bubble baths and it always made her hyper. My mom card flew out the window as I joined in the splashes.

"Mommy?" her voice was muffled as I dried her hair with a towel.

"Hmm?""I wish for an _ocean _of bubbles when I'm big!" she jumped up and down. I thought of the inheritance money she'd received from her granddad.

"Maybe one day," I laughed.

"What do you wish for, mommy?" she asked sweetly and looked at me expectantly as if whatever my wish she could grant me it. I smiled at her innocence and the innocence of the question when in reality what I truly wished for was far out of my reach.

"I already have you, angel," I kissed her nose.

"You have to wish for something?" she asked, almost sadly. I frowned slightly at my three year olds seriousness.

"Umm…well I wish…I wish you, daddy and mommy can be a family in the future." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You have me and daddy," she said softly and stepped closer into my arms. "We _are_ a family."

"Yes we are."My breathing ceased. The words were uttered quietly, almost in a breath. How had I not noticed him enter the room? He was so close behind me.

All too soon I felt the warmth as his arms encircled me and Kady and I was pulled into his chest. I closed my eyes, taking in the fresh heavenly scent of our angel mixed harmoniously with Dimitri's warm intoxicating scent.

"We _are_ a family, Roza," he whispered in my ear, almost like a promise. I didn't say anything, simply enrapturing this moment and locking it deep in my memory.

"I'll get Kady ready. You go, you have a half hour left before dinner." I nodded my head, kissed Kady's cheek and left.

I wore a simple black dress, which accentuated my curves perfectly yet elegantly, reaching an inch or so above my knees. The dress was sleeveless and the material swooped around my breasts, revealing a hint of cleavage. My hair cascaded down my shoulders in subtle curls and my face was touched with light natural makeup. I decided to wear the rose necklace - also known as the 'lust charm' - the red of the rose stood out strikingly against the pitch black of the dress. My outfit was reminiscent of that night, I thought, looking myself in the mirror.

"Sorry guys," I muttered, carefully placing my silver stake and transmitter into my clutch. It was a precaution, but I knew there'd be no use for my stake tonight.

I applied red lipstick and pursed my lips. I dabbled a little perfume on my neck and on the insides of my wrists.

When I walked over into the living area I found Kady and Dimitri on the sofa watching 'Spongebob Squarepants', Kady's hair in disarray. I couldn't help the laugh which escaped me, causing both heads to swivel around. Kady gasped.

"You look beautiful, mommy!"

"Not as beautiful as you, angel."

"You both look beautiful," said Dimitri, wrapping an arm around Kady but his eyes focussed on me. His eyes travelled down my body slowly and back up to stop and stare at the necklace. His eyes glazed over, probably from the memory last time I wore the necklace. He visibly gulped and turned back to the show. I fingered the necklace and then dropped it.

"Kady, let's do your hair quickly and then we can go."

"What's wrong with my hair?" she asked offended. I snorted and I heard Dimitri softly chuckle.

"You're hair's beautiful, baby," I assured. "But I've got this pretty little rose hair band that'll look stunning!"

That was all it took and Kady jumped from her seat and ran into the bedroom. I brushed through her hair and tied it back with a black band, a big red rose perched on the side of her ponytail. Wisps of hair framed her face. She looked _adorable_. I hugged and kissed her before she ran right back to her daddy.

We walked downstairs to the hotel restaurant, which served absolutely amazing food. Dimitri and I walked silently, listening to Kady ramble on about whatever was going through her little mind. When she spotted Adrian she wiggled from Dimitri's hold and ran straight into her Uncle Adrian's arms.

I was about to follow but Dimitri's arm, which laced around my waist, stopped me. I looked up at him and he looked back down. It was difficult to garner his expression or read his emotions. He was blocking me out again.

"You look really great," he finally offered with the smallest smile. I smiled back with a very small smile, hearing him imitate what I'd said to him earlier.

His eyes travelled down to the rose necklace and his fingers came up to touch it. I felt a thrill as his skin lightly brushed mine. He inspected it for what felt like forever before bowing his head down and trailing his nose against my neck. He inhaled and his hand on my back gripped the fabric of my dress. He pulled away and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed him back, but the kiss was different. There was almost a form of desperation on his part and I didn't know what to make of it. The kiss was ended as soon as it had begun, still managing to leave the both of us breathless.

I laughed.

"What?" he breathed, curious.

"Your lips are red," I said, taking my thumb to his lips and trying to rub off the lipstick only to smudge it more. "Come on," I finally took his hand and led him past our table, where everyone had already assembled and towards the lady's restroom.

"Rose," he stopped the both of us. He pointed at the symbol on the door and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Comrade. No one's gonna be in here." He sighed and followed me in.

He went straight to the mirror to see the damage I'd caused on his gorgeous kissable lips.

_Stop thinking about having your way with him!_

I shook my head of lustful thoughts and got some tissue and wet it. I made him turn to face me and he obliged, allowing me to wipe his lips clean. As I did this his eyes wavered on my lips.

"Stop it!" I snapped and his eyes went back to mine.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Stop looking at me like that or we'll never get out of here."

"I guess I'll just have to keep my eyes closed then," he smiled with that small smile and went ahead and closed his eyes. I didn't say anything. One look from him did crazy things to my body. Maybe it was best to have his eyes closed after all.

I threw the tissue away and moved on to sort out his tie. His hands immediately came to my hips and my movements stilled for a moment.

"Sorry," he quickly apologised and his hands went back down to his sides. I smiled but didn't say anything.

Once I finished adjusting his tie my hands trailed along his shoulders, down his arms and to his hands. I looked down as his fingers laced through mine.

"What's that?" I asked, seeing the little sparked on his wrists. He didn't answer although I knew he was watching me. I turned his hand around to look at the red rose that adorned his shirt. "Rose cufflinks," I muttered. "Did you get these?"

"Scarlett did," he replied simply.

I smiled.

"Finally decided to join us? Where were you two, anyway? Having a quickie," Christian winked at me and Dimitri as we walked back to the table hand in hand.

I was glad that Kady wasn't paying attention although the same couldn't be said about my dad. He glared at both Christian and Dimitri. I expertly smacked Christian upside the head so as Kady wouldn't notice.

"Okay, I deserved that," I heard him mumble.

Other than that little mishap it had been a great dinner. We joked about and traded stories on Lissa and Christian's long-standing romance. Even my mother relaxed and told us of the time when she'd walked in on the two doing the horizontal tango. Both Lissa and Christian turned red although Christian was able to laugh it off.

When we ordered dessert Christian excused himself and walk to the gent's restroom. After a moment I excused myself too, grabbing my clutch.

"Rose," Dimitri whispered, gripping my arm. "Where are you going?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Need the loo, Comrade," I shrugged. He clearly didn't believe me, sighed and let me go anyway.

I waited patiently outside the gent's. I heard the flush and then running water.

_At least he washes his hands._

The door opened inwards and I pushed him back inside, swivelled his body around and shoved him against the door, my fingers securely wrapped around his neck.

"Rose, what the fuck?" Christian squeaked.

"You're marrying Lissa tomorrow," I smiled.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Hey, hey now," I shushed him, placing my silver stake to his throbbing vein at his neck. His eyes widened further in alarm and he hissed at the contact. Lucky for him, I retracted the stake instantly. "No reason to get snarky. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, so you're marrying Lissa in less than twenty-four hours and Andre's not here to do the brotherly thing." He looked at me as if I'd lost it. "So I'm the replacement, seeing as she is my best friend and I care just as much. So listen closely, Chrissie…" I lowered my voice to just above a whisper. You could hear his ragged breathing in the silence. "…If you hurt Lissa in any way whatsoever - physically or emotionally - I promise that I will make your life a living…breathing…_hell_," I said very slowly so he'd catch every word. "Got it?"

He swallowed and nodded.

"Good," I grinned, going back to my normal voice. I unwrapped my fingers from his neck, patted his cheek a couple of times and stood back.

Neither of us moved, simply staring at each other - Christian staring worriedly.

And then I laughed.

"You should've seen your face!" I cracked up, pointing at him. He narrowed his eyes and then glared.

"Bitch!" he snapped back and wrenched the door open and stalked off. I followed after him but my laughter hadn't ceased.

"Oh, come on, Sparky!" I called after him. "Be a good sport."

By this point we were back at our table, everyone talked loudly amongst themselves. He turned around and all but yelled the next words.

"You held a silver stake to my neck!"

Silence.

I couldn't help it. I laughed even more and bent over, holding my stomach.

"Hey, if Andre was here he would've been the one to threaten you. I wasn't gonna let you off the hook," I countered back.

Christian huffed and took his seat.

"Rose, what's going on?" Lissa asked me warily, taking a hold of Christian's hand. I rolled my eyes and took my seat in between Kady and Adrian.

"She cornered me in the men's room, shoved me against the door, grabbed me in a chokehold, put a silver stake against my neck and threatened me if I did anything to hurt you," he said in one breath - I made sure to cover Kady's ears and she wiggled under my hold.

"Rose!" Lissa and my mother exclaimed at once.

Meanwhile; Adrian, Scarlett and my dad laughed along with me. Dimitri gave me a disapproving stare although I knew he fought the smile knowing that I'd been joking. I let go of Kady.

"Why is everybody laughing?" Kady whined and huffed.

"Because," Christian began, "you're mommy is a-"

Suddenly his dessert was on fire. Christian yelled and backed out of his chair.

"Abe!" my mother reprimanded and the flames immediately extinguished.

My dad sat there laughing heartily and when he caught my eye he winked. That set all of us off again and we laughed for who knows how long at Christian's expense.

Kady began flicking bits of breadsticks across the table.

"Kady, stop it," I said softly. She grinned at me and while looking at me she flicked some more bread. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was in one of those mischievous moods and I knew soon enough she'd slip into one of those annoying tantrums. "Kady, you don't throw food around the dinner table," I said in my firm no-nonsense mother tone. She stopped, but I knew she'd start it up soon again.

She only lasted a few more minutes before breaking up another breadstick ready to throw. Dimitri, who was on her other side, placed his hand on top of hers.

"Kady, what did your mom just tell you?" he asked.

She looked down at her lap and I knew she felt bad for disappointing Dimitri.

"Sorry, daddy," she whispered.

"It's okay, but shouldn't you apologise to your mommy too?" She nodded her head and turned towards me.

"Sorry, momma."

I smiled to show all was forgiven and kissed her forehead. She perked up right away.

It was then that I noticed the silence among the others at the table. They were all looking at Kady and Dimitri.

_Has she told him?_

That was Lissa's voice, although she hadn't meant for me to hear. And then it all clicked - they'd heard Kady for the first time refer to Dimitri as 'daddy'. I looked over at him to see that he felt uncomfortable under everyone's stare. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. I looked pointedly at Kady.

"Not the time, guys," I said quietly. There was another moment of awkward silence, but slowly they all fell into easy conversation.

_She can't have told him. Wouldn't he be a bit more angry?_

I gritted my teeth at her ramblings trying to push her thoughts away but the more and more she thought about it the harder it was for her voice to leave my mind.

_I don't know how she still hasn't told him. _

My hands balled into fists.

_If it was me, I wouldn't be able to stand-_

I couldn't take it any longer. I bolted out of my seat and stormed out the restaurant.

"Rose," I heard her call after me. I knew she now realised I'd heard her thoughts. She was trying to block her thoughts now, but I could still _feel _her disappointment. When she was close enough she began her apology. "I'm sorry, Rose," she pleaded. "I didn't mean for you to hear all that. I'm just confused. I don't get how-"

I faced her and my expression must have stalled her from saying what she was about to say - something I knew would sure be enough to push me off the edge. Funnily enough her thoughts were able to finish the unspoken words.

_I don't get how you haven't told him yet._

The words weren't what hurt the most. It was the _tone _of her voice. It was accusatory and even worse, I deserved it! But what truly grated on my nerves was that she had no right to accuse me of anything. It was enough that for years, especially in the past few weeks, those same words would run through my mind and from Adrian's. But she hadn't been a part of this until a couple of days ago. She'd been ignorant all this time. She didn't know what it felt like. So _fuck _her accusing tone! Fuck it all!

"Lissa," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm trying really hard not to be pissed with you," on the surface that is, I was already pissed with her in my head. "This is your day. _Tomorrow _is your day. But I gotta tell you, it's damn near impossible not to be pissed." With that I stormed off, pushed past the door and stalked outside refraining the urge to scream or punch whoever was in my line of sight.

The 'whoever was in my line of sight' turned out to be Dimitri. Go fucking figure! He must've taken another exit because he was now here in front of, supposedly going back to his old mentor ways - arms crossed against his chest and an impassive look on his face, waiting for me to play out my anger.

"She doesn't get it!" I screamed at him. He knew my anger wasn't towards him and he didn't wince when I yelled and shouted words that surely meant nothing to him.

"She doesn't have any right! She doesn't have the right to _accuse _me of jack shit! I made a fucked up decision, I get that and I'm ready to deal with it soon enough, but _fuck her _if she thinks she can _judge _me! How dare she judge me!"

And then soon enough I was sobbing and Dimitri had his arms wrapped around me.

"I've felt so alone…" I cried, my thoughts jumbled, a mess. "Only…only…Adrian was there for me," I hiccupped. "I wanted to tell you…" I said in a pleading tone. "But I thought…I thought…you were…and Tasha…I was so stupid," I wailed and started punching pathetically against the rock. "I was so stupid. I'm so fucking stupid!" I screamed. "We would've been perfect. It all…it all…would've been right," I cried, alternating between swiping the tears from my face and punching the rock. "Kady, me…Dimitri…" I punched again. Shouldn't my knuckles be bleeding by now? "Dimitri…" I yelled and sobbed even harder. "Dimitri…"

"Shh…I'm here," a deep voice hushed, a voice I'd know anywhere.

I wiped my eyes and tears, my sobbing still hadn't ceased.

_Dimitri?_

I stepped back from the rock. However, it wasn't a rock. I'd been punching and screaming at Dimitri the whole time.

"Dimitri?" my voice croaked.

He looked at me…a deep burning intensity in his eyes. His hands came to hold my tear stained face. I sniffed.

"Yes?" he asked back, looking somewhat expectant. Why would he be expectant? What was he expecting?

"Dimitri," I finally said again, tiredly. "I…"

"Roza…"

"You're…I need to…" my thoughts were all over the place, I couldn't form a coherent sentence. "Something…to say…"

"Rose?"

My name was spoken from a feminine voice. Lissa. She was looking for me. I stepped back from Dimitri, who still had his eyes trained on mine.

"Rose, there you are. I needed to say sorry."

Dimitri's expression fell.

Disappointed.

He walked back slowly, his head lowered until he finally turned his back to me and walked away.

_Dimitri._

"Rose?" Lissa stepped closer towards me and when I faced her she hugged me tightly. "I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean any of it. You're going through so much, things I know I can't understand. Please forgive me," she pleaded. "I don't want my best friend angry at me on my wedding."

"Forgive and forget," I mumbled. "Don't worry about it," I mustered a smile. "You're getting married in a few hours…I'm happy for you," I said genuinely although my thoughts weren't really on Lissa.

"Thank you," she smiled and hugged me once again.

_Dimitri_, I thought.

* * *

_A/N_

_This chapter was sadly rushed =( I wanted to get a chapter out before my midterms which start the week commencing Feb 14th! I won't be able to UD until about two weeks. Every chapter from now on I'm determined to really take my time on and write with detail cos **from here on out things will get intense**!_

_Sorry for the fluff of this chapter, though some parts I really did enjoy writing =) like the Rose/Christian part hehe... But yeah, **this chapter is sort of the calm before the storm** so it was one of those necessary chapters even though it seems not much has happened. _

_I hope you've enjoyed it anyway...as always, let me know what you think!_

_***Next Chapter: Sunday - The Wedding***  
_


	32. Chapter 30

_A/N_

_Yay! An update =)  
_

_For Lissa's wedding dress I asked ages ago for suggestions and you were all brilliant with your response. I looked back on the suggestions for this chapter and you may have forgotten but a massive shout out to **BelikovaChild **- **THANK YOU** - for recommending an amazing site: Henry Roth. Here's the links for my inspiration on her wedding dress - really beautiful dresses and the descriptions on the site also helped me =)_

http:/www(.)henryroth(.)com(.)au/our-gowns/wedding-dresses/kendra(.)html

http:/www(.)henryroth(.)com(.)au/our-gowns/wedding-dresses/21860(.)html

_**Song Recommendations: **_

_Nicki Minaj - Moment 4 Life_

_Jamie Foxx - Heaven_

_Boys Like Girls - Two Is Better Than One  
_

_Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Acoustic Version)_

_Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On - yep, sounds random!_

_Justin Bieber - Down To Earth (Acoustic Version) - emotional song!  
_

_Nicki Minaj - Save Me_

_The Fray - Heartless_

_Now more than ever...  
_

_****Read, Review and Enjoy!****  
_

_

* * *

_

**Kady's Story - Chapter 30**

**Sunday**

**5am, The Hotel Room**

I hardly slept a wink. The expression on Dimitri's face, that look of expectation and then disappointment had my mind reeling. We hadn't spoken a word to each other after my breakdown, which seemed to have become a recurrent theme in my stay here. I tried recalling the random words that escaped me during my breakdown. Had my words caused Dimitri's reaction? What had I said that had left him so disappointed? I had been angry at Lissa and I remember blaming her…or something…I was angry at the way she'd accused me and made me feel more guilty. How could any of that relate back to Dimitri? I knew I hadn't let anything slip that would make him think in that path…

"Rose, we have to get up," Dimitri said from the other side of the room. He sounded like he'd already been awake for a while too.

"Yeah," I sighed and got up.

Kady was sleeping peacefully beside me. I really hoped she wouldn't wake up when I'd have to move her to Lissa's hotel room, where we were all supposed to get ready. It was extremely early for us, 5am which in the human world was actually 5pm. Lissa wanted to say her vows during sunset and Christian would do absolutely anything to make her happy. I smiled to myself, for the first time feeling genuinely excited for the upcoming nuptials.

Dimitri decided to make a quick breakfast while I showered. I wouldn't have to worry about doing my hair or makeup - Lissa had organised for makeup artists and hair stylists.

I gratefully took the mug of hot coffee Dimitri offered me when I came out the shower. We didn't say much and he went to have his own quick shower. While I waited for him I made a few phone calls to check on the guardians, ensure they were at their designated places and setting up of the wedding and reception half was running smoothly.

All was well.

I grabbed whatever belongings me and Kady would need at Lissa's, while Dimitri carefully scooped up her sleeping form into his arms. Then we headed to Lissa's hotel room a few doors down from ours. Scarlett opened the door.

"No men allowed," she said immediately.

"I have to put Kady back down," Dimitri argued.

"Here, I'll take her," she said with open arms. Dimitri eyed her warily and she rolled her eyes. "I've held her before, come on," she waved her hands impatiently. Dimitri sighed and passed our little angel over.

I turned around to face him.

"I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, about to reach his head down to kiss me.

I then heard Kady stir behind me and then start crying.

"Mommy," she cried.

I quickly shoved whatever was in my hands into Dimitri's and took Kady from Scarlett who had a 'Shit, what did I do?' look on her face. I smiled at her to assure her.

"Shh," I cuddled Kady and hugged her. Her warm body snuggled further into mine and she rest her head on my shoulder.

Dimitri silently passed my belongings over to Scarlett. The slight movement caused Kady to stir again and when she peeked her eyes open she began crying again.

"Daddy."

"Shh, angel," he whispered, rubbing her back. Her eyes flickered shut. "Daddy will be back soon," he promised and kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep. "See you soon," he said to me and kissed me quickly.

**6:45am, Lissa's Hotel Room**

I hadn't been able to put Kady down to bed again, she'd cry every time I'd try. In the end I was left holding her in my arms as the hair stylist did my hair.

To be honest, it was comforting holding my little angel in my arms. I closed my eyes and remembered when she was only a few months old. She'd wail from her cot and I would quickly swoop her up into my arms and whisper to her little things like 'Mommy's got you, angel' or 'don't cry, my little angel'. It always made me feel so good when she'd stop crying and I knew the reason was because all she wanted was to have her mommy hold her in her arms. I loved watching her grow up. At the same time it was bittersweet. The older she got the less dependent she was on me. So right now she wanted her mommy to hold her against her chest and so I did.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the present. It was busy and loud - curling irons, makeup kits, hair spray, serums…everything was all over the place as all the women tried to get ready at once. I had a feeling the guy's quarters were quiet and relaxed, with a little playful banter. How I wished I were one of the guys right now.

"Shit, we have two hours," yelled Mia and that seemed to throw everyone into another round of panic. I heard Scarlett laugh in the corner of the room as the makeup artist worked on her.

**7:25am, Lissa's Hotel Room, The Bathroom**

I had roused Kady awake a few minutes earlier and she stood there rubbing at her eyes.

"I know it's early, angel," I said sympathetically as I tried to get her dressed while she was still half asleep. "But it's your Auntie Lissa and Chrissie's wedding today," I said excitedly, hoping she'd catch on.

She grumbled.

I quickly dressed into my own dress, careful not to ruin my hair. I zipped up the back and went to look in the long mirror. I smiled as I eyed my dress, hair and makeup. It was perfect. The dress was light and airy, wonderful for a beach wedding, an unusual yet beautiful maid of honour dress. There were intricate flower patterns all across the material, with varying shades of purple. The material was see through but there was a thin dark purple lining underneath. The v-neck revealed a fair amount of tasteful cleavage, and the material cinched under my bust and around my waist tightly until it flowed down freely.

It was even more stunning than the first time I wore it, now accompanied with my well done hair and makeup. My hair was done with a natural beach look - long and wavy down my shoulders. The hair stylist had braided the front few strands into a French plait so it curved along my head, like a headband, and then fell back into waves down my shoulders.

My makeup was subtle. A thin line of black eyeliner, a hint of purple on my eyelids and my eyelashes curled and coated delicately in mascara making my dull brown eyes appear rich and intense. There was a light blush of pink on my cheeks. I dabbed a little pink lipstick, which almost looked natural against my already pink lips, and I was done.

I felt Kady wrap her arms around my legs and hug me.

"You look really really pretty, momma." It was the first coherent thing she'd said today.

"And you look like the most prettiest little flower girl _ever_," I said honestly, bending down and picking her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't fall back to sleep, angel."

"Mmm."

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

**8:15am, Lissa's Hotel Room**

Lissa looked…beyond words.

Her wedding dress was similar in style to my dress, but stood out uniquely. The dress was strapless with a gentle sweetheart neckline. The bodice was kissed with intricate embroidery, a lavender satin bow laced under the chest, adorned with a Swarovski brooch. Past the bow the cool chiffon material draped down graciously. Her silky blond hair reached just past her shoulders in soft natural curls. She wore minimal jewellery, simple diamond earrings and a thin yet extravagant diamond bracelet.

I walked over to her and hugged her, hoping that the tears wouldn't fall.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

"Thank you, Rose," she whispered back. I pulled back and looked to see that she too was trying to fight the tears. We laughed.

"Has Sparky had any history of fainting?" I then asked, fingers crossed.

"No," Lissa smiled, knowing my thoughts.

"Shoot! Well, in the very least he'll be left speechless," I winked and Lissa laughed.

**8:45am, The Beach**

"Harley!" Kady yelled and jumped up and down as the puppy wolf came bounding towards her, accompanied by Adrian.

"Little dhampir, you look stunning," Adrian smiled with a hug and kiss.

"You haven't seen Lissa. You look very handsome, if I do say so myself," I smiled.

He wore a black suit, a dark purple shirt with a thin black tie. There was a little purple flower pinned to his suit jacket. Adrian simply shrugged at my compliment like he already knew how drop-dead gorgeous he looked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," I heard a soft husky voice say quietly from behind. It was Scarlett, wearing a similar dress to mine, but with a different cut. She had eyes only for Adrian and he was staring back speechless.

I smiled and left the two alone, moving back to Kady. She was now wide awake, talking animatedly to Harley. I quickly took the basket of flowers from her, seeing as Harley was about to bite it.

When I straightened back up strong arms encircled my waist. I inhaled his intoxicating scent and smiled as his fingers laced through mine. He then twirled me around - like the other night when we'd been dancing - and eyed me and my dress very _very_ slowly with an appreciative gaze. His hand caressed my hips and then his deep brown eyes found mine.

"You look beautiful," he said in a deep voice, his Russian accent seeping through. He smiled although it didn't quite catch his eyes. I tried not to frown.

"And you look very gorgeous," I said looking down and touching his black tie. Like Adrian, he was wearing a black tailored suit, purple shirt and black tie. The purple shirt really went well with his complexion.

He tilted my head back with his thumb and index finger. He didn't wait for a response and quickly brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back but I didn't know why I was fighting back tears. When he pulled away, just enough so he could look me in the eye with that intensity.

"I love you," he said with more than just love. It was as if he was trying to say something else.

"I love you too."

He looked down and sighed, pulling away and without another glance he went to pick up Kady.

"You look like an angel," he smiled, his voice filled with such adoration and happiness.

"I'm your angel, daddy," she giggled and kissed his nose.

"Yes you are," he hugged her.

It still amazed me how much love he held for his little girl, even though he thought she wasn't his biological daughter. He'd been acting strange for the past couple of days, but when he was with Kady all his worries and fears seemed to wash away. He'd be so young and carefree with his daughter.

I smiled at the pair and then looked out at the sea. It wasn't as calm as it had been in the last few days, the water rushing to the shore almost violently.

**9:03am, The Beach**

Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Kady and me stood behind the large curtained canvas. The rest of the guests were seated.

Lissa closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. I took a hold of her hand and squeezed gently, hoping to ease her nervousness.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," she said, opening her eyes and smiling confidently. I kissed her cheek and walked back to Kady.

"Just throw the petals slowly as you walk down the aisle, okay angel?" She nodded her head excitedly and I gave her a quick kiss. "Uncle Adrian will tell you when it's your turn."

"We're ready," the wedding planner then called. The grand piano began to play softly.

"Here we go," Eddie whispered, holding his arm out. I grinned and laced an arm through his. I held onto my lovely bouquet of white calla lilies, a few purple lilies in the mix.

We walked slowly down the aisle. There were only a few dozen guests. I caught Christian's eye - he looked amazing! He wore a black suit, a white shirt with a thin dark purple tie, a little purple lily pinned to his suit jacket. He was dressed to perfection, but what looked amazing was the glow of love radiating off of him. He looked blissfully happy, awaiting his princess. I grinned at him and winked. He grinned back. I took my place on the stage and Eddie took his place as best man beside Christian - it was almost poetic having the guardians as the best man and maid of honour.

Next came Kady with a her basket of petals and an angelic smile. She threw handfuls of pink and purple flowers along the aisle. As soon as Harley saw her he started barking and Dimitri had to pet him to stay put. Kady giggled and a few of the guests chuckled along too. When she finished down the aisle she stood in front of me with a huge grin.

"I did it, mommy," she whispered loudly.

"Yeah you did, angel. You were perfect. Go sit next to daddy," I whispered back and she turned around into Dimitri's arms. Harley now content as Kady pet him.

The pianist changed the tune slightly to a soft sweet melody. Everyone stood on their feet as Adrian walked Lissa down the aisle.

The sunset had created a soft orange/pink hue to the sky, very slowly enveloping us all into darkness. Not complete darkness, as there were hundreds of little white candles placed around the stage.

Lissa was beautiful in the flickering candle light tinged in pink from the sunset, the diamonds on her dress and wrist twinkling magically. She flowed down the aisle elegantly, holding a bouquet of stunning dusty purple calla lilies embellished with pearls and jewels and ribboned off with an ivory satin bow. Her silky blond hair waved ever so gently against the soft breeze.

Walking down the aisle, she only had eyes for Christian. Her everlasting love radiating through the bond and gleaming in her emerald eyes. Her smile widened as Adrian placed her hand in Christian's and he then took a seat beside Scarlett.

Christian bowed his head and whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly, not from embarrassment, only a sweet shyness from the love and compliment Christian had no doubt bestowed upon her. He walked her up the few steps and Lissa handed me her bouquet.

**9:18am, The Beach, The Wedding Arch**

As the vows were spoken the piano played gently in the background. The sun was set and the only light came from that of the hundreds of little candles arranged around us.

Christian took a deep breath and then spoke, his eyes never straying from Lissa's.

"I, Christian Ozera, promise to love you, Vasilissa Dragomir, with everything I have and everything I am. I promise to be devoted to you, and value the love we share for all the days of my life. I promise to be understanding of your feelings and always think of us in anything I do. I promise to offer you companionship, honesty, intimacy and my eternal love. This is my solemn vow." Eddie then handed him the ring. "I give this ring as my gift to you," he said with a crooked smile and his blue eyes ablaze. "Wear it and think of me and know…that I love you." I heard Lissa sniff before it was her turn.

"On this special day, in the presence of these witnesses, I, Vasilissa Dragomir, take you, Christian Ozera, to be my husband and soul mate. I promise to be true to you, to support you and be a friend to you. I promise that as we grow old, I will never forget what we have now. No matter how many days pass, I know our love will never pass, and that we will grow as one. I promise to give you the best of myself, and love you completely. Now and forever." Christian had a huge smile on his face, a smile I'd never seen before. Lissa turned around so I could give her the ring. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

The minister was about to continue, but Christian stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Just one more thing," he looked at the pianist and another louder melody played before us fitting in effortlessly with Christian's next words. "The first time we spoke had my heart beating out of my chest, even when you were angry with me and telling me to go away," he laughed and she laughed too. "I have always been stunned by your beauty, and the more I got to know you the more I was blown away with your compassion," he smiled sweetly. "I was broken when we met and you were going through tough times too. All my life I'd been waiting for something _amazing_ and that moment came when you stepped into that attic." He cupped her face in his hands gently. "You fixed me, Lissa, and as one we are complete." He kissed her forehead softly. "I promise to love you with all my heart and soul. I can not wait to embark on my life with you forever and build our family together." He trailed his hand down to touch her flat stomach. He looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I love you," he whispered. I gasped silently. I caught Dimitri's eye, he was looking right at me heatedly.

The minister then carried on and focused back to the bride and groom.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Christian grinned before locking his lips with Lissa's in a sweet kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist. Everyone started clapping and there were a few wolf whistles and woops.

**11:38am, The Wedding Reception**

After they were officially announced husband and wife there were professional photographers at the ready to take individual and group photos. Then we were able to eat - I was starved and chomped down virtually everything on my plate. Yeah, I know, how classy!

The wedding reception had been decorated beautifully. A dim ambiance around the hall cast by the flickering candle lights at the centre of the tables and around the room. I had never quite appreciated the beauty of flowers until now, seeing the various shades of calla lilies and purple roses perfectly composed together, decorating the tables and room and bringing a fresh sweet aroma to the atmosphere.

Candles around the dance floor were now being lit and Christian took Lissa's hand, leading her onto the dance floor for their first dance. There was a hushed silence and all eyes faced towards the couple in the middle. The acoustic guitars starting playing and the singer began a beautiful rendition of Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars'.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Christian bent his head down to touch against Lissa's and smiled. It was obvious that at this very moment they were absorbed in only each other. The rest of the world truly forgotten. He then kissed her slowly and the moment was so intimate that I had to look away.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Dimitri wove his fingers through mine.

"Care for a dance?" he whispered in my ear.

I faced him and touched his cheek with the back of my hand. I searched his face, trying to read his thoughts.

"Yeah," I finally said and let him lead me to the dance floor where there were already a few couples dancing slowly.

We danced in silence, Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist and my arms laced around his neck. I rest my head against his chest. I was surprised to hear his heart beating so erratically. My hand trailed down to his chest, right above his heart willing to calm him. He held onto my hand and kissed my palm.

Next moment, Kady had her little arms wrapped around our legs.

"I wanna dance," she smiled.

Me and Dimitri laughed and he picked her up, his other arm still holding me at my waist. I wrapped my arm around the both of them and rested my head on his chest, letting Dimitri sway us to the thrum of the guitar.

Hearing Kady giggle I lifted my head from his chest. Dimitri wove his fingers through her curly brown hair, eyeing it curiously, a small smile gracing his features.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your hair is, angel?" She shook her head smiling. "Well you have absolutely _beautiful _brown hair," he grinned.

He then curiously eyed her face, I wasn't sure what he was looking for. He removed his arm around my waist to touch Kady's soft rosy cheeks, which were lifted in a grin.

"And you have a _gorgeous _smile," he rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love _your _smile, daddy," she giggled, capturing his face in her little chubby hands and kissing his nose.

"It's just like yours," I heard him whisper before hugging her tightly.

**12:23pm, The Wedding Reception**

The atmosphere was fun and vibrant. Everyone having a good time; joking, laughing and dancing. Christian said something to the pianist. The song was cut and then the piano started a new tune.

_I've been really tryin' , baby_

Everyone burst into laughter as Christian took to the dance floor with a cute little pout and puppy dog eyes for Lissa. The soulful singer continued with Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On'.

_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then come on, oh, come on_

_Whoo, let's get it on_

Lissa turned bright red under everyone's gaze and laughter and Christian was waving her forward, singing the lyrics too.

_Ah, babe, let's get it on_

_Let's love, baby_

_Let's get it on, sugar_

_Let's get it on_

Everyone started whooping and Lissa rolled her eyes allowing Christian to kiss her passionately.

"Roza?"

"Hmm?" I said, not taking my eyes off the happy couple and laughed as Christian lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Rose," Dimitri said through gritted teeth and I was shocked at his harshness. I turned around to see him shake his head. "Sorry," he quickly apologised and I frowned. He took a deep breath and then looked to his right. I followed his gaze to see Kady laughing and dancing with Adrian and Scarlett, Harley next to them barking happily. I looked quickly to Dimitri to see the pain flash through his eyes before he too soon covered it. When his deep bottomless eyes met mine again it was full of a burning emotion. He gulped and grabbed my hands. "Roza…" I waited with a small frown. "…I _love _you."

"Dimi-"

He interrupted me, clasping my face in his hands and crashing his soft lips to mine in a blazing fiery kiss. I moaned, as he bit my lower lip and then caressed it with his tongue. My lips parted allowing him entrance and he took it willingly. My head swam dizzyingly, trying to cope with Dimitri's thorough and rough kiss. With his fingers linked through mine he squeezed my hand as if telling me something. I was too preoccupied with the feel of his lips to think about anything else.

"I _love _you," he whispered breathlessly against my lips.

"I know," I gulped back, resting my forehead against his, trying to catch my breath.

He pulled back, his brown eyes hard. I was no longer able to discern his emotions as if he'd locked me out.

"Do you?" he asked.

The question took me off guard and I stepped back. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to ignore the loud thumping of my heart echoing painfully in my ear. When I didn't respond I caught his small lapse - pain and sadness flashed through his deep brown eyes. My head pounded.

"Roza, I love you," he said, now more abruptly, his expression dark…cold.

When I still remained silent he inadvertently clenched my hand. I hissed and he pulled back immediately, his hands balled into fists by his side. He was shaking his head at me. That disappointment was back and my breathing became harsher. His jaw flexed and I saw the tears accumulate in his eyes.

They didn't fall.

He walked away.

**12:34pm, The Hotel Room**

I followed Dimitri as he ran up the stairs to our hotel room. I flinched watching him punch the door before opening it, waiting for me to enter before slamming the door shut.

When I turned to face him he was breathing heavily, his dark brown eyes hard and dilated to almost pitch black. He gave me a fierce piercing look. My hands were clammy and my whole body was shaking, almost as if a buzz had been injected into my blood stream.

We were silent for what felt like a millennia, his stare never wavering from mine. My breathing was sharp and rapid, and I gritted my teeth as the tears accumulated at the brim of my eyes.

"Dimi-"

"No," he said abruptly. "I don't want anymore of your rambling!" he shouted the last words.

The next few seconds were filled with a painful deadly silence, only the sound of our heavy breathing could be heard.

I fought the sob with all my might, my leg shaking to keep my energy centred elsewhere.

"Rose…" My name was a breath on his lips. I barely heard the next words. "Tell me."

"I…" No words would leave my mouth. I was suffocated, my throat constricted with pain.

"Rose, tell me." His voice cracked in the end, now a pleading tone to the words. Almost as if he were wishing an end to the psychological torture.

I broke out into a sob and tears flowed down my cheeks. All I could do was nod my head once…and then twice.

"Is it true?"

For the first time ever he was ripped of his fight, of his strength, of his lethal power. What was left was a shell of a Dimitri, a young man, his voice cracking with heart wrenching pain. He needed to hear it, a verbal declaration ridding him of any doubt.

"Yes."

"She's my daughter," he sighed and spoke to himself. A small smile lifted on his lips and he bit on his lower lip as tears brimmed his eyes. He lifted his head to look up, speaking past the ceiling of the room, through the roof of the hotel and into the sky. "She's my daughter," he choked and closed his eyes, lips trembling. He wasn't upset. He was joyous. He turned around and rested his hands on the door, as if it were the only thing holding him up. His shoulders shook as he sobbed silently.

I closed my own eyes and breathed in…and then out.

_Free._

I was free.

When I opened my eyes again Dimitri was still faced away from me, his head leaning against the door and his arm covering his eyes. He was breathing steadily, still as a statue.

My feet moved of its own accord, one foot placed after the other until I was inches away from him. My hand trembled as it moved forward to lightly touch his shoulder.

In the time span of a millisecond his arm shot forward, pinning my own to my side, while his shoulder rammed painfully into my chest, knocking the breath out of me. I had no chance to recuperate, his other hand clasped tightly around my neck.

Dimitri's face was an inch from mine. His expression one of animalistic rage, unlike anything I'd ever seen in him

For the first time _ever_…I was scared of Dimitri.

He loosened his hold on my neck, allowing me to gulp down oxygen. My chest was heaving.

"_Why _didn't you say anything?" he growled.

I couldn't think straight with him so close to me. His hand wrapped around my arm was blocking the blood circulation, my right hand slowly becoming immune to feeling. His body shook with uncontrollable anger, causing my body to shake along with his. I don't think he realised his hold around my neck had clasped back tightly. Black spots slurred my vision.

With all the energy I could muster, I balled my left hand into a fist and drove a painful blow to the side of his head. He was caught on unawares. Even though his hold hadn't retracted it had loosened the tinniest amount. It was all I needed. I kneed him forcefully in the ribs - thank God for the light dress - and backed away from him, willing for neither of us to cause further physical damage on the other.

I swallowed some more valuable air before he could pin me a second time round. I held out my hands - a sign for him not to come any closer. He was glaring at me, massaging his bruised rib.

"Dimitri," I finally croaked. It was as if I had swallowed barbed wire! I was in desperate need of water. I tried clearing my throat to no avail and continued anyway. "Dimitri, this isn't you," I said firmly, hoping for him to come back to his senses. "I know you're angry and there's a lot for me to explain…but, _please_…calm down," I spoke the words slowly.

Wrong choice of words.

"Calm down?" he seethed. "You've been lying to me for nearly _five _years. You've been lying to my _face_ for a month!"

"I know," I moaned, the tears coming back and I wiped them away impatiently.

_Be strong…for him…_

"I fucked up! I've been a mess for the past five years," I begged him to understand. "I was confused…and-and-…you'd just left me and I didn't know what to make of anything. I was pregnant! By _you_…and-and-and-…I thought you'd gone off to _be _with Tasha. I was…angry and hurt," I listed off with my shaking fingers.

"So that's it. You're trying to pin the blame on me?" he whipped back furiously.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Dimitri…I genuinely thought you didn't want me," I cried. "I thought you wouldn't want…our baby."

"_That _wasn't your call to make," he snapped, pointing a finger at me, his voice shaking uncontrollably. "What about a month ago, when I came back? You _saw_…you _knew _how much I loved her!" he yelled, each word a knife through my already broken heart.

"There's no excuse," I said quietly, shaking my head and looking down at my feet, unable to stand his hurt expression. Never ending tears slipping down my face. "I've been a _coward_," I cried, "too scared to face you. Too scared to face the fact that I've been lying to _everyone _in the world I love."

"I always thought…" he spoke quietly, his voice husky with emotion. "…I always thought you were the strongest person I ever knew. But you're right," he laughed bitterly, "you've been _nothing_…but a coward."

I deserved that.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes. After we got back to court," I said instantly, prepared to be honest for once.

"What about that night…three weeks ago? I offered the sincerest of apologies. I accepted that I'd been wrong in leaving you to guard Tasha. What about that night, huh?" his words slowly becoming louder and louder. "Did it ever occur to you that I'd been honest with you so maybe it was _your _turn to be honest with _me_?"

I hated the truth of the words which left my lips.

"I'd just gotten you back. I was scared that if I told you…you'd leave again."

"Coward _and _selfish. What else is there to Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked rhetorically.

He paced over to the fridge in quick strides, pulling out a water bottle. I narrowed my eyes wondering if he were mocking me as he gulped down the chilled water. My throat burned even more and I had to look away.

I heard the whoosh and I shot out my hand to catch the water bottle before it smacked me in the face. Maybe he was hoping for that. I didn't say a word, finishing the rest of the water in one go. It was rejuvenating, but that obviously didn't last long.

"How long has Adrian known?" he asked abruptly.

"How did you know he knew?"

"He told me that whatever secret you'd been keeping you'd tell me when you were ready. Besides, he's the closest person to you, you'd trust him with your life. Now answer the question."

"From the beginning."

Dimitri's expression was expertly composed, so I knew he was feeling anything but calm. I knew there would be an illogical part of him that was jealous. His next question proved my thoughts.

"Were you two ever together?"

"No."

"Did he ever see himself as Kady's father?"

"He wanted to for me, but he always saw Kady as _your_ child."

Dimitri was silent for a few moments.

"Did Kady ever confuse him as her father?"

My head snapped up to Dimitri's. There was a look of utter sadness and helplessness, tearing my heart into pieces. He had had to accept early on that he'd never be there to watch Kady grow from a little baby into a little girl. That didn't mean Adrian had never been there. The thought was probably eating Dimitri up inside.

"Dimitri…" My voice broke and I stood up to slowly walk towards him. "Kady has _never _seen anyone as her daddy until you came into her life. Don't doubt that."

"Don't…_Don't _come any closer," he murmured.

"Please…" my voice cracked as my hand reached for him.

His hand grabbed me painfully by the wrist.

"_Don't _make me hurt you," he hissed, shoving my hand and causing me to stumble a few steps back.

I sighed in acceptance. We fell into painful silence once again. Every minute passing by felt like another minute in which his love for me fell and fell…to nothingness. I was hopeless and helpless.

"That's why you wanted me to be there when Janine spoke of Abe spending time with Kady," he finally spoke. I cleared my throat to find my voice.

"What?"

"That day when we found Kady with Abe in Janine's apartment. You were furious. You didn't want Kady near him." He spoke the words monotonously, no feeling and I sank deeper and deeper into emptiness myself. "Janine wanted to talk to you and you insisted that I be there. I didn't know why you'd want that, I just thought maybe you wanted me there for moral support. You held jurisdiction over me and in the end I had to stay," he laughed bitterly. "That wasn't the reason though, was it? Moral support?" he asked me with narrowed eyes.

"No," I whispered.

"You were discussing Kady and you wanted me there because I'm her father. Biological father," he tagged on. Taking a quick breath he continued on. "Do you remember that time Kady asked if she was getting a baby brother?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, Adrian told her that. He may have been joking but now I realise that there _is _a chance for us to have kids and he knew that too." He stopped and thought for a few seconds before laughing again - goose bumps rose on my arms and not the good kind. "No-sex pact?" he smirked, his eyes cold. "Nice way avoiding pregnancy," he clapped.

He sighed and walked past me to pace around the room looking thoughtful.

"When we were on the plane. You mentioned how you being shadow-kissed brought lots of 'perks'. Is that how you think Kady was made possible?"

"I…errr…I think so," I stammered. "I couldn't come up with anything else and neither could the doctor."

He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"So…my genes and your genes. I guess that's why she's so amazing at fighting," he smiled, his eyes clear of pain for the first time in a long time. I allowed myself a smile too, but when I caught his cold gaze that was soon dropped.

"You know…when Kady told me when her birthday was…" he looked down and closed his eyes, sorrow clear on his face and body language - his shoulders and body slumped. "I honestly thought you'd had sex with some moroi right after I'd left. The thought…_killed_ me inside," his voice broke and I had to close my eyes, his pain too great and too deep. "And now I know that wasn't true…yet somehow, _somehow_…the truth hurts _that _much more knowing its all been an elaborate _lie_," he growled the last word and my lips trembled.

_What do I say?_

"I knew you'd hurt either way…that doesn't justify me telling you _now_, I was just trying to hold off the inevitable a little while longer."

I knew my words did nothing. There was _genuinely _nothing I could say to make any of this better. My best bet was time. He needed time. And space. I was past feeling shit and sorry for myself. It was Dimitri's hurt and pain which I felt now - worse than anything I'd ever felt before. The worst form of suffering.

Suddenly, there he was, directly in front of me. His stance threatening. My feet moved a step back. My body shook. His hands that used to hold me so gently, held my face with no care of the pain they inflicted - not physical pain, but the pain in my heart knowing the reason he levelled his head inches from mine, the reason he dared touch me, holding my face, so as to force me to listen to every single icy word.

"You told me _nothing_," he breathed, his tone harsh. "I gave you countless, _countless_, times to tell me. I wanted Kady to be my daughter so bad, my _biological _daughter and when I had the slightest inkling that it could be true…I hoped against hope that it wouldn't be! Simply because I couldn't _stand_ the idea that the woman I _loved_ most in the world had been _lying _to me all this time."

Tears brimmed his hard eyes and as I cried I saw the small tear trail down his heartbroken face.

And then he was gone.

The door banging shut in finality.

**1:28pm, Outside The Wedding Reception**

He stood behind the curtains, viewing the scene before him with mild interest. The strings of that guitar grating on his patience. The laughter was damn near unbearable. The stink of roses irritating his nose.

"Christian…"

His eyes followed the train of the feminine voice, glazing over as he spotted the Dragomir Princess.

He adjusted his tie and suit jacket, leisurely licking his lips, his fangs scraping his bottom lip deliciously. Peeking behind him, his lips lifted painfully at the other suited up men.

"Harley!" a high pitched voice called out.

The pitter-patter of little footsteps could be heard from across the room and in seconds the owner of the voice was inches away.

"Har-"

The little girl with brown hair stared at the bodies strewn before her. The deep red of the glorious blood sparkled brilliantly against the white tiled floor.

He inhaled her scent. His fangs immediately elongated and sharpened to the point of excruciating pain. The beat of her heart accelerated wonderfully, he could almost taste the warm sweet blood that rushed through her veins.

The little girl turned around very slowly.

Brown eyes connected with deep red irises.

"You must be Kady, Little One."

His lips curved further up in a sadistic smile, fangs throbbing as the little girl let out an ear-splitting scream.


	33. Author's Note

_A/N_

_

* * *

_

_=(_

_**Unfortunately this is not a new chapter…**_

_I really really did not want to post an A/N - I hate seeing an A/N instead of an UD! - but it was inevitable..._

_I was so excited for my exams to finish so I could write the next chapter but unfortunately in the middle of my exams my mum fell ill and I've been really busy taking care of her so I haven't had the time / been in the mood to write the next chapter =( _

_I am so very sorry! I'm not sure when I will UD next but hopefully it won't be too long - I'm not gonna say when in case I can't meet that deadline. _

_I really hope you all understand and my mum's slowly getting better - nothing too serious but she's been bedridden for a while.

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_I wanted to say a quick major **THANK YOU **to everyone that reviewed! Had astonishing number of reviews and feedback for the last chapter and I am so grateful to my lovely readers and reviewers =)  
_

_Wasn't sure if the differing opinions on Dimitri was a good thing at first but now decided that it's a great thing! I think good stories/movies etc are those that make the reader's think in different ways and lead to contradicting opinions…if that makes sense? I'm really happy that for some Dimitri's character shocked you or angered you while other's loved this side of Dimitri (like me lol)…_

_It's great to have your own opinions and I totally respect that so here's my opinion on Dimitri's character from Chapter 30:_

_Yeah, there was mixed reception to Dimitri being violent and I completely understand that some people may have thought it inappropriate and I would too had it not been the fact that this is Rose and Dimitri - they fight in what they do and they've fought each other countless times. Rose isn't some helpless girl and can easily stand her own so I didn't hesitate - or more so, Dimitri didn't hesitate with showing his anger in a physical manner. _

_Having said that…I honestly forgot about Dimitri's father having been violent towards his mother so thanks for those that remembered that and sorry to have forgotten :S Maybe that would have changed how I'd written Dimitri's reaction but I still love the final result so maybe not lol

* * *

_

_So yeah...I thought I'd address the whole Dimitri situation while I'm posting this A/N_

_I'm really sorry to leave you guys hanging at such a pivotal part of the story and at a cliffhanger... I feel really bad but I hope you all understand too..._

_Thanks_

_x T  
_


	34. Chapter 31

_A/N_

_WOW! Firstly,** thank you guys so so much with all the best well wishes to my mum!** They meant a lot and the amount of support truly blew me away! Earlier this week my mum went to stay with my nan for a while. I miss my mum like crazy at home, but she's overall doing better at my nan's so I can't complain. As much as I miss my mummy, she needs her mummy LOL =)_

_I also wanted to say a massive thank you to **BookwormXDimitriBelikov** - I've very recently taken to Beta-ing her story, so if you guys enjoy Sarah Dessen / Nicholas Sparks novels then check out her original story **Making Tracks** =) So yeah, I haven't been in the mood to write this chapter cos of everything that's been going on, but editing her story has really been a great break and motivated me to get back to writing again. So a massive thanks goes to her for this new UD =)_

_Back to the story - **THE FIRST TWO SECTIONS OF THIS CHAPTER IS COPIED FROM CHAPTER 30 which includes Rose and Dimitri's showdown and Kady's situation** - it's been like two weeks since an UD and I wanted you guys to feel the mood and intensity of this chapter. Plus, just in case you've forgotten the details of what happened. So **I apologise for misleading you in thinking this chapter is longer than it actually is**. The action has been split into two parts - this chapter and the next chapter. I wanted to do it all in one go but then I thought that would mean you'd have to wait longer for an UD so I thought against it._

_**WARNING - violence, violence and...ummm...violence =D**  
_

_****Read, Review and Enjoy!****  
_

* * *

**Kady's Story - Chapter 31**

**Sunday

* * *

**

**12:34pm, The Hotel Room**

I followed Dimitri as he ran up the stairs to our hotel room. I flinched watching him punch the door before opening it, waiting for me to enter before slamming the door shut.

When I turned to face him he was breathing heavily, his dark brown eyes hard and dilated to almost pitch black. He gave me a fierce piercing look. My hands were clammy and my whole body was shaking, almost as if a buzz had been injected into my blood stream.

We were silent for what felt like a millennia, his stare never wavering from mine. My breathing was sharp and rapid, and I gritted my teeth as the tears accumulated at the brim of my eyes.

"Dimi-"

"No," he said abruptly. "I don't want anymore of your rambling!" he shouted the last words.

The next few seconds were filled with a painful deadly silence, only the sound of our heavy breathing could be heard.

I fought the sob with all my might, my leg shaking to keep my energy centred elsewhere.

"Rose…" My name was a breath on his lips. I barely heard the next words. "Tell me."

"I…" No words would leave my mouth. I was suffocated, my throat constricted with pain.

"Rose, tell me." His voice cracked in the end, now a pleading tone to the words. Almost as if he were wishing an end to the psychological torture.

I broke out into a sob and tears flowed down my cheeks. All I could do was nod my head once…and then twice.

"Is it true?"

For the first time ever he was ripped of his fight, of his strength, of his lethal power. What was left was a shell of a Dimitri, a young man, his voice cracking with heart wrenching pain. He needed to hear it, a verbal declaration ridding him of any doubt.

"Yes."

"She's my daughter," he sighed and spoke to himself. A small smile lifted on his lips and he bit on his lower lip as tears brimmed his eyes. He lifted his head to look up, speaking past the ceiling of the room, through the roof of the hotel and into the sky. "She's my daughter," he choked and closed his eyes, lips trembling. He wasn't upset. He was joyous. He turned around and rested his hands on the door, as if it were the only thing holding him up. His shoulders shook as he sobbed silently.

I closed my own eyes and breathed in…and then out.

_Free._

I was free.

When I opened my eyes again Dimitri was still faced away from me, his head leaning against the door and his arm covering his eyes. He was breathing steadily, still as a statue.

My feet moved of its own accord, one foot placed after the other until I was inches away from him. My hand trembled as it moved forward to lightly touch his shoulder.

In the time span of a millisecond his arm shot forward, pinning my own to my side, while his shoulder rammed painfully into my chest, knocking the breath out of me. I had no chance to recuperate, his other hand clasped tightly around my neck.

Dimitri's face was an inch from mine. His expression one of animalistic rage, unlike anything I'd ever seen in him

For the first time _ever_…I was scared of Dimitri.

He loosened his hold on my neck, allowing me to gulp down oxygen. My chest was heaving.

"_Why _didn't you say anything?" he growled.

I couldn't think straight with him so close to me. His hand wrapped around my arm was blocking the blood circulation, my right hand slowly becoming immune to feeling. His body shook with uncontrollable anger, causing my body to shake along with his. I don't think he realised his hold around my neck had clasped back tightly. Black spots slurred my vision.

With all the energy I could muster, I balled my left hand into a fist and drove a painful blow to the side of his head. He was caught on unawares. Even though his hold hadn't retracted it had loosened the tinniest amount. It was all I needed. I kneed him forcefully in the ribs - thank God for the light dress - and backed away from him, willing for neither of us to cause further physical damage on the other.

I swallowed some more valuable air before he could pin me a second time round. I held out my hands - a sign for him not to come any closer. He was glaring at me, massaging his bruised rib.

"Dimitri," I finally croaked. It was as if I had swallowed barbed wire! I was in desperate need of water. I tried clearing my throat to no avail and continued anyway. "Dimitri, this isn't you," I said firmly, hoping for him to come back to his senses. "I know you're angry and there's a lot for me to explain…but, _please_…calm down," I spoke the words slowly.

Wrong choice of words.

"Calm down?" he seethed. "You've been lying to me for nearly _five _years. You've been lying to my _face_ for a month!"

"I know," I moaned, the tears coming back and I wiped them away impatiently.

_Be strong…for him…_

"I fucked up! I've been a mess for the past five years," I begged him to understand. "I was confused…and-and-…you'd just left me and I didn't know what to make of anything. I was pregnant! By _you_…and-and-and-…I thought you'd gone off to _be _with Tasha. I was…angry and hurt," I listed off with my shaking fingers.

"So that's it. You're trying to pin the blame on me?" he whipped back furiously.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Dimitri…I genuinely thought you didn't want me," I cried. "I thought you wouldn't want…our baby."

"_That _wasn't your call to make," he snapped, pointing a finger at me, his voice shaking uncontrollably. "What about a month ago, when I came back? You _saw_…you _knew _how much I loved her!" he yelled, each word a knife through my already broken heart.

"There's no excuse," I said quietly, shaking my head and looking down at my feet, unable to stand his hurt expression. Never ending tears slipping down my face. "I've been a _coward_," I cried, "too scared to face you. Too scared to face the fact that I've been lying to _everyone _in the world I love."

"I always thought…" he spoke quietly, his voice husky with emotion. "…I always thought you were the strongest person I ever knew. But you're right," he laughed bitterly, "you've been _nothing_…but a coward."

I deserved that.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes. After we got back to court," I said instantly, prepared to be honest for once.

"What about that night…three weeks ago? I offered the sincerest of apologies. I accepted that I'd been wrong in leaving you to guard Tasha. What about that night, huh?" his words slowly becoming louder and louder. "Did it ever occur to you that I'd been honest with you so maybe it was _your _turn to be honest with _me_?"

I hated the truth of the words which left my lips.

"I'd just gotten you back. I was scared that if I told you…you'd leave again."

"Coward _and _selfish. What else is there to Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked rhetorically.

He paced over to the fridge in quick strides, pulling out a water bottle. I narrowed my eyes wondering if he were mocking me as he gulped down the chilled water. My throat burned even more and I had to look away.

I heard the whoosh and I shot out my hand to catch the water bottle before it smacked me in the face. Maybe he was hoping for that. I didn't say a word, finishing the rest of the water in one go. It was rejuvenating, but that obviously didn't last long.

"How long has Adrian known?" he asked abruptly.

"How did you know he knew?"

"He told me that whatever secret you'd been keeping you'd tell me when you were ready. Besides, he's the closest person to you, you'd trust him with your life. Now answer the question."

"From the beginning."

Dimitri's expression was expertly composed, so I knew he was feeling anything but calm. I knew there would be an illogical part of him that was jealous. His next question proved my thoughts.

"Were you two ever together?"

"No."

"Did he ever see himself as Kady's father?"

"He wanted to for me, but he always saw Kady as _your_ child."

Dimitri was silent for a few moments.

"Did Kady ever confuse him as her father?"

My head snapped up to Dimitri's. There was a look of utter sadness and helplessness, tearing my heart into pieces. He had had to accept early on that he'd never be there to watch Kady grow from a little baby into a little girl. That didn't mean Adrian had never been there. The thought was probably eating Dimitri up inside.

"Dimitri…" My voice broke and I stood up to slowly walk towards him. "Kady has _never _seen anyone as her daddy until you came into her life. Don't doubt that."

"Don't…_Don't _come any closer," he murmured.

"Please…" my voice cracked as my hand reached for him.

His hand grabbed me painfully by the wrist.

"_Don't _make me hurt you," he hissed, shoving my hand and causing me to stumble a few steps back.

I sighed in acceptance. We fell into painful silence once again. Every minute passing by felt like another minute in which his love for me fell and fell…to nothingness. I was hopeless and helpless.

"That's why you wanted me to be there when Janine spoke of Abe spending time with Kady," he finally spoke. I cleared my throat to find my voice.

"What?"

"That day when we found Kady with Abe in Janine's apartment. You were furious. You didn't want Kady near him." He spoke the words monotonously, no feeling and I sank deeper and deeper into emptiness myself. "Janine wanted to talk to you and you insisted that I be there. I didn't know why you'd want that, I just thought maybe you wanted me there for moral support. You held jurisdiction over me and in the end I had to stay," he laughed bitterly. "That wasn't the reason though, was it? Moral support?" he asked me with narrowed eyes.

"No," I whispered.

"You were discussing Kady and you wanted me there because I'm her father. Biological father," he tagged on. Taking a quick breath he continued on. "Do you remember that time Kady asked if she was getting a baby brother?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, Adrian told her that. He may have been joking but now I realise that there _is _a chance for us to have kids and he knew that too." He stopped and thought for a few seconds before laughing again - goose bumps rose on my arms and not the good kind. "No-sex pact?" he smirked, his eyes cold. "Nice way avoiding pregnancy," he clapped.

He sighed and walked past me to pace around the room looking thoughtful.

"When we were on the plane. You mentioned how you being shadow-kissed brought lots of 'perks'. Is that how you think Kady was made possible?"

"I…errr…I think so," I stammered. "I couldn't come up with anything else and neither could the doctor."

He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"So…my genes and your genes. I guess that's why she's so amazing at fighting," he smiled, his eyes clear of pain for the first time in a long time. I allowed myself a smile too, but when I caught his cold gaze that was soon dropped.

"You know…when Kady told me when her birthday was…" he looked down and closed his eyes, sorrow clear on his face and body language - his shoulders and body slumped. "I honestly thought you'd had sex with some moroi right after I'd left. The thought…_killed_ me inside," his voice broke and I had to close my eyes, his pain too great and too deep. "And now I know that wasn't true…yet somehow, _somehow_…the truth hurts _that _much more knowing its all been an elaborate _lie_," he growled the last word and my lips trembled.

_What do I say?_

"I knew you'd hurt either way…that doesn't justify me telling you _now_, I was just trying to hold off the inevitable a little while longer."

I knew my words did nothing. There was _genuinely _nothing I could say to make any of this better. My best bet was time. He needed time. And space. I was past feeling shit and sorry for myself. It was Dimitri's hurt and pain which I felt now - worse than anything I'd ever felt before. The worst form of suffering.

Suddenly, there he was, directly in front of me. His stance threatening. My feet moved a step back. My body shook. His hands that used to hold me so gently, held my face with no care of the pain they inflicted - not physical pain, but the pain in my heart knowing the reason he levelled his head inches from mine, the reason he dared touch me, holding my face, so as to force me to listen to every single icy word.

"You told me _nothing_," he breathed, his tone harsh. "I gave you countless, _countless_, times to tell me. I wanted Kady to be my daughter so bad, my _biological _daughter and when I had the slightest inkling that it could be true…I hoped against hope that it wouldn't be! Simply because I couldn't _stand_ the idea that the woman I _loved_ most in the world had been _lying _to me all this time."

Tears brimmed his hard eyes and as I cried I saw the small tear trail down his heartbroken face.

And then he was gone.

The door banging shut in finality.

**1:28pm, Outside The Wedding Reception**

He stood behind the curtains, viewing the scene before him with mild interest. The strings of that guitar grating on his patience. The laughter was damn near unbearable. The stink of roses irritating his nose.

"Christian…"

His eyes followed the train of the feminine voice, glazing over as he spotted the Dragomir Princess.

He adjusted his tie and suit jacket, leisurely licking his lips, his fangs scraping his bottom lip deliciously. Peeking behind him, his lips lifted painfully at the other suited up men.

"Harley!" a high pitched voice called out.

The pitter-patter of little footsteps could be heard from across the room and in seconds the owner of the voice was inches away.

"Har-"

The little girl with brown hair stared at the bodies strewn before her. The deep red of the glorious blood sparkled brilliantly against the white tiled floor.

He inhaled her scent. His fangs immediately elongated and sharpened to the point of excruciating pain. The beat of her heart accelerated wonderfully, he could almost taste the warm sweet blood that rushed through her veins.

The little girl turned around very slowly.

Brown eyes connected with deep red irises.

"You must be Kady, Little One."

His lips curved further up in a sadistic smile, fangs throbbing as the little girl let out an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

**1:28pm, The Hotel Room**

I gasped, my hands pressing forcefully to my chest. A new stream of tears descended down my face. The pain was unbearable, knocking me off my feet. I collapsed onto my knees, uncaring as the thin material of my dress stretched and tore. My fist clamped in my mouth, between my teeth, hoping no one would hear my choked muffled scream. My teeth pierced through the soft layer of skin. The warm metal taste of blood surrounded my senses. My heart thumped violently, pounding in my ears.

_Breathe._

My teeth loosened around my fist, my hand relaxed a small amount, I slowly lowered my shaking hand to the floor. I looked on, intrigued by the deep red blood peaking and oozing delicately through the skin. Evident teeth marks printed around my hand in a crescent shape. I then noticed the feel of warm thick liquid trail down the corners of my lips. My unwounded hand swiped across my mouth and I licked my lips, frowning at the bitter taste.

Somehow I rose to my feet. I walked to the sink, turning the tap. The cool water washed through my fingers and flowed down the drain tainted in red. My hands still shook as I splashed the welcome water on my face and wiped at my mouth roughly. I searched around for a towel and grabbed the first one I could find - it was white.

I rubbed at my face and hands with the towel, not caring about the makeup. My face was a mess regardless from all the crying…

_Don't think about it!_

Putting the towel away it was now stained in a pinky-red. I gritted my teeth and slapped the towel against the counter. I let out a strangled scream, my voice scratchy causing more pain in my throat. My hand slapped against my chest, it hurt unbearably. Tears slipped through the corner of my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

I had to go back down. They were probably wondering where I'd gotten to.

I ensured I was presentable with a quick scan of my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and bloodshot, as were my nose and cheeks. The cold water had done nothing to cool my face down…or my thundering heart. I sighed. I'd probably just tell Lissa I wasn't feeling well.

Lissa?

Shock.

Panic.

Frightened.

Worried.

Scared.

I ran out the door and down the hall. For the first time in years I allowed my mind to reach through the bond and into Lissa's mind, still conscious of my actual surroundings.

I nearly stumbled and fell.

Strigoi.

I was mesmerised and haunted by the sight.

There was a state of chaos. Moroi screaming in fear and some in pain as the Strigoi bit into their throat and sucked the life out of them. There was a swarm of guardians fighting against the Strigoi.

Lissa and Mia were shoved to the corner, holding onto each other and crying.

Eddie fought with a bulky Strigoi a few feat away from them. The Strigoi was clearly a moroi in his past life, throwing clumsy punches and kicks with no technique, leaving his chest unprotected. Eddie swiftly went in for the kill, stabbing the Strigoi right through his blackened heart.

Meanwhile, Christian protected Lissa and Mia, staying very close by and lighting up any Strigoi who came near allowing Eddie to quickly and efficiently finish them off.

There was a far corner of the hall alight in a blazing orange fire. The waves of heat wove into the air threateningly. I was unsure whether this had been a moroi's doing or whether the candles surrounding the hall had caught onto the curtains and drapes. Either way it was useful. Guardians were able to stab the Strigoi and even if it wasn't straight through the heart, which would simply freeze the Strigoi for a short moment of time, the fire helped finish them off.

Through Lissa's peripheral vision I could see Abe fighting a Strigoi physically and holding his own. Abe's moves were far quicker than he had let on. He aimed sharp forceful hits forcing the Strigoi back. With a simple narrowed look from Abe, the Strigoi's head was lit on fire. The strangled scream echoed through the hall causing me to flinch at the horrible sound. The Strigoi's hands banged violently on it's head, as if trying to pat the fire down. It rolled to the floor onto it's knees and screamed into the air - a disturbing shrieking wail, worse than nails on a chalkboard. A guardian then swept past and cleanly swiped a long sharp blade through the Strigoi's neck. Immediately the deathly wail ceased. The guardian handed the blade to my dad and moved on to his next opponent.

I was soon reaching the staircase leading down the hotel atrium. It was then that I could feel the disgusting wave of nausea in the pit of my stomach. I forced the bile back down my throat, nearly gagging. I tore my dress apart, leaving me in short shorts and a thin v-neck tank. My silver stake was strapped securely around my thigh and I grabbed it.

Racing down the steps I focussed back on Lissa. I couldn't see Kady, Adrian or Scarlett. I hoped against hope Kady was with them. Scarlett knew basic fire magic and that would be enough to ward off the Strigoi, as long as a guardian was there to finish it off.

_KADY, KADY, KADY!_

I screamed her name in my head, not willing to imagine a different scenario…where she'd be alone.

_No. She's with Adrian and Scarlett!_

My legs pumped even faster. I needed to get to my angel.

Lissa's thoughts echoed through my mind. The words like a stake through my heart.

_Thank God Kady's with Rose and Dimitri._

My legs stopped.

My heart stopped.

Kady was alone.

**1:53pm, Outside The Wedding Reception**

_Where is Kady?_

That was his single thought. He didn't allow himself to worry over Rose - she could hold her own. They'd been upstairs for the past hour. In that time who had Kady been with? He _needed _to find her.

The severe heat of the blazing fire within the hall could be felt outside. He sweated under the heat and tore off his suit jacket.

He searched around to find three dead guardian bodies piled on the floor. A thick pool of blood surrounding them. Their limbs twisted in awkward disturbing positions. One of the guardian's head was left askew, the flesh of his neck torn apart grotesquely.

He quickly averted his gaze, not allowing himself to wonder how the Strigoi could have possibly entered through the wards. Questions would be left for later. Now was time for action.

Without a second thought he swivelled around and aimed a forceful blow at the Strigoi. The Strigoi was shorter than Dimitri, maybe 6ft 1. He had broad shoulders and a muscular upper body. He was strong. Dimitri nearly stumbled back as a punch shot to his ribs. The adrenaline pumping through his body didn't allow the feel of pain. He reacted instantly, kicking the Strigoi and shooting a lethal uppercut to his jaw. The Strigoi's head split back and he growled menacingly from deep in his throat.

Dimitri was immune to fear.

The Strigoi had obviously been a dhampir before changing. His chalky white skin hinted at his age - possibly a few decades old. He had decent guardian technique and mixed with his quick Strigoi senses he was dangerous.

They slowly circled around each other, Dimitri not allowing the bloodcurdling screams from within the hall to affect his performance. They each waited for their chance to hit or defend. The Strigoi lifted his left arm for a punch. Dimitri forced back the arm before it could connect to his face. The Strigoi hadn't been expecting such a quick response and in that very brief moment his chest was open, unprotected. Dimitri snaked his silver stake through the Strigoi's limbs and pierced it through the stiff ribcage and into his heart. The Strigoi's eyes widened, a hollow deathly stare. His body soon slackened and he fell to the ground.

Dimitri didn't give the kill a second thought and raced on to find Kady.

"Dimitri!"

He whipped around to find Rose running towards him - he didn't consider her new attire. However, it was difficult not to notice or feel her pain. She looked almost hysterical, at breaking point.

"Kady! Where is she?" she screamed, searching around with pleading eyes.

Dimitri quickly stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. He couldn't have Rose freaking out. She needed to be stable to fight.

"We'll find her," he said firmly with a rough edge to his voice, his Russian accent seeping through in anger.

She suddenly shoved him aside and he heard the growl as her fist connected to a Strigoi. He didn't have time to help her. Another Strigoi rushed forward and he was once again thrown into a fight.

The Strigoi, like the other, had a thorough technique. He briefly wondered whether they had all been trained and how many Strigoi there possibly were. Judging by the loud shouts and screams of pain from further in, his guess was a couple of dozen. There were enough guardians, but if all the Strigoi were this skilled it could be difficult.

He fought with this Strigoi, causing damage but also receiving a few blows too.

"Belikov," the Strigoi hissed. Dimitri didn't allow the shock of the Strigoi knowing his name affect him. "I will be greatly rewarded offering your head on a platter."

Russian profanities echoed through his mind.

_What did he mean by 'offering'?_

He didn't allow the words to get to him, knowing that's what the Strigoi wanted.

"And the Hathaway girl too," he nodded towards Rose.

Dimitri saw red. He lunged at the Strigoi and twisted it's head, a satisfying and deafening crack echoing against the walls. A part of him wanted to wait for the Strigoi to recover so he could cause him unbearable pain and hear him beg for his mercy. Unfortunately time was not his friend and he stabbed the frozen body through the heart and moved on.

His heart then caught in his throat. Rose screamed in pain and clutched at her heart. The Strigoi bared his fangs, ready to bite her neck. Rose didn't fight back as the Strigoi advanced and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled and barrelled into the Strigoi and within a second finished him off.

He ran back to Rose. She was slumped against the wall, rubbing her chest just above her heart. Dimitri was relieved not to see any blood or wounds. He looked over her body, no dislocated shoulder or broken leg. He bent forward and grabbed her face.

"Roza?" his voice broke.

"My heart," she whispered breathlessly. "It hurts," she sobbed. "I felt it back in the hotel room," she then sighed and he wondered whether the pain had diminished. His hand went down to her chest and he pressed his palm there, feeling her heart thump fast.

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "Come on," she shot up to her feet. "We need to find Kady," she said determinedly.

He followed her into the hall of the wedding reception, noting to himself to keep a better eye on her. He thoughts then switched to Kady.

They _needed _to find her!

Soon.

**2:12pm, The Beach**

His long pale fingers wrapped around the little girl's wrist, not too tightly as to break the fragile bone but tight enough to cause a painful bruise. Tears streamed down her soft red cheeks as she sobbed quietly, wishing silently for her mommy.

He bared his sharp white fangs and hissed at her threateningly - as quiet as the girl tried to be her sobs echoed clearly through his keen senses. The noise was infuriating and it took all his might not to snap her neck there and then.

At the hiss the little girl recoiled, her shoulders shook violently and her jaw quivered. She emitted a small squeak and her sobbing, much to his disgust, grew louder.

He abruptly stopped in his walk and pulled her, like a rag doll, to face him. She let out a high pitched scream at the sudden movement, fear and agony clouding her senses. He brought his sickeningly pale face down to level with hers. His blood stained lips lifted in a horrific 'smile', a sneer. She gulped and scrunched her nose at the disgusting musty stink of his hot breath on her face. She bit her lip to prevent the terrified scream as she once again met his cold red stare.

"Hush, little one," he spoke in a gravely voice and what appeared to be a 'comforting' tone. His words did nothing but terrify her further.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the wonderful scent of her fear. His throat burned achingly and his fangs throbbed painfully. His slithery tongue flicked out to wet his cracked lips - he could still taste the delicious blood - and then his tongue brushed along his long canines. He groaned, aroused.

His eyes snapped open from the little girl's squirming body. She instantly stilled her movements and visibly gulped again.

He vaguely noted a distant barking in the background.

"I smell your fear, little one," he spoke slowly.

"Y-your…b-bad," the little girl's voice shook.

He grinned maliciously and tilted his head.

"Bad?"

The barking noise drew closer. He was not phased.

"Evil," she whispered. He heard the word loud and clear.

His eyes narrowed into slits, red eyes glazing over in hatred. He growled and the next second his razor sharp fangs scraped the thin barrier of skin on her neck. She yelled and thrashed. Her weak little fists did nothing against the stone of flesh. Her vein pulsated and his fangs ached to dig through and suck the warm juicy blood rushing through the vein.

He stopped.

His head shifted away from her neck. He sniffed. He released another growl and shoved the little weakling away - she shrieked and landed roughly on the sand.

"Wolf!" he snarled.

The white puppy of a wolf bared it's canines in what it thought to be a threatening manner. He looked on amused. The wolf was hardly a threat. He detested the species nonetheless.

"Harley," he heard the little girl breathe.

He smelt her hope. He couldn't have that, now could he?

He stalked towards the mutt, the wolf straightened it's back and appeared to glare back through its gold amber pupils. He grabbed the wolf and before he was able to throw it away a few feat the wolf's canines sunk into his wrist. He barely winced and within a second the mutt was flung wildly several feat. He heard the mutt whimper slightly before getting back up and running away down the beach, barking wildly.

He turned back around to face the little girl. Her lips trembled and water pooled in her eyes as she watched the puppy wolf run further and further away. He rushed towards her in a split second, the little girl jumping back in surprise and fear at his sudden close proximity.

"It won't be very long now, my little dear," he spoke to her in that disturbing low gravely tone, as if she knew what his cryptic words meant. "Now…where were we?"

He grabbed the girl tightly; she shrieked in pain and cried loudly, not holding back her tears. His fangs immediately shifted to her neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of her fresh blood, teasing himself by holding back. When he couldn't take it any longer his fangs stabbed effortlessly into her neck. He groaned as he sucked and tasted the warm blood, far better than what he had expected and far sweeter and wonderfully fragrant to anything he'd ever tasted. The little girl's wail slowly dropped quieter and quieter until she was silent, her eyes fluttering shut as the pain grew to be too much. The feed was that much more precious in the eerie silence.

Unwillingly he pulled back. He needed the girl for later. His fangs ever so slowly slid out of the slick flesh. He moaned as the tips of his long sharp fangs broke contact from the skin. His slithery tongue licked at the wound until it gradually closed off, locking the blood in place. He continued sliding his tongue against her neck, licking away the remnants of the red juice, until her neck was clean. The only evidence of the feed were the two tiny marks on her skin, invisible to the human eye.

Once he was done he tossed the frail body a few feat, the body landing on the sand with a loud thump. The little girl did not wake.

"Nathan!" a deep voice exclaimed.

Sighing, he turned around towards the voice. Two of his accomplices stood further in the shore, the water coming up to their waist. The sea thrashed fiercely around the two undead bodies, though they would have felt nothing. Not being swayed or controlled by the water, they stood impeccably still. The undead who had spoken continued.

"How much longer?" His deep voice was laced in anger.

The undead and leader, named 'Nathan', laughed a low short laugh - a very inhuman sound, dangerous.

"Not long now, my child," he assured, his lips lifted in a cruel sadistic manner. He knew his child wanted to be in the fray, he wanted to suck and taste the divine moroi blood. The child's eyes then flickered towards the little girl's body.

"The girl?"

"The girl…" Nathan paused for a moment before continuing on curiously with narrowed thoughtful eyes, "…the girl tastes undeniably sweeter and smells far potent than any blood I've ever tasted before. And…she appears to be dhampir," he finished slowly, ending the sentence as if it were a question. His red irises swept over the still form of the little girl.

There was a sudden rush of movement. His hand snapped around the other's neck and he slammed the undead body with such force into the sand, the body dug feat into the sand. They both snarled menacingly, although Nathan undoubtedly held the greater force and had the upper hand. There was a deep rumble resonating from his chest, a fierce growl escaping his throat. The child's eyes widened in obvious fear. Nathan's fangs elongated; long, lethal and razor-sharp. His sickeningly pale face hovered over the child's. The words came out slow, low and succinct.

"She's. Mine."

Without waiting for a response the child was pulled back up by the neck, with such force he was sure his neck would snap, and then his body was hurled with such speed into the depths of the sea. The body impacting the water with unbelievable force, causing huge waves to pulsate and charge across the sea and stab against the beach.

* * *

_A/N_

_I apologise, there doesn't seem to be much there :S But I wanted to give you guys something at the very least so I hope you enjoyed this action/violent side of the story nonetheless =)_

_I'm also sorry that this chapter doesn't mention anything about the fight between Rose and Dimitri, but they're so scared and worried about Kady that the fight isn't even on their minds. Hope you guys understand that. Another thing, I know Rose's first thought when she found out there were Strigoi in the building wasn't Kady - she was so shocked there were Strigoi there that all she could do was watch and everything we see from her perspective takes place in a matter of seconds. I thought I'd explain that in case some of you guys thought she should think about Kady first. She does as soon as she gets past the few seconds of shock._

_Oh...and I love love love writing in the Strigoi's perspective! LOL I'm weird but I just love writing on the side of evil. It's fun! _

_Before I forget - **don't look too much into this Strigoi being Nathan **- it's not supposed to be a big deal. I just wanted to name the Strigoi, so what better name than a Strigoi we already know =)_

_Anyways...really hope you enjoyed this short chapter and weren't too disappointed that it's not about Rose and Dimitri - we'll get back to that after all the action is over i.e. chapter after next =)_

_As always, let me know what you think =)  
_


	35. HIATUS

**HIATUS**

I am so very sorry to inform you all that this story is officially on HIATUS, if you haven't already guessed :\

I want to apologize also for not having posted this any sooner...I have been so busy with life and uni, its been a crazy few months!

I hope you all understand and accept my apology...I wouldn't want to write the last of the story knowing that my heart isn't in it and I'd just be rushing the chapters simply to update but you all deserve so much more than that!

I do really genuinely miss writing and I'm excited to pick things up when I'm free...but I honestly do not know when that will be. I have uni exams running at the moment, so flipping stressful, among other things happening in my life right now.

I want to say a massive massive **thank you **to those lovely readers who've PM'd me and I am sooooo very sorry I haven't gotten back to anyone! That is literally how busy I've been!

Also...thank you so much to those asking how my mum is! She's doing well at the moment...in fact my mother's expecting a baby :D Words can not express how excited me and my family all are and this all just makes my life that much more hectic for this summer and years to come looool. When I said she was ill earlier...she was genuinely not good at all with the early months of pregnancy and had to go stay with my nan for a few weeks. But now she's doing much better :)

So yeah...I hope you all understand and accept my deepest apologies. I can't say when I'll be getting back to the story cos like I said my summer will be hectic! Nonetheless, I promise to try...my last exam is May 31st...which seems forever away :(

There's not much left of this story and I really really do not want to leave it un-ended so I will try to update once exams are over...but updates will most probably be slow :\

**Thank you all for everything! Fanfiction and writing has been an amazing experience and I very much look forward to coming back to finish what I've started :)**

**Tas xxx  
**


End file.
